


Read All About It

by Kymbersmith90



Series: Royal Realities [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Modern Royalty, Online Romance, Royalty, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 143
Words: 157,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymbersmith90/pseuds/Kymbersmith90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using Twitter to ask an actual princess on a date may not have been Killian's best idea... until it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> If you’re here, I just wanted to say thanks for giving this story a shot. This is my first time writing in the Once fandom, so I’m a little nervous. I hope you enjoy my story.

He’d been rushing down the street, late to meet his parents when it happened.

Killian had been more focused on making it to the pub in time to avoid a lecture from his father than where he was going. So, naturally, he’d gone and walked straight into her. It was only his quick thinking and strong arms that had kept her from hitting the floor.

_Thank god for that personal trainer_.

And that was when the complete and utter mortification had set in.

“Oh my God. I am so sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asked, panic flashing all over his face.

“I’m fine, it’s no problem,” she told him, gently pulling herself out of his arms.

“I can’t believe I did that. And to you! Of all the people in the world I could have mowed down, it had to be you.” His face was burning bright red, concern still etched into every line of it.

“Holy shit.” Her eyes widened slightly before carefully roving over his entire body. “You’re Killian Jones,” she whispered.

“And you’re… _you_ ,” was all he could say, his hand gesturing up and down her body.

She laughed lightly, taking a moment to appreciate his natural accent while he was speaking to her. She was so used to seeing him in character, on his show, that the Irish accent was a pleasant surprise.

Before he could say anything else, a large bulky guy approached them quickly, looking more than a little scary.

“Sir, I’m gonna have to ask you to step away,” he told Killian, moving towards him as if intent on physically moving him away.

“It’s okay, Anton. He’s fine.”

Anton didn’t look too happy about the situation but he did back away. A little. The guy was still within reaching distance, but Killian supposed that was to be expected.

“I can’t believe I ran into you on the street. I love your show,” she told him.

Killian scratched awkwardly behind his right ear. “Thank you,” he mumbled, a blush steadily colouring his cheeks. He hadn’t felt this awkward in his own skin since he hit puberty.

He was thirty-four for crying out loud, not sixteen.

“We need to get going if you’re going to make your appointment on time.” Anton had stepped forward, his presence just as daunting as it had been when he first appeared.

“Sure, Anton.” She turned her attention back to Killian one final time. “It was lovely to meet you,” she told him.

Killian’s mouth moved without his permission and suddenly the words, “Can I get a picture with you before you go?” were leaving it. He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid.

_What kind of idiot stopped to ask that of a woman of her status?_

“Sure,” she agreed, handing her jacket and bag off to a silently fuming Anton.

Killian quickly fumbled for his iPhone, ignoring the messages and missed calls from his mother and father, in favour of his camera app.

“Anton will take it,” she told him, gesturing to the still fuming man, dressed head-to-toe in black, stood off to the side. Anton smiled his agreement, albeit tightly, before accepting the phone from Killian.

Killian wrapped his arm loosely around her, a little worried about manhandling her in any way that could be damaging. But she was happy to be tucked into his side for the picture, her left arm wrapping around his waist and her head coming to rest lightly on his chest.

Anton took a couple of pictures of the two of them together before handing the phone back to Killian. He paused to shoot him a dirty look at the dreamy expression that had crossed Killian’s face the moment this beautiful woman had stepped into his arms.

“We really must be going now,” Anton insisted.

“Of course. Thank you so much,” Killian told her, holding his phone up to indicate the picture.

“Thank you, Killian Jones. Be sure to tag me in that if you post it online,” she shot him a wink, before hurrying off with Anton close behind.

Killian took a few moments to compose himself before finally noticing the small crowd that had gathered around them to watch their interactions. A few teenage girls approached him, giggling between themselves as they asked for pictures with him. He was happy to oblige. After all, he was already late to meet his parents.

_What would a few more minutes matter?_

* * *

 

When he finally made it to the pub his parents had chosen for lunch he was greeted by the sight of them both, scowls firmly fixed in place.

“What the hell kind of time do you call this?” his father asked, as Killian slid onto a free seat opposite them both.

“Sorry for the delay,” he offered, the smile on his face telling them both he was certainly not sorry. “I got a little held up in town.”

“Let me guess, a pretty girl in a short skirt?”

“You’re half right,” Killian conceded, pulling out his phone. “But her Royal Highness, Princess Emma of Cambridge, doesn’t tend to go for short skirts.”

At the disbelieving look on both of their faces, he slid the phone across the table, the picture open for them to view.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Thank you so much for your response to the prologue.

Killian’s parents were stunned into silence by the picture on their son’s phone. They would never have believed him if it hadn’t been for the photographic evidence. After all, how often does one run into an actual princess on the streets of London?

“Well, I suppose we can forgive you this time,” his father told him, handing back the device. “Now, how about we eat before you show us around the city like you promised?”

* * *

 

Killian waited until he was back in the safety of his hotel room, before he took to Social Media to post the picture. He did a quick search first for the Princess’s accounts, before uploading it to Instagram with the caption:

_Had a fanboy moment of my own this morning when I quite literally ran into @PrincessEmma in London. Thanks for being such a great sport._

It took him far longer than he would ever admit to compose the message, before he was happy enough to share one of the pictures Anton had taken of the two of them. And then he hit submit, sharing it first to Instagram, then to Twitter, and finally, on his rarely used Facebook page.

He flopped back onto his bed, the phone clutched tightly in his hands as he did. He was acting like a love-struck teenager and he needed to snap out of it. There was absolutely no way he would ever see her again anyway.

It still didn’t stop him from setting the picture as his lock screen and background image before he locked the phone and went to take a shower.

When he emerged from the bathroom he was far more relaxed than he had been since his body had collided with hers. (And if it was because he’d taken himself into hand whilst thinking of the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest, then nobody else ever needed to know). He dropped down onto the edge of his bed, reaching for the TV remote to flip on the game. There was so little football shown on TV in Vancouver and it was something he definitely missed while he was busy working. He made sure to take advantage of any and all games he could when he was back home.

He left the TV on, pre-game commentary droning away in the background as he pulled on a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt to order room service. His parents had made their excuses to go back to their own room at around five, stating that they were tired from their early morning journey over to London, and all the walking they had done when Killian had finally arrived. Which left Killian with plenty of time to kill alone. Room Service and football had seemed like the best way to end his day.

After phoning down for steak and a couple of beers, he allowed himself to relax back into the small sofa in his room and turned his attention to his phone. Robin was also back in the UK and he knew that if any of his friends would be watching the game tonight, it would be him.

As he hit the home button, his phone lit up to show hundreds of messages on his social media accounts. All thoughts of Robin and a friendly bet on the game disappeared as he took a moment to briefly scan through the posts. Plenty of likes on Instagram, a few people asking who Princess Emma was and others answering for him (because clearly they don’t bother reading the caption), and some more random comments that he’s become incredibly used to over the years. His Facebook post was much the same, with the addition of a comment from Robin himself, reading;

_Jammy git! Does she smell as pretty as she looks?_

Killian didn’t bother dignifying that with a public response. Instead, he quickly closed out and opened his Twitter app. He thumbed through the likes and retweet notifications. There were plenty of replies to the image too, but he wasn’t too fussed about those.

He was just about to close out of the app when he saw it. Buried amongst the many notifications was the one he was most hoping to see. She had asked to be tagged in the posts, after all.

Emma had retweeted Killian’s initial message, adding her own to it.

**@KillianJones1 You played it pretty cool for a fanboy moment. I’m pretty sure I was the one freaking out.**

Killian wanted to squeal like the teenager he’d felt like all day. Not only had she noticed the tweet, but she’d also replied to it. And when he clicked on the message in full, he noticed that she was also following his Twitter account. A part of him wanted to scroll through her following list to see if it was a recent development or if she’d been following him for a while now, but he held himself back from doing so.

This time, he didn’t even stop to think before he typed out a reply.

_@PrincessEmma Not at all.I was the 1mowing U down in the street.I’m surprised U didnt recoil in disgust at how I was sweating in Ur presence_

He clicked out of the Twitter app before he could spend any more time analysing Princess Emma’s message and switched to his text messages instead, firing off a quick one to Robin to ask him who he fancied winning the game that evening.

Robin, unsurprisingly, was far more interested in Killian’s meeting that afternoon than he was the football game. Instead of replying to Killian’s message, he called.

“You sly dog, you. I can’t believe you managed to run into Princess Emma in the middle of London! I spend more time there than you ever do and that’s never happened to me before.”

Killian chuckled at Robin’s enthusiasm, turning down the TV to better hear his friend.

“Well, what can I say? It’s my Irish charm.”

“I highly doubt that, Killian,” Robin snorted into the phone. “But whatever it is, I have to admit, I’m highly jealous. Now, what was she like in person? Is she as pretty as the magazines and TV make her look? Does she smell like sunshine and roses?” Robin trailed off dreamily and this time it was Killian’s turn to snort.

“She’s incredibly beautiful in person and she smells just as pretty as she looks.”

“Ugh. Is it treason to say she’s top of my spank-bank list?” Robin wondered aloud. Killian choked on his drink, his mind briefly flashing to the mental images he’d conjured in the shower earlier.

“God I hope not.”

Robin’s sharp laugh told Killian that he’d spoken the words aloud and he flushed at that confession. His friend would probably _never_ let that one drop.

“Now, who do you fancy for the game tonight?” he asked, quickly changing subjects.

“United all the way, mate. Who in their right mind would bet against them?”

* * *

 

When the game was over, and Killian had left his finished dishes outside of the door to his room, he made his way over to his bed, deciding to get an early night. His parents were sure to come knocking bright and early first thing, and the last thing he needed was to be dragged all over London on only a few hours of sleep.

He quickly stripped off his t-shirt, sliding into the king sized bed in just his lounge pants. His hand hovered over the bedside table, a quick urge to check his tweets overtaking his desire for sleep. So, with a sigh, he grabbed his phone and settled further into the bed.

He wasn’t really expecting to find anything when he opened the app. And he almost didn’t. It wasn’t until he headed to Princess Emma’s own page that he saw the message that had been well hidden amongst his own notifications.

**@KillianJones1 Well,I can honestly say,I’ve never met a more attractive sweaty person before in my life.And trust me,I make many a man sweat**

“Fuck me.”

Killian ran a sharp hand through his hair as he read her message over and over again.

_Was the Princess of Cambridge flirting with him?_

_On Twitter?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kind comments. I'm blown away by them all. I hope you continue enjoying the story.

_@PrincessEmma I’m not at all surprised by that.You’re far more beautiful in person than you are in picture.And Anton’s a pretty scary guy too_

Apparently, Killian wasn’t the only one who thought the princess may be flirting with him. His phone continued buzzing in his hand, tweet after tweet that ranged from fangirls stunned he was busy flirting with the Princess, over Twitter, to gossip sites that also seemed to have picked up the news. He cursed himself internally, knowing they would definitely pick this up and run with it. But he couldn’t bring himself to care enough to delete the tweets. It’s not every day one gets personal correspondence from a princess.

After driving himself crazy flicking through a few of the messages coming into his phone, Killian silenced it before setting it back onto his bedside table and turning off the light. He needed sleep. Especially if there was any kind of chance of the British press picking up on _this_ tomorrow morning.

* * *

 

When he woke the next morning, the first thing he did was check his phone. Princess Emma hadn’t disappointed and amongst the messages he’d received throughout the night, he found her tweet. He quickly opened the app to see what she’d said this time, a part of him half believing this would be the final message he’d receive from her.

**@KillianJones1 Thank you. I don’t think anyone has blamed my looks for making them sweat before. Anton, gets paid good money to look scary :P**

Killian just managed to prevent himself from clutching the phone to his chest like the teenage girl he was turning into. Instead, he decided to take a shower before replying. It would give him plenty of time to think about Princess Emma.

And a reply.

When he emerged from the bathroom, his stubble trimmed and teeth brushed, he felt confident in his reply. Throughout the night he’d tossed and turned, wondering if such public flirting with a royal was such a wise idea. The heat from the shower had cleared his mind and he had finally decided that as long as Princess Emma was replying, he would too. After all, she had a much more public reputation to uphold than he did.

_@PrincessEmma He’s nailing the job description.As for U, I’m shocked nobody’s told you that before. What kinda people R U socialising with?_

He sent the message and quickly closed out of the app. He needed to get dressed and down at least one coffee before he met his parents in the restaurant for breakfast. As much as he loved them both, they could be a tad overbearing at times. It was almost like they’d forgotten he was thirty-four and not five.

* * *

 

He was the first down to breakfast that morning, thankfully. So he grabbed a mug of coffee and took a seat in the corner of the room, picking up _The Times_ to read while he was waiting. It didn’t take long for his father to slide into a seat next to him, uttering a, “Good morning,” before picking up Killian’s discarded copy of the paper to read.

Killian’s attention dropped instead to his phone and he smiled at the Twitter alert that had lit up his screen. He quickly thumbed open the app to see what Princess Emma had replied with this time.

**@KillianJones1 I shall pass along your compliments of Anton’s work. Clearly walking into you has been a blessing in disguise.**

Killian’s attention was lifted from his phone by the sight of two additional bodies filling in the chairs around the table he’d reserved for them. He watched as his mother slid a tray onto the table in front of his father with his cup, saucer and a steaming teapot on top of it. He turned towards the intruder amongst them and his brows lifted in surprise at the sight of his elder brother, Liam, lounging in his seat.

“Liam? I didn’t know you were joining us.” Killian smiled, setting his phone down.

“It was a last minute thing,” Liam explained casually. “Ma mentioned you were giving them a tour of London, so I thought I would join you.”

It was the kind of think Liam was known for, so Killian wasn’t sure why it had surprised him so much. He simply nodded his head and excused himself to grab another coffee. While he was waiting for the line to move, he decided to compose his reply to the princess.

_@PrincessEmma Please do.Im sure people’s memories of Anton are obscured by Ur beauty.I’ll b around London today if you need another blessing_

He quickly closed out of the app, silencing his phone and sliding it into his pocket. If it continued to vibrate the rate it had been all night, Liam would pick up on it, and Killian would be outed within seconds.

“So, ma tells me you ran into someone famous yesterday,” Liam began, as Killian slid back into his seat. “Let’s see?”

Killian sighed. Of course his mother had already said something. She had probably told half of his hometown by now. With no little reluctance he reached into his pocket and opened up the photo app on his phone. The one of him with Princess Emma was the last taken, so it was easy enough to bring up for his brother to see. He quickly turned the phone around, and Liam wasted no time in snatching it from his brother’s hand.

“Holy fuck, Dude. Trust you to run in to someone like that!” Liam’s fingers began fiddling with the screen and Killian tensed slightly. “She’s one smoking hot lass.”

“Yeah, she is,” Killian agreed quietly, pulling the phone from his brother’s fingers and locking it quickly.

“So, where would you like to go today?” he asked his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally caught up to what's been posted on Fanfiction.net, so updates will now be once a day.

Killian spent the rest of his day traipsing round London with his parents and his brother, feigning an interest in anything they deemed interesting, while trying his hardest to secretly check his phone. So far there had been no word from Princess Emma, but Killian wasn’t too worried. She probably had stuff to do, right? Okay, he was a little freaked out that his flirting was becoming too much for her and he would never hear from her again.

When they finally settled on a quaint little pub for lunch, and Killian was happily nursing a pint of Guinness, he told himself he would check his phone one last time. He should have been focusing on the limited amount of time he had left to spend with his parents and brother, before he’d have to fly back out to Vancouver.

This time, his heart leapt a little to see not one, but two, messages from Princess Emma (along with one from Robin, congratulating him on being so forward!). He ignored Robin for the time being, and instead focused on the tweets.

**@KillianJones1 As much as I would love to take you up on that (and trust me, I would. You’re very firm!), I have to work today. Rain check?**

**@KillianJones1 Is there any direction to your wandering or are you just lost in the city? I know it can be daunting for you country folk.**

Killian did his best to smother a smile, well aware that his brother’s eyes kept darting back to his profile, and instead, tapped out a quick reply.

_@PrincessEmma I shall hold you to that! Not lost, thank you, just touring with my family. You do know we have cities in Ireland, right?_

He quickly closed out of the app, and pocketed his phone. He’d reply to Robin’s message a little later. Instead, he focused his attention back on his parents and the steaming plates of food that had just been placed in front of them all.

It was just as he was finishing his final bite that his mother got down to the issue she’d been bugging him over for years now.

“So, Killian, are you seeing anyone special at the moment?”

Killian almost choked on his food. He should have known it was coming, yet, somehow, his mother always managed to lull him into that false sense of comfort.

“No, mother,” he replied, deliberately using the term he knew she hated most.

“Hmm…” she fell silent for a few seconds, allowing Killian to take another, larger-than-necessary gulp of his Guinness before she continued. “You know, Maeve’s daughter is single now too. She had a nasty split with her husband. I’m sure I could arrange for the two of you to meet up before you go back to Canada?”

Killian’s mind was too busy casting around for information on ‘Maeve’s Daughter’ to form a coherent reply. Thankfully, he was saved from his mother taking his silence as some kind of an acceptance by the approach of a teenage girl at their table.

She looked over at him somewhat shyly, before asking, “Killian Jones?”

“Aye, that’s me,” Killian told her, easily falling into his other persona.

She blushed a deep shade of scarlet before asking, “Can I get a picture with you, please?”

Killian nodded his agreement, standing up to wrap his arm around the young girl’s shoulder. Her friend took a couple of pictures of the two of them together on her iPhone and Killian gently removed his arm.

“Thank you so much,” she told him, “I’m sorry to have interrupted your lunch.”

Killian waved away her concerns with a, “No worries,” and was about to slide back into his chair when she threw him for a loop.

“I really hope you get that rain check.”

This time, it was Killian’s turn to flush bright red, as his right hand came up to scratch behind his ear.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, his face firmly fixed on the floor and definitely not anywhere _near_ his brother.

“You’d make a cute couple,” was her parting gift to him, before she practically skipped back to the table her friend had already returned to.

Killian tried so damned hard not to think about just how cute of a couple they really would make.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that it was his father, clearing his throat, that finally brought him back to himself.

“Who are you hoping for a rain check from, Killy?” Liam asked, his chin propped on his hand, nonchalance oozing out of his every pore.

“None of your business,” Killian snapped. “And don’t call me Killy.”

He made his way quickly to the bathroom in favour of enduring his parents’ judging looks for the time being.

It was only when he was safely locked inside a cubicle that he risked checking his phone.

**@KillianJones1 Oh I know. But I wouldn’t exactly call Drogheda a city now, would you? More like a small town. And please do :-D**

He sighed, letting his head fall back against the door.

There was a chance he was getting in way over his head. He was thirty-four years old, not a teenager. And yet, one simple message from Princess Emma had his stomach fluttering in a way that it hadn’t for years.

There was absolutely no way he’d be able to explain all of this to his family. So, instead, he fired off a quick reply before washing his hands and heading back to his table.

“Tower of London?” he asked, fake smile firmly fixed in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last update this week, as tomorrow is my son's 4th birthday. I'll begin posting again on Monday.

Emma sighed, bringing up a hand to push her glasses on top of her head and rub at her eyes. She was exhausted, but this finance report wasn’t going to read itself. A quick glance at the clock in her office showed it was already past midnight and Emma groaned in frustration. One day this week she would get to bed before that damned clock told her it was midnight.

It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy her job. She did. She loved knowing that their foundation was making such a huge difference to so many different lives. She just wished that, every once in a while, one of the other Directors would pick up a damned expense report to review.

Deciding that she needed coffee to get her through the rest of the report, she closed her laptop, picked up her iPhone, and headed for her kitchen. While she waited for the coffee machine to do its thing, she thumbed on her phone. A smile brightened her face at the Twitter notification she saw there.

Running into Killian Jones in the middle of London had been a complete fluke. She shouldn’t have even been on that street, but she’d told her driver to take a detour, needing more coffee to get her through her meetings with the Board of Directors that afternoon. So, much to Anton’s disapproval, she had ventured out for a Starbucks.

Of course, the moment she had collided with him, all thoughts of coffee had been wiped far from her mind. Emma had been a fan of his for a few years now. Ever since he’d landed a guest spot on her favourite show. But seeing him in person was completely different. He was dressed casually in a plaid shirt and jeans, his hair the usual mess it was on the show. But this time, he was without both his trademarks; the eyeliner and the accent. Yet, she was no less attracted to him than she was watching him take on the Hook persona.

While she waited for the Twitter app to launch, she went about fixing her coffee to her liking. With the warm mug cradled between her hands, she bent over her counter, her focus on the phone. It didn’t take her long to spot Killian’s message to her.

_@PrincessEmma And just how is it a Princess, such as yourself, knows where I hail from?_

Emma snorted into her mug, taking another quick sip before she sat it down and picked up her phone instead.

**@KillianJones1 Google.It’s this wonderful invention that allows one to search for information on almost anything.You should try it some time**

She knew she was playing with fire. It was one thing to use her official account to interact with the guy, it was another to flirt with him. Especially in such a public forum. She was under no illusion that this would stay private for long. Gossip sites had already begun picking up on the banter between the two of them, and it wouldn’t take long until word got back to her grandmother.

But Emma couldn’t bring herself to care.

Grandmother Ruth had been thrusting suitor after suitor in her direction since the moment she turned twenty-one, and Emma was sick of them all. All the men her grandmother decreed to be perfect for her were, quite simply put, boring.

So, Emma allowed herself to continue her flirty banter with Killian Jones. After all, it’s not like she was ever going to see the guy again.

She finished off her coffee, setting the mug into her sink, before heading back into her office and the pile of reports waiting for her.

* * *

 

Killian flopped back onto the bed in his hotel room thoroughly exhausted. The day had been extremely awkward. Both his parents and Liam had spent most of it trying to find out what it was that the fan he’d met had been talking about. Killian had tried every excuse under the sun to avoid answering their questions.

When they’d finally exited the Tower of London, and his brother had once again brought up the subject, Killian had snapped at him, “If you’d put this much effort into finding a job, maybe you wouldn’t still be living on your friend’s sofa.”

From there on out they’d finished the rest of the tour, and dinner, in almost complete silence. Sure, his mother had tried numerous times to make conversation, but after receiving her fifth grunt of acknowledgement during dinner, she’d given up and declared she was going for an early night. His father had followed her out of the door, leaving just Killian and Liam behind.

Instead of manning up and apologising for what he’d said to his brother, Killian had instead just thrown a bunch of twenties onto the table and left too.

He’d completely overreacted, but he knew what would happen if he told any of them the truth, and Killian wasn’t ready for that just yet. He wasn’t ready to let anyone crush the spark of hope he felt every time his phone lit up with her name.

Unfortunately, his bad mood had yet to dissipate when he opened Princess Emma’s latest message and he found himself tapping out a reply before he could truly think it through.

_@PrincessEmma I’ll take that under advisement._

The reply was sarcastic. Something he’d send back to Robin or Liam in a text message. Not anything he should ever send to a Princess. He made to close out of the message, telling himself he needed a hot shower before he even thought of replying, when his thumb accidentally hit the ‘tweet’ button.

“No. No, no, no, no no!” he yelled into the empty room, his hand frantically moving over the touchscreen of his phone.

_What the hell had he done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Have a great weekend.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for your patience over the weekend, and for your birthday wishes for my son. He had a great time :-)

Killian spent the next hour pacing the length of his hotel room. He wasn’t anywhere near smart enough with technology to know how to go about deleting the tweet, and he definitely wasn’t about to tweet for advice on how to do so. 

He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid. He’d let his anger, at his brother, over come him and now he’d ruined what could have been something special. 

When his phone vibrated once again in his hand, he cringed. For the first time since he’d run into Princess Emma the thought that it could be her made him sick. A quick look at the screen showed her name, but he couldn’t bring himself to unlock the phone to see what she’d sent back. Instead, he threw his phone down onto the bed and decided a hot shower would help him to loosen up a little. 

While the hot steam definitely helped to clear his mind, it didn’t help to calm the nerves in his belly. He considered leaving the message and just pretending that he never got it. But that would be cowardly, and he didn’t want whatever this was with Princess Emma to end because of his cowardly ways. He would just apologise for snapping at her and hope that she forgave him. 

When he opened the Twitter app he was surprised to find that there was no message from the Princess on his notifications. He checked her own feed and the last tweet she had sent was about a charity organisation she worked with, just after her tweet to him. Confused, Killian pulled down his notifications. There was definitely a message from Princess Emma there, so he clicked on the link, hoping it would take him to it. 

When the twitter app launched again, this time he was taken to a different area of the site. One he’d never used before. It appeared to be some kind of direct and private communication, which he was insanely grateful for. He clicked on the message under her name; dread once again filling his stomach. 

**Is everything okay? I hope I didn’t offend you. I was going for light and breezy but I guess that doesn’t always come across in 140 characters.**

Killian’s dread was quickly replaced with warmth. She was so incredibly sweet, and he definitely didn’t know what he’d done to deserve her concern. 

_No, you didn’t offend me. Your message came across perfectly. I’m just having a bad day. Sorry I snapped at you._

Princess Emma’s reply was almost instantaneous. Killian hoped she hadn’t been waiting on him, worried about offending him. 

**Phew. I thought I’d offended you for a second there. Sorry you’re having a bad day. Did you get lost in the big city? ;-)**

Killian chuckled as he arranged himself more comfortably on the bed. 

_No. Believe it or not, I do know my way around the city._

**I’d never have guessed it. You know, with the way you ran straight into me.**

Killian couldn’t believe he’d never discovered this form of tweeting before. It was much easier to be himself when he knew millions of people were not analysing his every word. 

_I was running a little late. Wasn’t really looking where I was going. I can’t apologise enough for it._

**No need to apologise. I’ve dreamed of your arms around me for a while now, and you’re definitely more firm in real life than in my dreams :-P**

Killian’s heart kicked up a notch. This was definitely going well. 

_Well, in that case, I’d happily hold you in my arms any day. Anything to help turn your dreams into reality ;-)_

**I’ll keep that in mind. Sadly, work is keeping me chained to my desk right now. I have a bunch of finance reports to finish reviewing before the quarterly meetings next month.**

_I have to admit, I would not trade my job for yours. Learning lines seems like a walk in the park now, compared to what you’re doing._

_Although, the thought of you chained to a desk is fairly appealing._

Killian allowed his mind to wander for a while. What would Princess Emma look like while she was working? He’d never seen her in anything other than formalwear. Would she be wearing some kind of suit? Her blonde hair pulled back from her face to keep it from getting in the way? Would she wear glasses? 

**It’s not so bad. This is definitely the most boring part of my job, but someone has to do it.**

**And I can think of more interesting places to be chained to :-P**

**Did I lose you with all the boring work stuff?**

Killian cursed himself again when he realised he’d been lost in thought for over ten minutes, picturing her chained to a desk and all the enticing things he could do to her while she was. God, now he was becoming a hormonal teenage boy. And for the second time that day, he allowed himself to compose and send a reply before he’d really had time to think it through. 

_Sorry. I was trying to imagine what you’d look like._

He wanted to kick his own arse for being so stupid. He might as well have gone the whole hog and asked her, ‘Whatcha wearing?’ 

**Chained to a desk or while I work? ;-)**

He swallowed hard at her comment. He wasn’t used to women flirting back with him so directly. They were usually too busy fangirling over him, or not bothering to give him so much as a second glance. 

_A little of both!_

Thankfully, Princess Emma was full of surprises. Instead of typing out a reply to his suggestive message, she’d sent him a picture. 

A picture of herself. 

His heart lurched once again as he clicked to view the full image. 

_Fuck she was beautiful._

He was right, she’d pulled her blonde hair back into a messy bun on top of her head, little wisps that were too short to fit were instead framing her face. He was also right about the glasses. She wore a large pair of black frames, that seemed to suit her perfectly, giving her that air of professionalism that he knew she would command in her office. 

Everything else, he’d gotten wrong. 

She wasn’t bent over a desk, slaving over huge stacks of paperwork. Instead, she appeared to be sitting cross-legged on the floor. There was a small pile of papers to her left, but the main feature was her Macbook in front of her. And she certainly wasn’t wearing a suit. Instead, she’d opted for shorts that left her lower thighs and legs enticingly bare, and a vest top. 

Killian nearly spat his drink across his bed when he realised that the vest had the logo from his show across the front of it. 

**Sorry it’s not me chained to a desk. Not sure how Anton would take that request.**

He might have spat his drink across his bed at that comment. 

_Wow. Definitely not what I pictured._

It wasn’t eloquent in any sense of the word, but it was the best he could do with that image so fresh in his mind. 

**I know. I look a mess right now. Not quite as glamorous as my usual look.**

Killian did snort this time. He was certain she’d never looked more beautiful than she did in that picture. Whichever lucky sod ended up with her as his wife he would forever be jealous of. 

_You look beautiful._

**You’re sweet, but I’m sure I don’t. I’ve been up since 5am. That does not make for a beautiful combination. But thank you.**

**Now…**

**Your turn!**

**:-P**

Killian gulped as he read through her messages. Was she asking for what he thought she was? 

_Shit!_

_I would, but I just got out of the shower._

Princess Emma’s response was fast. 

**You won’t hear any complaints from me :-D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your comments.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your brilliant comments yesterday.

Killian slept better that evening than he had all week. Hotel rooms were not his favourite place to spend a night, but he’d gotten used to them over the years. It helped that he’d stayed up late talking to Princess Emma, or Emma as she had insisted he call her, getting to know a little more about her.

So, it was with a much lighter mood that he joined his family for breakfast. The tension was still palpable around the table and he sighed as he slid into his seat.

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing he said. “I was having a bad day yesterday and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you guys.”

Liam looked up from his mug of coffee at his brother’s words, a bright grin taking over his face.

“It’s okay, brother. All’s forgiven. Now, how about we go out tonight, just the two of us? See if we can find you someone pretty before you go back to Canada?”

It was the last thing that Killian wanted, but he also didn’t want to offend his brother any more than he already had. “Sure. I’d like that.”

* * *

 

Throughout the day, Killian made the most of the little time he’d have left with his family. His parents were flying back to Ireland the next day and he’d be heading back to Vancouver the following week to begin preparations for filming. It also helped that he knew Emma would be in a meeting until five pm and would therefore be unable to respond to any of his messages.

Instead of obsessively checking his phone all day, Killian made the most of the plans they made that morning, starting with a flight on the London Eye and followed by a trip to Madame Tussauds. Liam had hours of fun watching as fangirls stood back, waiting to see if Killian was a new addition to the line-up or an actual visitor to the attraction. Needless to say, it took them far longer to get round than they had originally planned.

When they finally made it back to the hotel it was past six and everyone was complaining about their decision to skip lunch. So, while he left his parents to order food, and Liam to order their drinks, Killian excused himself to use the bathroom. Safely locked inside a cubicle once again, he pulled out his phone to check for messages.

Emma hadn’t disappointed. She’d sent both a tweet and a private message to his account. Killian checked the tweet first which simply read,

**It appears Madame Tussauds has a new model @KillianJones1**

She’d attached a picture taken of himself, with a fan, earlier that day to the message and Killian couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

_@PrincessEmma The likeness is uncanny._

His response was quick, but he knew it would be effective. In their private chat, Emma had sent a more personal message.

**Evening. How was your day at Tussauds? I’m seeing plenty of pictures of you there, so I’m guessing it was a busy one? Did you apologise to your brother yet for snapping at him? (I assume he’s the other extremely handsome devil in the pictures I found online).**

The thought of Emma Googling pictures of himself made him flush slightly. He hoped to God there wasn’t anything embarrassing on there. He’d made a point to avoid Googling himself once he’d become more famous. He knew how hurtful the press could be and he didn’t want to know what they were writing about him.

The sound of a knock on the cubicle door broke him out of his musings as his brother’s voice called out, “You okay, Killian? You’ve been in here a while.”

Killian schooled his features in the hopes if keeping his voice natural and replied, “Yeah, just got distracted by a message from Robin. I’ll be right out.”

He waited for the sound of his brother’s footsteps to disappear before tapping out a speedy reply.

_It was busy, but my parents seemed to enjoy themselves, and I love meeting fans. So, all in all, a good day. We’ve just stopped for something to eat as we skipped lunch this afternoon. And yes, I apologised to him. He wants us to go out tonight and “get laid.” His words, not mine. So, I guess I’m in for a late one. How was your meeting?_

With that he silenced his phone, left the cubicle, washed his hands, and made his way back to the table he’d left, now piled high with glasses of Guinness and plates of food.

* * *

 

Killian wasn’t terribly excited about his brother’s idea of a, ‘good night out,’ but nonetheless, he made the effort expected of him. A pair of dark wash jeans, a black shirt and black shoes completed his look for the night. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed a night out with his brother, so Killian intended to make the most of it.

Even if it would involve dodging women all night long.

He hadn’t heard from Emma since her message earlier that day, but he wasn’t too worried. He knew she would be meeting with her mother for dinner that evening, so she had probably just been too busy to message him.

Before he left, inspiration grabbed him and he stopped before the floor length mirror on the wall in his bathroom. He’d never been a huge fan of the selfies that girls posted online, taken in their bathroom mirrors. This time he decided to make an exception. After all, she’d sent him one, it was only fair he returned the favour. He sent the picture before he could talk himself out of it, with the short message;

_Ready to spend the night avoiding all the girls my brother thinks I should hook-up with. (We really don’t have the same taste in anything. At all.)_

And with his message sent, he left the room, ready to meet his brother at the taxi pick-up point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all of the comments and kudos you guys have left. I'm blown away by it all.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Emma's mother :-)

“Emma? Have you heard a word I just said?” Emma’s eyes snapped up from her plate to her mother, sat on the other side of the table.

“Yeah. I heard you. Something about lunch next week?” Emma continued pushing her pasta around the plate. She wasn’t terribly hungry.

“Is there something wrong?” Mary asked gently, trying to catch her daughter’s eye.

Emma looked up sheepishly and dropped her fork. “Sorry, mum. I’m just distracted by work, that’s all. I promise you’ll have my undivided attention from now on.”

Mary smiled warmly at her daughter, before picking the conversation back up.

Emma had been distracted all evening. Ever since she opened up Killian’s first message and read that his brother was planning to get him laid that evening. It was ridiculous. Emma had met the guy once in her lifetime, she had absolutely no right to be jealous of some woman he may, or may not, have sex with. She had no claim over him, at all.

She had been avoiding looking at her phone all evening for fear of what kind of message may be waiting for her. Would he message her while he was out? Would he tell her if he did end up picking someone up? Did she even want him to?

Instead, she tried her hardest to focus on the evening she had planned with her mother. The two of them hadn’t been in the same country for a while now, between Emma’s own responsibilities and the duties that her mother had been carrying out. It was a night she had been looking forward to all month, and she was determined not to let thoughts of a man she barely knew ruin it for her.

It took a great deal of effort, and more than a few glasses of wine, to force Emma’s thoughts away from Killian. But, when she did, she found herself enjoying a rather girly night with her mother. Emma had always grown up believing her mother to be her best friend and it was nights like these that really helped to reinforce that belief. So, the two women spent their evening drinking wine and watching _The Notebook_ until Mary fell asleep on the sofa.

Emma covered her mother over with a blanket; pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead; and then wrote out a quick note, before heading back to the comfort of her own home. While both women technically shared the same building, and both apartments were incredibly similar, Emma had a completely different taste in furnishings to her mother. She would much rather continue drowning her sorrows in her own home, on her far more comfortable sofa, than she would her mother’s more practical one.

* * *

 

Emma had consumed another full bottle of wine when she finally worked up the courage to turn her phone back on and check her messages. As she left the device to boot up, and load her messages, she began raiding her cupboards for chocolate. Chocolate would help make this easier. Especially if she had to see him with another woman hanging off his arm.

The phone vibrated on the counter a couple of time during her search and when she finally turned up a share-sized _(yeah, right!)_ bar of Galaxy Caramel, she grabbed both it; her phone; and another bottle of wine, before heading back into her lounge.

She made sure that there was a full glass in front of her, and chocolate in her mouth, before she opened his message.

She regretted the decision almost immediately, when the first thing she saw was the picture he’d sent to her. She choked wildly on the chocolate that was slowly melting in her mouth, which caused her to flail and knock over her full glass of wine, staining her beautiful cream rug a deep purple.

When she eventually managed to gain some control back over her limbs, she took a second to assess the rug. It was definitely fucked. There was no way she’d be able to get that stain out of it, and she couldn’t exactly cover it either. So, instead of attempting to wipe up the mess, she simply rolled the rug up and tossed it into the hallway. She’d deal with disposing of it tomorrow. When she was thinking a little more clearly. And was not busy obsessing over the image that Killian had sent to her.

She picked her phone back up again, thumbing the screen on from where it had locked itself. The picture was still full focus on her screen and Emma couldn’t even begin to bring herself to feel guilty that the first thing she did was save it to her phone.

He looked positively sinful.

Apparently the messy hair, that had become such a Hook trademark in his show, was natural. She would bet good money that he was the kind of guy who would roll out of bed with hair that good, while every other guy in the country would spend hours trying to achieve the same style. His dark shirt was stretched tightly across that firm chest of his, the first four buttons left undone, showing a deliciously enticing peek of his chest, and the dark hair that decorated it. The jeans he was wearing should have been illegal. She just knew that whoever was stood behind him all night would be getting one hell of a view of his backside. To top it all off, he was wearing the trademark Hook smirk too. The one that screamed, ‘I’m sexy and I know it,’ and _damn_ was he.

Emma couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

_Fuck._

She was drunk and now she was a little horny too. This was not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, 
> 
> Here's today's update. 
> 
> I just thought I would let you guys know that the next chapter is the one I first wrote that inspired this whole story, so I'm very excited for that (and equal parts nervous). If I have the time, and you want it, I will try and get that up today too.

**Fuck you’re so hot! I bet the girls are climbing all over you tonight.**

Killian nearly choked on his drink when he opened her message. That was not at all what he was expecting.

_Thanks. And they’re really not. My brother ran off with a redhead about an hour ago. I’m just finishing my drink and then heading back to my hotel. Drinking alone isn’t terribly fun._

It was the absolute truth. As much as Liam had said the night would be about brotherly bonding and getting Killian laid, he had disappeared over an hour ago with the first redhead to drape herself across the bar besides him. Killian had given it an hour, hoping his brother would return, and now, he was ready to head back to his hotel room. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy going out for the night, it was more that his heart really wasn’t in it.

**Their loss. Clearly they have no taste. (Don’t tell your brother, but you’re by far the better looking of the two!)**

Killian chuckled as he slid into his taxi, giving the driver the name of his hotel. He quickly fired off a message to Liam to say he was leaving, and then turned back to his Twitter app.

_I certainly won’t. If he knew I was in contact with you, I’d never hear the end of it. YOU might be the only girl we both like._

**Can I tell you a secret?**

Killian’s brow furrowed as he jumped out of the taxi. He knew he’d tipped the driver well, digging into his wallet for the first note he could lay his hands on. But he couldn’t pull his attention away from his phone long enough to hear how much the charge actually was.

_Sure. You can trust me._

**I got INSANELY drunk tonight. It was the only way I could handle the thought of you ‘getting laid.’**

Killian’s hands fumbled over his card key, making it twice as difficult to get back into his hotel room. How was he supposed to respond to that?

_I can assure you, ‘getting laid’ was not on my to-do-list tonight. I only agreed to go out with Liam as a way of saying sorry for snapping at him._

**So, what is your type, exactly?**

_You!_ was Killian’s first thought. But he figured that even in her drunken state, it was probably best not to be so forward. Instead, he typed,

_I like women who make me smile._

* * *

 

The next morning, Emma woke with a pounding headache and a stiff neck. She had fallen asleep on the floor, her head tipped back against her sofa, and an empty bottle of wine besides her. She groaned at the pain in her head, before pushing herself up to stand and headed for her kitchen. When she was safely perched on a stool at her breakfast bar, a glass of water and painkillers besides her, she reached for her phone. She knew she’d gotten drunk last night at the thought of Killian Jones taking another woman back to his hotel room with him. She just hoped to God that she hadn’t told him that.

She groaned once again when she opened up her Twitter app and saw that she had indeed been in touch with Killian while she was inebriated. Damn. She really should have asked Anton to stick around longer and make sure she didn’t do anything stupid.

Thankfully, Killian had acted like the gentleman he always appeared to be, and she hadn’t made too big of an idiot of herself. She’d certainly said a few things she would rather have kept to herself, but at least she didn’t tell him about what that picture of his had done to her.

Sighing to herself, she decided to head for a shower, and then tackle the mess she’d made the night before. She had a rug to dispose of, and a replacement to order.

* * *

 

She was halfway through explaining her mistake to Anton, and begging him to dispose of her soiled rug, when her phone buzzed with an incoming notification.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get rid of it and return with another shortly,” he assured her, before leaving Emma alone once again.

Emma called her thanks to his retreating back before pulling her phone from her pocket. She expected to see a message from her mother, or maybe even from one of her colleagues at work. She was not expecting a message from Killian.

_Morning beautiful. Just checking how you’re feeling after last night?_

Why did he have to be so sweet?

**Morning. My head is a little worse for wear, but I guess I deserve that. Sorry for last night. Alcohol clearly makes me crazy.**

She prayed he wouldn’t bring up the reason for her wine binge.

_No need to apologise. I’m not exactly known for making great decisions when I’m drunk. I thought you were cute last night._

**HA! You would not have said that if you saw the mess I made in my apartment. Completely ruined the rug in my lounge with my clumsiness.**

**Isn’t today the day your parents fly back home?**

_Yeah. I’m meeting them for breakfast in twenty minute, and then heading to the airport with them. It’s been nice seeing everyone again, but I won’t miss these early mornings, mam insists on. I’m on holiday. I don’t need to be up at the crack of dawn! That’s what work’s for._

Emma laughed at Killian’s mini-rant. He definitely wasn’t a morning person, then. She filed that piece of information away for future reference. Just in case she ever needed it.

**I feel you there. Sadly, my grandmother’s advisors don’t tend to take this into account when they compose my schedule. But hey, I do love a good breakfast!**

Emma spent the next twenty minutes messaging Killian, until he left to meet his parents for breakfast. When her phone finally lay fully silent on the counter, she decided it was time to distract herself with some housework. Her apartment needed a damned good clean after last night, and she needed something to keep her mind off of a certain blue-eyed, sex-haired actor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all your comments.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get this up last night. My son informed me just before bed of what was required at school this morning, so I was working on that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one.

Killian flipped the TV on just in time for the pre-game commentary that had begun on BBC One, while he waited for his room-service order to be delivered. He’d had a somewhat lazy day. After saying goodbye to his parents and brother at the airport, he’d decided to take a trip to Oxford Street to do a little shopping. He spent more of the day window-shopping than actually buying anything, but he enjoyed it all the same. A few fans had stopped him along the way, asking for autographs or pictures, but the majority of the day he had been left alone.

One thing he did buy on his journey was a new shirt just in time for the game that evening. The one he’d just turned on TV to watch. Normally, Killian preferred to watch his beloved Republic of Ireland play in his favourite shirt. This time, he couldn’t. He’d left it at his apartment in Vancouver when filming wrapped, thinking that he wouldn’t need it. He’d totally forgotten the scheduled friendly match between the Republic of Ireland and England that evening. So, instead, he decided to try his luck and purchase a new shirt.

His phone vibrated on the table just as there came a knock at the door. Killian spared a quick glance at it before getting up to answer the door. He showed the woman delivering his meal where to set it up, before he excused himself to the bathroom to change into his new shirt. When he came back, she had gone, and in her place was a case of Guinness, and a large pizza.

Killian sank back into the armchair in front of the TV before pulling the small table a little closer, and reaching for his phone.

Emma had been busy that afternoon dealing with an issue that had arisen through her foundation, so he hadn’t heard much from her. The tweet she had sent, which was now lighting up his phone, seemed generic at first, until he unlocked the handset.

**Sending the best of luck to our boys tonight. #ComeOnEngland**

She had included an image of herself in an England football shirt and Killian couldn’t help the response bubbling out of him. He ran back to his bathroom to snap an image in the mirror, once again, before he could talk himself out of it.

_@PrincessEmma I don’t think you’ll be winning this one, Your Highness._

He attached the picture of himself to the tweet and then hit send, reaching for his pizza. Emma’s reply came through as fast as he expected.

**@KillianJones1 What do you think you’re winning? Best looking in a football shirt? Because there’s no way RoI are beating England.**

_@PrincessEmmma Please! Like I’d win that contest. But the match, we definitely will._

**@KillianJones1 When was the last time you beat us?**

Killian had no idea she was so passionate about the sport, and it only made his crush on her grow.

_@PrincessEmma The past doesn’t matter. Those players aren’t going to be on the pitch tonight. It’s about talent. YOU don’t have any!_

**@KillianJones1 Okay, if you’re so sure about this, then how about we make things a little more interesting?**

That definitely had Killian’s attention.

_@PrincessEmma What did you have in mind?_

**@KillianJones1 A small bet. England win, I choose your forfeit. RoI win, you choose mine?**

_@PrincessEmma I think I’m gonna need to know more specifics before making that bet, Your Highness._

Killian’s imagination was running wild. She was a princess, after all. She could have him do anything!

**@KillianJones1 You’re no fun! Ok, Eng win– you make your next public appearance as Hook. Leather, eyeliner, hook, accent – the whole thing?**

He could certainly do that. His next public appearance was a convention in the USA. The fans would certainly get a kick out of it. But, what could he ask of her? He knew what he wanted to ask, but he wasn’t sure if she would agree. So, he sent her a quick private message.

_Are there any limits on this bet?_

**No public nudity or anything outlandish. But I’m game for anything. What’d you have in mind? :-P**

Instead of replying to her private message, he responded to her tweet.

_@PrincessEmma Okay. But, when the RoI win, you have to let me cash in on that rain check and take you out on a date._

The moment he hit send he was regretting it.

The retweets and likes were pilling up on his account, but the seconds seemed to be ticking by agonisingly slowly. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but in reality was about a minute, he got his reply.

**@KillianJones1 DEAL! Good luck. You’ll need it.**

Killian could barely believe his luck! Now he just needed his football team to perform for him.

* * *

 

Killian ate the rest of his pizza in a haze, watching as the number of retweets and likes on his conversation with Emma soared way past any he’d ever had before. He was still a little stunned that he’d typed the words! Damn her for making him feel so comfortable.

**You okay with all this?**

Her message was unexpectedly sweet after their banter.

_Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?_

She replied by sending him screenshots of at least a dozen different media outlets all over the world who had already picked up the story, proving just how fast social media worked.

_Wow. They work fast! Looks like the BBC will be getting plenty of extra viewers out of our bet tonight. :-P_

**Well, who can blame them? I’d be eagerly watching too with a date with you at stake.**

_Smooth talker!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for this week as I'm visiting my in-laws tomorrow.

Killian couldn’t deny the added thrill that his bet had brought to the game. As the referee blew his whistle to signal the start of the match, he found himself shifting to the edge of his seat. More eager than ever before to see his team win. 

Throughout the first half of the game, Emma and Killian kept up a steady stream of tweets to one another about different plays, or calls from the referee they disagreed with. Each one teasing the other about how they would have made the call. 

At half time, the score was 0-0 and the game was trending on every social media platform. Emma had told Killian this, he had no idea what she was talking about. 

_@PrincessEmma So, what happens if the score remains 0-0, Your Highness? Seems anticlimactic to me._

**@KillianJones1 Oh, trust me, it won’t. Polish up that leather, Jones!**

Their tweets were gaining more and more followers by the second, but neither could bring themselves to care. It occurred to Killian that proposing a date so publicly, and to a princess no less, was not great etiquette, but he also knew that in doing so, if he was rejected, he could easily brush it off as nothing more than a stupid bet. 

The second half was only four minutes in when England scored. Killian couldn’t help the groan that left his mouth. 

**@KillianJones1 I cant wait to see you at that convention in all that leather. Those lucky ladies are going to think Christmas has come early**

_@PrincessEmma There’s still plenty of time left in this game! I hope you’ve already picked out what you’re wearing for our date._

As the seconds ticked by, Killian’s doubts began to creep in. He’d agreed to the bet because he truly believed that his beloved team stood a chance of winning. And now, it looked like he’d be spending an entire weekend in a hot hotel convention room dressed fully in leather. 

Seventy-three minutes into the game, a slip up in the England defence led to a free kick from just outside the six-yard box for the Republic of Ireland. 

_@PrincessEmma This is where we equalise._

Killian tapped out his reply quickly, scooting closer to the edge of his seat as he watched Keane place the ball, and begin his pacing. It felt as thought time stood still as he watched the run up and then the strike, the ball flying over the heads of the jumping wall. The goalkeeper had dived the right way and Killian was sure he’d get just enough on the ball to keep it out. 

Until he slipped.

Killian held his breath as he watched the ball fly into the top corner of the net. 

He didn’t think he’d cheered so loudly before in his entire life. It was almost like his team had already won the game. 

**@KillianJones1 Stupid Hart! :-P**

Emma’s reply made him laugh, a little giddily. 

_@PrincessEmma You know, maybe if this ends in a draw we should just both accept our forfeits? Make it more interesting._

**@KillianJones1 There’s still time for my win, Jones. Don’t worry your pretty little head just yet.**

The clock in the top left corner of the screen was slowly ticking closer to the ninety-minute mark, and Killian’s nerves were twisting in his gut. He wanted this win, and this date, more than he knew he should, but he couldn’t help himself. 

As the Forth Official announced four minutes of added time, Killian was ready to concede defeat. 

Until Brady broke through the England defence, fully on side, and charged towards the goalkeeper. 

This would be the final attack of the game and Killian was almost off his seat with nerves. He watched as Brady made his way slightly further in pitch, putting himself into the ideal position for a shot on goal, before he let his left foot fly. 

Killian was already screaming his win when the ball sailed into the bottom right corner, as Brady was attacked by his fellow team-mates to celebrate what was sure to be their win. 

When the final whistle was blown, Killian felt like all of his Christmases for life had come early. He couldn’t believe it. 

He’d won the bet! 

He’d won a date with Princess Emma! 

**@KillianJones1 Congratulations,Jones. Be ready for 7 Fri evening. I have an event to attend and you’re my date for the night.Don’t be late!**

If Killian thought their bet tweets had garnered a lot of attention it was nothing compared to this. He watched as the retweets and likes picked up speed before his eyes. 

He fired off a quick message to Emma before he could chicken out.

_You know you don’t have to follow through with this, right? I don’t want to put you into an uncomfortable position._

It would kill his spirit just a little if she took the out he was offering her, but he also didn’t want to do anything to make her unhappy. 

**You’re not putting me in an uncomfortable position. I’m actually looking forward to it.**

**(I might have been cheering for the wrong team all night).**

Killian couldn’t believe his luck! 

That new shirt was definitely a keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a great weekend.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your excellent comments on the last chapter.

Killian spent his entire week preparing himself for Friday. Emma still seemed adamant that he would be accompanying her to the benefit she was attending for Great Ormond Street Hospital. She had actually seemed pretty excited about their date, and her excitement was definitely rubbing off on Killian.

He spent all of his Thursday out in London, first going to see a barber to get his hair cut and his beard neatly trimmed, and then he planned to move on to Harrods to find a new suit for the event. Emma had mentioned that it was a black tie event, and Killian certainly didn’t want to do anything to embarrass her.

However, it was as he was navigating the streets of London that he noticed there were far more people than usual looking his way. He stopped at a small café for a bite to eat and pulled out his phone to message Emma.

_I think I’m getting paranoid in my old age. There are so many people in London staring at me._

She didn’t take long to reply. She never did since she’d started their private chat.

**That’s probably because you’ve been all over the gossip magazines since our bet.**

_Really?_

Killian had tried to avoid looking at anything since that night. He already knew he was punching way above his weight with Emma, he didn’t need to see it written down on paper.

**How do you function in this world? You’re like some technophobic old man. Yes, really. You made a bet with a princess that resulted in her agreeing to a date with you. Do you not think that’s made national news? ;-)**

Killian’s heart stopped for a moment. If Emma was right, then surely it wouldn’t be long until his parents heard about the bet too? He should probably call them at some point to warn them about it all.

**So, what are you doing in the city today?**

As she usually did, Emma was quick to distract him from his thoughts.

_Figured I needed to make a good impression for this beautiful woman I have a date with on Friday night. Had a hair cut, trimmed my beard a little, and now I’m going shopping for a new suit._

**You don’t need to go to that extreme. Just a shirt, tie and jacket will do. It’s not uber fancy, but they do ask that you, “dress for the occasion.” Literally. That’s what’s written on the invite.**

**That’s not to say that I would turn away any pictures of your trying on new suits.**

**There’s just something about a sexy man in a suit…**

Killian chuckled into his coffee. If he were being honest, he’d never turn down images of her trying on different dresses either, so he couldn’t exactly blame her.

_I’ll keep that in mind. :-D_

* * *

 

It was the sight of his face staring back at him, next to a picture of Princess Emma, on the front cover of _People_ magazine that pushed him to make the call. These people worked _really_ fast by the looks of things, and he definitely didn’t want his mother finding out about his date from some tabloid gossip pages.

The phone rang four times before his mother picked it up, and, as she usually was, she was already mid conversation with someone else in her home. Killian patiently waited for his mother to finish, before she finally turned her attention to him.

“Killian? We just saw you a few days ago. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, Mam, Everything’s fine,” Killian hesitated as he scratched behind his ear. He needed to keep this as vague as possible, because there was no way his mother would ever believe him without some kind of evidence, and he wasn’t about to send her his twitter handle to read through. “I just wanted to let you guys know that I have a date tonight.”

“Oh, who’s the lucky lady?” she asked, clearly more interested in the conversation now than she was when she answered the call.

“Just someone I met recently.” Vague, but not technically a lie. “I just wanted to let you guys know as there’s a chance you might end up seeing reports about it in the papers.”

“So she’s famous?”

_Damn it._

His mother was far too perceptive.

“Um, kind of? Probably nobody you’ve heard of, but I figured it was safer just to warn you.” That was a boldface lie, but Killian really didn’t want to have to explain to his mother that he’d asked an actual princess out on a date.

As a result of a bet.

On a football match.

She’d probably kick his arse, and then disown him, and then kick him again for good measure.

“Okay, well, stay safe. And use a condom. I’m not old enough to be a grandma yet.”

Killian flushed three shades of red at her comment. Did she honestly think he was the kind of guy to sleep with a girl on the first date?

“There’s nothing to worry about there, Ma. I gotta go get ready. Love you.”

“Love you too,” were her parting words before she turned back to whomever it was that had her attention in the first place.

Killian dropped his phone back onto his hotel bed before glancing at the time. It was five pm and the butterflies in his stomach were really starting to kick in.

“Guess I should shower,” he told the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow begins their date night. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night begins! 
> 
> Thanks again for all of your kind comments and words of encouragement.

At quarter to seven, Killian found himself pacing the lobby of his hotel. He’d briefly considered stopping for a drink at the bar, but dismissed that idea just as quickly. He didn’t want to smell like alcohol when she arrived.

 _If she arrived_ a little voice inside his head whispered.

Killian was aware of the amount of attention he had attracted too. While the hotel was one of the pricier ones within London, he also knew that word of his date for the evening had spread fast.

So he continued pacing.

At five to seven he made his way outside to wait for whatever car it was that Emma would be sending to collect him. He didn’t have to wait long. He’d just started his second lap in front of the door when a black Range Rover pulled up in front of the hotel.

He recognised Anton’s hulking form, as he climbed out from the passenger’s side. Anton gave him a quick look over, obviously approving of Killian’s suit choice for the evening, before nodding once and pulling open the door to the back of the car.

Killian took one deep cleansing breath before pulling himself into the SUV; Anton quickly closed the door behind him. His eyes hadn’t even adjusted to the darker lighting in the car before he heard her.

“Well, don’t you scrub up well?”

He whipped his head around to find that the car had been slightly modified. Instead of one back seat, there were two, and Emma was sitting against the one directly across from him.

His eyes snapped to hers, before raking over her form, where she was sat as beautifully as she always was. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, but she had left her fringe free to sweep over her face. She had long silver and black earrings in that brushed against the collar of her black trench coat every time she moved her head. Her black pumps were flat against the floor, her legs bent in such a way as to allow her to sit modestly and comfortably. But it was her lips Killian was most draw too. They were painted a bright pillar-box red and pulled up into the most seductive smirk he’d ever seen.

_Fuck, he was not going to survive this night._

“Do I pass your examination?” she continued, holding out a glass of amber coloured liquid to him.

“Fuck yeah,” he blurted, and quickly took the glass from her to cover up the blush making it’s way up his neck. “What’s this?”

“Whiskey. I thought it might help with your nerves.” At his pointed look she gestured to his left foot, which was bouncing restlessly against the floor of the moving car.

“Thanks. I’ll be honest, there was a part of me that wasn’t certain you’d show up tonight,” he told her, downing the liquid in one gulp. As he fought to contain the barking cough that was making his way up his throat, he turned his attention back to Emma.

She was relaxed back into her seat, studying him carefully. She didn’t look effected by his presence at all. Which was really unfair. But, considering who she was, he was hardly surprised.

“I was telling the truth the other day, Killian. You’re not the only one who wanted this date.”

He didn’t know what to say, so instead, he changed the subject.

“So, tell me again about tonight. The last thing I wanna do is embarrass a princess with my poor behaviour.”

Emma laughed, loudly, startling Killian a little. He’d never heard her laugh before. It was a beautiful sound, even if it was a little loud and unladylike.

“I doubt you ever could.” She reached across the distance between them and took one of his hands into both of hers. Killian looked down, startled by the contact. Instead of focusing on her face, he focused on her rings and the way they glistened when they caught the light, or how her nails had been painted a dark black that looked beautiful against her pale skin.

“Killian?” she asked, drawing his attention back to her face. “It’s okay. I promise. It’s just a charity event. Lots of the UK’s richest people flaunting their cash for a good cause. It’s a closed event. There won’t be any members of the press there. There will be an event photographer, but, your date is a princess, she gets full say on those pictures before they’re published on the charity’s website.” She winked at him and Killian felt himself relax a little, whether it be at her words, or the way her thumb was gently rubbing over his knuckles. “We go in, we mingle a little, laugh at all the bad jokes told. We eat a fancy meal. Pretend to be interested in what’s being said.” He laughed again at her brutal honesty. “And then they hold the silent auction. Once that’s over they have a live band, do a little dancing and at midnight, everyone runs out of the door before their cars turn into pumpkins.”

He could do that. He expected that for the most part, he’d be silent anyway. Who’d want to talk to an actor from a fantasy show when they could talk to an actual princess?

“Now, there’s just one more thing we need to do before we arrive.” Killian’s brows shot up again, confused as to what Emma would have in mind. But, before he could say anything, she’d moved from her seat on the bench before him and slid into the one next to him.

She flicked on the small light above them, illuminating the space a little, before extending her phone before them both.

“Say cheese,” she told him, a wicked grin in place.

Throwing caution to the wind he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close, before smiling for the camera.

When Killian’s phone vibrated in his pocket, Emma nudged him with her own shoulder. “You should check that,” she told him throwing him a salacious wink for good measure.

He pulled it out to see one single tweet lighting up his screen.

**Off to the GOSH fundraiser tonight. Dig deep fellow attendees.  
(Oh, and yes, I’m dragging this one along with me). **

Killian wasn’t even slightly ashamed of himself when she leaned over to watch him like, then retweet, her message before saving the image of the two of them together to his own phone.

* * *

 

 

                                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested, I based Emma's look here on Jen's look for the Art of Elysium "Heaven" Gala from 2011. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of your wonderful words of encouragement.

As Killian felt the Range Rover slow down his nerves began to kick in again. 

“Hey,” Emma reached over again for his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. You don’t have to join me if you don’t want to.” She looked concerned for him and Killian tried his hardest to swallow back his nerves. 

“I _want_ to be here with you,” he told her, reaching over to brush her fringe out of her left eye. “I just don’t want to do anything that’s going to reflect badly on you.” 

“You won’t,” she told him, and her tone left no room for arguments. She was just that sure of him. 

The door besides Killian was suddenly pulled open from the outside, Anton holding it for him. He hadn’t realised the car had stopped moving in his panic. A quick glance outside showed that they had arrived in front of a large open doorway, set into what was clearly a historic building. Just off to the side was a short, balding man who was trying (and failing) to make conversation with Anton. 

“Okay,” Killian whispered, more to himself than anyone else, before he gently eased himself out of the vehicle and onto the solid ground. Short-and-balding stopped mid-sentence, his attention turning towards Killian. But Killian had no time for him, yet. Instead, he offered his hand back to the car to help Emma out. She’d clearly had years of practice in this area as she managed to leave the car gracefully, not a flash of underwear or anything else inappropriate in sight. 

_The Kardashians could take some lessons in exiting cars from her,_ Killian thought to himself. 

Emma let go of his hand to briefly smooth down her trench coat and fix her hair, before she took it again and led him towards where Short-and-balding was currently bouncing on the heels of his expensive leather shoes. 

“Your Highness, it’s such a pleasure to have your company again this year,” he started, practically throwing himself at Emma. 

Killian didn’t like him. 

_At all._

“Thank you so much, Mr Roberts. Can I introduce you to my date for the evening? This is Killian Jones.” 

Killian offered his free hand for Roberts to shake, refusing to let go of the one currently wrapped up tight in Emma’s grasp. Her thumb was still rubbing soothing circles over his knuckles. 

“It’s a pleasure.” The way Roberts turned away from him and quickly back to Emma told Killian that it was anything but. “Allow me to escort you both inside. There are a great many people here looking forward to making your acquaintance, Your highness.” Roberts gestured grandly with his arm towards the open door and Emma hesitated just long enough to give Killian’s hand a tight squeeze, before letting go and sliding her own up to the crook of his arm. 

“Of course.” 

They paused just inside the hallway, where a young woman was stood waiting to take their jackets from them. Killian was a little reluctant to remove his, mainly because it would mean breaking the contact he had with Emma, but he did so anyway. He didn’t want to embarrass her with something as stupid as refusing to remove his coat. When he handed his over, along with a small ‘thanks’, the young woman handed him a numbered ticket for collection later. He hurriedly stuffed it into his pocket, before turning to Emma. 

He could tell by the way that Roberts was hovering that he was waiting to jump in to help the young princess remove her coat. However, as Emma finished pushing the last of her buttons open, she turned herself slightly, her back to Killian, allowing him to pull the jacket off her shoulders and gently hand it over to the young woman who was still holding his own. 

When he turned back to Emma his jaw nearly hit the floor. 

She looked absolutely stunning. 

The way her red dress hung off her every curve was both modest enough for a member of the royal family, and yet, sexy enough to have him wishing he could be the one to remove it for her later that evening. The front of the dress was draped in such a way as to make the hemline seem longer than it actually was, and yet, not leave her looking frumpy. In short, she looked absolutely gorgeous. 

She caught his eyes as they made their way back up her body and gave him a sly wink. “Shall we?” she asked, offering her arm to him once again. Killian didn’t hesitate to take it. 

As Roberts led them towards the main hall, Killian leaned down to whisper to Emma, “You look stunning.” 

“Thank you,” she told him, reaching up to gently tug on the lapel of his suit jacket. “You look very dashing yourself.” 

As they entered the main hall, Killian felt his nerves begin to kick in again. The hall had been decorated in muted shades of silver and purple, and set up with large round tables, which looked to seat ten people each. Some of the tables already had people sat round them, making conversation. Others were gathered in groups, either around the long bar that had been set up at the back of the hall, or in clusters on what he assumed would become the dance floor. 

“Well, I think it’s fair to say we might just be the youngest people here tonight,” Emma whispered at him. “Prepare yourself for all of the _‘in my day’_ conversations to come.” 

Killian laughed at her assessment of the group of people gathered before him. 

“We’re also the best looking here,” he told her, winking at her for emphasis. 

He didn’t notice just how many people turned their way when Emma’s laugh rang out around the room, echoing slightly off the walls. 

He was far too busy watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little heavier than the others but nothing major.

Emma smiled politely as she excused herself once again. 

Ever since she and Killian had arrived twenty minutes ago, they had been stopped by person after person who wanted to meet with the Princess. She didn’t usually mind this aspect of her position; it was nice to meet people from different walks of life. However, these were not the people she usually met with. These were some of the richest people in the UK right now and they were all being incredibly rude. Emma had lost count of the number of times they had claimed to be the wealthiest person in the room. It made her blood boil, but she held her tongue. These people were going to be spending a lot of money that evening, but not for the right reasons. While they would be raising money to help fund the new equipment the hospital needed, she knew that in the end, the action would turn into something of a pissing contest, each one of them trying to prove they had more money than the last. 

But the one thing they all seemed to be doing right now, that was annoying her most, was ignoring Killian. It was as if he were invisible besides her. She would introduce him at the start of each conversation, and gradually, she would watch as their backs turned slightly, leaving Killian out of the conversation. Some had even been brave enough to try to reach out and lead her away from her date for the evening. Those had all been cut off briskly by Anton, thankfully, with his curt, “please refrain from touching the princess.”

The last group of people she had met with had been the worst. 

She had been stood slightly off to one side, hoping to get some time to talk to her date when he returned from the bar, but had instead been corned by a group of bankers and their wives. She’d attempted to make polite small talk with them, but it had become obvious quite quickly that Mr McFarlane, the Executive for _Barclays_ bank, had other intentions. 

“My son, John, he’s a lovely lad and he’s here tonight. A little older than you, but I don’t think that matters in this day and age. Let me go and find him, I think you two would hit it off.” 

“Thank you, Mr McFarlane,” Emma began, a tight smile pulling at her lips, “but I don’t think that would be appropriate. I’m here with a date tonight.” 

“With the actor? Yes, I heard about that little bet you lost. He’s not really appropriate for someone of your status, though, is he?” McFarlane didn’t seem to realise how much he was infuriating Emma though as he continued, “Now, my John, he’d make the perfect prince to your princess. He’s a very accomplished banker; he’d make enough in a year to take good care of you. And he’s English. I heard the actor wasn’t even from our side of the Irish border.” 

Emma caught Killian’s eye over the top of McFarlane’s head. She had expected him to be angry with all that he’d overheard. Instead, he looked dejected and that stung her more than McFarlane’s words. 

“Mr McFarlane,” she began, taking a step towards where Killian was standing, his drink clenched tightly in his hand. “While I appreciate your concern for my status it is certainly not needed. I am here tonight, on a date, with a man that makes me smile. I don’t care which side of the Irish border he was born on, what he does for a living, or how much money he earns. I care that he cares for me. If your son is anything like you, I would be willing to bet good money that he certainly wouldn’t make me smile the way Killian does. So, if you’ll excuse us, I wish to spend some time with my date.” 

She took her drink from Killian’s hand, before using her spare one to grab onto his, and drag him away from the group of assembled men and women whom were all gawking their way. 

When they finally found some space away from everyone else in the room, Emma turned her full attention to Killian, her eyes softening from the anger she had thrown at McFarlane. 

“Don’t pay any attention to him, Killian. You wouldn’t believe the amount of people who have opinions on who I should or shouldn’t be dating.” She was still holding onto his left hand, once again rubbing soothing circles into his knuckles. 

“He’s right, though. I’m not exactly the textbook version of the perfect date for you.” Killian couldn’t bring himself to look at Emma. He knew asking her out had been stupid and this was just ramming it all home. 

“So who is?” she asked, fire heating her voice. “A baron who’s inherited his title from his great, great, great, great, great grandfather because he was loyal to William the first? A viscount? A duke? Someone who’s had a title bestowed upon them by my grandmother? Some banker’s son, who may or may not have contributed to the collapse of our economy? A foreign Prince that my grandmother thinks will help keep diplomatic ties but bores me senseless? Everyone else seems to have an opinion on who I should date so why don’t you tell me?” 

Killian looked a little ashamed of his behaviour, but Emma barrelled ahead. 

“I’m a big girl, Killian. I think I’m old enough now to know whom I’d like to be out on a date with. And tonight, I’m very happy with my choice of date. Now, how about we enjoy the rest of our evening?” Emma asked a smile teasing at her lips. 

“I’d like that very much, Your Highness.” 

“I’ve already told you, to you, it’s just Emma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclaimer - Mr McFarlane of Barclays bank may be a completely wonderful man. I have no idea. He was just the first person who came to mind here. (And I was left very unsatisfied with my dealings with Barclays!) 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your wonderful comments yesterday.

Killian and Emma spent a few moments alone, just talking about the different people in the room with them, laughing together. Emma wanted to make sure Killian’s head was fully out of the dark spot McFarlane had sent it to, before she led him over to their table.

Thankfully, they had been placed at the head table, where they were joined by Roberts and his wife, along with some other people Killian vaguely remembered being introduced (but didn’t pay much attention) to. Unfortunately, McFarlane and his wife were also at their table.

Killian pulled Emma’s seat out for her with a flourish; which triggered another laugh from her, before taking his own. (And if he slid his slightly closer to Emma’s then who was to know?)

“So, what are we eating tonight?” he asked, leaning in towards her slightly to keep their conversation private.

“Oh, I have a menu,” Emma said, reaching for her clutch. “It’s pretty much your standard stuff though.” She handed it over, watching as Killian’s eyes skimmed it quickly.

“I still can’t decide between the chicken or the beef,” she told him, pointing to where the entrées were set out.

“Will you eat everything on here?” he asked, cocking a single eyebrow.

“Yeah, why?”

“How about I order one, you order the other and we can sample?” He wiggled his brows suggestively and Emma laughed loudly, once again drawing the attention of most people in the room.

“Deal, Jones.”

She sat back smugly, before turning her attention to the rest of the table.

* * *

 

While they waited for dinner to be served, Killian and Emma found themselves engaged in conversation with the people that were seated at their table. Emma was still pissed with McFarlane so her responses to his questions were clipped, but the rest of the table seemed pleasant enough. Emma made sure to involve Killian in all of the discussions that were taking place, and whenever there was a lull in conversation, they would turn back to one another to discuss something else that had been brought up during their Twitter conversations. At some point during their wait, they had both migrated closer, and were now sitting almost side by side at the large round table.

Appetisers were served an hour after they had all arrived and Killian was eager to tuck into his scallops. He hadn’t been able to eat anything all day due to his nerves and he suddenly found himself ravenous.

“Damn that smells good.” Emma moaned next to him and Killian twitched slightly in his pants.

That moan was damn near pornographic.

Killian cut off a decent sized portion of his meal, making sure that his fork contained a little of everything, before offering it to the princess besides him.

“Wanna see if it tastes just as good?”

She didn’t bother replying. Instead, Emma closed her ruby-red lips over the fork, pulling the food from it gently.

Killian’s suit pants were suddenly feeling much tighter than they had been before.

“Dear lord that’s good,” she told him, once she’d finished chewing. “Want some risotto?”

“Always!” Killian’s response was a little strained, but he was trying his hardest to fight off the images of that perfect mouth wrapped around something else of his.

He shook his head slightly to clear it before allowing Emma to feed him a bite of her own meal.

Neither of them seemed to notice the strange looks the rest of their table had turned on them.

* * *

 

Emma and Killian spent the rest of their meal talking together privately, laughing at jokes that were shared, and eating off of each other’s plates. They joined in the conversation that was happening at their table sporadically, but mostly, they allowed themselves to enjoy being in each other’s company.

Killian was thrilled to learn that Emma was just as charming and witty in person as she was online. And he hoped that she felt the same about him. She certainly didn’t seem to be holding anything back as they joked about everything and nothing all at once.

When their desert dishes were finally cleared away, Emma excused herself to use the restroom before the auction began.

While she was gone, Killian pulled out his phone to scroll through Twitter. Although he had never been interested in searching for news of himself before, he found himself wondering what people were saying about the tweet Emma had sent before they arrived. However, before he could check, someone slid into the seat next to him. The one Emma had vacated only moments earlier.

“So, you’re an actor?” McFarlane wasn’t facing Killian but his question was directed his way.

“Yes. A rather successful one at that,” Killian threw out. “Pays rather well too.”

“It doesn’t matter how successful you are. Do you really think you’re a suitable match for a princess?” McFarlane had turned his way ever so slightly, but his gaze was still fixed on where they were beginning to set up for the auction.

“Honestly? No. I don’t. But it doesn’t matter what I think. Or you, for that matter. What matters is what Emma thinks. And she seems to like me,” Killian flopped back a little in his seat, a smug smile tugging at his lips as McFarlane grew increasingly more frustrated.

“That’s Her Royal Highness, to you,” he snapped. “You should show some respect for your future queen.”

“Actually, my friends just call me Emma.”

Both men’s heads whipped round to face the sound of that beautiful voice.

“Her Royal Highness would get incredibly long winded if we used that all the time.” She handed a small tumbler of whiskey over to Killian before indicating to the seat McFarlane was sat in. “I think that’s my seat.” He stood up quickly, grumbling under his breath as he made his way back to his own side of the table.

Emma took her seat gracefully while Anton sat a glass of red wine down in front of her, before retreating back to his waiting spot.

“By the way, for the record, I definitely like you,” Emma told Killian, before taking a sip from her own glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of your lovely comments.

The auction was a little boring for Killian. Emma had warned him it would turn into a pissing contest and it certainly did. He watched as each rich male in the room tried his hardest to outbid his competition, only to end up paying more than three times what each item was worth. None of the lots really grabbed his attention either. Luxury weekend breaks were of no interest to him. He’d be too busy working to make use of them. There were a couple of boats up for sale, but Killian already spent enough time on his ship on set, he didn’t need any more in his life. Opera and theatre tickets were also a no go. He had no way of guaranteeing he would be in the UK for the dates specified, so what was the point in bidding on those?

It wasn’t until the penultimate lot that Killian finally sat up a little straighter in his seat. The auction was for two VIP passes for the European Championships taking place next year and it was definitely something Killian was interested in. The Republic of Ireland had already sealed their place in the tournament, and while he was under no illusions about them getting far, it was still something he would love to see in person.

He tried to keep his excitement to himself and allowed some guy at table three to open the bidding for the auctioneer. If he’d learned anything from his many years on eBay, it was to not show his hand too early. As he expected, many of the people inside the room didn’t seem terribly interested in football, so he happily raised his own paddle at the five hundred pound mark, hoping that nobody else would outbid him.

“Seven fifty,” came the voice to his left.

“Seriously?” he asked, eyes widening as he took in Emma’s far too nonchalant posture.

“What? I like football. You know that,” she told him, winking at him for emphasis.

“Eight hundred,” Killian begrudgingly called.

“One thousand,” Emma countered.

And Killian knew he was in trouble.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t afford to go higher - he could. The network paid him incredibly well for each episode he shot. But he was under no illusions that should she want to, Emma could take this auction far higher than he would be comfortable paying.

“One and a half,” he tried again.

“Two thousand,” Emma countered, not even bothering to lift her paddle.

“This is ridiculous,” Killian mumbled at her, before raising his voice to call, “Five thousand.”

“Ten.” He couldn’t find it in him to be pissed at her for taking the bid so high. Not when she looked so happy doing so.

“Fine, they’re yours, Your Highness,” he conceded, gesturing with a flourish that had Emma laughing loudly once again.

As Emma went to deal with paying for her auction win, Killian decided to head to the bar for another round of drinks. When he made it back to their table, Emma was already there, using her tickets to fan herself.

“It’s gotten so warm in here,” she drawled at him, making sure to rub it in a little harder.

“Yeah, yeah. You won. Congratulations.” He slid her drink across the table a little before sitting down and taking a sip from his own glass.

She settled down a little further into her own seat, thanking him for her drink before taking a sip. The two of them fell silent for the final auction of the night, until Killian noticed her hand sliding across the top of their table. When it withdrew he spotted one of the tickets sat in front of him.

“What’s this?” he asked, leaning down to whisper into her ear.

“Yours,” was all she said.

“I don’t understand.”

“There are two tickets, Killian,” she explained slowly, almost as if talking to a child. He still looked a little confused. She’d won the action fair and square.

“Oh for heaven’s sake. I’m asking you to come with me.”

Killian couldn’t help the large smile that was now worming it’s way across his face.

* * *

 

When the auction was over, there was a brief period of chaos as everyone seemed to head straight for the bar, or the patio, to celebrate their wins. Emma and Killian decided to remain at their table, which was now blissfully empty.

“So, was this your expensive way of asking me out again?” Killian waggled his eyebrows playfully as Emma blushed slightly.

“Not at all. When I ask you out, you’ll know it, Jones.”

“When?” Killian’s mouth had suddenly gone bone dry.

“Well, you’re not such a bad date,” she told him, standing from her seat and holding out her hand. “Now, would you like to dance with me, Mr Jones?”

Killian slid his hand into Emma’s without hesitation. “It would be my pleasure, Your Highness.”

Killian allowed Emma to pull him onto the dance floor. When they came to a stop in the middle of the room, the only two people on the floor, Killian bowed in a swooping gesture, which only caused Emma to laugh loudly, once again drawing the attention of everyone in the room. She curtsied at him before allowing Killian to pull her into his arms. He made sure to keep his hand on her waist at an appropriate height and position, before he began twirling her around the empty dance floor.

“Where did you learn to dance?” Emma asked, a bright smile lighting her face.

“You don’t remember? The episode with the time portal?” Killian tutted. “I thought you were a big fan.”

“I am. I just assumed they used fancy computer graphics to make you look good.”

Killian managed to school his features into the best offended expression he could, before he cracked, laughing himself.

“They made me take lessons,” he told her, whispering the secret between the two of them.

* * *

 

For the next two hours, Emma spent the majority of her time in Killian’s arms, allowing him to spin her around the dance floor, which gradually filled at the sight of the beautiful couple on it.

Emma had never laughed so much in her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a great weekend. 
> 
> It's the end of date night for you now.

“So, did you enjoy your night?” she asked, once Anton had finally closed the car door behind the two of them.

“I did, thank you. I had a wonderful time.” Killian settled back into his seat, Emma close beside him.

“I’m glad.” Emma turned pensive for a while before she turned herself to face Killian. “When do you leave?”

“Monday morning.”

Emma’s face fell. “Wow. I thought I’d at least get you for a little longer.”

“Sorry.” Killian winced, suddenly feeling guilty. He didn’t want to leave anymore either.

Emma said nothing for a long minute, and Killian was certain the moment was gone. “How do you feel about long distance relationships?”

Killian couldn’t help himself. He laughed. A little hysterically.

“Well, that’s not exactly the response I was looking for.” Emma was slightly concerned.

“Sorry. That’s just not what I expected you to say right now,” he reassured her, reaching for her left hand. “Is this your way of telling me you want to see me again?” This time, Killian was the one rubbing soothing circles onto Emma’s knuckles.

“Well, I would if you were sticking around,” she joked, nudging his shoulder with hers. “But, until then, there’s phone calls, text messages, email, instant messaging, Skype. We could even go old school and write _actual_ letters to one another with stamps and everything.”

“I think I’d like that.” And he really would. Killian didn’t want to lose contact with her anymore than Emma seemed to want to.

He decided to take a risk. Killian let go of the hand he’d been holding and instead, slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. Emma went easily, her arm coming up to wind around his waist as she snuggled in closer.

“I have some free time coming up after these quarterly reviews,” she mumbled into his chest. “I’ll come visit. I haven’t been to Vancouver for a while now.”

“I’d like that too.”

* * *

 

Emma and Killian remained silent for the rest of the drive home, just content to sit in each other’s arms. Killian knew that any long distance relationship would never be easy. It was one of the main reasons why he’d always shied away from his mother’s attempts to set him up with all of her friend’s daughters. But he also knew that for someone like Emma, it would be worth the fight.

As the car rolled to a stop in front of his hotel, Killian sighed. He’d had a wonderful night and he really didn’t want it to end.

“Want me to walk you to your room?” Emma teased, gently.

“Shouldn’t I be the one doing that?”

“I should have known you’d be old fashioned like that,” she quipped.

They both fell silent for a while, neither one of them making a move to leave the car. Killian briefly had the thought that Anton must have sensed their reluctance too, as the car door wasn’t opening from the outside either, before he brushed it away to focus on Emma.

“I guess I should go,” Killian finally sighed, stretching his long legs out in front of him. “I don’t wanna hold you guys up.”

“Killian, wait.” Emma stopped him just as he was reaching for the door handle with her hand on his arm. “If you’re not leaving until Monday, maybe we could do something tomorrow?”

“Really?” Killian would have been ashamed at how surprised he sounded, if it were anyone else.

“Yeah. I’m not sure what yet, but we could pick you tomorrow morning? Say nine?” She looked a little nervous herself and Killian had no idea why. Anyone who turned her down would have to be an idiot.

Killian was many things, but he was definitely _not_ an idiot.

“I’ll be ready and waiting. Is formal attire necessary this time?” he joked, pulling at his black tie.

Emma shoved him playfully before rolling her eyes. “No. Just dress comfortably.”

“Noted. I should go. Big date tomorrow. Need my beauty sleep,” he winked for effect and Emma laughed again.

“Thank you for a great night, Killian.”

She leaned forward slowly, her intentions sparkling in her emerald eyes, allowing Killian the time to refuse her if he wanted to. (Not that he ever would).

He met her half way, his lips just gently brushing against hers. Their kiss was short and sweet, barely anything at all. And yet, it ignited a fire inside Killian the likes of which he’d never felt before.

He pulled back before it could become anything more, incredibly aware in that moment that he’d just kissed an actual princess.

“Good night, Emma,” he told her, before finally opening the car door.

“Good night, Killian.” She smiled softly at him until the moment he shut the door behind himself.

* * *

Killian collapsed back on to his hotel bed, feeling lighter than he had before. His date with Emma had been more than he could ever imagine, and the fact that she wanted to see him again only made that lightness brighter.

He pulled out his phone, for the first time since McFarlane had sat down next to him in the hall, and quickly scanned his messages. There were a few from Robin, teasing him about his date after having seen the picture Emma had tweeted.

Thankfully, there was nothing from his parents, so they clearly hadn’t seen anything yet. At least that would give him some time to work on an explanation. Somehow, he couldn’t see, “I wont a bet,” going down well with his mother.

As he was scrolling, the notifications came in from Twitter, alerting him to two tweets from Emma’s account.

**Wonderful evening tonight raising lots of money for new lifesaving equipment for GOSH. Thanks to all who came and all who donated.**

**And thanks to @KillianJones1 for being the perfect date this evening.**

She’d attached two pictures to her final tweet. The first was clearly the image of the two of them that had been taken upon their arrival. Killian didn’t hesitate to save that one.

They looked good together and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that.

The second was one she had taken at their table during the evening. The pair of them pulling funny faces at the camera as they had waited for their desserts to arrive.

Killian saved that one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their following morning together begins!

Killian was sat on a huge concrete planter when the dark Range Rover pulled up the following morning. He’d woken nice and early, took a leisurely shower (which may or may not have resulted in him coming all over the tiled wall, thinking of Emma and that beautiful red dress from the night before) and skipped breakfast in favour of coffee, and the beautiful morning that was rising over London.

He drained the rest of his coffee, chucking the empty paper cup into the bin, before offering Anton a warm, “Good morning,” and climbing into the back of the car. This time, he was far less nervous than he was the night before.

“Well, someone’s cheerful this morning.” Emma’s voice came from directly beside him and Killian turned his head to take her in. She looked effortlessly casual in skinny jeans, black knee-high boots, a white vest and a black cardigan, decorated in white flowers. Her long blonde hair was down today, flowing around her shoulders in gentle waves, and she was wearing a pair of dark rimmed sunglasses. In short, she looked beautiful.

“I have good reason to be,” he told her, before adding, “and you look beautiful, as always.”

“Thank you. You’re looking quite handsome yourself.” Emma reached over to run her fingers down the open V of the shirt Killian was wearing. He’d had a mild moment of panic that morning when trying to decide what to wear. In the end, he’d settled on a pair of his favourite jeans, a white t-shirt and a pale blue shirt over the top.

“So, what are our plans for today, Your Highness?” Killian asked, settling himself into the seat a little more comfortably, but keep his body angled towards hers.

“Well, I thought as it was such a nice day, we could spend some time outdoors? What do you think of that?” Emma looked a little uncertain. Killian couldn’t imagine why. Did she honestly think he’d turn down any plan that involved spending more time with her?

“I love that idea. Do you have somewhere in mind?” he asked.

“I do, actually. I’m not supposed to spend a great deal of time out and about without a proper security team, so I was wondering if you’d mind spending time with me at Clarence House gardens? It’s a lovely area, but it’s also safe.”

“Aren’t the gardens open to visitors?” Killian asked, a little puzzled.

“They are. But there are areas that are off limits where my mother and I can relax. We’ll stay in those parts.”

“Then I think that sounds like an excellent plan.” Emma relaxed back into her seat at Killian’s words, picking up his right hand to trace absentminded patterns into his skin.

* * *

 

Killian glanced over to where Emma was stretched out beside him. “Okay, my turn. What’s your favourite ingredient to use in a dish?” They’d been asking each other stupidly trivial questions for the best part of an hour now.

When they first made it to Clarence Gardens, Emma had been quick to tug Killian over to her favourite spot, before pulling out a blanket for them to rest on. Somehow, over that time, Emma had kicked off her boots; rolled up her jeans; removed her cardigan; and was now laying flat on her back, relaxing in the sun. Killian had also removed his trainers and his shirt, but he had kept himself propped up on his elbows, content with watching Emma instead of watching the clouds.

“Spinach. Definitely spinach. Put it in anything and I’ll eat it. Or chocolate. Though, maybe not together,” Emma twisted her head round to face Killian, his laugh echoing through the silent gardens. “Yours?”

“I’m Irish, do you have to ask? Guinness, of course.”

Killian allowed the silence to settle over them, taking in the beautiful grounds he was sat in, and the stunning woman by his side. He reached out a careful hand, watching Emma’s face to make sure he wasn’t crossing any boundaries. She took a moment to push her sunglasses up onto her head, but other than that, remained perfectly still as Killian began playing with the strands of her hair that were in reach.

Emma was the first one to close the distance between them, bring her lips to his. He met her gently, taking her by surprise.

“You know I’m not a virgin and I’m not gonna break, right?” she asked him, pulling away slightly so she could meet his eyes.

Killian blushed, his gaze dropping down to where he was twisting his hands in his lap. “I’m painfully aware that you’re a princess. I’ve never kissed a princess before. I’m not sure _how_ to kiss a princess.”

Emma waited until Killian’s eyes met hers before she replied. “I might be a princess, but I’m also a woman. I assume you’ve kissed a few of those before. It’s really no different.”

She let the words sink in for a moment before pulling Killian’s head back to her own. This time, she could feel his resolve crumbling away underneath the pressure of her lips. Each teasing swipe of her tongue had Killian reaching for her, pulling her body in closer to his, as he opened his mouth to her.

She tasted like sunshine and roses, and Killian couldn’t even bring himself to care that the inside of his head sounded like some teenage girl’s fantasy right now. Instead, he focused on the way her hand felt, running through the back of his hair, and then round to cup his cheek. He focused on the way her hips shifted slightly, changing the angle with which she was lounging, so as to bring herself even closer to him. The way her legs twisted so effortlessly with his own, some subconscious effort to constantly bring themselves closer to each other. He didn’t allow himself to think too deeply about what he was doing as he pulled her even tighter to his body, her chest flush against his own, before rolling them gently, the back of her head cradled in his hand to keep it from hitting the hard ground below.

Emma moaned into his mouth, the sound igniting every fibre in his body as he continued to kiss her. He kept his left arm firmly planted besides her head, supporting his weight so as not to crush her, but allowed his right to roam freely up and down the left side of her body. Emma arched into each of his touches, bringing her own arms up to wrap around his neck, anchoring herself to him. His hand skimmed down over her collarbone, the barest of touches along the outside of her breast, before running down her thigh, hitching it slightly higher over his hip.

A small part of his brain was yelling at him to stop. That this was not the way to treat a princess, and certainly not one he’d only just met. But the way Emma was writhing underneath him set his body on fire. She wanted him, and damn if that wasn’t the fuel to feed his fire.

Killian was so lost in the soft curves of her body that he couldn’t bring himself to care about the droplets of rain that had begun falling from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	20. Chapter 19

“Here you are.” Emma handed Killian a towel, which he used to start scrubbing his hair dry. “I’m just gonna go get changed. If you don’t mind waiting, I’ve asked Anton to grab you some dry clothes so he shouldn’t be long. I don’t have anything here, I’m afraid.”

“No worries. It’s my own damned fault,” Killian told her, trying to keep his mind from wandering to a wet and naked Emma. It was bad enough that her white vest had gone practically see-through now that she was drenched. “Mind if I explore a little?” he asked, tilting his head down the hall.

“Help yourself.”

Killian smiled to himself as he watched Emma disappear back up the stairs in search of some dry clothes.

They had remained out in the gardens for as long as they could, neither of them terribly bothered by the rain when it first begun to fall. They were far too busy getting lost in each other. Killian had finally pulled his head away from Emma’s neck when she begun shivering, the temperature outside having dropped drastically with the sudden rainstorm.

Emma had suggested that they return to her apartment to dry off, which is where Killian currently found himself. He’d never been to Clarence House before. He could vaguely remember school trips to London that involved walking past Buckingham Palace and St James’s Palace, but Clarence House had never been pointed out to him.

While Anton was off finding Killian some dry clothes, he decided to take full advantage of Emma’s offer to explore her home. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting it to look like, but it certainly wasn’t this.

While the apartment positively screamed luxury, it wasn’t the kind of in-your-face luxury he was expecting. Each room was decorated tastefully, little hints of Emma’s personality shining through in each of the ones he explored. Her love of the colour red could be seen in them all from her taste in wallpaper down to the colour of the tiles in her kitchen. He took his time to inspect the artwork on her walls; some of which were probably worth thousands, and some looked to be custom pieces based on her favourite movies and shows.

Killian started slightly at the sound of the front door opening, he didn’t want anyone to think he was snooping, but he relaxed again when Anton appeared before him, a large Harrods bag swinging from his arms.

“These should fit,” he told Killian, before handing the bag over and leaving as quickly as he’d arrived.

“Wow. Guy really needs to work on his people skills,” Killian muttered.

“He’s not good with new people.” Emma’s voice caught him completely off guard and he almost dropped the bag he was holding. “He’s been taught to distrust most of them so it takes him a while to warm up to someone. But don’t worry, I think he likes you.” At Emma’s cheeky wink, Killian snorted.

“If that’s how he treats the people he likes, I’d hate to see him around someone he doesn’t.” Killian took the moment of silence to look over Emma. She’d changed into a pair of jeans, artfully ripped at the knees, and a white long sleeved shirt. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a messy bun, and her glasses were on. She was also barefooted and Killian found himself swallowing hard at the sight of her red-painted toenails.

“Did you find the bathroom while you were exploring?” she asked, dragging his attention back up to her face.

“Yeah, I did. I’ll go get out of these wet clothes and stop dripping all over your carpets.”

* * *

 

Anton was apparently also very gifted in shopping for other men. Killian was relieved to see brand new underwear; a pair of jeans; a t-shirt; and a navy sweater in the bag, all in his size. He wasted no time in peeling off the wet denim and cotton before running the towel Emma had given him all over his body to absorb what was left of the rain clinging to him.

When he’d finally finished dressing, he took a moment to attempt to control the mess that was his hair before bundling up his wet clothes and throwing them into the bag Anton had provided. He’d deal with those later when he was back at his hotel.

“You look more comfortable now,” Emma observed as he shut the bathroom door behind himself. “Do you want me to put those in the dryer for you?” she asked, indicating his bag of wet clothes.

“Nah. I’ll deal with them later. I do need to find a way to pay Anton back for all this, though. I’m pretty sure this was not cheap,” he pulled at the front of his new sweater for emphasis.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure he won’t.”

Killian followed Emma back to her kitchen where she was making coffee.

“So, now that our morning has been washed-out, how does pizza and Netflix sound for the rest of the day?” Emma handed Killian a mug before picking up her own and heading for her laptop, which sat at the far end of the kitchen island.

“Sounds perfect to me.”

* * *

 

Emma led Killian through to the only room he hadn’t entered on his search of her home. Her lounge was large and inviting, decorated in the same soft neutral shades and bright pops of red, as the rest of the rooms. But it was the two focal pieces of the lounge that drew Killian’s attention the most. The first was a large L-shaped sofa in the same shade of red as Emma’s dress had been the night before. It was scattered with red and white cushions that looked plump and soft. The sofa was facing a fireplace that was set into the wall, and had a large flat-screen television hanging above it. As much as Killian couldn’t wait to flop down onto it for a Netflix binge, his eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the large piece of furniture that was standing at the far end of the room, overlooking Emma’s balcony.

Killian cast a quick look over Emma, making sure he wasn’t over-stepping his bounds, before making his way to it.

“Wow. This is incredible,” he told her, running his fingers gently over the mahogany wood. “I didn’t know you played.”

“I don’t.” Killian looked up sharply at Emma’s tone. “Well, not anymore, anyway. I haven’t touched it since my father passed away. I just can’t bring myself to sell it.”

Emma had never spoken about her father before, and it wasn’t an issue Killian had wanted to press. He knew the basics; he’d seen the news on the day Prince David had passed.

“I’m sorry,” he offered. “I won’t touch it again.”

“It’s fine,” Emma told him, her smile a little forced. “If you can play you should. A piece as beautiful as her deserves to be played.”

“I can’t, actually.” Killian moved back round to where Emma was standing, just in front of her sofa. “Now, if you’ve got a guitar hiding around here anywhere, _that_ I will happily play for you.” He took Emma’s hands into his own, giving them a gentle squeeze.

“I’ll hold you to that one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 20

Killian shifted ever so slightly, trying to get some feeling back into his right arm and not jostle Emma too much. She’d fallen asleep about an hour into their _Marvel_ marathon and Killian couldn’t bring himself to wake her. She’d let slip earlier in the day that she’d not gotten to bed before midnight for a few weeks now so Killian decided to let her sleep. It was as _Iron Man 2_ had begun that she’d nestled herself up tight against his chest. He’d briefly considered waking her then, not wanting her to wake up flustered, but she’d sighed contentedly and he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Instead, he’d wrapped his arm around her and carried on watching the movie.

When she started stirring in his arms, Killian muted the television to turn his full attention to the princess in his arms. It took her a few seconds to come back to herself and when she did, she pulled away from him gently.

“I’m so sorry,” she apologised, smothering a yawn behind her hand. “These damned reports have been keeping me away from my bed all month. I’ll be happy to see the back of them”

“No need to apologise,” Killian assured her, smoothing a few wayward curls back from her face. “I didn’t know if you’d want me to leave or not.”

“God, I’m a crappy date,” she laughed, swinging her legs down off the sofa and onto the floor. “I’m so sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“Well, I can’t say it’s how I imagined the day going, but it definitely wasn’t the worst date I’ve ever had.”

“Oh really?” Emma asked, her curiosity piqued. She grabbed Killian’s right hand and pulled him to his feet, leading him through to her kitchen. “Tell me about the worst.”

“Ha!” Killian snorted loudly as he wondered if he really should tell her.

“My worst was one my grandmother arranged, with a Swedish prince. She thought he would be the perfect match and I went along with it to make her happy. I think I was twenty-three at the time.” Emma paused for a moment to start her coffee machine, before turning back round to face Killian. “Anyway, he was awful. The entire night all he did was talk about his plans for when he was King and how he had all these plans for when I was Queen. He didn’t believe that a woman was strong enough to lead a country, so he wanted to be the one calling all the shots while I sat on the throne ‘looking pretty’. His actual words.”

Killian’s brows shot up high. He couldn’t imagine Emma ever sitting back and letting someone else call the shots for her. She was no trophy wife, that he was certain of.

“Anyway, he kept banging on and on about all these archaic ideas he had, and I just kept drinking _all_ the wine that was around at the time to try and make him less dull. At the end of the date he went in for a kiss goodnight, and I vomited all over his feet.”

Killian couldn’t stop the loud bark of laughter that left his chest. “Seriously?” he asked, as Emma handed him over a mug of coffee.

“Seriously. Worst date _ever_. Funniest part thought? My grandmother told him I was sick so he called the next day to arrange a second date. I had Anton tell him I was leaving the country for a few weeks and then changed my number.”

Emma took a sip of her own coffee before turning expectant eyes back to Killian. “Your turn.”

Killian toed the tiled floor with his foot, a slow blush creeping up his neck. “Okay, my worst date was when I was like eighteen. I’d been seeing this girl for a while and both of us were virgins. We decided that on our six-month anniversary, we’d have sex for the first time. So, the night comes and I’m a little nervous, so I down a couple of shots of my dad’s best rum to help kill those nerves. What I didn’t know at the time was that rum makes me sleepy.”

“Oh no.” Emma was already smothering giggles and Killian couldn’t help the smile that broke over his face.

_God she was beautiful._

“Yeah, so we have this really romantic dinner, make-out on the sofa for a while, and then I take her through to my room. I don’t remember getting undressed, but apparently we did. When I woke up she was on the phone to one of her friends and all I heard was, ‘have you technically lost your virginity if he fell asleep before any thrusting occurred.’”

Emma was doubled over with laughter. A mental imagine of a teenaged Killian, falling asleep on top of his date, really not helping her at all.

“So, yeah.” Killian really didn’t have much more to add to that story.

“Then this has actually been quite successful,” Emma snorted, still trying to regain control of her body.

* * *

 

Emma took a moment to inhale deeply; the smell coming from the pan in front of her was mouth-watering.

“That smells delicious,” Killian murmured from his position at the end of the island. He’d been chopping salad for the fajitas that Emma was making for dinner.

“Thank you. It’s almost ready now,” she told him, reaching into the cabinet behind her for a bowl and two dinner plates. “Did you want wine with dinner or do you prefer beer?”

“Whatever you’re having is good with me,” Killian assured her.

They had spent the entire day together doing nothing more than talking, relaxing and arguing over whom was better, Captain America or Iron-Man. Simply put, it had been the perfect day, for both of them.

Emma had never before felt more comfortable around someone she had known for less than a month. It wasn’t just her attraction to Killian that was making the day fun; it was everything else about him. He was sweet and caring. He made her laugh in ways that she hadn’t laughed in years, and he never pushed for anything more than she was comfortable giving. Over the course of the ten hours they’d spent together, he was rapidly becoming one of her best friends.

Not that Emma really had many of those to begin with.

Of course, her attraction to him had only grown throughout the day too. And as she sat a bottle of her favourite wine onto her counter, she leaned over to place a gentle kiss to the corner of Killian’s mouth.

His shy smile was echoed on her own face as she went back to the fajitas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


	22. Chapter 21

Emma groaned as she rolled over again, punching the pillow she’d been resting on to see if it would make any difference. She already knew it wouldn’t. She’d flipped it; swapped it out with another; punched them all into shape and yet, she still couldn’t sleep.

The alarm clock had been taunting her all night, and now it was reading three forty-seven am. Emma sighed, reaching past the offending thing to switch on her bedside light, admitting defeat.

She wasn’t getting any sleep that night.

Her eyes fell on her phone, where it was charging on the bedside table. She hesitated for a moment, before grabbing it and pulling up Killian’s contact information. They had traded numbers just before he’d left that evening, which had been a little under five hours ago.

Emma debated what to do, for a moment, before she fired off a quick text message. That way, if he were sleeping, she was unlikely to wake him.

**Why is it you can never sleep when you need it most?**

Killian’s reply was almost instant, telling her that he definitely hadn’t been sleeping either.

_Probably because you fell asleep on me for hours this afternoon :-P_

**What’s your excuse?**

_Can’t stop thinking about this beautiful woman I spent time with over the weekend. And how tomorrow morning, I’ll be getting on a plane to fly so far away from her._

Emma read Killian’s last message twice before she hit call on her phone. She needed to hear his voice again after what he’d just sent.

“Hey.” Killian answered before the first ring had completed.

“I’ll miss you,” she told him, in lieu of a greeting.

“First time in two years that I’ve not been looking forward to going back.” His laugh was a little bitter. “How can I miss you when I’ve only known you for less than a week? It’s insane.”

“I know.” Emma wasn’t really sure how to answer Killian’s question. “Doesn’t make it any easier though.”

“We’ll still do this, right? Text and talk, I mean? While I’m gone.”

“Damn straight we will. You’ll be sick of all my messages by the time the first month is over.” Emma pulled back her duvet and slipped out of bed. She wasn’t getting any sleep anyway, so she might as well make herself some cocoa.

“I doubt that will ever happen,” Killian assured her, stifling a yawn.

“I should let you rest,” she sighed, warming her milk gently on the stove. “Just because I’m wide awake, doesn’t mean you have to be.”

“I want to be.”

Emma tried hard not to think about just how much those four little words touched her.

For the next two hours the pair, who had already spent fourteen hours of the day together, spent their time once again talking about everything and nothing all at once.

* * *

 

When Killian woke Sunday it was to bright light streaming in through the gaps in his curtains. He groaned a little, bringing his forearm up to cover his eyes, trying to get back to the blissfulness of slumber. Unfortunately his brain had other ideas and was already beginning to scream at him what needed doing before his flight the next morning.

With a slightly louder groan he swung his legs out of bed and grabbed for his iPhone. He had to take a second glance at the screen when he saw it read twelve thirty-two pm. _Shit._ He’d slept much later than he’d planned to.

The next thing he noticed was the stream of missed called from his mother. It looked like she’d been trying to call him every fifteen minutes since eight am. He tossed his phone down onto the bed before throwing on some clothes. His hair was a mess but he didn’t care. If he was going to deal with his mother, he needed coffee first.

The trek down to the coffee bar was uneventful, and Killian made it safely back to his room with no issues. It was when he sat back down that his problems began.

“Hi Ma,” he answered, turning down the volume on his phone in preparation for what he knew was coming.

“Don’t you ‘Hi Ma,” me. I’ve been trying to call you for hours, Killian. Where have you been?”

“I was sleeping.” Killian would give anything to go back to that state. His late night had left him with a dull throbbing behind his eyes. A throbbing that he knew would get worse before it got any better.

“Sleeping? Until midday? Were you drinking last night?” she asked, suspiciously.

“Does it matter if I were? I’m thirty-four, Ma, not fourteen.”

Killian’s mother huffed loudly down the handset but she let him have that one.

Because, obviously, she had more important issues to address.

“I read something rather interesting this morning in _The Times Magazine_.”

_Of course she had!_

Killian knew his luck wouldn’t hold out that long.

“About you and The Princess of Cambridge,” she prompted, clearly waiting to see if Killian would spill before she had to. “Is it true?” she finally huffed.

“Is what true?” Killian asked.

“Don’t play dumb, Killian, it doesn’t suit you. Are you seeing her?”

Killian hung his head, wondering how best to phrase his reply. He didn’t want to lie to his mother. But he also wasn’t ready to start sharing all of his feelings either.

“I’ve seen her.” Technically not a lie. “But you already knew that.”

“There are pictures in this magazine of the two of you together on Friday evening. You told me you had a date that night. Was _she_ your date?” His mother’s tone had softened slightly and Killian felt like an arse for being so evasive.

“Yes. Well, technically I was her date for the evening. I accompanied her to a fundraiser for Great Ormond Street Hospital.”

“And is it also true that you asked her on this date because of _a bet?_ ” His mother’s tone shot up again and Killian cringed at the pain it caused in his skull.

“Kind of.”

“Killian!” she chided. “The woman is a princess. You don’t ask her out on a date for a bet. I thought we’d raised you to be a gentleman.”

A sharp rap on Killian’s hotel room door stopped him from replying immediately. “Hold on a minute, Ma, someone’s at my door,” he told her, making his way slowly to it. He didn’t bother checking the peephole, assuming it would be hotel management.

Instead, when he pulled it wide open, his jaw dropped slightly when he saw who was on the other side.

“Emma?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my final one for the week as I have a busy weekend ahead. But I'll be back Monday.

“Emma? The princess? You call her Emma?” Killian’s mother’s voice chirped in his ear, far higher pitched than he’d ever heard it before.

“I gotta call you back, Mam.” Killian ended the call and pocketed his phone before his mother could get another word in.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Emma looked a little awkward stood in the doorway as she was. Killian moved aside quickly, ushering her into the room.

“You weren’t. It’s not an important call. I’m just surprised to see you here. How did you know what room I was in?” he asked, moving to clear off the mess of clothes on his bed.

 _This_ would be the reason why his mother was always such an anal cleaner.

“Princess, remember? It gets me a lot of information and into a lot of different places.” Emma shot him a cheeky wink, as she sat down in the armchair. “I would have called but I didn’t realise I was coming until I got in the car.”

“You drove here?” Killian asked, a little worried. Admittedly, he hadn’t known her long, but Emma seemed to spend more of her time being driven than driving.

“Yeah. I’m sure Anton will pitch a fit when I get back, but I just needed to clear my head a little.”

“You okay?” Killian took a seat at the edge of the bed so he was facing her.

Emma fidgeted a little in hers, twisting her ring around her index finger before raising her head to his. The look in her eyes nearly floored Killian.

“Am I crazy? I’m crazy,” she stated, not waiting for his reply before she stood up and began pacing the length of his room. “I spent all night lying awake in bed because I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And it’s not just whatever this is between us,” she gestured with her hand at the space between them before she continued pacing, “it’s everything else. I truly enjoyed spending all day with you yesterday. You made me laugh. I haven’t laughed like that in such a long time. I don’t have many friends, believe it or not, and now I have you. And you’re literally flying halfway around the world tomorrow. I guess…” she dropped down heavily onto the bed next to Killian, but refused to look at him, “I guess I just don’t wanna lose this friendship we have.”

Killian allowed himself a few moments of silence to read between everything Emma had said. “I get it,” he assured her, lacing his hand with one of hers. “This is new and it’s been great so far. But we haven’t even had a week to ourselves yet and now we’ll be saying goodbye for a few months. But, Emma, that doesn’t mean we can’t still keep this. I might not be here, but I’ll be at the end of a phone when you need someone to talk to. I’ll call you _all_ the time. Probably drive you a little insane,” he nudged her shoulder playfully. “Maybe this is a good thing,” he said, startling Emma out of her focus on his duvet. “Like you said, we’ve become good friends, fast, and I don’t wanna lose that. Maybe spending some time apart, getting to know each other better, means we won’t rush into this other aspect of our relationship and ruin our friendship in the process?”

Emma looked a little more hopeful when she finally met his eyes again.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” she agreed, resting her head on Killian’s shoulder. “Doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck, though.”

“Oh it totally sucks,” Killian agreed, bringing their joined hands up to wrap his arm around her.

* * *

 

“So, what would you like to do today, mi ‘lady?” Killian asked as he finished his last bite of lunch. He’d called down for room service for the two of them, not wanting to risk Emma being seen in the restaurant.

“I am open to any and all suggestions. I didn’t exactly have a plan when I came here.”

Killian took a moment to think. His plans for the day had mainly revolved around TV and packing. But now that Emma was here, he found himself wanting to do something special for their final day.

“How do you feel about heights?” he asked, inspiration suddenly striking.

“I can’t say I’ve ever truly experienced them, why?” she asked, a curious look screwing up her face in the most adorable way.

“Wait and see.”

* * *

 

It had taken Killian a long phone call; a lot of reassurances; and one picture of himself with Emma, to put his plan into practice. But he was positively giddy at the idea when he was emailed the confirmation.

“So, where are we going?” Emma asked, as she slid in behind the wheel of her Audi.

“North Greenwich,” was all Killian said, a smug smile plastered over his face as he buckled his seat belt.

“Okay, Jones.”

* * *

 

When they pulled up to the 02 Arena, Emma was a little confused. On the drive over, she had managed to get Killian to spill a few details. He’d said they were going somewhere ‘relatively private’, and ‘romantic’. Right now, she couldn’t imagine any place that was less private or romantic than the bustling 02 Arena.

Killian directed her round to a side entrance, where two gentlemen appeared to be waiting for them.

“Ah, Mr Jones, I'm Mark Wright,” Wright held out his hand, which Killian shook firmly. “Sorry for all the confusion over your call. It’s not everyday one makes such claims.” His eyes flicked over to Emma and lingered a little longer than Killian felt comfortable with.

“It’s no worries, Mr Wright. I understand completely.” Killian laced his fingers with Emma’s, squeezing slightly. “Is everything ready to go?” he asked.

“Yes. We have everything you asked for. If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you where you can both change.”

“Change?” Emma asked, drawing all of the men’s attention to her. “What’s going on, Killian?” She turned more fully to him, a curious smile on her face.

“We’re going for a sunset picnic.” Killian’s reply was far too nonchalant to be true.

“And that involves getting changed?”

“It does if you’re going for a climb first.”

“Climb? What climb?” Emma questioned, her eyes widening slightly.

“The arena. We’re gonna climb the arena and have a picnic on the roof!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a great weekend.


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it's Once day today, I figured I should at least try to squeeze in an update.

“Romantic, you said,” Emma huffed as she finally made her way onto the platform. “In what reality is sweating your arse off as you climb fifty meters up a building romantic?”

Killian just laughed off Emma’s complaints. She’d made plenty as soon as they hit the halfway mark and she made the huge mistake of looking down. Apparently heights were not her thing.

“Maybe if you came over here, you’d see why I labelled it romantic,” he teased instead.

“You do realise we are currently suspended on a platform high above the ground, right? With only that flimsy wire fence to keep us from slipping off and falling to a terrible death. Yeah. I think I’m fine where I am. Thank you.”

Killian turned reluctantly away from the view and made his way over to Emma.

“Emma, it’s completely safe, I promise you. I wouldn’t have brought a future queen up here if I didn’t truly believe that.” He took both of her hands into his own and gave them a gentle squeeze, hoping to stop them from shaking. “I bent quite a few of the rules getting us up here, so why not at least come and take a look at the view? If you still don’t like it, we can go back down and find a restaurant to eat in?”

Emma still looked incredibly pale, but she allowed Killian to guider her over to the edge of the platform they were stood on, looking out over the Thames.

“Wow.”

“I know, right?” Killian asked, a self-satisfied smirk lighting up his face. “Pretty romantic, wouldn’t you say?”

“Okay, you did well Jones,” she finally conceded, resting her head back against his shoulder. Killian wrapped her up tightly in his arms as they stood together, watching the sun set over London.

* * *

 

“So, how much trouble did they give you trying to set this up?” Emma asked, tucking her finished lunch container into the bag that had been carried up for them.

“I might have had to send Wright that picture you took of the two of us together yesterday to convince him that I wasn’t some crazy lunatic.”

She laughed loudly, looking around the empty platform to see where their escorts had gone.

“I asked them to give us an hour up here alone. They’re just killing time on the walkway. They can’t technically leave us alone up here,” Killian explained.

“Well, Mr Jones, I think we can safely say that you excel on the dating front.” Emma slid round a little closer. “Thank you for this. For putting up with my moaning all the way up here. It’s been perfect.”

“I just wanted to do something memorable for our last day together,” Killian told her earnestly.

“You’ve certainly achieved that.” Emma leaned in a little closer before pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Killian’s mouth. “Thank you, Killian.”

Killian turned his head to capture her lips with his own, bringing his hand up to gently cup her cheek. Their kiss was soft and sweet, full of promise more than it was passion. When he pulled back, it was only far enough to rub the tip of his nose against her own, before resting his forehead gently against hers.

“We can make this work, right?” she asked softly, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“If anyone can, we can.”

Killian pulled away sharply at the sound of a throat clearing behind them, and turned to look at Wright and his climbing partner.

“I’m sorry Mr Jones, Your Highness, but there looks to be a storm coming. We should pack up and head down.”

“Thank you,” Killian told the man, watching as he packed up what was left of their dinner for them, before strapping the large bag to his back. He definitely wouldn’t have made this work if Wright hadn’t been so helpful.

“So, how do we get down?” Emma asked, allowing Killian to pull her to her feet.

“This way, Your Highness.” Wright indicated with his head to the other side of the platform.

Emma kept Killian’s hand firmly in her own as they both approached the edge that would lead them back down to solid ground.

“Oh, fuck off! I’m not climbing down that,” she yelled, her eyes widening comically.

* * *

 

When they had finally made it back down, (Emma made Killian walk first. That way, if she slipped and fell to her death, she’d be taking him down with her) Emma had suggested returning to Killian’s hotel. It was still fairly early in the evening, and both of them were planning to make the most of their time together.

“So, I never did ask you about your call this morning.” They were both stretched out across Killian’s bed, Emma tucked into his side as they watched reruns of _The Great British Bake Off_ on TV. “Does your mum know about us?” she asked.

“I think so.” At Killian’s vague answer she lifted her head from his chest. “She saw the pictures you posted to twitter from our first date in the paper this morning. I haven’t told her anything. I wasn’t sure if I should or not.”

Emma settled back down onto Killian’s chest, bringing her right hand up to play with the open collar on his shirt. “You can tell your mother, Killian. This isn’t some dirty little secret. I think that’s kind of obvious given how you asked me out.”

“I know. I just kind of want to keep it to myself right now. I mean, we’re already going to miss out on so much time with each other thanks to our schedules. I don’t think I’m ready to share the little time I do have with you with anyone else yet. Does that make sense?”

Emma dropped her hand to link her fingers with Killian’s.

“Yeah. That makes perfect sense.”

A heavy silence fell over the two of them while they both considered the challenges they would be facing when Killian returned to Canada.

Emma was the one to break it.

“I can still tweet you, right?” she asked, making Killian snigger into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and enjoy tonight's premier.


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little sad. I'm sorry for that. 
> 
> The time has come for them to say goodbye.

Killian woke the next morning with a face full of blonde hair and a protesting bladder.

At some time, during the evening, Emma had fallen asleep on his chest. He had been unwilling to wake her, knowing it was their last evening together. Eventually he had fallen asleep too, with Emma curled into his side.

But now, he was dying to use the bathroom and his right arm, which had been wrapped around her all evening, was screaming in protest. He moved as gently as he could, sliding his arm out from under Emma and then slipping off the bed, to make his way to the bathroom.

It was as he was brushing his teeth that his alarm began to sound in the main room. Killian ran quickly, toothbrush dangling from his mouth, to try and silence the device before it could wake Emma.

He didn’t make it in time.

“Shit,” she yelled, bolting up on the bed. “Anton’s probably freaking out.” She pulled out her own phone and turned the device back on, while Killian silenced his and went back to finish brushing his teeth. When he came back out, Emma looked a little more relaxed but she was still clenching her phone rather tightly.

“Everything okay?” he asked, moving to sit next to her on the bed.

“Yeah. Anton guessed I was here. He wasn’t too mad.”

“So why are you trying to crush your phone?” He gently pried her hands away from the device.

“He says I can’t come with you to the airport this morning. I mean, I knew I couldn’t. It’s far too public and there will be too many people there. But… still. It’s kind of sinking in now that I only have a few hours left with you.”

Killian wasted no time in gathering her into his arms, where they stayed until Emma’s stomach began growling.

* * *

 

The next few hours they spent locked inside Killian’s room. Emma ordered room service breakfast for the two of them while Killian showered. As they ate together at the small table in the room, Emma quizzed Killian about Vancouver and his home there. When they had finished, she helped him to pack up what was left of his stuff.

And that was when things became awkward.

Killian was painfully aware that he was running out of time. “I have to check out in ten minutes,” he told Emma, placing his bags by the door.

“I know. Doesn’t mean I’m ready to say goodbye.”

Killian pulled her back into his arms, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “It’s not a goodbye. I promise. I’ll fly back every weekend I can, if you want me too?”

She pulled back with slightly watery eyes. “No, that would be stupid. By the time you arrive you’ll be getting ready to leave again. And you’d be constantly exhausted. I don’t want that for you. I’ll come to you. Soon. I’ll see what time I can find in my schedule and then come to you.”

“I’d like that,” Killian told her, wiping away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb. “It might be easier to sneak you around Vancouver than it is London.”

His joke worked in making Emma smile, but it didn’t really make either of them feel better. Especially when the room’s phone began to ring. Emma already knew who would be calling, and why.

Killian pulled away to answer it, hanging up quickly when the message was passed along.

“My taxi’s here to take me to the airport,” he told her.

“I assumed so.”

Killian pulled her back in to a fierce hug and Emma held on like she never wanted to let go, burying her face into his shoulder.

“I’ll call you as soon as I land.”

She nodded still not yet ready to let go.

“And we can Skype as soon as I’ve gotten back to my apartment.”

Emma nodded again into his shoulder before taking a deep breath and pulling away. When she did, Killian saw the determination settle into her gaze.

“Okay. I can do this,” she told him, taking both of his hands into hers. “We can do this.”

“Yes, we can.”

She used her grip on Killian’s hands to pull him into her, her lips hastily covering his own. Killian quickly let go of her hands in favour of sliding his arms around her hips to pull her in tight against himself. They poured every ounce of desperation and passion they could into that one kiss. Making sure the other knew that they would be fighting to make _whatever_ this was between them work, no matter how great the distance was between them.  
“You need to go.” Emma’s words came out muffled between the small kisses she was placing down the open neck of Killian’s shirt. “If you don’t go now, I’m not sure I’ll let you.”

Killian huffed a laugh, tilting his head to give her better access. “Would that be such a bad thing?” he teased.

“Terrible. You might lose your job.”

And as much as Killian wanted to stay, he also didn’t want to lose his job.

“Okay. You’re right.” He pulled away with a groan, bringing his hands up to frame her face and tip it up towards his own. “Thank you for this weekend.”

“It was my pleasure, Mr Jones.”

* * *

 

As soon as the door to her apartment shut behind her, Emma’s walls crumbled. She sank to her knees and allowed the tears she had so desperately been trying to keep at bay fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and see you tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for last chapter's heavy ending. This one is a little brighter.

“That’s not what _People Magazine_ says, Killian.”

Killian sighed, running a hand over his face to try and wipe away his frustration.

“Since when do you read _People Magazine_ , Mam?” Killian didn’t give her time to answer before rushing on. “I know what the gossip rags are saying. But surely the person you’d trust most on this issue is your own son? You know, the one who’s supposed to be dating a princess?”

“Of course I trust you, Killian,” she admitted, a little sheepishly. “I just don’t want you to feel like you need to hide this from us.”

Killian appreciated the sentiment. His parents had been nothing but loving and supporting ever since he realised his passion lied with performing. But this thing he had with Emma was definitely something he wanted to keep to himself for now. He couldn’t exactly explain to his mother what was happening if he couldn’t explain it to himself.

“I’m not. I promise I will tell you should there be anything worth telling. But, as it stands, Emma and I are just good friends.”

“So you’ve been in touch with her since the date?“ His mother was becoming curious again and Killian cursed himself. He was never gonna get her off the phone at this rate.

“Yes. We’ve spent time together since that evening. And yes, we’re still in touch now. That’s what happens with friends. I don’t recall you being so interested in the time I spend with Robin.”

“Robin doesn’t look as pretty in a dress as Princess Emma does.”

Well, he had to give her that one.

* * *

 

“She’s just looking out for you,” Emma chuckled, placing her laptop down on the bed, before climbing back into frame. “It’s sweet.”

“No, I’m pretty sure she’s just making plans for the day she can blackmail me into bringing you round to the house. I’ll bet good money that she’s already planning on buying some ‘good towels’ for your visit.”

Emma laughed again, her smiling lighting up her face in the most beautiful of ways. “I don’t have a great track record when it comes to bets with you, so I think I’ll pass on this one.”

“Damn. I was edging for another date there,” Killian joked. “So, what about your mother? Has she said anything to you?”

“Nope.”

Emma had been quite surprised that Mary hadn’t brought up Killian at all during their time apart. She knew her mother was kept up to speed on all of the rumours about Emma in the press. But she hadn’t mentioned Killian at all.

“Either nobody’s told her, or she’s waiting me out. Either way, I’m stubborn, like my father, so she’ll have a long wait.”

“Now that I do believe.”

* * *

 

Emma flopped back onto her bed after shutting her laptop. It had been ten days since Killian had left for Canada and she missed him more than she thought she would. But they had quickly fallen into a routine.

Emma would text as soon as she woke up in the morning, Killian would reply when he woke. They would exchange tweets or sporadic messages throughout the day until Killian’s lunch break. He would call as soon as he was back in his trailer and the pair would talk until he was called back to set. There were a few more tweets, or texts, during the day, until Killian finished for the evening. Then, when he was back home, in his apartment, they would Skype until one of them started yawning more than they were talking.

While it was hard not being able to see him in person, Emma had to admit that the routine they had slipped into came easily. Like they had been doing it for years instead of days. And as often as they spoke, they never seemed to run out of conversation.

But there was one thing Emma had kept from Killian.

* * *

 

The day after he’d returned to Canada, she’d received a call from her grandmother, requesting her presence. Emma wasn’t stupid. Her mother might not know about Killian, but she knew her grandmother had been told. So, she had steeled her nerve and made her way to the palace the next morning, ready to face whatever would be thrown at her.

Emma and Ruth were not the closest of family. Ruth had always had her own vision of what her granddaughter’s future should be, and Emma’s had not been the same. She was certain that Ruth’s call would be to tell Emma that an Irish actor was not suitable dating material for the heir to the throne.

“Emma, lovely to see you.” Ruth greeted her granddaughter with a kiss to her cheek, before pulling her down to one of the obnoxiously floral sofas in her private suite. “You look as beautiful as ever. How have you been?”

Emma kept her tone polite and formal. She might have been talking to her grandmother, but she was also talking to her queen. “I’m well, thank you Grandmother. How are you? Mother told me you’d had some issues with your hip.”

“Nothing to concern yourself with, Sweetheart.” Ruth’s staff brought through a tray of tea and each woman took a moment to fix theirs to their liking before turning back to each other. “I hear there’s a new man in your life.”

So she was cutting to the chase.

“Possibly.” Emma wasn’t trying to be awkward. But she also wasn’t planning on giving too much away until her grandmother showed her own hand.

“That’s not what the media believe.” Ruth’s eyes were hard and cold, giving absolutely nothing away. “He asked you out on social media, did he not?”

“He did,” Emma agreed. “But one date doesn’t mean it’s anything serious.”

“You brought him to the gardens the next day? Allowed him to take you on a climb of the 02 Arena, the day after? That doesn’t indicate casual dating to me.”

_Shit!_

Emma should have known her outings wouldn’t remain secret from her grandmother. Someone on her team was feeding information back to her again.

“It doesn’t mean we’re dating either. Friends enjoy spending time with each other.”

“Emma, why must you make this so difficult?” Ruth sighed.

“Why is it so important?” Emma shot back. “Is it because he’s Irish? Because he’s an actor? Or is it because he’s someone _you_ didn’t choose?”

“Emma, what do you think happened when your father returned home to me one day and told me about your mother? What is it you believe about me that I don’t know?”

Emma laughed bitterly. “You know everything. I think you’ve just proved that. I know how you feel about my mother. How you don’t think she was good enough for Dad, because she was a commoner.”

Ruth sighed wearily, looking far older than she was for just a moment.

“I’ve never thought that, Emma. Your father loved your mother until his very last breath. How could I not support his love for her?”

“Then why do you avoid her so much?” Emma snapped.

“Because it still hurts, Emma. It may have been nineteen years, but it still hurts. A parent should _never_ have to bury their child. Seeing your mother, seeing how lost she is now without your father, hurts more than you can ever imagine. I don’t avoid her because I don’t like her. I avoid her because she reminds me of times with your father that I will never get again. I avoid her because it’s easier to deal with than the pain that comes when I think of him. I imagine that’s why she avoids me too.”

Emma sat stunned into silence for a moment. Her mother had always brushed off the concerns Emma had about her relationship with Ruth. Neither woman had spoken about why they avoided each other the way they did, always using their duties as a valid excuse not to be in the same place for too long.

She had no idea just how much they were both still hurting.

Ruth dashed away the tears that had fallen before reaching behind her for a manila file.

“Here. I want you to have this. It’s your decision whether you go or pass it along to your mother.” Ruth stood from her seat as soon as Emma had taken the file from her hands.

Emma flipped it open; quickly skim reading the first page as her mouth fell open in shock.

“Grandma?” she called, stopping the older woman before she could leave the room.

“Yes, Dear?”

“Thank you.” Emma wrapped her arms tightly around her grandmother, hugging her hard for the very first time in her adult life.

Ruth returned her hug just as fiercely.

“You’re welcome here any time, Emma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's in the file?
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 26

“So, you’re sure you want to take this?” Mary asked, as she placed a sandwich in front of her daughter. “I don’t mind going if you need to stay here.”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Emma muttered distractedly. Killian had messaged that he was just beginning his day and Emma couldn’t bring herself to ignore him, even if it were only for a few minutes.

“Of course.”

Mary sat down opposite her daughter with her own plate of food. She let the subject drop for a while and the two women ate in relative silence, the only noise the occasional buzzing, and the sound of Emma’s nails on her phone as she tapped out replies to the messages she was receiving.

When Mary had finished eating, she stood, taking Emma’s empty plate and putting them both into the sink. “Well, I should get going,” she told her daughter. “I have some paperwork to look over before tomorrow.” She bent down to place a kiss to Emma’s forehead and then stood back up, heading for the door.

“Bye Mum,” Emma called after her, her attention once again drawn back to the buzzing phone in her hand.

“Bye Sweetheart. Say hi to Killian for me.”

Emma choked on the drink of water she was taking as Mary closed the door behind herself.

* * *

 

“See. I knew it! I knew it wasn’t just me Mam.” Emma wanted to be annoyed by the smug smirk that was crawling across Killian’s face. But he was just too damned adorable.

“Yeah, yeah. Both of our mothers are on to us. Laugh now, Jones. This means you’ll be meeting my mother when you’re next in the UK.”

Emma did feel slightly better about the look of panic that quickly replaced the smugness.

“I… um… I… So, comic-con this weekend?” Killian’s abrupt change of topics made Emma laugh. She’d have worried that his reluctance to meet her mother meant that he had issues about their relationship, but she didn’t exactly have the most normal of families.

“I do love comic-con weekend. One year I’ll get out there in person.” She’d been trying for many years and every year Anton had shot her down.

“I’ll bring you with me next year,” Killian told her. “If I take you as my plus one, security will be better for you.”

“Thank you.”

This was exactly why Emma cared for Killian the way she did. He quite frequently read between the lines of what she said. He knew that her reluctance to do something was often not because she didn’t want to, but rather because of other commitments or due to security risks. Emma had never been worried about her own security; she had a fantastic team to worry about that. But her presence in certain locations would pose a security risk for those around her, and she never wanted that.

“Do you know what you’re gonna wear?” she asked, swallowing back the lump that had formed in her throat.

“I’m a bloke, Emma. I’ll just throw on a shirt and jeans. Nobody cares what I wear.”

“That’s not true,” she giggled. “I care.”

* * *

 

“So, are we gonna talk about it?” Robin asked, placing a bottle of beer in front of Killian.

“Talk about what?” His tone was just a little too innocent for Robin’s liking.

“That beautiful blonde you went on a date with a few weeks ago?” Robin arched a brow, as if daring Killian to try and talk his way out of it.

“Actually, it was more than one.”

“Come again?” Robin was a little confused.

_Why would Killian need more than one blonde in his life, when the first was a princess?_

“It was more than one date.”

Robin choked on his beer, while Killian tried, unsuccessfully, to smother his smug smile.

“You’ve been on more than one date with her?”

“Yep.”

Killian settled back into the sofa, his posture oozing nonchalance. He’d been desperate to talk to someone about his time with Emma and he knew Robin wouldn’t tell anyone else.

“When?” Robin’s eyes sparkled with interest and Killian laughed heartily.

“You do realise you’re turning into a teenage girl right before my eyes, right? Want me to braid your hair while we gossip?” he teased. At Robin’s unimpressed look, Killian continued, “We went out Friday night, which you know about, spent all day Saturday at Clarence House and then Sunday we climbed the 02 Arena.”

Robin took a healthy swig of his beer before he turned back to Killian. “Are you telling me you spent the entire weekend with The Princess of Cambridge?”

Killian simply nodded his reply.

“Damn, Dude. You got it bad.”

 _Damn was right,_ Killian thought bitterly.

* * *

 

Emma could barely contain her excitement as she finished making plans for the foundation while she was away. Her grandmother had often sent her on international duties but never one so important, or for so long. Emma not only wanted to make a good impression, but she also wanted to make her grandmother proud.

After Ruth’s revelation about her behaviour since David had died, both Emma and Mary had been making more of an effort to spend time with the older woman. They had eventually settled on Sunday lunch together, every week. Things had been incredibly awkward the first time they had gathered together, and Emma had spent most of the meal messaging Killian under the table. The tension was almost suffocating.

But something had happened after lunch that day. Emma wasn’t sure what, but her mother had stayed behind when Emma left and the next week, she’d arrived at the Palace to find both women already gathered in the dinning room and chatting about what was happening on _Eastenders_ the night before.

Emma found herself spending more time with her grandmother after that day. Ruth used that time to teach her granddaughter about some of the unseen issues of running the country. Something that Emma had tried her hardest to avoid up to that point. But there was no denying that her grandmother was getting older, and she wouldn’t be around forever. Emma needed to learn how to takeover whenever the time came.

And so, she threw herself into preparation for her trip. She was determined to not only make her grandmother proud, but to also make the most of her month away from home.

Which is why she sent her tweet before she could talk herself out of it.

**Hey, @KillianJones1, what are you doing next Friday?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all of your wonderful comments. I love reading them.


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this up. It will be the last for this week (and possibly the beginning of next week too.) My son was hit by a car this morning. Thankfully not hard enough to do serious damage but enough to fracture his ribs. I'm uploading this as it was ready to go, but I'll be focusing on him for the next few days.

Killian flopped down onto the bench in the catering tent, his tray hitting the table slightly harder than he intended.

“Well, someone’s in a good mood today,” Belle teased, stirring sugar into her coffee.

“He’s hung over,” Robin explained cheerfully, dropping into the seat next to Killian.

“Well then, I have no sympathy for you.” Belle made a show of banging her spoon on the rim of her mug a little harder than necessary to prove her point.

“Thank you,” Killian groaned, reaching to turn on his phone. He used the time it took to load to knock back a few more painkillers. He was gonna need them if he had any hope of getting through the day.

As soon as Killian’s phone had loaded, it began to vibrate on the table in front of him, drawing both Robin and Belle’s attention.

“Someone’s also very popular this afternoon,” Belle quipped, dipping a fry into the puddle of sauce on her plate.

Killian hummed his agreement but he was already far too distracted with the messages on his phone. He wasn’t really sure where to start. There was one from his mother, three from Liam, and then a tweet from Emma.

The tweet from Emma won, obviously.

**Hey, @KillianJones1, what are you doing next Friday?**

Killian read it through twice, not fully understanding what she was asking or why.

_@PrincessEmma Working in the morning. Why?_

He didn’t expect her to reply quickly. She had sent the message over three hours ago. So, he turned his attention to the messages from his mother and brother.

His brother’s messages were simply a series of screenshots of his and Emma’s tweets, accompanied by the words message,

_What the hell is all this? Did you really think I wouldn’t find it?_

Killian’s groan had both Robin and Belle sending him curious looks.

“My brother found my twitter feed,” was all he said in explanation. Belle still looked a little confused, but Robin was sniggering into his meal.

“Did you really think dating a princess would go unnoticed?” he snorted into his soup.

Belle choked on her coffee.

“One date,” Killian corrected, and then cringed when he remembered his private conversation with Robin the night before. “Okay, one _public_ date that people know about. Doesn’t mean we’re dating. Now my brother’s gonna be reporting everything I say back to me mam.”

A quick glance at the message from his mother proved just that. It simply read,

_Liam says you’ve been talking to Princess Emma online again. I thought you said it wasn’t anything serious?_

Killian chose to ignore her message, knowing she’d probably call later that evening to hash it all out again anyway.

Instead, he focused on the tweet he had just received. Emma had replied to his own question with a link to an online article. He opened it up quickly and dropped his spoon in shock at the headline on the Royal Blog.

“Holy shit,” he gasped.

“What?” Robin and Bella asked, their attention now fully focused on their currently leather-clad friend.

“Emma. She’s coming to Canada next week.”

* * *

 

“Hey handsome.” Killian still had his jacket on when the screen cleared and Emma chuckled a little. “Couldn’t wait to see me tonight, huh?” she teased.

“Is it true? Are you really coming to Canada?” he asked, peeling off his leather jacket and throwing it somewhere off screen.

“Yes, it’s true.” She giggled, watching him struggle to pull off his boots, before he fell down onto his bed. “My grandmother gave me the details not long after you left.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“I just wanted to be sure I could make it work first. I didn’t want us to both get our hopes up if my mother ended up being the one to come.”

“That’s true,” Killian agreed. “I mean, your Mam sounds nice enough, but she’s not really my type. I prefer blondes.” He winked for emphasis and Emma dissolved into more giggles. “So, when do you land?”

“I’ll be there for Friday lunch time.” Killian’s face fell a little at that detail.

“I’ll be working then. I won’t be able to come and pick you up from the airport.”

“You wouldn’t be able to even if you weren’t,” Emma assured him. “I’ll be flying into a military base and then taken back to my hotel by a security team. They’re a little stricter when I’m on public duty.”

“So I won’t get to see you at all?” Killian asked, his face falling further still.

“Well, I was kind of hoping you’d agree to be my date for a State Dinner that evening, but if you have other plans…”

“I’d love to.”

“Excellent.” Emma smiled widely, and Killian found himself grinning back at her. Less than one week and he’d finally get to see her again. “Now, tell me about your day.”

* * *

 

Killian’s conversation with his mother that evening didn’t go quite as smoothly.

“I thought you said you weren’t seeing her,” she’d gasped.

“I said we were just good friends, Mam. Friends go to dinner together.” Killian scrubbed a frustrated hand over his face.

“Friends don’t take their friends to dinner with the Canadian Prime Minister, Killian.”

“If your friend is a princess, they do. It’s just a meal, Mam. What do you think is going to happen?”

Killian’s mother sighed into the phone. “I just don’t want you to feel like you need to keep this from us.” The line was silent for a while before she continued in almost a whisper, “I also don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Emma’s not going to hurt me, Mam. I trust her.”

“I really hope you’re right. She seems like a very sweet girl.” Her tone brightened considerably as she added, “I’d love to meet her one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your wishes for my son. He's doing remarkably well right now. (I'd be complaining about the pain all day but he's just binge watching Tim Burton movies). 
> 
> I edited this while he was napping this afternoon so I wanted to get it up. I can't guarantee I will update every day this week but if he keeps napping for me in the afternoons I'll try my best.

Killian was a ball of nerves on Friday morning.

Knowing that Emma would be so close in only a few hours had his focus shot. He messed up every other line in his dialogue and by the time lunch break was called, he was almost as annoyed at himself as his fellow cast and crewmembers were.

“What the hell is wrong with you today?” Robin asked, following him to the table Belle and Regina had already claimed. “I kinda wanna stab you with your own hook the way today is going.”

“Sorry. Just a little distracted,” Killian answered, his attention already fully focused on his phone.

He had woken up that morning to a message from Emma saying she was about to board her flight and, since then, he hadn’t heard anything. He knew that she would be busy once she landed, and that she probably wouldn’t get the chance to message him right away. But he had to admit; the lack of contact was worrying him.

_What if something had happened to her plane?_

Killian picked at his lunch, throwing more of it away than he actually ate. Apparently his co-stars could tell that he wasn’t in the best of moods as they left him alone for most of it.

It was just as he was being called back to set that his phone pinged with a new message. He pulled it from his pocket, fumbling only slightly in his haste, and quickly unlocked the device.

Emma had sent a picture of herself, looking breathtakingly beautiful as usual, along with the message,

**Landed safe and sound. Heading to the accommodation now to get settled in. When do you finish for the day?**

Killian groaned slightly, knowing that his earlier mistakes were going to cost him precious time during the afternoon shoots.

_Not sure. We had some issues this morning so might be a little later than planned. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I’m home and ready in time for dinner this evening._

**Oh, I’m not worried. How could you pass up such a hot date? :-P**

Killian’s mood was significantly better by the time he made it back onto set.

* * *

 

Emma slipped her heels on and took another glance into the mirror.

She had spent a little longer than usual fussing over what she would be wearing that evening, hoping that whatever she chose would impress Killian. When she was finally happy, she called down to Anton to ready the car.

Killian had sent his address over to her that afternoon, so it didn’t take long for their driver to find his apartment building. Anton insisted on escorting her all the way to Killian’s door, but she wasn’t complaining. It was that or wait for him in the car, and she didn’t want to have to do that.

She allowed Anton to knock harshly three times on his front door, before he took a step back and to the side, leaving Emma in what would soon be Killian’s line of sight.

Killian didn’t take long to answer, pulling it open somewhat distractedly. “Sorry, I’m a little… Emma?” he asked, his eyes widening as he took in her form.

She looked effortlessly glamorous in a white sleeveless top, tucked into a long navy skirt. She’d finished her look with leopard print pumps and silver rings. But it was her hair that most caught Killian’s attention. It had been pulled back from her face and tied into two messy braids, one at the crown of her head and the other hung down over her right shoulder. On anyone else, it would look like they had just rolled out of bed. On Emma, it looked effortlessly elegant.

“You’re early.”

She was grateful for the long moment he spent looking her over as it meant she had time to force her eyes away from his bare chest before he noticed.

“I thought maybe we could spend a few minutes together before the dinner,” she told him, shrugging her shoulders.

“Of course. Come in.” Killian pulled the door wide open and stepped back to allow Emma to enter. He just spotted Anton leaving as he closed the door behind her with a soft click.

The moment he turned back round, Emma’s lips were on his, her fingers tangling in his hair. Killian allowed her to back him into the door but didn’t quite meet her passion.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I don’t wanna mess up… _all that_ ,” he told her, using a hand to gesture up and down her body. His other was clenched into a tight fist against the doorframe, to keep himself from pulling her back into his arms.

Emma giggled at his admission before straightening up. “You’re right. Don’t want to cause a scandal on our second public date. Go put a shirt on, Jones, you’re distracting me,” she told him.

While Killian ran for his bedroom, and the simple white dress shirt he had laid out for the evening, Emma took the chance to explore his apartment. It was far more modern than her own, with it’s open planned spaces and chrome appliances. The kitchen was separated from the living area by a large work surface. Emma ran her hand along the mahogany countertops, wondering just how much cooking Killian did.

His lounge was decorated in shades of teal blue, with a large black sofa facing the television he had mounted to the wall. There were a few doors leading off the lounge, she assumed the one Killian had disappeared behind was his own bedroom, so she didn’t feel too bad about opening the others. Two spare bedrooms, which both housed double beds and chests of draws, both decorated in the same black and blue theme as the lounge, and a bathroom.

Emma took advantage of the bathroom and it’s large mirror to check her makeup. Her pale pink lipstick had worn off slightly where she’d kissed Killian, so she used the time to reapply it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Killian entered the room, but kept her focus on her hair, making sure that it wasn’t too wild to be deemed inappropriate. Her advisors had already given her enough funny looks when she’d chosen that style for the evening.

Killian wound his arms around her waist, pulling her back into him slightly.

“You look almost perfect,” he told her, placing a small kiss to her exposed neck.

“Almost?” she asked, quirking her brow at him in the mirror.

His hand disappeared into his pocket and reappeared with a small black box.

“I got you a little something.” He opened the box with a nervous hand and Emma took it from him. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace. “It kind of reminded me of your style,” he told her, scratching behind his right ear. “Simple and yet elegant.”

“It’s beautiful,” she assured him, fingering the two rows of small, yet brilliantly bright diamonds. “Put it on for me?”

Killian pulled the necklace from the box gently, letting it rest against Emma’s neck as she lifted her braid for him to fix the clasp. When it was done, she turned back to the large mirror, once again running her fingers over the piece.

“What do you think?”

“Most beautiful woman in the world,” he told her honestly, kissing the spot just above where he’d fixed the clasp.

“I doubt that. But thank you.” She turned in his arms, allowing her gaze to wander down over his white dress shirt and black, pinstriped suit.

“Too casual?” he asked, noticing her gaze. “I can grab a tie?” He made to move away and Emma seized his arm to stop him.

“You look very dashing,” she assured him. She turned his left wrist slightly so she could see the face of his watch and the time it showed. “We should get going. Being late would be frowned upon.”

“Yeah. Can’t have the Canadian Prime Minister thinking we were late because we were too busy fooling around,” Killian joked, pulling Emma from the room and shutting off the light.

Emma snorted loudly in surprise.

“That definitely wouldn’t be the kind of impression we’re looking to make.”

* * *

 

  

                                                                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Emma's look in this chapter was inspired by Jen's look for the Gravity Premier at the Toronto International Film Festival 2013.


	30. Chapter 29

Killian was feeling slightly more confident this time than he was last time. He’d spent his breaks on set researching what he could of the Canadian Prime Minister and his wife. The more he learned, the more confident he felt.

All that confidence left him when the car began rolling to a stop, and he noticed the photographers waiting for them.

“Nervous?” Emma asked, picking up on his sudden change of mood.

“I didn’t realise there would be photographers here.” His leg began bouncing against the car floor, and Emma leaned over to grab his hand, stroking those soothing circles into his knuckles.

“Sorry. I should have said. These things are always considered a big deal.”

She watched as Killian’s face drained of colour.

“What’s wrong? You’re not ashamed to be seen with me, are you?” She tried going for a light and breezy tone but it didn’t really work.

“No. No, no, no,” Killian rushed out, turning to face her. “It’s just… aren’t they going to assume we’re together if we’re seen out again?”

“Is that such a bad thing? You don’t have some wife hidden away I don’t know about, do you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Killian chided. “I just don’t want them to think less of you because you’re with me,” he finally admitted.

“I couldn’t care less what they think of me,” Emma stated firmly. “If you checked the internet every once in a while you’d see that you have nothing to worry about,” she scolded, playfully nudging his shoulder with her own. “You know there are already fansites dedicated to our assumed romance?”

“There are?” Killian didn’t know whether to be impressed or horrified.

“Yes. Stop worrying. There are far more people who think we make a ‘cute couple’ than those who don’t. And those who don’t are either too set in their ways or don’t matter.”

Emma breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Killian’s smile light up his face.

“You’ve gotta show me those sites when we’re done.”

* * *

 

When Anton pulled the car door open, Killian was grateful to see that the wall of photographers was positioned behind him. He could make out the Prime Minister and his wife standing on the steps to their home, waiting patiently for the arrival of their guests.

Killian took a deep breath before climbing out of the car as gracefully as he could. When he was clear of the door, he turned around and extended his hand back for Emma. She took it without hesitation, allowing him to pull her from the vehicle elegantly.

As he turned back around it was to find that the Prime Minister and his wife had made their way down to where he and Emma were standing.

“Good evening. It’s lovely to meet you.” Phillip offered his hand first to Killian, before taking Emma’s. “Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Aurora.” Aurora stepped forward to offer her own greetings and curtsied to Emma.

When the pleasantries were over, Emma gave Killian’s arm a brief squeeze. “Turn around and let them take their pictures. We won’t give them long. Then they’ll leave for the evening.” Killian nodded that he had understood and took his place by Emma’s side as the four turned to face the gathering photographers.

“Holy shit, that’s blinding,” he muttered, a little louder than he’d intended, as the cameras began flashing from the other side of the street. The three people stood with him all broke out into small peels of laughter.

* * *

 

When the photographers had finished taking their pictures, Killian and Emma were ushered inside. Phillip didn’t hesitate to fetch drinks for his guests, showing them into a reception room where the four could talk before dinner was served.

Emma was happy to note that as they spoke, both Phillip and Aurora did their best to make sure that Killian was included in as much of the conversation as possible. They tried to keep it away from political matters and on more trivial topics, to begin with.

That conversation ground to a halt when Aurora innocently asked, “How long have you guys been together?”

Killian sent Emma a worried look, unsure of how to answer the question as he was unsure how much she was willing to give away.

“Not long,” Emma didn’t hesitate to reply. “It’s all still very new.” She looked over to Killian who nodded his head in reply. He wasn’t really sure how to sum up their relationship. Most people would think they were crazy for how fast things were moving. And it wasn’t like they had a typical relationship to begin with.

“Well you make a cute couple,” Aurora told them both.

* * *

 

Throughout dinner the conversation turned to one of a more political nature. Killian tried to stay out of it as much as possible. Politics wasn’t his speciality, so, instead, he and Aurora spoke about his show. Emma had found it more than a little amusing when Aurora had confessed to being a huge fan, and was happy to see the two of them discussing possibilities for what was to come in the next season.

When the evening finally drew to a close, Emma laughed a little harder as Aurora pulled Killian aside, asking if she could get a picture with him and if he would sign her boxset of the show. Being the perfect gentleman he was, Killian happily agreed to both.

* * *

 

“Well, that was an interesting evening,” Emma giggled, as she relaxed back into the car’s leather seats. “I think you have a new admirer.”

Killian snorted a little as he thought about the picture Aurora had sent him of the two of them. “Jealous?” he teased.

“Maybe just a little.” The honesty behind Emma’s statement almost floored him.

Before he could really think things through, Killian surged forward, capturing Emma’s lips with his own for a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. 
> 
> I forgot to add last chapter that Emma's look for the dinner is inspired by Jen's look for the Gravity Premier at the Toronto International Film Festival 2013 (I have gone back and added it).


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, this is the one I'm most nervous to post. It's where this story begins earning it's more mature rating.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Killian panted, between the kisses Emma was laying across his face.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now shut up and kiss me.” She pulled his face back to hers and he met her halfway, his lips teasing her own with little flicks of his tongue and gentle nips of his teeth.

Killian used the long braid of Emma’s hair to tip her head gently, giving him better access to the elegant column of her neck. Emma gasped as his lips left wet, searing trails across her heated skin, pulling at the back of his suit jacket.

“You need to lose this… Now.”

Killian forced himself to take a step back away from her intoxicating scent. “This is going to change everything. There’s no going back from this, Emma.”

“We were always going to end up here, Killian. Nothing will change. I _want_ you and I _want_ this. Now stop talking and starting undressing.”

“Yes ma’am,” he smirked in her direction, watching as she pulled the tie from the end of her hair to release the first braid. Killian slipped his arms out of his suit jacket and tossed it over the back of his sofa.

Emma surged forward, already bored of the space between them both and Killian met her eagerly. He tangled one of his hands into her hair and brought the other down to slide over her hip, pulling her in closer.

A breathy moan left Emma’s lips as she began rutting her hips against Killian’s, his arousal growing harder by the second. She loosened her hands from where they were locked around Killian’s neck and brought them down to work the buttons on his dress shirt.

_Thank god he’d left half of them unbuttoned._

When his shirt was finally opened, she gave a gentle tug to remove it from his trousers and Killian let go of his grip on her to allow her to push it from his shoulders.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Emma sighed, running her hands over the slightly tanned skin she’d appreciated earlier that evening.

“I prefer dashingly handsome,” Killian quipped and Emma laughed despite the situation.

“Of course you do.” She gave him a gentle shove and Killian landed with a huff on his sofa. “Much better,” she told him, hitching her skirt up slightly, so she could drop down on top of him.

Killian’s head hit the back of his sofa with a dull thud as Emma began teasing her way down his chest. He’d never been so aroused before in his entire life. But that was probably because he’d never been with anyone quite like Emma. He’d be lying if he said the way she took control of every situation she found herself in wasn’t incredibly sexy.

His hands came up to wrap around her waist, teasing along the thick band of her skirt.

“You can take it off, you know,” she teased, before licking a long stripe down Killian’s sternum.

“Holy fuck.” He bucked underneath her, his hands tightening slightly, before he began gently teasing the fabric of her shirt out of her skirt. When it was free, he allowed his hands to dance up over the bare flesh of her back.

_Shit. She wasn’t wearing a bra._

Emma slid back slightly, pulling away from Killian’s own bare chest, to give him room to pull the shirt over her head. His fingers played enticingly with the hem of it, before he stopped himself.

“Wait.” Emma’s eyes shot up to meet his, worried that he’d changed his mind. “Once _this_ ,” he pulled at her shirt for emphasis, “comes off, I’m not gonna be able to stop. And I don’t want our first time to be on this sofa.”

Emma couldn’t stop the sly smile that was creeping over her face. Using his thighs for leverage, she pushed herself back up onto her feet and reached for his hand.

“So, show me your room, Jones.”

Killian still couldn’t quite believe that this was happening. He’d dreamed of Emma on and off for years. But having her _there_ , in front of him, was so much better than he could ever imagine.

He leaned forward to place a delicate kiss on Emma’s lips, before pulling her in the direction of the room he’d disappeared into hours earlier to finish dressing.

Emma didn’t get the chance to have a good look around, as Killian’s lips were soon back on hers, his tongue teasing it’s way into her mouth. He let his hands drop to the hem of her shirt and pulled it slowly up her body, making sure to tease the bare skin beneath it all the way. Emma gasped into his mouth when the back of his knuckles brushed her breasts, and pulled away just long enough for the shirt to come off completely, before pulling him back in tighter than before.

Killian’s hand dropped to the zipper at the back of her skirt. He hesitated for only a moment, before lowering it. Emma allowed the garment to drop to the floor, leaving her stood in front of him in nothing but her black lace panties.

“Fuck me.” Killian took a moment to admire the beautiful woman before him.

“We’re getting to that part.”

Before Emma could finish reaching for the fly of Killian’s trousers, he grabbed her up into his arms and tossed her gently onto his bed. She laughed loudly as she bounced once before settling back onto her elbows.

She watched as Killian crawled onto the bed, bringing himself up until he was nose-to-nose with her.

“You’re stunning,” he told her, bringing up a hand to push her hair away from her face.

“So are you.” She said it with such conviction that Killian found himself believing her. Instead of responding, he brought his lips back down to hers, pouring everything he felt for her into his kisses.

Emma’s hips began grinding up against his, as Killian tangled their tongues together. He swivelled his own slightly, hitting Emma just where she needed him most and she gasped into his open mouth. Killian took that opportunity to begin trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck and over her collarbone.

Emma arched beneath him as he ran his tongue down the valley of her breasts. One of her hands reached behind her, anchoring herself to the headboard, while the other flew to Killian’s head.

“Don’t stop,” she begged, her eyes slamming shut as his mouth finally sealed over one of her nipples. Killian sucked gently, before quickly moving over to the other. He gave it the same attention before he shifted further down the bed, trailing more sucking kisses down Emma’s stomach.

When he finally reached the line of her panties, Emma was breathless above him, her hand still carding through his hair.

Emma looked down and gasped, her back arching once again. The sight of Killian, still half-dressed, lying between her spread legs and tracing the line of her panties with his tongue was insanely sexy. If she’d had any control over her brain there and then, she’d probably have taken a picture of him to keep forever.

Killian took his time teasing Emma, driving her mad with every nip of his teeth and flick of his tongue. “Oh God, please,” she begged, her hips rising and falling with every movement he made. Emma had never begged for anything before in her life.

“As you wish.” The smirk that worked it’s way across Killian’s face positively screamed _Hook_. If anything, all it did was increase Emma’s frustrations.

She lifted her hips to encourage Killian to finish stripping her bare. A distant part of her mind was screaming for her to return the favour, and finally peel off those incredibly well fitted suit pants, but the larger part was focused on Killian’s hands, and how they were gliding back up her thighs.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” he mumbled, one she was fully naked for him, before lowing his head once again.

“Holy shit,” Emma gasped, the moment his tongue touched her. She brought both of her hands down to run through his hair, pulling him in closer. She was already so close, her skin tingling from all of the attention Killian had already showered upon it. All it took was a brief graze from his teeth to send her over the edge, the delicious tension that had been curling in her body finally snapping.

Killian watched in awe as her back arched beautifully off his bed, her breasts bouncing with her movement and face relaxing into a beatific smile as she came back to herself. She’d never looked more beautiful to him than she did at that moment.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes,” Emma told him, reaching for his arm to pull him back up to her.

Killian wasted no time in covering her lips with his own, bringing her in for a bruising kiss, as Emma wiggled her hands down his body to push at the fabric clinging to his hips. When they were down far enough, Killian kicked them the rest of the way off, not yet willing to release Emma from his arms.

Emma took advantage of finally having a fully naked Killian over her, by running her hands back up over his thighs, over the toned muscles of his arse and then finally over his back, to grip at his shoulder blades.

“Do you have a condom?” she gasped, grinding up against Killian’s hips.

“In the bottom draw.” Killian didn’t even bother lifting his head from her skin, just mumbled the words in between kisses. Emma pulled the draw open with some difficulty, while Killian still refused to lift his lips from her skin. When she found what she was looking for, she gave a little triumphant, “aha!”

She gave Killian a gentle shove and he quickly got the message, rolling over onto his back and taking Emma with him. She slid back so that she was resting on his shins, before ripping open the little foil pack.

“Ready?” she asked, cocking her eyebrow at Killian. She didn’t even bother waiting for his reply before she grasped him firmly to roll the condom on.

“Shit,” Killian panted.

He hadn’t been ready.

He wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready for what was about to happen.

He watched as Emma rose up over him, bracing herself with one hand on his thigh while the other steadied him. As she begun lowering herself down, slowly, Killian’s hands came up to settle on her waist.

“It’s been a while,” she apologised, flicking her gaze up to meet his.

“You _really_ don’t need to apologise for that,” Killian chuckled, sounding a little strained. “And, for what it’s worth, you’re not the only one.”

“Really? I kinda like that.” Emma gave him her best flirtatious smile, before sinking the rest of the way down.

“Fuck,” Killian gasped, his hands tightening on her hips to hold her in place. “Give me a moment so I don’t have another embarrassing moment with a beautiful woman in my bed.”

Emma giggled and it did absolutely wonderful things to Killian’s body. He sat up quickly, taking her by surprise as he wrapped his arms around her to draw her in for a kiss.

She moved slowly, keeping her arms wrapped around Killian and their foreheads pressed together. For every swivel of her hips or sharp rise and fall of her body, Killian pressed another kiss to her face. For all of their passion and speed before they’d made it into his room, now everything was soft and gentle, more loving than frenzied.

When they came, it was with soft sighs and gentle kisses as they nuzzled into each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your sweet response to the last chapter.

“That was...”

“Yeah, I know,” Emma tucked herself into Killian’s side.

“Gimme ten minutes and we can go again.” Killian shot a cheeky wink her way and Emma dissolved into giggles.

“Ten minutes? I think that might be a little ambitious, Old Man.”

“Old Man?” Killian managed to look offended for all of two seconds, before he launched himself at her, tickling her into the mattress. “I’ll show you who’s an old man.”

* * *

 

Emma woke the next morning feeling pleasantly sore in all the right places. Killian was still fast asleep next to her, his right arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders as he held her to his chest.

After she’d called him an old man the night before, they’d made love once more, this time with all of the explosive passion that had been building before, both of them coming with cries of the other’s name on their lips. They’d fallen asleep not long after, tangled together tightly.

A strange noise caught her attention and Emma gently eased herself out of Killian’s arms and off the bed. Most of their clothing had been discarded before they made it far into the room so she opted for one of Killian’s t-shirts, that she found in his chest of draws.

The strange noise seemed to be coming from the lounge, so with one final look back at a sleeping Killian, Emma slipped from the room quietly to see what was causing it.

It stopped before she could reach the lounge so Emma diverted her attention to the kitchen and making coffee. It took her a moment of exploration to find where Killian kept everything but she’d just started the machine when the noise sounded again.

This time she recognised it easily. It was the sound of one of Killian’s favourite songs, only slightly muffled. It didn’t take her long to find his phone, still in his suit jacket pocket. A quick glance at the screen showed **MA CALLING** and Emma hesitated for a moment too long, as the screen darkened, once more sending the apartment into silence.

Emma had no idea what possessed her to do it, but when the phone in her hand rang again for a third time, she hit answer before she could question it.

“Hello?”

“Who’s this?” The Irish accent would have been a dead giveaway without the caller ID. “Why do you have my son’s phone?”

Emma cringed a little. She definitely hadn’t thought this through.

“Killian’s sleeping,” she tried. “I thought maybe I could pass a message along to him for you? Or get him to call you back? Just so you don’t worry?”

“Oh, well… that’s rather sweet of you.” Killian’s mother’s tone softened and Emma relaxed a little. An angry Irish mother was not how she planned to start her day. “What’s your name, dear?”

“Emma.”

Emma wasn’t quite ready for the inhumane noise that left Killian’s mother’s throat. She pulled the phone away from her ear until it had stopped, before pressing it back again.

“Princess Emma? That Emma?” she asked, her voice slightly higher pitched than it was before.

“Yeah, that would be me.”

“You spent the night with my son?” Emma wanted to bang her head on the kitchen counter just to avoid this conversation.

“Kinda,” she hedged. “He let me crash in his spare room.” It was a complete lie, but she wasn’t sure how much Killian had told his parents about their relationship.

“I trust he was a true gentleman all night?”

“Of course. He always is. You must have raised him well.” It wasn’t technically a lie. Killian had always been the perfect gentleman around her.

“Are you sure about that?” his mother asked, suspiciously “Asking a princess out on a date, for a bet, isn’t terribly gentlemanly.”

Emma laughed a little nervously, suddenly grateful that the coffee was ready so she could busy herself preparing it. “Um, that was probably my fault. I suggested the bet in the first place. But, I can assure you, your son is the perfect gentleman every time I’ve seen him.”

“And how often is that?”

_She definitely shouldn’t have answered that phone._

* * *

 

Killian found Emma sat at the kitchen island, a steaming mug of coffee in front of her as she fiddled with her phone. He made a little noise as he approached, so as not to startle her, and she looked up, a huge smile breaking over her face.

“Morning. Coffee?” she offered, standing up and heading for the cupboard he kept his mugs in.

“Please.” He waited for Emma to prepare his coffee just how he liked it before she slid back onto the stool she had been sat on. Killian took a small sip to test how warm the drink was before setting it down and wrapping Emma up in his arms. His chin was perched on her shoulder, his face turned into her hair. “Did you sleep well?” he asked, nuzzling his nose against her ear.

“I did, thank you.” She leaned back into his embrace, a contented sigh leaving her body.

“How long have you been up?”

“About an hour,” Emma replied, her hands coming up to play with Killian’s hair as he started placing tiny kisses down the side of her neck.

“You’ve been sat here all that time? Why not come back to bed?” she could hear the whine in his voice at the idea of waking up without her.

“I was going to, but your mother kept me talking for a while.”

It was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice-cold water over Killian. He pulled back completely, spinning Emma’s stool round so she was facing him.

“My mother?”

Emma laughed at the alarm that was written all over his face.

“When… How… Is she here?”

“She kept calling your mobile. I was just planning to tell her that you were sleeping and would call her back later but she has a way of derailing conversations.”

“Yeah, she does.” Killian took a long gulp of his coffee, cringing as it burnt his tongue. “Did she say anything?”

“No we just sat in silence for an hour listening to each other breathe. She said lots of things, Killian.” Emma reached up to run her fingers over the slight stubble that dusted Killian’s face. “It’s fine. She was lovely. Invited me to your cousin’s wedding in a few months.”

“She did?” Killian’s eyes widened almost comically. “What did you say?”

“That I would check my schedule and see if I could find a date.”

“Really?” Killian’s eyes brightened, a cheeky smirk working it’s way over the frown that had appeared at the mention of his mother.

“Really.” Emma spun back round on her stool to finish off her coffee. “You don’t happen to know anyone I could take, do ya?”

“I’m sure I could come up with someone.”

* * *

 

Anton stopped by not long after breakfast with some clean clothes for Emma and a warning not to forget her appointment the next day.

The rest of her morning was spent curled into Killian’s side on his couch, watching Netflix and trading lazy kisses. Killian didn’t have to work that day and Emma didn’t want to leave, which made for the perfect combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for this week as we are visiting grandparents tomorrow for my eldest and youngest's birthday celebrations.

“So you can cook too. Is there anything you can’t do?” Emma asked, as she sat her chopsticks back down on top of her bowl.

“Math. I’m not so good with that.”

Emma chuckled as she stood up and made her way round the table to grab Killian’s bowl from him to put in the dishwasher. She paused to drop a gentle kiss to the crown of his head before she did.

“Well, luckily for you, math happens to be one of my strong points.”

“Guess I’ll have to keep you around then.” Killian pushed back from the table slightly and opened his arms for Emma to join him. She sat herself down across his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’m sure I could give you more exciting reasons to keep me around.” She leaned in and just as her lips met his, the buzzer for Killian’s door sounded.

He groaned, tightening his arms around her. “Ignore it. They’ll go away.”

“It could be someone important.” Emma didn’t seem to want to let go of him either.

The apartment fell silent and Killian thought that whoever had buzzed had moved on, until his phone vibrated on the table.

**Did you forget poker night?**

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit,” he cursed, easing Emma from his lap and standing up to pace.

“What’s wrong?” Emma was a little worried as she watched Killian stride across the floor.

“I forgot poker night. We do it once a month and this month, it’s my turn. I’ll get rid of them,” he told her, picking up his phone once again.

“No, don’t be silly,” Emma chided. “They’re your friends. Don’t stop on my account. I can head back to my hotel.”

“No. Don’t go.” Killian’s hand shot out to grab her arm, even though Emma hadn’t moved. “Stay. I’m sure they won’t mind. Do you play?”

“I do indeed. My father taught me when I was young.” Emma looked a little wistful for a second and Killian didn’t hesitate to wrap her up in his arms.

“Okay. I’ll buzz them up. Just don’t bleed us all dry, alright?”

“I’ll do my best.”

Emma excused herself to use the bathroom, to make herself more presentable, while Killian let his friends into the building.

“Alright mate, thought you’d forgotten about us for a minute there,” Robin barged straight in, as he usually did, with Regina, Belle, Victor and Will following close behind. Killian shut the door after them all, then hurried through to his lounge to see if Emma had finished in the bathroom.

He sighed a little in relief when he noticed that she hadn’t. As much as he didn’t want her to leave that evening, he also wasn’t sure he was ready to share her yet.

“So, Robin says you had a big date last night.” Belle eased herself down onto the sofa as the others dropped off the snacks and drinks they’d brought with them.

“Of course he did. He’s worse than me Mam.” Killian threw his best friend a dirty look that Robin easily brushed off.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re dating someone so high profile. I saw all those pictures of the two of you with the Canadian Prime Minister and his wife.”

“You met the Prime Minister?” Regina asked, surprise colouring her tone. There wasn’t much that surprised her.

“Yeah, I had dinner with him and his wife last night.” Killian handed her over a glass of the red wine she’d brought with her, knowing she wouldn’t drink anything he had in his fridge. “His wife’s a huge fan of the show.”

“Seriously?” Robin asked. “You just attract them all, dontcha?”

“Who’s he attracting?”

The sound of Emma’s voice brought the entire apartment to a halt as Killian’s friends whipped round to see who had spoken.

Apparently Emma’s idea of freshening up involved an entire wardrobe change. She’s switched the soft black leggings she’d had on all afternoon for a pair of dark jeans and red socks. As she’d been wearing one of Killian’s shirts for most of the day she’d changed out of that and into a red vest. It was a far more relaxed look than most people ever saw her wear, but it suited her perfectly.

“Aurora,” Killian answered for her, breaking the silence that had settled over the room.

“Not a huge surprise, really. I keep telling you, it’s the accent.”

Killian chuckled into his fridge as he pulled out another bottle of beer, before uncapping it and handing it over to her. He was rather enjoying the stunned silence his friends were still sat in.

“You’re um, you’re a princess?” Belle was the first to recover but Killian had never heard her sound so unsure of herself before.

“Yes, I am.” There really was no sugar coating that.

“And you’re dating Killian?”

Emma shot a quick look at Killian, which clearly said, _they’re your friends, you can take this one._

“Don’t believe everything you read in the papers.” It was the best he could come up with while being put on the spot.

“So you’re not together?” Robin asked, his brow furrowing.

“I didn’t say that,” Killian corrected, pulling his dinning table out a little to make room for them all to sit around it.

“So, in this case, the papers are right, because you are?” Robin looked just as confused as Killian felt.

“I think,” Emma interjected, coming to Killian’s rescue, “what Killian’s _trying_ , and failing miserably, to say is that while you shouldn’t believe everything you read in the papers, they do get some things right. For example, yes, we are together, but we have not been secretly engaged for years as _People Magazine_ are currently implying.”

“They are?” Killian asked, his eyes widening. His mother had probably already read that report.

“Seriously? The internet. I know you have it,” Emma chided.

Robin seemed happy with the answer and moved to give Killian a hand with the table. “But you are sleeping together, right? I mean that would explain the mark on your chest.”

“Shit.” Emma looked down at her own décolletage where she could just see the top of a mark Killian had sucked onto her breast sometime during the night before.

“Not my fault you picked such a low-cut shirt.”

Killian winked at her and Emma threw one of the scatter cushions at his head, before heading to grab a sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still flailing over last night's episode so I'm sorry for the delay.

“Damn, woman. You are ruthless,” Will moaned, throwing his hand onto the table. He’d just lost _another_ fifty dollars to Emma, in less than an hour.

Emma giggled as she rested her head upon Killian’s shoulder. She’d had more to drink that evening than she probably had in the last month, and she was starting to feel the effects of it.

Once Killian’s friends had gotten over their initial shock at meeting her, she’d found that they were a wonderful bunch of characters. Will and Robin had taken to her easily. She loved football and she was a shark when it came to their poker games. _What was not to love?_ As much as Will enjoyed complaining about how much she’d lightened his wallet that evening, he also made sure to tell Killian that he was a, ‘lucky bastard,’ the moment Emma snuck off to use the bathroom.

Belle was wonderfully sweet and Emma quickly found they had a great many things in common. It didn’t take them long to bond over their shared love of all things _Game of Thrones_. Killian had watched on with a fond smile as he listened to the two of them trade quotes and predict who would make it onto the Iron Throne at the end of the show. (Emma’s money was on Daenerys, Belle’s on Jon Snow).

Regina had been the one to most surprise Killian. While she was usually the loudest and most confident of the bunch, around Emma, she’d turned into a shy and reserved fangirl. It took a couple of glasses of wine, and a bar of Emma’s favourite chocolate, to get her to open up a little. And once she had, she’d spent a good portion of her evening discussing fashion with Emma.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m really not.” Emma gathered up her winnings and used the cash to fan her slightly flushed face. “Now I can buy that new pair of shoes I’ve been wanting.”

“Don’t you have hundreds already?” Killian asked fondly, wrapping his arm around her and tucking her into his side. Like they usually did, they’d somehow gravitated towards each other during the evening and their chairs were now side-by-side.

“Yeah. I’ll donate it to the children’s hospital I’m visiting tomorrow.” She yawned into the back of her hand.

“Speaking of which, I think we should get you to bed. Something tells me Anton will have my head if you’re too hung over tomorrow.”

At Killian’s words, his friends quickly began clearing away the mess they’d made before grabbing their jackets. They said their goodbyes to both Emma and Killian, with promises that they would see Emma before she had to leave.

When the apartment was once again blissfully silent, Killian picked up Emma’s hand and gently guided her into his room.

* * *

 

“Ugh, mornings suck.”

Killian chuckled as he nuzzled in closer to Emma, dropping a bottle of ibuprofen onto the counter in front of where she was sat. “Sorry, Sweetheart. That’s what happens when you’re a princess.”

“Yeah, because I had a choice in that,” she grumbled, turning her head into Killian’s shoulder. “What are your plans today?”

Killian placed another delicate kiss to her bare shoulder, before moving away to grab Emma a glass of water and start some coffee.

“I have a night shoot today so I was gonna grab some more sleep before heading to set. How long do you think your visit will take?”

“I’ll be gone most of the day. I believe my advisors have scheduled dinner with the hospital big wigs so I’ll probably be done for about seven.” Emma downed her ibuprofen as she watched Killian’s face fall slightly. “I’m gonna guess by the look on your face that you’ll already be on set by then.”

“Yeah. I need to be there for six.”

Emma and Killian let the silence settle around them for a few moments before he broke it with the sound of one of his kitchen drawers being pulled open. After a moment of rummaging around in the clutter, he finally found what he was looking for and closed it with a soft thud.

“Here. Come back when you’re finished for the day?”

Emma looked down at the small keychain he’d slid across the kitchen island, before looking back up to Killian’s nervous face.

“Isn’t it a bit soon to be trading keys?” she asked.

“Definitely. But we’ve not exactly been traditional about this so far, so why start now?”

“Is this your way of asking me to move in?” Emma quirked her brow in Killian’s direction and the butterflies in his tummy soared again.

“You’re only gonna be here for a few weeks. I just wanted to make the most of the time I have with you. So… yeah. I guess it is.”

Emma looked down once more at the small set of silver keys before picking them up and wrapping her arms around Killian.

“Thank you.” She pulled him in for a quick kiss before he could say anything else. “I should go and shower before Anton starts banging your front door down.”

“Please do,” he gave her a gentle shove in the direction of his bedroom, “having Anton banging down the door would defeat the entire purpose of giving you a key.”

* * *

 

When Emma made it back to her hotel for only the second time since landing in Canada, she sighed happily. She had already picked out what she would be wearing for the hospital visit and the garment bag was still set out on her unused bed. Everything else was packed away in the bags that had transported it over to the country.

“Get all of this packed up and into the car ready for when you collect me this evening,” she told Anton, gesturing at the bags and boxes around the room.

“Are you sure about this, Your Highness?” he asked carefully.

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	35. Chapter 34

Emma wasn’t alone long before her team of stylists began flooding the room, ready to make her look camera worthy for the afternoon. She usually preferred to do everything herself but for important events both her grandmother and mother insisted upon a professional team.

For the visit to British Columbia Children’s hospital, Emma had settled on a simple short-sleeved cream shift dress, black belt and nude heels. It was an outfit that was stylish, sophisticated and as practical as it could be, given her status. Her team had agreed upon a natural look leaving her hair lose and enhancing the normal wave of it. Emma insisted on adding Killian’s necklace to the look but left off her usual jewellery, as she preferred to be hands-on around the children.

When she was finished, she had her personal assistant snap a quick picture to send to Killian, with the simple message,

**Will I do?**

Killian replied just as she was sliding into the car, her assistant already going over a long list of things that needed to happen before the day was over.

_I’d certainly do you._

Emma laughed out loud, which earned her a glare from her assistant, but she couldn’t really bring herself to care. She’d attended functions like these enough times, over the course of her adult life, to know what was expected of her.

**That wasn’t the question, but good to know ;-)**

_You’re beautiful._  
_You could wear a sack and you’d still be beautiful._

Deep down Emma knew that it was a clichéd response, and Killian probably knew it too. But she also knew that he was being completely honest with her and it was because of that honesty she felt a warm smile work it’s way across her face.

_But if you wanna leave that dress on for when I get home, I’ll happily help you out of it._

The snort that left Emma was anything but ladylike. She loved this new playful side of Killian that was emerging.

**Good to know.**

* * *

 

When Emma arrived at the hospital she was greeted immediately by the leadership team. The Vice President, Mr Gold, was the first to step forward and introduce himself, offering Emma a rigid bow before introducing her to the other members of his team. She greeted each one with the same warm smile and handshake before turning to the gathered photographers. This was a closed visit, but the hospital had arranged for a photographer to take a few images for their own publicity. Emma knew her team had brought one of their own for the British media and the blog that was kept by the team at Clarence House.

After the photos were taken, Emma was escorted inside the building to begin the guided tour. Mr Gold took the lead, placing his hand gently on to Emma’s lower back as he steered her in the direction of the first nurses’ station. Emma threw a quick look over her shoulder at Anton, but made no fuss at Gold’s contact.

* * *

 

Meeting the nurses had been fun. There were some fantastic characters on the team and Emma could have stood listening to their stories all afternoon. Unfortunately other plans had been made and Gold quickly hurried her along, his hand once again resting against her lower back.

Emma gritted her teeth but allowed him to guide her onto the ward. Meeting the kids had been the part of her day she was most looking forward to.

Over the next three hours, Emma spent her time moving from ward to ward in the hospital, talking with both the children and their parents. They spoke about everything from why the children were staying in the hospital to what was clearly the most important topic of the day – who was team Iron Man and who was team Captain America?

She sat and read with some of the younger children, all six of them crammed onto one of the small beds, so they could see the illustrations in the book. When she moved onto a different ward she switched to arts and crafts, not worrying about her dress at all as she sat and painted with the messy toddlers that were so excited to have a real life princess in their room. She even played card games with some of the teenagers, trading candy and chocolate instead of money.

By the end of the afternoon she’d made many new friends, taken plenty of pictures with different people, and had laughed almost as hard as she did when she was with Killian. Thankfully Gold and his team had disappeared when it became clear that Emma would be spending more time on the wards than they had originally planned.

The only awkward point during her time with the kids had been on the ward with the younger children. A little girl called Annabell had been colouring in her picture of Elsa and Olaf when she’d suddenly looked up and asked, “Princess Emma, do you have a prince?”

Emma watched as all of the adults in the room turned to her, while Annabell’s parents rushed to assure her that she didn’t need to answer that question. Emma had brushed off their concerns, telling them that it was natural for a child to be curious, before turning her full attention back to Annabell.

“Can I tell you secret?” she asked the young girl.

Annabell’s eyes had widened with excitement as she bobbed her head enthusiastically. Emma beckoned her round to where she was sat at the far-too-small table and pulled her mobile phone from her bag.

“I don’t have a prince… yet.” She watched as the young girl’s face dropped in sadness before hurrying on. She pulled up the lock screen on her phone, one of the pictures of herself with Killian from the night before, and turned it to show Annabell. “But I think one day this man _here_ might be my prince. What do you think?”

Annabell took the phone from Emma while she gave the picture a critical look over. When she handed it back she did so with a firm nod of her head.

“Yes. He looks like he’d be a good prince.”

* * *

 

 

                                                                                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is inspired by Jen's look for the People's Choice Award Nominations Press Conference 2012. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	36. Chapter 35

Killian closed the apartment door behind him quietly, toeing his shoes off and dropping his bag to the floor. He’d deal with them both later. He knew Emma was somewhere inside, but it was three _am_ so the chances of her still being awake were pretty slim.

His night shoot had run slightly later than planned, thanks to some technical issues with the big stunt they had prepared for Hook, and he was both tired and grumpy at having missed out on precious time with Emma.

Emma had been wonderful about the entire thing. She’d messaged him during a break at the children’s hospital, sending him a couple of pictures of herself with the kids and uploading a few more to twitter. When she’d moved on to lunch with the executives, she’d messaged again to complain about their Vice President, Mr Gold, who couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself. Killian was glad he was shooting a fight scene that evening as it gave him a way to take out all of the anger that built up inside of him at the thought of some random guy touching _his_ princess.

One of the final messages she’d sent to him was of herself, still in that stunning cream dress, laying in the centre of his bed. Killian had added that one to his ever-growing collection.

As he made his way through the dark apartment he stopped in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, before continuing on to his bedroom. It looked pretty much the same as it always did, which he was not expecting. He’d basically told Emma she could stay with him during her visit and yet, all he could see of hers were her nude heels; black belt; and cream dress, all draped over the back of the tub chair on her side of the room.

Emma herself was already curled up in bed, fast asleep, wearing one of his t-shirts.

Killian snuck into the bathroom as quietly as he could to brush his teeth and then stripped off his socks, jeans and shirt before padding back over to his bed. He slid in as softly as he possibly could, not wanting to disturb Emma, before wrapping his arm around her and curling himself around her back.

Her long legs were bare and tangled with his easily as she pushed back into his warmth, her right hand coming down to cover his where it rested over her stomach.

“What time is it?” she asked softly, her voice still tinged with sleep.

“Ungodly early,” he told her, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

“Don’t be. You’re just as cute when you’re asleep as you are when you’re awake.”

“Charmer,” Emma sighed, before falling back into a peaceful sleep.

Killian wasn’t far behind her.

* * *

 

Killian woke the next morning to soft, wet kisses trailing down his chest. He sighed a little, the fog of sleep making him think for a moment that he was having one of those wonderful dreams again, until the sound of Emma’s laughter cut through it. He cracked open one eye to see Emma looking up at him through a curtain of her blonde hair.

“What have I done to deserve this?” he asked, running his fingers through the hair that was currently tickling his left thigh.

“You look you had a rough night at work.” She kissed a spot just off to the side of Killian’s bellybutton and he hissed a little. He hadn’t realised he’d taken the hits while he was filming, but now that he was looking for them, he could see the spots where bruises were starting to form. “Don’t you have a stunt double for this kind of thing?”

“Yeah, but it looks better if you do it yourself.” Killian swallowed another gasp, this time for an entirely different reason, as Emma resumed her kisses. He watched as her lips moved back up from the dip of his waist and over to one of his nipples. She bit down gently and Killian’s hips flew off the bed, all his sense of composure lost.

“Tell me you don’t have anywhere to be today,” he begged, threading his fingers through her hair.

“Nope.” She sucked lightly on the tender flesh she’d bitten only moments before. “I’m all yours.”

“Thank God for that.”

Before she could move over to his other nipple, Killian wiggled down the bed to capture her lips with his, gently rolling them so that he was braced above her.

The sound of Emma’s giggle was almost as intoxicating as the sound of her gentle moans and sighs just moments later.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” Killian asked, looking around for the forth time since they’d left the car.

“Will you cut that out? You’re going to start drawing attention to us with how you’re behaving. Act naturally.”

“This was such a stupid idea,” he mumbled, tightening his hold on Emma’s hand.

She snorted a laugh at how adorably annoying he’d become. “It was _your_ idea.”

“I know. I’m stupid.”

Emma stopped and tugged him round to face her. “You’re _not_ stupid. Anton already called ahead. They know we’re coming and they have promised to make sure that nothing happens. Everything will be fine. Stop worrying so much. This is supposed to be fun, remember?”

Killian leaned forward for a quick kiss before he turned back to the imposing building before them.

“You’re not gonna tweet this, right?” he asked, a single eyebrow raising in question.

“No, Babe. You can tweet it when we leave. I know how much you’ll fanboy if you get a reply from them.”

Killian tried to look offended at that comment but he knew it was pointless. He really would geek out if they ever replied to him.

“Okay. Let’s go and make sure we have great seats.”

Emma laughed at the child-like glee that overtook the worry on his face, as he pulled her along in the direction of the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	37. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to see where Killian and Emma have gone?

The moment they scanned their tickets through the gates, Emma knew that it had been a fantastic idea. Killian was practically giddy with excitement and that only grew when they were greeted at the entrance by August Booth.

“Good evening Your Highness, Mr Jones.” Booth took each of their hands in turn, giving them a firm shake. “I was asked by the management to welcome you to our stadium. We have your usual seats for you, Mr Jones, or if you would prefer, there is a VIP box available too?”

Emma turned to Killian to let him make the call. They were his tickets and it was his beloved team playing.

“Um… what would be safer for Emma?” he asked, pulling her into his side unconsciously.

“The box would be safer for Her Royal Highness, but it would also be further away from the pitch.”

“The box,” Killian answered, before Emma could protest.

“Killian,” she chided, “This is your night. Don’t base this decision on me, base it on what you’d prefer. If you wanna be in that stadium, then be in the stadium. Nobody knows I’m here. We have seven other people with us that will keep me safe.”

“I don’t want anyone to hurt you.” The look in Killian’s eyes melted Emma’s annoyance and she reached up to push the hair off his forehead.

“They won’t. I have faith in that. Now, let’s go enjoy this game.”

* * *

 

For all that Emma loved football, she’d rarely attended live games for security reasons and she’d certainly never seen any soccer games before. As they took their seats to watch the players warm up, Killian explained to Emma about how much he’d missed attending games while he was away from home, so his family had clubbed together to buy him a season ticket for his nearest Canadian team. He’d sort of fallen into his love for the White Caps but he hadn’t missed a home game of theirs since he’d been offered the role of Hook.

Emma loved hearing him talk about some of his fondest memories of the team. Most of them involved the different people that had joined him for games over the years. Everyone from Robin; to his brother Liam; and even Belle, had been before and they’d all had just as much fun as Killian had.

Emma had to admit that their seats were fantastic. They were three rows back from the half-way line, the perfect place to watch both halves of the game from. His tickets were in a private section of the ground, gated off from the rest of the crowd, which helped Anton manage security. And it also gave them more room than they would usually find in a football stadium.

Killian disappeared just before kick-off to fetch some drinks and Emma watched as Anton trailed after him, before turning her attention to the people around her. A few seemed to notice whom they were sat with, but most of the people close to her had their full attention already focused on the pitch. One little boy waved at her and Emma waved back, before turning to watch as Killian and Anton made their way back to their seats.

Killian handed Emma a bottle of beer before wrapping a navy blue scarf around her neck and pulling a matching cap down onto her head.

“There we go. Much better,” he told her, adjusting the peek of the cap before he sat down to take his own beer bottle back from Anton.

“Is this you kitting me out for the game or you trying to make me less noticeable?” she asked.

“A little of both?” Killian shrugged before taking a swig from his bottle.

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but the family three down from you already know. They seem to be the only ones who have noticed, though.”

Killian turned so quickly, Emma thought he might give himself whiplash. As she expected, the little boy was still staring in their direction while his mother and father kept sending what they must have thought were covert glances their way.

“Relax,” she soothed, bringing her hand up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. “They don’t look dangerous. Just a little shocked.”

Killian turned back to Emma slowly, but relaxed under her reassurances.

“Now, who are we playing today and, realistically, are we likely to win?”

Killian pulled Emma into his side. He wrapped his arm around her gently as he brushed a kiss to the top of her cap-covered head, before launching into details of the season so far.

Neither of them noticed the flash of the camera to their left.

* * *

 

Emma had a fantastic time watching the game. While she wasn’t a massive fan of either team playing, Killian’s enthusiasm was contagious and by half time she knew she was firmly on her way to becoming a White Caps fan.

When the game ended, August appeared almost as if by magic besides them, with the offer to attend a training session later that month so that they could meet the team. Emma suspected it was more of a publicity stunt than anything else, but Killian’s excitement had her quickly agreeing to the idea. How could she refuse when the thought alone had Killian smiling so brightly?

“So, wasn’t such a bad idea after all,” she teased, wrapping her hands tightly around Killian’s right arm. He quickly laced their fingers together as she leaned into his side. They’d been more affectionate that evening than they ever had before in public, and it felt nice not to have to hide the way they felt for each other. Emma couldn’t remember the last time she’d been able to do so.

“Thanks for coming. I know this isn’t exactly everyone’s idea of a romantic night out.”

“Don’t be stupid, I had a great time. If all we did was attend boring functions I think you’d be fed up with me by the end of the year.” While Emma had meant it to be a teasing comment, it also struck her as being incredibly true. She’d attempted one relationship before with someone who wasn’t used to her way of life and he’d quickly grown bored with both it, and her.

“Now who’s the one being stupid? I might not fully understand politics, yet, but I love spending time with you, no matter where we are.”

It was just as Killian was bending down to kiss her that all hell broke lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	38. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of your wonderful comments.

Emma saw the cameras before Killian did. She turned her head at the last moment and instead whispered, “Keep your head down. Don’t react and keep moving.”

Killian only had a moment of confusion before Anton and his team were closing in around them.

And that was when the shouting began.

_“How long have you two been dating?”_

_“Did you really only meet for the first time last month?”_

_“What does your grandmother think of this?”_

_“What do you see in him?”_

The yelling didn’t stop and as the photographers around them closed in further, Killian was jostled more and more. He kept a tight grip on Emma’s hand as Anton attempted to bring some order back to the night.

When they were finally back in the safety of the car, Killian turned to run frantic hands over Emma.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “Did they hurt you?”

“I’m fine. They’re usually not so rowdy, but I’ve had worse. How are you?” she asked, running her hands up and down his arms. “That was probably worse than anything you’ve ever had to deal with before.”

“Yeah, you can say that again.”

Killian flopped back down into his seat, staring at the floor.

“I’m so sorry, Emma,” he said eventually, his eyes still firmly fixed on the floor. “I knew this was a stupid idea.”

“It wasn’t,” Emma assured him. “We can’t just stay tucked away forever. And it’s not like half the world don’t already assume we’re together. This wasn’t your fault.”

“Do you think the stadium manager said something?” Killian really hoped they hadn’t. Some of his best memories were inside that building, he’d hate the idea of never going back again as protest. But he’d do it. For Emma.

“Let’s have a look shall we?”

Emma shifted across the back seat so she was pressed up against Killian and pulled out her phone. Killian wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

It didn’t take Emma long to find out what had happened.

“Here,” she handed her phone to Killian.

“What the hell is this site?” he asked, his attention fully focused on the banner at the top of the page.

“It’s a Tumblr blog. Dedicated to us. I figured it would be the best place to check. That family sat down from us? They were the ones who leaked the information. They took pictures of us together at the game and posted them to Twitter. They’re all over the internet.”

Killian scrolled down the page and was shocked to find dozens of pictures of the two of them together at the game. They ranged from them just sat besides each other, watching the action; to some of the two of them with Killian’s arm wrapped around Emma’s shoulder; a few of them laughing together; and finally, at least half were of the two of them kissing.

“Well, shit.”

“Did you read the caption?” she teased.

Killian scrolled back down to the bottom of the page, and right under the pictures of the two of them together was a small caption.

**#Look at these two #I didn’t know I needed this until I saw it #So cute #Shipping them hard.**

“Huh.”

“See? I told you there were people in our corner. It’s been reblogged over ten thousand times already.”

“I have no idea what that means.” Killian looked adorably confused and Emma couldn’t help but lean up to kiss his confusion away.

* * *

Emma groaned at the sound of Killian’s alarm blaring beside her head.

“Ugh. It’s too early,” she complained, sinking back down under the covers.

Killian laughed at how adorable she looked, with only the top of her hair peeking out from under his duvet, before he pulled it back to slip out.

“It’s too early,” she repeated a little louder, watching as he made his way to the bathroom.

“I have an early set call. Sorry.” He made a quick detour to kiss the top of her head before heading for the shower.

Killian took a moment to appreciate the sight of Emma’s toothbrush in the holder, next to his, before he began his usual morning routine.

When he came back out of the bathroom Emma was already fast asleep. He didn’t want to wake her so instead he wrote her a quick note and left it on his pillow before slipping out of the room.

Unsurprisingly, a few photographers had found his apartment and were hanging around outside when his driver pulled up. But they stayed back, across the street.

Killian wasn’t surprised by the looks he got when he made it to set, either. The pictures that had been taken at the game were everywhere and he’d expected everyone to see them at some point.

He also hadn’t turned his phone on since it died the night before. He knew what would be waiting for him when he did.

* * *

When Emma woke later that morning, it was to a cold and empty bed. She vaguely remembered Killian leaving for working, but was happy to see that he’d left a short and sweet note on his pillow telling her that.

She took her time showering and dressing before making her way into the kitchen to start the coffee. As she was waiting for it to brew, she switched on her phone and laptop, knowing that the craziness from the night before would need addressing.

The first thing she noticed was an email from her grandmother’s assistant. Emma opened it a little warily, fearing that her grandmother may have changed her mind after the fiasco from the previous night.

The email itself simply read,

_Your grandmother has prepared the following statement should you wish to have it published._

Emma forgot all about her coffee as she read it through.

Twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	39. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for this week as my youngest son has his birthday tomorrow.

“So, how was the game?” Robin asked, adopting his usual position against the wall as they waited for the crew to reset.

“I’m pretty sure you already know the answer to that.” Killian was already lounging against it, typing out a message to Emma. She hadn’t messaged him at all that morning and he was starting to worry something had come up.

“Yeah. Half the world knows how it went,” Robin sniggered. “Way to play it cool.”

“It’s not like we knew our privacy was being violated,” Killian shot back.

“This isn’t a bad thing, right?” Robin looked and sounded a little worried so Killian slipped his phone away and turned his full attention back to his best friend. “People were already assuming you guys were dating, so it’s not like this is gonna split you guys up, right?”

“No. Or, at least, I don’t think so. Emma said her grandmother was the one who sent her out here in the first place so I can’t imagine she would be angry at what happened.” At Robin’s look Killian hastily added, “Well, she might not be too happy about the pictures of the two of us making out, but Emma said she thought that she’d gotten her grandmother’s blessing.”

Robin nodded his head to show that he understood, before offering Killian half of his snack bar. Killian was just about to take his first bite when the sound of a commotion reached their ears.

“Think some crazy fans broke past security?” Robin asked, arching his brow.

“No idea. Wanna take a look?”

“Always! You know I love some drama.” Robin was already pulling him in the direction of the noise before Killian could reply.

* * *

They found the source of it rather quickly.

The fans that usually turned out to watch them film were all gathered in one small section that had been roped off for them, their attention firmly fixed on something, or someone, that neither Robin nor Killian could see.

“Think we got a new guest-star?” Robin asked, making his way closer to the gathered crowd.

“Doubt it. They usually tell us this stuff way in advance.”

It was as they drew closer that Killian heard it.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw dropping slightly.

“What is it?” Robin stopped a few paces ahead of his friend, turning back to see why he wasn’t moving.

“That laugh. I’d know it anywhere,” Killian told him. He moved a littler further forward before calling out, “Emma?”

The noise stopped almost instantly as the crowd of people around Emma parted, giving Killian a clear view of her. She’d dressed down for the day in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a red shirt and her favourite black leather boots and jacket. But she still managed to look as flawlessly put-together as she always did. At least, to Killian she did.

“Hi.” The smile she turned his way sent his heart fluttering and he couldn’t help but return it.

She took a moment to look him over carefully, taking in everything from the eyeliner and earring, to the tight leather pants.

“Wow. Television does not do that justice,” she mumbled, excusing herself from the people gathered around her and making her way over to where Robin and Killian were stood. A few sniggers from the crowd followed her.

Killian noticed that quite a few of their male crewmembers were tracking her movements almost as intently as he was. The jealousy that ignited inside of him at the thought of that was surprising. He’d never considered himself a jealous person before.

“Sorry for dropping by unannounced.” She stopped just out of reach of him and Killian knew it was because of their audience, who all had cameras pointing in their direction.

“It’s nice to see you again Robin.” Emma turned her attention to Killian’s best friend for a moment and he watched as Robin sent a shy smile her way, his cheeks pinked adorably under her stare.

“Is there somewhere private we could talk for a moment?” she asked, turning back to Killian. The dread he felt must have shown on his face because Emma quickly added, “it’s not bad. I promise.”

He cleared his throat of the sudden dryness that filled it and motioned with his head back in the direction of the way he’d come from. “My trailer?”

“Lead on, Captain,” she teased.

* * *

As soon as Killian had closed his trailer door behind them, Emma pounced, pushing him back into it as her lips began blazing a hot trail up his neck.

“The leather is _really_ sexy,” she told him, in between suckling bites and teasing licks.

Killian’s head hit the door with a thump as Emma’s hand dropped down to the laces of his pants. He let her stroke his growing hardness for a moment before his senses caught up to him and he quickly covered her hands with one of his, to still their movement.

“As much as I hate to say this… we shouldn’t do this here.”

He wanted to kick himself the moment the words left his mouth.

“Why not? I know you want it just as much as I do.”

“These walls aren’t terribly thick. Everyone will know what we’re doing.” A huge part of Killian was incredibly aroused at the idea of all those crewmembers, who had been leering at Emma, knowing exactly what he did for her. However, the gentlemen within reminded him that she was still a princess and she didn’t deserve that kind of scandal.

“You’ll have to keep really quiet then.”

Before Killian could say anything else she dropped to her knees before him and finished unlacing his pants.

“Holy fuck,” he bit out, as her hands gently pulled him free, before she tightened her grip at his base.

“Tut. Tut. Quiet, Killian.”

She placed a tender kiss to his tip before her mouth closed around him completely.

Killian bit down on his leather jacket to keep himself quiet.

Emma worked him quickly, using her tongue to tease the sensitive underside every time she worked her way up, before sliding back down in one fluid motion.

Killian made the mistake of glancing down, to find that Emma’s eyes were locked on his face. He swallowed hard, bring his hand up to run gently through her hair.

She looked nothing like the princess she was, down on her knees, with his cock sliding in and out of her mouth.

“Oh God, I’m so close,” he whispered, not at all embarrassed about how little time it had taken her to work him up so well. This had been a fantasy of his ever since he started working on the show.

Emma looked up at him with what could only be described as devious eyes before she took a deep breath in through her nose, relaxed her throat, and slid him as far down as she possibly could.

That was all it took for Killian to spill down her throat, once again biting on his jacket to muffle the guttural groan that was working it’s way through his chest.

Emma helped bring him back down with gentle licks and wet kisses over his exposed thighs before she stood back up again.

“Well, that was an unexpected bonus to the day,” Killian quipped, his legs finally giving out as he slid down to the floor, and pulled her into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	40. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you all waiting.

Emma chuckled as Killian backed her towards the sofa in his trailer, his lips firmly attached to a small patch of skin just below her collarbone.

“As much as I hate to say this, we _really_ don’t have time,” she told him, using her grip on his hair to pull his head up. “You’ll be called back to set soon.”

“Nobody will interrupt us. You’re a fucking princess,” he told her, dropping his head back down to kiss along her neck.

“Which means you’ll be late finishing this evening and that’s not fair on your co-workers. Besides,” she pulled him up to look her in the eye once more, before continuing, “I’d much rather you return the favour when we have time for you to be… _incredibly thorough_.”

Killian’s eyes darkened at the promise in her tone before he gave her another bruising kiss.

“Okay,” he mumbled, taking a long step back to help clear his mind. “Okay. You came here to talk?”

Emma laughed again at how adorably flustered he looked before her expression sobered.

“I did.” She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. “Read this,” she told him, handing it over.

Killian took the paper with some confusion, unfolding it slowly before he began to read.

**For immediate release.**

**RE: Her Royal Highness, The Princess Emma Of Cambridge**

**Her Royal Highness would like to take this time to address the images that began circulating via social media on the evening of July twenty-eight, 2015. While the images were taken without Her Royal Highness’s prior knowledge or consent, she wishes to confirm that she has entered into a relationship with Irish actor Killian Jones. The couple ask that their privacy be respected while they continue their courtship.**

“You wrote this?” he asked, looking up at Emma who was once again playing with her rings. Something he’d already begun to notice was a nervous habit of hers.

“No. My grandmother’s team did. She thought it would be better to confirm the rumours now, as it will allow us some degree of leniency. My family have agreements in place with the media industry that we are afforded certain privacies if we keep them informed of developments when they happen.”

When Killian didn’t say anything, Emma hurried on. “But it doesn’t have to be released if you’re not ready for that. Nothing has to change, because _this_ ,” she indicated the paper Killian was still holding, “Is probably going to change your life more than it will mine.”

Killian finally tore his eyes away from the statement in his hand.

“Release it,” he told her, a small smile working it’s way across his face. “I’m not ashamed of our relationship. Actually, quite the opposite. I’m rather proud to call you mine.”

“I’ll make the call,” Emma assured him, winding her arms around his shoulders to pull him down for one more kiss.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Emma’s grandmother’s team to work their magic.

Final call had not long been given when Robin pulled the attention of most people still on set to the food tent, and the large flat-screen television that was often only used for a big game night. Instead of the usual sporting event, he had _BBC News 24_ playing.

_“Once again, our top story for this evening. Buckingham Palace has today confirmed that Her Royal Highness, The Princess Emma of Cambridge, is dating Irish actor, Killian Jones. While the couple have made a few public appearances since their first meeting back in May, no official statement had been made about the nature of their relationship. However, last night, the pair were spotted at a Vancouver White Caps football game in various intimate positions. The pictures were quickly uploaded to Twitter where they have been shared thousands of times already._

_Since the statement was released, Her Royal Highness has taken to social media where she tweed this picture of herself, with Jones, and the caption_  
_**Finally got to meet the infamous Captain Hook today. He’s not as scary as he looks @KillianJones1**_

The screen changed quickly from the news presenter, sat behind his desk in the usual BBC newsroom, to the picture Killian himself had taken earlier that day in his trailer. Emma had insisted on it before she left and Killian could never deny her anything. He was dressed in all of his pirate leathers, eyeliner fresh and thick. His left arm was curled tightly around Emma’s shoulders while one of hers fiddled with the buttons on his vest. She had her head resting on his shoulder, while his was tilted down on top of hers. But it was her smile that he loved most. The smile that Emma only ever gave to him was lighting up her beautiful face.

The picture quickly clicked off and the news presenter returned again to continue on about the sightings that had also been reported of Emma on set earlier that day.

“You should probably call your mum, Dude.” Robin nudged his shoulder gently and Killian’s hand fell to his pocket.

“Shit. She’s gonna kill me.”

* * *

Killian waited until he was back in the safety of his own apartment before he made the call. Emma was curled up on the sofa next to him, tapping away on her laptop as she worked on the accounts for her foundation.

“Hello?”

“Hey Mam.” Killian was already cringing.

“Killian. It’s three am, has something happened?” In all his worry about placing the call, he had overlooked the time difference.

“Shit, sorry. I completely forgot about the time difference. It can wait. Go back to sleep, Mam.”

Emma looked up at Killian, a shy smile breaking over her face as her shifted a little further down the sofa to wrap his free arm around her.

“I’m awake now. What’s wrong?” she asked, her voice a little louder.

“I just wanted to call before you saw the news.”

“The news?” she interrupted. “Why? Has something happened? Are you okay? Is it a bomb? I knew something like this would happen.”

“No, it’s not a bomb, Mam,” Killian rushed out. “It’s nothing bad. It’s… Well… Emma and I have made our relationship official.”

“Huh.”

Killian had never known his mother to be shocked speechless before. He wasn’t quite sure how to handle it.

“Say something, Ma,” he begged.

After a few more moments of silence, Killian finally got a response. Even if it wasn’t what he was expecting.

“Bring her home for your brother’s birthday party next month. I’d like to meet my future daughter-in-law.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	41. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your lovely comments yesterday. They were a great way to start my day.

“I hate my job.”

“You really don’t,” Emma chuckled, as she finished grabbing her toiletries from the bathroom.

“Okay I don’t, but I hate that it’s making me work while you need to travel.” Killian had been pouting ever since he found out about Emma’s itinerary for the end of her second week in Canada.

“I’ll be gone for two nights, Killian. We’ve survived much longer. You’ll be fine.”

“Still sucks,” he mumbled, following her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where she had a small case opened and half packed.

Part of Emma’s trip to Canada involved a trip to the Yukon. It was something she had actually been looking forward to, especially when Killian said his schedule would be free enough to allow him to join her, if she wanted. (And she _really_ wanted him to!)

Unfortunately, he’d returned home from work the day before with the news that they had moved up a couple of shoots for later in the series, in order to take advantage of the weather conditions. Which meant that while Emma was travelling the Yukon, Killian would be stuck at home.

“There will be other trips,” she assured him, turning away from her case to run soothing fingers through his hair. “I promise. Before I leave we’ll try and find some time to sneak off into the mountains and do some skiing.”

Killian brightened a little at the thought of some true alone time with Emma. While she’d been staying with him they hadn’t had much of it. Between their work schedules and his friends, there was always something keeping him from a full day alone with her.

“Don’t you need to get showered before work?” she asked, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.

“Yeah. But I’ll wait until you leave. I don’t need to be on set until two.” Killian tightened his arms around Emma and brought his lips down to cover hers in a slow and gentle kiss.

It was just as he was about to deepen the kiss that the first knock on his front door sounded.

“Son of bitch,” he cursed as Emma giggled into his chest.

She pulled away with some reluctance before she zipped up her case and made to heave it off the bed.

“I’ll get it, you get the door,” Killian told her.

Anton was bang on time, as he always was. Emma directed him into one of Killian’s spare rooms, which she’d set up as a makeshift dressing room, and the different garment bags she had laid out waiting for the trip. As Anton left with those, Emma turned to pull Killian back into her arms.

“I’ll be gone for two nights. Don’t mope around the apartment the entire time. And don’t get into any trouble, okay? I have a couple of engagements I’d like for you to join me on when I get back.”

“Really?” Emma hadn’t mentioned anything to him about joining her for any other events. He’d assumed the state dinner would be the only one he’d get to escort her to.

“Really. I think you’ll enjoy one in particular.”

Anton returned before Killian could get any more information out of Emma.

* * *

Killian spent most of Emma’s first day of travelling, working. They were filming on location and the director wanted to make the most of the weather for the shots he needed.

When he got back to an empty apartment at two _am_ , he fired off a quick message to Emma to let her know how the day had gone, and how much he missed her, before crashing fully clothed on his bed.

The next day was another late call, so Killian took advantage of the morning to check the internet for news on Emma’s first day in the Yukon. He scrolled through article after article of news about her arrival in the area. Everything from fashion blogs, praising her style, to news reports about her plans for the following day were only a few clicks away.

Emma had called him, when she had some free time, to check-in and let him know how things were going. She sounded like she was having a wonderful time, and it only made Killian more annoyed that he couldn’t be with her.

He still had a few hours to kill before he needed to leave for the day, so Killian found himself pulling up online courses in politics. It was something that had occurred to him as he sat and listened to Phillip and Emma debate policies over dinner. He didn’t want to be the kind of partner that would just sit in silence while Emma did all the talking. And, in some small way, he found himself wanting to prove that he was good enough to be by Emma’s side.

Before he left for work that afternoon, Killian had registered online to begin a part-time degree in politics.

* * *

When Emma finally twisted open the door to Killian’s apartment she was greeted by the overwhelming scent of apple crumble.

“What’s all this?” she asked, dropping her bag to the floor as she took in the sight of her boyfriend bent over the kitchen counter.

Killian had dimmed the lights, most of the apartment lit only by the candles he’d purchased that morning. He’d set his dinner table with his best silverware and he had some music playing lightly in the background.

“Just wanted to do something nice to welcome you home,” he told her, coming round the counter to wrap her in his arms. “I missed you, Emma.”

“I missed you too,” she told him, reaching up to pull his head down to hers for a kiss.

In that moment, thousands of miles away from London and her family, wrapped in Killian's arms, Emma had never felt more at home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	42. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your lovely comments.

“Does this look okay?” Emma asked, stepping out of the bathroom and tugging on her dress. When she’d bought it, she loved how unusual it looked. Now that she had it on, she was starting to doubt herself. “Should I change?”

Killian looked up, from where he was routing through his closet for a shirt, to look her over. He had to admit, when he’d first seen the dress hanging up for the day, he didn’t love it. The clashing patterns looked awful. However, on Emma, it looked stunning. The blue and white stripes worked well with the grey, faux snakeskin print. Emma had added a thin black belt and her favourite black pumps to the look, along with the necklace Killian had given her on her first night in Canada; a pair of diamond stud earrings; her usual assortment of silver rings; and black nail polish.

“Honestly?” Emma cringed and her hands went straight to the belt. Killian moved quickly, covering hers with his own as he continued, “When I first saw that dress I thought it was hideous. Now, I kinda love it.”

“You sure you’re not just saying that?” Emma asked, looking down at herself once more.

“I wouldn’t lie to you. If I hated it, I would say so.”

“Thank you.” Emma leaned forward to give him a quick kiss before she nodded in the direction of Killian’s open closet. “I like the blue.” She turned back to the bathroom to finish fussing over her hair while Killian pulled the blue shirt, he’d never worn before, from it’s hanger.

* * *

Killian had to admit, this was perhaps one of the more enjoyable engagements he had joined Emma for.

They were visiting one of the charities that Emma’s foundation regularly donated to. It was a shelter set up to help vulnerable mothers and their children. The centre did everything from offering homeless mothers a safe place to raise their children, to detox programmes aimed at new mothers who had an addiction. It was one of Prince David’s greatest successes and Emma had been determined to make sure it continued succeeding, even if her father would never have the chance to see the good it was doing.

Emma had quickly been whisked off to discuss ways in which more could be done to help the centre thrive, and Killian had floundered slightly, not sure what to do with himself. Until one of the nearby mothers had asked if he would hold her daughter while she spoke with one of the councillors on staff. She hadn’t really waited for his approval before she eased the baby down into his arms and left.

And that was where Killian spent most of his afternoon. While Emma was pulled away by person, after person, who all had ideas for her, or wanted to thank her, Killian spent his time cuddling babies and children of all ages as the nurses did their thing.

Emma found him over ninety-minutes later, sat cross-legged on the floor, reading to a group of toddlers. One of which had climbed into his lap as soon as Killian had opened the book. He had a captivated audience so she stood in the back to watch, along with a few other mothers.

“Is he your husband?” one asked, leaning in towards Emma.

“Boyfriend,” she replied, finally peeling her eyes away from Killian.

“He’s a natural.” The woman nodded her head at the gathered children, all still and quiet as they listened to Killian read.

“Yeah. He really is.”

* * *

“So, kids huh?” Emma teased, as soon as they were back in Killian’s apartment.

“I don’t follow.”

“You never thought about whether you want kids in the future?” she asked, kicking off her heels.

“Not really,” he answered, truthfully. “At least, not until recently.”

“How recently?”

“Last few months. When you start dating a princess who is expected to further the line, you start thinking more about the future.”

Emma took Killian’s hand and pulled him down to sit with her on the sofa.

“You’ve thought of having kids with me?” she asked, tracing absentminded patterns over the back of his hand.

“Well yeah. I mean, I guess I’d never really thought of it before because I didn’t really have anyone in my life who I could see myself being with for years to come.”

“And you could see that, with me?” Killian had never heard Emma sound so nervous before.

Instead of answering, Killian leaned in to give Emma a sweet kiss. He pulled away before it could become anything more, waiting for Emma’s eyes to open and meet his own.

“Of course I can see that with you. If it wasn’t clear before, Emma, let me spell it out to you. I’m pretty sure I’m falling in love with you.”

Emma surged forward, knocking Killian off balance with a bruising kiss. She settled herself down onto Killian’s lap and brought her hands up to the thin black belt around her waist.

“I think I love you too,” she told him, pulling the belt free and tossing it onto the floor behind her.

“Well, technically I said, I’m falling in love with you,” Killian joked, brining his hands up to lace behind his head, as Emma’s hands went to the zipper on her dress. He was enjoying the show. “I might not be there yet.”

With one fluid motion, Emma pulled it over her head.

“Shit.” Killian’s eyes widened as he took in what had been hidden underneath her dress all day. “I take it back, I’m definitely there,” he said, his hands coming up to trace the lace that framed her breasts.

“See, now you have me thinking you only love me for my impressive collection of lingerie.” Emma slid back on Killian’s thighs, putting her just out of reach of his wandering hands.

“Would you come back if I told you that I loved both you and your impressive collection of lace?” Killian quirked his brow in her direction and Emma couldn’t help but giggle, as she slid back in for another kiss.

“I love you, Emma,” Killian whispered, as they pulled apart, both breathing a little heavier.

“I love you too.”

 

                                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Emma's look here is based on Jen's for the Tracy Reese Show at Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week, Spring 2015


	43. Chapter 42

“You sure it’s okay for me to be here?” Emma asked, as Killian helped her out of the car.

“Of course. I called ahead and everyone’s looking forward to meeting you.” He kept a tight hold on Emma’s hand as he steered her in the direction of his trailer. “We’ll drop our stuff off first, and then I’ll give you a quick tour of the town before I get called to wardrobe.”

The giddy look on Emma’s face had Killian laughing as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, their hands still joined and resting just over Emma’s heart.

It didn’t take them long to get to Killian’s trailer and they were only given a few odd glances on their way to it. Killian stopped inside long enough to grab a bottle of water and dump his bag, before he was pulling Emma back out again and around the town they used for filming.

Emma was not even a tiny bit ashamed of the way she fangirled throughout the entire thing. Belle joined them as they were walking down the main street, helping to fill the time with stories about filming and Killian’s biggest blunders. Emma stopped to take pictures of everything and everyone she met along the way. For her, it was like a dream come true. And Killian loved seeing the way her face lit up in wonder at every new experience he got to share with her.

When Killian was called away to wardrobe, Belle took over the tour, leading Emma around the last few parts of town that she had yet to see.

“So, you and Killian seem to be getting rather serious,” Belle began, as they headed back in the direction of the cast trailers.

“To be fair, I think any relationship that involves me comes with a degree of seriousness,” Emma hedged, as she fished Killian’s keys out of her pocket.

“You don’t have to talk to me about this if you don’t want to. But I can see it when you guys look at each other. This isn’t just some casual fling.”

Emma waited until they were safely inside Killian’s trailer before she opened up.

“No, it’s not. I care about him. A lot.”

“That’s good. He deserves someone that cares for him.” Belle took a seat on Killian’s couch and indicated that Emma should do the same. “Robin says he hasn’t dated anyone since he won this role. He didn’t like the idea of a long distance relationship. I was worried he would push you away.”

“Well, I’m not exactly a normal girl,” Emma assured her. “And I wouldn’t let him push me away. Even if he tried.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear it. He deserves to be happy.”

* * *

“Well, look at you.” Emma winked, as Killian made his way over to her. He was once again dressed head-to-toe in black leather and his eyes were freshly rimmed in kohl. “I do _really_ like the leather,” she confided, as he wrapped her up in his arms.

“I’m starting to think you have a fetish,” he joked, placing a tiny kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Oh I’ve never denied that.” The look in Emma’s eyes caught Killian completely off guard and he felt himself hardening inside his already too-tight pants.

“Vixen,” he chided, trying to adjust himself discreetly as Emma dissolved into giggles beside him.

“Come here.” She pulled him in to snap a quick picture of the two of them together, before she gave him a much more thorough kiss. “Maybe you can talk to someone about borrowing this for the night?” she asked, running her hands up and down the lapels of his jacket.

“Killian!”

Killian groaned as the director yelled for him on set. They had finally finished setting up the first shot of the day.

“Later,” she promised, giving him one final searing kiss before she released him.

“Come on, Your Highness, you can join me.” Emma startled a little at Robin’s voice, but quickly followed him over to where the actor’s chairs had been set out. He pointed to the one labelled with Killian’s name, before sliding into his own, beside her. “You’re kinda wicked, did you know that?”

Emma cocked her head in confusion and Robin hurried on. “Teasing a man in skin-tight leather right before he has to go and stand on camera.”

“I’m just giving him something to look forward to.” When Emma waggled her brows suggestively Robin broke out into peels of laughter, drawing all of the attention away from the scene that had been set up and onto the two of them.

While the director ran through some of his ideas with a distracted Killian and Belle, Emma pulled out her phone to fire off a couple of quick tweets, knowing that Killian would get a kick out of them when he turned his phone back on.

**Thanks to @KillianJones1, @BelleFrench and @RobinH for showing me round this morning. I’ve had so much fun.**

She added a few of the pictures they had taken that day; one of Killian sandwiched between herself and Belle on their tour, another of herself and Robin as they sat and watched the scenes being filmed, and one of the scene that was being played out in front of her eyes. Then she pulled up the picture she had taken of herself and Killian, in full costume.

**Hey, @KillianJones1, I’m sorry to say I’m leaving you. I finally found a man better looking than you!**

She attached the picture before she pocketed her phone, sitting back to enjoy the rest of her day.

* * *

“Having fun?” Killian asked as he jogged over to where Emma was sat with Robin.

“Hell yeah! If I could come back every day I would.” She definitely wasn’t lying. “Thanks for bringing me today.”

“Thank you for coming.” Killian was well aware that his time with Emma was running out. He wanted to make the most of it, even if that did include bringing her to work with him.

“I was thinking…” Emma slid her hands up the long leather jacket Killian was still wearing, to tease the hair at the nape of his neck. “How do you feel about maybe going out for dinner this evening?”

“On a date? Like a public date?” Killian pulled back, a little confused. He had always assumed that everything he did with Emma would either be highly planned and publicised, or top secret and alone. A public dinner date had never even occurred to him.

“Yes, like a date. Belle tells me there’s a wonderful restaurant not far from here that serves authentic Italian food. None of that crappy English adapted stuff. I thought maybe we could try it?”

“I’d like that.” Killian knew there was a strong chance their date would never stay private that evening, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He was dating a princess. This was _definitely_ something the whole world should know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	44. Chapter 43

When Killian finally made it back to the apartment that evening, he was expecting to find Emma almost ready for their date night. She had excused herself an hour before, asking Anton to drive her back so she could shower and change. However, what he found instead was Emma wrapped in one of his fluffy bath sheets, stood in front of the closet in the largest spare room.

“What’s up?” he asked, rounding the door.

“You’ll laugh at me,” she said with a slight huff, as she dropped down onto the bed.

“I highly doubt that. Try me,” he coaxed, sitting down beside her and taking one of her hands.

“I don’t know what to wear tonight.”

Killian had to try a little harder than normal to school his features. That was the last thing he had been expecting.

“I told you, you’d laugh at me.” Emma gave him a gentle slap to the bicep for the way his face kept twitching. “It’s not funny. I honestly don’t know what to wear.”

“Well it can’t be because you have nothing,” Killian chuckled, pointing at the various garment bags that hung up around the room.

“It’s not that. It’s just…” she stood up and made her way to the nearest bag, tugging a little too harshly at the zipper. “This one is beautiful, but it’s the kind of dress I’d wear for a slightly more formal dinner, not for a date.” She made her way over to the next bag and tugged the zipper down on that one. “This one is more plain, but it’s short. Like, mid-thigh short. I’m not entirely sure it would be appropriate to leave the house in. At least, not for a classy dinner. Maybe a party, but certainly not a date.”

Killian stood up and slowly made his way over to Emma, turning her so she would look him in the eye.

“Sweetheart, you could literally wear a bin liner and I’d still think you were the sexiest woman in the world. Wear what _you_ want to wear, not what you _think_ everyone else would want you to wear.” He waited for her to give him a slightly watery smile before he placed a sweet, lingering kiss to the top of her head. “I’m going for a shower. I love you.”

“I love you.” Emma smiled his way for the first time since Killian had entered the apartment that evening.

* * *

Killian had just pulled on a pair of navy blue suit pants when Emma knocked gently on the bedroom door.

“How does this look?” she asked, moving into the room so he could get a full look.

“Wow.” Killian never seemed to be able to find anything else to say when faced with Emma’s beauty. She’d finally settled on a dress she’d bought a few months back, on a whim. She had no idea what had possessed her to pack it for the trip, but now, she was glad she had. The dress was one that would usually be deemed to inappropriate for a public function, but for a date, it would work perfectly.

“I… Um.. I like this,” Killian told her, fingering the blue lace that made up the top of the dress. The lace covered a thick black band that kept Emma’s breasts fully concealed, but left a small amount of her tummy showing, just before it gave way to the long black of her skirt. “And this,” he added, fingering the top of the thigh-high slit in her skirt.

“It’s not too revealing?” Emma asked, looking down at herself.

“Definitely not. You have far more covered than you have on show. I like it.”

“Good.” Killian watched as Emma’s shoulders relaxed, her normal smile taking over her face. “I’m just gonna finish my hair,” she told him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before she disappeared into the bathroom once more.

Killian finished riffling through his closet, and pulled out a white dress shirt to finish his look. He’d just finished pulling on his suit jacket when Emma left the bathroom, switching off the light behind her. She’d pulled her hair up into a somewhat messy bun on top of her head, and kept her makeup light and natural. Killian also couldn’t fail to notice that she’d once again added his necklace to complete her look.

“Okay, I think I’m ready,” she told him, slipping on her black pumps.

“You look beautiful.” He leaned in for a quick kiss before taking her hand into his and pulling her from the room.

* * *

Anton had managed to call ahead and make reservations for them, so when they arrived, the manager quickly ushered them through to his best table. Which also happened to be in the centre of the room.

Emma giggled a little as she watched Killian race ahead of the restaurant manager to pull out her seat for her, before sauntering round to his own side of the table.

“Can I get you both anything to drink?” he asked, when they had a copy of the wine list in front of them.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m thinking champagne should be used to celebrate our first official date.” Killian winked at Emma and she hid her giggle behind her menu.

“I think that sounds perfect,” she replied, when she had herself under control.

Neither one of them had taken their eyes off of the other since they’d sat down and that didn’t change as they handed the wine lists back to the manager. He gave a small huff of annoyance at being ignored, before bustling off to fetch their drinks for them.

“I’m so glad we did this.” Killian took both of Emma’s hands into his own, squeezing them gently. “It’s been too long since I last had a proper date.”

“I never have,” Emma admitted quietly.

“Never?” Killian looked a little horrified at the idea, but Emma just waved away his concerns. At least that explained her mini-meltdown over what to wear earlier that night.

“Nope. But I’m kind of happy about that right now. I’m glad you’re my first.”

“First and hopefully last?” Killian couldn’t help but ask.

“I’d say there’s a pretty good chance of that being true.”

Killian bent his head down to place small kisses to the back of Emma’s hands before he shot her a deadly look from underneath his lashes.

“Would it help you relax any if I told you I brought Captain Hook home from work with me today?”

Emma’s jaw dropped a little at the thought of what was waiting back at the apartment for them.

“Fuck,” she whispered. “Eat fast.”

 

                                                                               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for The Family Fang Premier at the Tribeca Film Festival 2016. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	45. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dropping this one in and hiding for a while, as it's unlike anything I've ever written before.

“For the record, I feel kinda stupid,” Killian called, from the bathroom.

“You do this every day for a living. How do you feel stupid right now?” Emma yelled back. “Just get out here before I fall asleep.”

“Yeah… well I don’t put this on every day with the intention of seducing an _actual_ princess in it.”

“There will be no seducing if you don’t get your arse out of that bathroom, Killian.” Emma tightened the belt of the robe around her, looking for something to do. Killian had spent more time in the bathroom since they got back than she had before they left for dinner.

And he wasn’t the only one who’d opted for a wardrobe change.

“Don’t laugh,” he mumbled, finally switching off the light and leaving the bathroom.

Emma moved fast, meeting him just outside the doorway before he could get a good glimpse of what she was wearing.

“Hey, why would I laugh?” she asked, tilting his head up so his eyes would meet hers. “You _have_ to know how sexy you look like this? But we can forget about it all if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I don’t want that,” Killian assured her, his eyes never leaving hers. “It’s just different with you, you know? You’re a princess.”

“Still a woman,” she reminded him firmly. “A woman who gets just as hot and bothered by the sight of you in eyeliner and leather as every other woman does. The only difference is that I’m lucky enough to get the chance to see it in person for myself.”

“You are certainly not the lucky one in this relationship.” Killian pulled her in tight, giving her a sweet and lingering kiss that spoke of the promise of what was to come. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She pulled back slightly and Killian’s eyes finally dropped down the rest of her body.

“Holy shit,” he gasped.

“Do you like it, Captain?” Emma ran her index finger down the open V of the robe, not stopping until she reached the sash around her waist. “I think you’d prefer what’s underneath it.”

“What… what’s underneath it?” Killian asked, finding it hard to believe there could be anything sexier than the bright red, silk robe that was currently hugging the body of his beautiful girlfriend.

Emma pulled the end of the sash slowly, allowing the robe to fall open just a touch, giving nothing away at all. Killian’s hands twitched at his sides, itching to finish unwrapping the present she was giving him. But Emma was in control right now, and he loved watching her take control.

Emma’s hands rose to her shoulders slowly, thoroughly intent on giving Killian a good show, before she pushed the robe down and off her arms. As it dropped to the floor with a swoosh, Killian bit down on his own tongue to stop the myriad of curses that were on the tip of it.

“Do you like it, Captain?” she repeated her earlier question, her eyes flashing with a hidden lust and something inside of Killian snapped into place. There was a beautiful woman stood in front of him, dressed in an enticing, and probably expensive, set of lingerie. And she wanted _him_.

“Aye,” he purred, falling easily into the role that had become second nature for him over the last few years. “But it’s not terribly practical now, is it love?”

“I don’t know, Captain, it seems to be doing exactly what I hoped it would.” Emma batted her eyelashes for added effect.

Killian took one large step forward, bring himself almost nose-to-nose with Emma. A quick glance down showed that she’d added a pair of red heels to her look, bringing her up to almost eye-level with him.

Almost.

“Look at you,” he drawled, running his fingers through her loose hair, down the side of her neck and tracing over the lace straps that looped over each of her shoulders. “A princess trying to seduce a pirate. What would your mother say?”

“She doesn’t need to know anything,” Emma whispered back, adapting to her own role. “This is just a one time thing.”

“Oh, we both know you’ll be back for more, Your Highness.” Killian ran his hand down the front of the corset she was wearing, tugging lightly at the laces woven into the silk. “This little outfit proves that. You wouldn’t have gone to all that trouble for just one. Quick. Fuck.”

Emma’s breathing hitched as Killian’s fingers left the silk on the front of her corset to begin tracing the patterns in the lace skirt that hung from it.

“How many more of these do you have back at your palace, Princess?”

“A few,” Emma answered truthfully. She’d been on a shopping binge before she’d left for Canada.

“Would be a shame to let them go to waste, don’t you think, Princess?” Killian tilted his head, his puppy dog eyes in full effect.

“Yes, Captain.”

He took one finale look at Emma. At the way the red silk and lace worked together in harmony to flatter every one of her curves, leaving the most enticing peek at the flesh hidden below it. At the red lace panties he could see underneath the corset skirt. And the killer heels on her feet. Before he turned away and begun shrugging out of his heavy leather jacket.

“Get on the bed,” he barked at her, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the closed bathroom door. Killian waited until the bed springs quietened before turning round.

Emma was lying propped up on her elbows, in the dead centre of the bed, staring at what had been his arse before he turned to face her.

“I don’t think I’m the only person here who likes what he sees,” Killian mocked, moving to stand at the foot of the bed.

“Those pants look awfully tight, Captain. I could help you out,” she offered, biting down on her lower lip.

Killian groaned in frustration. He was never gonna last if she kept doing that.

“Help me out of them more like it?” he raised an eyebrow in question and Emma just shrugged nonchalantly. Killian moved his hand down to the laces on the front of his pants and began slowly untying them. “I think I have a better use for that mouth of yours,” he told her, pushing slightly at the leather to free himself.

“I hope you don’t go commando on set,” Emma quipped, breaking character for a second.

“You’ll have to come back and find out for yourself.” Killian took a moment to compose himself, before slipping back into character.

“Over here, there’s a good girl,” he smirked, patting the edge of the bed closest to where he was standing.

Emma shot him a dirty look for his patronising tone before she moved, crawling over to his side of the bed, giving Killian the perfect view of her cleavage as he looked down her corset.

“Does this work, Captain?” she asked, positioning herself so she was lying on her back, with her head just hanging over the edge of the bed.

Killian quirked his brow again, taking in the interesting position she’d put herself in. It was a silent, _are you sure?_ which Emma answered with a cheeky wink.

“Perfectly,” he drawled, cupping the back of her head with his left hand. “Now, be a good lass and open up.” He tapped her lips with his finger once, before gripping himself firmly and sliding into the warm heat of her mouth.

Killian set a punishing pace, sliding in and out of Emma’s mouth without giving her much time to add the little licks, flicks and scrapes he normally enjoyed. This was about taking his pleasure from her, something she’d asked for. And he was only too happy to indulge. The way Emma’s hips were rhythmically rising off the bed proved she was enjoying the act just as much as Killian was.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he chastised, watching as Emma’s hand snuck closer to her panties. “I’ll get to you when I’m ready. If you can’t leave yourself alone, I’ll tie you down.”

Emma’s eyes flashed, darkening with lust and Killian made a mental note to tie her to his bed one day.

She whined when he pulled away, gently releasing her head so it hung slightly over the edge of the bed.

“Such a needy princess,” Killian drawled, stalking his way round to the other end of the bed. As he went, he pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor behind him. Emma didn’t even bother to hide the way her eyes roved over his chest hungrily.

She squeaked in surprise when he caught both of her ankles with his hands and gave a firm tug, pulling her to the other end of the bed. This time, he let her legs dangle off of it, her beautiful arse resting just on the edge.

“I don’t know why you even bothered with these,” he taunted, running his hands up her thighs and inwards until he was gripping the thin piece of elastic that circled her waist. “It’s not doing anything to hide just how desperate you are for my cock.” He gave a firm tug and the elastic string snapped from one side.

“Those cost me thirty-two quid,” Emma protested, breaking character once more.

“You were ripped off, Sweetheart,” Killian snarked. “I’m just… ripping them off you.” He gave another firm tug and the material gave way once more, coming away in his fist.

When she was finally bared to him, Killian took a step back to admire the view. Emma was spread out across his bed, her hair a mess from where his hands had worked through it earlier. Her chest heaving with each breath she took, wrapped in a delicious combination of red lace and silk. She looked like sex and sin all rolled into one petite blonde package.

Killian’s eyes never left Emma as he grabbed the condom he’d left on the bedside cabinet and started to roll it down over himself. He added a few extra pumps of his fist, as he watched Emma’s eyes follow his every move.

“If I were you, I’d find something to hold on to,” he warned her, closing the distance between them and pushing into her tight heat with one fluid motion.

“Oh fuck!” Emma’s body arched off the bed, her legs coming up to wrap around Killian’s waist and trap him in place.

“Such a dirty mouth.” Killian ran his thumb along Emma’s painted lips. When she opened her mouth to suck it inside, his pace faltered a little. “Naughty girl,” he chided, pulling it free and running it down her collarbone, over the silk that clung to her chest and down to where they were joined.

Emma tightened her legs as Killian’s thumb found her clit and began running teasing circles around the sensitive flesh.

“I’m so close,” she gasped, bucking up into his thrusts.

“Me too,” he assured her, dropping the accent for a moment. “Come with me?” he begged.

It only took a few more circles with his thumb before Emma was writhing on the bed, Killian’s name falling from her lips in a sensual cry. When she came back down she found Killian collapsed onto her, his head pillowed on her stomach.

“Do you think they’ll let you keep the costume?” she asked, in between panted breaths.

“God I hope so.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	46. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of a filler chapter, but it sets up an important event to come.

“Are you working this weekend?” Emma asked, glancing up from her laptop. Killian was stood by the stove, making pancakes for their breakfast, while Emma worked.

“Nope. Free from Wednesday onwards. Do you have some function you need to attend?”

“No. My last public engagement is actually Wednesday afternoon. I was hoping you’d join me for it? It’s just a village party but they’re raising money for one of the charities my foundation supports so I wanted to stop by.” Emma took a sip of the orange juice Killian had set out for her, but her eyes remained focused on the numbers on her screen.

“I’d be honoured to join you,” Killian assured her, adding the last pancake to the stack he’d been warming and bringing them over to the counter. Emma shut her laptop and pushed it to the side, making room for the two of them to have breakfast.

“I was also hoping that maybe we could sneak away for a few days before I leave? Leave Wednesday evening after the party and come back Sunday morning?”

The thought of Emma leaving had been weighing on Killian’s mind since he woke up that morning. Mondays were always harsh but this one seemed cruel, given that it would be his last with her for a while.

“Do you have a place in mind?” he asked, cocking a brow as he dug into his breakfast.

“Of course.”

* * *

When Killian left for work a few hours later, Emma opened her laptop once more. It only took a moment to load up the site she’d been browsing that morning, before work became a priority. The company specialised in luxury private cabins in the mountains and Emma knew it would be the perfect place to escape to for a few days.

A couple of phone calls later, and she’d been able to secure their best cabin for Wednesday to Sunday. The owner of the company had even agreed to stock the cupboards with a list of groceries so that Emma wouldn’t need to worry about doing so before they arrived. They only asked that in return, they could mention that Princess Emma of Cambridge had once stayed in that very cabin.

When she had finished making the arrangements, Emma went back to her spreadsheet. She’d been sent new figures for review, from one of her foundation’s charities back in the UK, as the Chief Financial Officer had found irregularities. The more Emma looked, the more the numbers written before her just didn’t add up. She had hoped, much like the CFO, that it was a simple bookkeeping error. But she’d requested all documentation be forwarded to her to be sure. However, when the email arrived that morning it made one thing incredibly obvious.

This was more than just an error.

Emma sighed as she reviewed the numbers for the third time that day, before picking up her phone.

“Peter? It’s Emma. I need a favour and I need you to keep this as quiet as possible until we get some answers. Can you put me in touch with your best forensic accountant?”

* * *

Emma didn’t have time to worry about what she’d discovered that afternoon. Killian called during his lunch break to ask her if she wanted to attend a concert that evening with his friends. They wanted to see her one last time before she left for London and she was quick to agree.

Emma hadn’t packed with the intention of attending a concert, so she called for Anton, asking him to bring a car so she could go shopping for something suitable to wear. It would give her the perfect opportunity to get out of the apartment and away from those numbers that she’d been staring at most of the day.

Vancouver was a beautiful city to explore and Emma took her time wandering in and out of the shops that lined it’s streets. She found exactly what she was looking for quite quickly, but added another couple of dresses to her collection, from small independent stores, to be safe. Some shoes and boots she fell in love with joined the pile of bags Anton was carrying. She even picked up some new shirts she thought Killian would like, and a small Vancouver souvenir for her mother and grandmother. They were tacky and cheesy but she knew that Mary and Ruth would appreciate the thought behind it all.

Emma stopped for a late lunch at one of the cafes lining the streets and happily spoke with everyone who was brave enough to approach her security team, before she decided it was time to head back to the apartment.

* * *

“Emma?” Killian called, shutting the front door behind himself. He’d been released from set slightly earlier than planned and he didn’t want to startle her. She’d messaged to say she was planning a relaxing soak in the bath before getting ready for their night out, so he knew she might be too caught up in that.

When he pushed open the door to the en-suite, his breath caught in his throat. Emma was still in the bath, steam rising up around her making her hair damp and the natural wave in it slightly more pronounced. She had soft music playing from the iPod dock on the counter, and her eyes were closed.

“Emma?” he called again.

She startled a little, clearly not having heard him come in, but relaxed quickly when she realised that it was only Killian.

“Sorry,” she sighed, sinking back into the hot water. “This is just heavenly. I completely lost track of time.”

“Don’t be.” Killian smiled, moving to sit on the edge of his barely used bath. “Coming home to you naked and wet is definitely a good way to start the evening.”

Emma splashed Killian where he was sat, soaking his jeans with warm soapy water.

“What time is it?” she asked, moving as if to stand up from her watery heaven.

“Only five. I got done a little earlier than planned. So you have plenty of time to relax before we need to start getting ready.”

“There’s also plenty of room in here for you, if you wanna join me?” The look Emma gave Killian was scorching, and he had his shirt over his head before she’d finished speaking.

She squealed slightly when he pulled off his jeans and boxers, already half-hard, before sliding into the bath behind her, splashing a fair amount of water all over his bathroom floor in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	47. Chapter 46

Emma finished fixing her earrings in place and then picked up her black leather jacket from the bed, shrugging it on. The dress she had chosen for the night was a little more revealing than she usually wore, but she’d loved it from the moment she saw it hanging up in the boutique store. It was long enough to not be considered inappropriate, and cut low enough to show off a decent proportion of her collarbone, but none of her cleavage. If she was photographed that evening, (and there was a good chance she would be), it wouldn’t reflect badly on her position. Yet, she knew it left just enough of her skin on show to drive Killian wild.

Emma had always dressed a little differently than what was expected of her. Her mother had been a commoner when she met Prince David. And a poor one at that. She’d lived in tatty jeans and second-hand shirts for most of her childhood. When David had first asked her out, Mary had spent a good chunk of her student loan on a pretty dress for the evening, wanting to look the part.

But Mary had broken down later that evening when David had asked her for a second date, admitting that she couldn’t really afford to live up to his standards. David hadn’t hesitated in pulling Mary into his arms and assuring her that, “ _you could wear a potato sack and I’d still want you. I don’t care about that_.”

It was a story Mary often told because it was the moment she realised she was in love with David. And it was one that had stuck with Emma throughout her life. While he was alive, David had always encouraged Mary to be true to herself. So, while she attended engagements in more conservative clothing, at home and running errands, she was often seen in her most comfortable, non-designer jeans and sweaters. Mary still wasn’t used to the lifestyle that came with her title.

Emma had adopted a similar outlook on her choices in life. She’d perused a career path that made her happy and, more importantly, allowed her to make a difference to others. She spent more time interacting with the people she met than was usually encouraged, learning more from the experiences they shared with her than university had ever taught her. And she dressed the way that she wanted to, her style reflecting her bright and outgoing personality, while still remaining respectful for her public engagements.

It was an outlook she hoped to pass along to Killian.

“Are you almost ready to go?” he asked, poking his head around the bathroom door, and starling Emma out of her thoughts.

Emma’s eyes snapped up from her feet, where she had been stepping into her black pumps, to look over at Killian. He’d opted for a pair of grey jeans, a little tighter than he usually wore, a black button down shirt, and a black sweater.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his own eyes flicking down to what he was wearing. “Is it not enough?”

“No. You look incredibly handsome,” she told him, moving over to wrap her arms around his neck. “I was just wondering how I got so lucky as to find you that day in London?”

Killian huffed out a laugh, bringing his own hands up to rest on her hips. “I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one in this relationship. I mean, God… look at you. Every time I think you can’t look any more beautiful, you go and prove me wrong.” He fingered the black band around the waist of her dress, before bringing his hand up to tug at the low ponytail she’d tied her hair into. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

When they made it to the small bar where they had agreed to meet Killian’s friends, Emma was immediately pulled into a hug by Belle. She and Will were the first to make it and had already bagged a good table for them all to get in some pre-concert drinks and food. Will was at the pool table, playing a game with one of the regulars, while Belle sipped her drink.

“You look beautiful, Emma,” Belle complimented, as Killian left to fetch some drinks. “I love your dress.”

“Thank you,” Emma smoothed a hand down her dress as she took her seat. “Yours is beautiful too. I could never pull off that colour.” Belle had chosen a beautiful yellow, strapless dress for the evening. One that Will was having a hard time pulling his eyes away from.

“I’m sure you could,” Belle laughed nervously.

Killian set their drinks down on the table just as Belle excused herself to use the bathroom.

“Does she know Will has a thing for her?” Emma asked, leaning into his side as Killian took his seat beside her.

“No. Everyone else knows but Belle seems completely oblivious to it.” He brought his free arm up to rest across the back of Emma’s seat, his fingers playing with her ponytail.

“Kinda like how Robin has a thing for Regina?”

Killian almost choked on his Guinness. “Robin has a thing for Regina?”

“Yeah. You didn’t know?”

“Clearly not.”

Emma giggled at Killian’s shocked expression before tucking herself into his side. “You should tweet this before someone else does,” she told him, nodding her head in the direction of the table in the corner. The two blokes sat there had both lowered their phones, but hadn’t bothered looking away from the table where Emma and Killian were currently sat.

Killian pulled his phone free from his pocket and snapped a few quick pictures of the two of them together. Even though it was taken in a dark bar, the picture was actually pretty good. “That’s my new wallpaper,” he told Emma, before tapping out the tweet and hitting send.

_Waiting for @QueenRegina and @RobinH to join us. Any time now…_

* * *

Regina and Robin arrived within minutes of each other and Killian threw them both odd looks. He hadn’t suspected a thing until Emma pointed out how they had behaved in the past, and now, well… now he couldn’t unsee the mental images his mind had helpfully supplied for him. Neither one of them seemed to realise what was going on in Killian’s head as they greeted him, with a warm smile, and Emma with open arms.

While the girls sat at one end of the table discussing everything from the upcoming presidential election to what Emma’s remaining time in Canada would bring, the guys sat at the other end discussing football. It was easy and relaxed and Killian found himself grateful for the fact that his friends seemed to love Emma almost as much as he did.

_Maybe it was time he helped Will and Robin feel as happy as he did?_

“So, Will?” he began, taking a swig from his Guinness. “Have you thought about asking Belle out on a date?”

“Shush,” Will whisper-yelled. “Of course not, you idiot. I don’t wanna ruin what we have.”

“But wouldn’t you regret never knowing what things could be?”

Will threw a pleading look in Robin’s direction but it quickly became clear that Robin wasn’t coming to his rescue here.

“I don’t think she sees me that way,” he muttered into his beer.

“Emma disagrees. She thinks Belle likes you. But she’s too shy to make the first move.”

Will’s eyes snapped up to meet Killian’s, checking to see if he was being honest.

“Really? She really thinks so?” The hope in his voice almost broke Killian’s heart.

_Just how long had Will been pining over Belle?_

“Yeah, she does. Maybe tonight would be a good night to let Belle know how you feel?”

“I’ll think about,” Will mumbled, standing and excusing himself to use the restroom.

“Playing Cupid tonight, are we?” Robin teased, his eyes firmly fixed on his beer.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Killian let the subject drop for just a few moments. Long enough for Will to re-join them back at the table, before he turned to Robin and asked, “Let’s talk about Regina, shall we?”

Robin started choking loudly on the mouthful of beer he was trying to swallow.

* * *

“Are you have a good evening?” Killian asked, nuzzling in behind Emma’s ear.

She had been stood for most of the evening, dancing with Belle and Regina to the music the band were playing, while he sat with Robin and Will talking about the women in their lives.

Emma leaned back into Killian’s embrace, bring her hands down to cover his arms where they were crossed over her stomach.

“I am. Thank you for letting me join you.” She had to turn her head slightly so she could be heard over the music. But neither Killian nor herself were complaining. They hadn’t managed much time alone that evening.

“Everyone here wanted the chance to say goodbye properly before you left. My friends love you almost as much as I do.”

“Almost?” she teased.

“Almost,” he assured her, placing a gentle kiss behind her ear. “I’ve missed you tonight, though.”

“I missed you too.” She began swaying to the music that was playing and Killian moved easily with her. “This is nice, though.” She brought one of her hands up to tangle in his hair. The angle was a little awkward but neither of them wanted to move.

“Will’s going to ask Belle out tonight.”

“Really?” The surprise in Emma’s voice warmed Killian. She cared for his friends as much as they did for her. “Belle will say yes. She’s been pining after him for as long as he has for her.”

“They’ll have you to thank when it’s all over.”

Emma snorted a quick laugh. “Nah. This is all you. You’re their friend. You’re the one giving them a push. I just fed you the right information.”

“You’re their friend too, Emma. Never doubt that.”

 

                                                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Emma's dress here is based on Jen's for the Assassin's Creed Black Flag Party in 2013.
> 
> I'll admit I did consider rewriting this chapter after a recent discussion, but decided to leave it as it was. I hope it helps clarify my choices a little better.


	48. Chapter 47

Emma had never seen Killian look so excited before.

He woke her early Tuesday morning with sweet kisses, before dragging her into the shower with him. She couldn’t find it in herself to be mad at the ungodly hour when he was so happy with their plans for the day.

Once they were in the car, Killian couldn’t seem to sit still. His leg was bouncing on the floor between them as he rambled on about what he was hoping to see that day. Emma looked on lovingly, happy to finally be able to do something that would be all about him for the day. Killian’s life had been turned upside down by her arrival in it. He deserved to be the centre of attention for once.

August Booth was the first to greet them when they arrived at the National Soccer Development Centre. He had a warm smile and genuine sympathy for the way things had played out at the game the week before. Emma waved away his concerns easily.

“I think it all worked out in the end,” she assured him, taking Killian’s hand firmly in her own.

“It sure seems that way,” Booth agreed, before turning to the ground before them. “Shall we begin our tour?”

Killian was practically vibrating with excitement, as they were lead inside to look around. Booth talked about the partnership between the club and the University of British Columbia, and all of the developments that had taken place to get to the stage they were currently at.

They were lead through the rooms that were used for training including Olympic sized swimming pools, spa and hydrotherapy pools, changing rooms, coaches offices, classrooms and even the laundry room - where Killian and Emma were handed their own personalised White Caps shirts. Booth took a moment to explain why each room was designed the way it had been and the benefits it provided to the athletes while Killian hung on his every word.

“Now, would you like to watch the team train?” Booth finally asked, bringing his tour to a close.

Killian looked over to Emma, not wanting to drag her around the ground anymore if she was bored. He seemed to forget that she was just as interested in sport as he was, instead falling into the supportive boyfriend mode he’d embraced after their first date.

Emma laughed heartily at the way Killian’s face lit up when she agreed to Booth’s offer.

“Oh my God,” Killian whispered, as Booth lead them out to a large field where the first team were currently running circuits while their manager barked directions at them. “Best. Date. Ever,” he told her, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead, while keeping his eyes firmly fixed ahead of him.

Emma laughed again at how adorable he was, drawing the eyes of some of the players closest to them. Booth snuck away to have a quick chat with the manager before coming back to introduce Emma and Killian to the men on the field. Killian took each of their offered hands happily, making easy conversation with the players who bothered to say more than a few words to him.

Emma also noticed him stiffen slightly when a few of them decided that she was far more interesting than he was. However, the day was supposed to be about Killian and Emma made that as clear as she possibly could.

“Would you like to join us for a kick around?” The manager asked Killian, after they had all been introduced.

“I’d love to.” Emma didn’t think it were possibly for his eyes to brighten anymore than they already had. “Will you be okay?” he wondered, turning worried eyes back to her.

“Of course. Go and have fun.”

For the next hour, Emma sat back and watched as Killian threw himself around the training field, laughing with the players he had been idolising for the last three years. She took as many pictures as she could, knowing he’d love to have the memories of his time at the ground when they left.

She even tweeted a couple of her favourite pictures, knowing he’d get a kick out of seeing them, and the immediate retweet from the official White Caps account, when he turned his phone back on.

**I think @KillianJones1 should definitely stick to his day job @WhiteCapsFC**

* * *

While Emma was taking a shower that evening, Killian decided to Skype home. It had been a few months since he had left and he knew his parents would be expecting a call soon. Besides, he really wanted to tell them about the incredible day he’d had.

His father was the one to answer his call, with a warm, “Good evening, Son.”

“Hey Dad. How’s everything back home?” Killian asked, settling himself onto a stool at the kitchen counter.

“It’s good. Your brother has a job now. He’s saving to put down a rental deposit. Your grandfather is out of hospital too. He’s feeling much better after the surgery. Keeps talking about paying for us all to come and visit you for his last hurrah.”

“You know, _I_ could pay for you all to come and visit me, right?”

Killian watched as the screen shifted a little on his father’s end and his mother and brother popped into view.

“Hey Killy,” Liam waved. “Wasn’t sure we’d be hearing from you while your girlfriend’s in town.”

Their mother reached over to slap Liam upside his head before turning back to the screen.

“Ignore your brother, Killian. He’s just jealous. How are you, Sweetheart? You’re eating properly, right?”

“I’m good thanks, Ma. Eating lots of full meals. I promise.” Killian’s mother seemed to visibly relax at his assurance so he continued, “I had a great day today. Emma took me to a White Caps training session.”

The look on Liam’s face was priceless and Killian suddenly wished he had enough experience with technology to screenshot the call.

“How?” he asked, looking equal parts stunned and envious.

“One of their ground managers made the offer when Anton called about us attending the game last week.”

Killian looked up from the screen at the sound of humming coming from down the hall and watched as Emma made her way into the kitchen for a bottle of water. She had tied her hair back into a braid and was wearing a pair of sleep shorts and one of his white dress shirts.

“Are we not interesting enough?”

The sound of Liam’s voice from the laptop screen snapped Killian’s attention back to it and he swallowed past the bolt of arousal he always felt when he was treated to the sight of Emma in one of his shirts.

“Definitely not as interesting as what I can see right now.”

Emma snorted into her water bottle and quietly made her way round to Killian’s side. He moved the laptop back a little on the counter and adjusted the screen angle slightly before pulling her into his side.

“Emma, I’d like you to meet my parents, Brennan and Ailene Jones, and my brother Liam.”

Emma leaned a little further into Killian’s side so she could clearly see the laptop screen before she waved a small, “hi.”

Killian had to smother his laugh in her shoulder as all three of their faces dropped in surprise. Nobody spoke for a long moment as his family took in the sight of Princess Emma of Cambridge, dressed in what was clearly Killian’s shirt, hair still damp from her shower and face makeup free, wrapped up in Killian’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I don't know much about the White Caps as a team, so what was written about their ground was based on the research I could pull of the internet and the training ground I've visited before for my football team - Manchester United.


	49. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind words about the last chapter.

“So, what should I expect today?” Killian asked, tightening his belt.

“From what I’ve been told, it’s going to be like the village fetes we have back home. Local competitions, games for the kids, food. It should be fairly low-key but I’m hoping it will be fun.”

“And you’re sure I can dress down for this?” Killian looked down at himself. He’d chosen his most comfortable jeans, a white t-shirt, Converse and black and white stripped cardigan for the day. He felt far too under-dressed for a public appearance with a future queen.

“Of course. I have.” Emma stepped back from the bathroom sink, where she’d been applying her eyeliner so Killian could get a good look at what she was wearing. Emma’s version of dressing down was a pink, spotted, halter-neck dress, that had flowers printed all over it. She’d wrapped a think nude belt around her waist to give the dress a little more definition and paired it with some nude heels. It was definitely less elegant than the usual dresses she favoured, but she was still in a dress.

“Maybe I should put a shirt on?”

“You look fine, Killian. Stop panicking and let me finish my eyeliner. Do you have any idea how hard this is to keep even?” she asked as she moved back to the mirror to work on her right eye.

“Actually, I kinda do,” he threw back, before making his way into the kitchen for a drink.

* * *

When Anton pulled the car door open for them, Killian was surprised by the lack of flashes. He’d been so used to the photographers snapping their pictures every time the door opened, he had been expecting the same for that afternoon.

He slid out of the car effortlessly before extending a hand back to help Emma out. As soon as she was, a middle-aged man with a camera approached them both and asked if he could take some pictures for the local paper.

“Of course.” Emma smiled warmly before wrapping an arm around Killian. He pulled her into his side easily, smiling for the cameras the way he had all month. He’d been careful to not show too much affection in the pictures taken by the press. He didn’t want to be the reason a scandal built around Emma. But he was also finding it harder and harder to keep his emotions in check.

When the photographer nodded that he had the shots he needed, they were ushered into the field where the fete was being held.

“Your Highness, thank you for joining us. I’m Mayor Dorkins. Welcome to our town.” The Mayor extended his hand for Emma to take, but instead of allowing her to shake it, he brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss to the back of it.

Killian frowned at his forwardness and as soon as the guy let go, he pulled Emma into his side, his hand resting possessively over her hip.

“Mayor Dorkins, can I introduce you to my partner, Killian Jones?”

It was the first time Emma had introduced him as a partner before and Killian found himself gaping for a while, before reluctantly accepting a hand shake from Mayor Douchebag.

“Allow me to show you around,” Dorkins offered, extending his hand in the direction of the first row of stalls.

Killian didn’t enjoy the way that the Mayor’s focused seemed firmly on Emma as he pointed out the various stalls set up around the ground. At one point, as Emma leaned over to look at the paintings a local artist had for sale, he was pretty sure he saw the Mayor’s eyes flick down to her arse.

They’d only gotten to the end of the first row before Killian had enough of his leering. “If it’s alright with you, Mayor, Emma and I would like to have a wander around ourselves. I don’t think we’re in need of a tour guide.”

The Mayor looked a little shocked by Killian’s dark tone and Emma had to conceal her laughter with a cough.

“Of course,” he reluctantly agreed. “I’ll be close by if you need any assistance.”

Emma pulled Killian along so they were out of earshot of the Mayor before turning to him.

“Jealousy looks sexy on you,” she whispered, fingering the open V of his cardigan.

“He was staring at your arse.”

Emma laughed louder as she linked her fingers with Killian’s and pulled him in the direction of the nearest food stall.

* * *

For the next three hours they spent their time wandering around the fete eating the homemade burgers that had been prepared by the local butcher, playing the games that had been set up to raise money for the local school (Killian even won Emma a bear), purchasing some of the handmade gifts and talking to the locals.

It was completely different to any other engagement Killian had joined Emma for, but he loved it all the same. He enjoyed watching as Emma charmed the locals, making donations to their causes and speaking with passion about the issues that concerned them. The kids took to her easily too; happily watching as she joined them in the games they played. One little boy even gave her the goldfish he won.

Killian was dragged off about half way through the afternoon for a game of football with the teenage lads that had been playing a tournament that morning. Emma stood on the sidelines cheering him on as she spoke with some of the boys’ mothers.

When the final whistle was blown, Killian joined the rest of his team in accepting congratulations from their opponents and then paused a minute to catch his breath.

It wasn’t the game that had him tight chested. It was Emma.

The sun was beginning to set over the field, and as it did, it had cast her in the most beautiful glow. Her golden hair, left down and natural, suddenly looked like a river of fire, catching the last few rays as the strands blew gently about her face. Her cheeks held a warm rosy glow, from where she has been smiling all day. And that smile. Killian could write poetry about Emma’s smile.

“How you doing, Old Man?” She teased, making her way slowly over to where he was sat on the makeshift pitch.

“Seriously? Less of the Old Man. You’ll give a guy a complex. I’m not _that_ much older than you.”

“Half a decade is pretty old.” She winked down at him before offering her hand to help him up. Instead of taking her offer, he grasped it firmly and pulled her down to sit in his lap.

“Yes, well I think I’ve already proved that I can keep up,” he assured her, nuzzling his face in behind her ear.

The sound of Anton clearing his throat pulled the two of them apart as he frowned down at them. “You’re making a scene.”

“Sorry.” Killian grimaced slightly before helping Emma up and then pulling himself up to stand beside her.

“I think we should be saying goodbye now, anyway,” Emma told Anton, before turning back to Killian. “We don’t want to miss our flight.”

“Flight?” he asked curiously.

“Yes. We’re escaping for the weekend.”

 

                                                                                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the Extra interview in 2012. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	50. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the end of Emma's time in Canada now. 
> 
> And I hate to say it but updates may not be posted now until Tuesday. I am away over the weekend for a convention and the hotel is notoriously unreliable for wifi signal. I also have a paper due on Monday that I need to spend a little more time on. I'll get them up if I can, though.

“I could get used to this,” Emma sighed as she sank further into the water.

Their flight had arrived close to midnight, but it hadn’t stopped them from dipping into the hot tub that was bubbling away on the back deck for their arrival.

“I’ll have to invest in one for the apartment.” Killian had to admit, while the water was nice, he was far more interested in Emma, and her red bikini, than he was the actual hot tub. He couldn’t seem to pull his eyes away from the small droplets of water that were winding their way over her bare skin.

“I know you’re joking, but I am totally going to look into getting one for mine.”

Killian laughed as he pushed through the water, already fed up of the space between them.

“You look beautiful,” he told her, pushing a damp lock of hair out of her face. “Like some kind of water goddess.”

“I think you’re a little biased.” She sat down the glass of champagne she had been drinking, before running her hands over Killian’s thighs and up his chest. “You, however… Let’s just say there is a legion of fangirls out there who would love to see you like this. Maybe I should tweet it?”

“Don’t you dare!”

The devious look that crossed Emma’s face had Killian reaching for her thighs, pulling her further down into the water and onto his lap so he could hold her in place (and keep her away from her phone). She squealed at the sudden change of position before bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck.

“I love you,” she told him, gently combing through the hair at the base of his neck with her wet fingers.

“I love you too.”

Killian brought their lips together in a slow and sensual tease, kissing her breathless, before he stood, carrying Emma back to the four-poster bed that was waiting for them.

Neither one of them cared about the water dripping from their bodies as they went.

* * *

The next morning, Emma woke before Killian. It didn’t often happen, between his early call times and her hatred for anything before nine _am_ , so she wanted to make the most of it.

There was something so beautiful about Killian when he slept. His stubble was soft and in the dawn light, and Emma could just make out the hints of red that gave away his Irish heritage. His hair had fallen across his face as he slept. The soft strands curled just slightly at the tips where the heat from the hot tub had gotten past his usual styling products.

Emma took advantage of Killian’s slumber to gently trace the features of his face. She wanted to commit every line and every freckle to memory before she had to leave.

It was as she was running her fingers over his full lips that she realised he had woken. Killian placed a sweet kiss to the tip of her index finger, before sighing contentedly.

“Morning.” She smiled softly at him, even though he’d yet to open his eyes.

“Very good morning,” he told her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“What do you want to do today?” Emma didn’t really want to leave the bed, but she’d do whatever Killian wanted to. As long as they were together, she would be happy.

“Can we just stay here? For a little longer at least?”

Emma slid further down the bed, so she could begin her exploration of Killian’s upper body. “We can stay here as long as you’d like,” she whispered placing a kiss over his heart.

* * *

They finally decided to leave the bed when Emma’s stomach began protesting it’s need for food. During the booking process, she had been assured that the local town would be a safe spot for her, should they wish to explore it. Celebrities often came up to the cabins for a weekend away and they kept coming back because of the privacy and normalcy they were offered in the area. When she mentioned that to Killian, he quickly suggested that they head into town and see if they could find somewhere to eat.

The manager Emma had spoken to had been right. Besides the occasional second glance, she and Killian were able to explore the town without any interference from the locals. Anton kept a respectable distance as he followed them around, not willing to risk Emma’s safety for any reason. He did, however, give in to Emma and Killian’s pleading and joined them for lunch when they found a small café to eat at.

It was the first time Killian had ever seen Anton relax and although he was still rather stilted with his exchanges, it was the most conversation Killian had ever seen the guy make.

“See, I told you he’s warming up to you,” Emma teased, as Anton paid their bill for them. (He had insisted.)

“I think you might be right. That’s the most I’ve ever heard him speak before.” Killian helped Emma into her jacket before a thought crossed his mind. “Does he speak with you often?”

“Yeah. But usually only when we’re alone. I don’t think he likes to show himself as being too close to me, as it can be perceived as weakness. He’s a nice guy. You should meet his wife though. She is the complete opposite of Anton. So bubbly and chatty.”

Killian’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

“Anton’s married?”

* * *

That evening, they spent their time relaxing in front of the fire. Killian had prepared chilli for them both and they ate it on the floor, discussing their families.

For the first time since they had met, Emma found herself opening up about her father. She explained how the few dishes she did know how to cook, he had taught her to make. Her mother could bake like nobody else but she was an awful cook. Emma spoke about his love for music and how he had taught her to play the piano as soon as she was old enough to sit at one. And she spoke about how much it had hurt when he’d died. How both her mother and grandmother changed so much that day and she’d changed because of it.

While Killian could never take away the pain of having lost her father, he held her that evening as she cried over the loss of the only other man she’d ever loved.

He made a promise to himself that evening. To always be the kind of man that her father would be proud to have his daughter dating. To always show Emma just how much she meant to him.

Even if they were separated by thousands of miles of land and ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	51. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Thank you so much for baring with me over the weekend! It was incredibly chaotic but I managed to get everything done and enjoy the event I was at.

Killian woke Emma early Friday morning with breakfast in bed.

“What have I done to deserve this?” she asked, pulling herself up to a sitting position against the headboard.

“A man can’t bring his girlfriend breakfast in bed?” Killian placed the tray across her lap gently before he jogged round to the other side of the bed, and slipped in beside her.

“Oh, he can. But I was lead to believe that they usually only do that on special occasions or because they screwed something up.”

“Okay, maybe my intentions weren’t entirely pure.” Emma dropped the slice of toast she was holding to fully face Killian. “But I haven’t done anything bad either,” he hurried on. “I just wanted to ask you about something.”

“Okay.” Emma was still a little confused, but now she was also intrigued.

“When I woke up this morning I decided to check my emails, on your laptop, while I was waiting for the coffee. I had one that was rather interesting.”

Killian fiddled with the duvet between them. He knew why he was nervous but he wasn’t sure Emma would understand.

“My agent wants to meet me in Vancouver when I get back. She’s coming to me. That’s kind of a big thing in the industry. Usually you go to them in LA. Anyway, she was contacted this week about a possible movie role for me.”

“Killian, that’s fantastic,” Emma interrupted. “Why aren’t you more excited about this?”

“It’s actually the next Abrams project. It would film in the summer, when I finish filming for the show. And it would be a tight filming schedule so that I don’t break my contract with the studio.” When Emma still didn’t seem to get the message, Killian raised his head to catch her eyes. “It films in LA. I wouldn’t get any time during the end of this season’s shoots, and the film starting, to see you.”

As realisation washed over Emma her head fell. She should have known Killian would be hesitating over this because of her.

“Killian,” she took his hand gently in her own. “This is huge news. You know I hero worship that man. He’s a geek god. This is an excellent opportunity for you. If you like that script you should take the role. I’ll come to you. Even if you’re busy working twelve-hour days, I’ll be there when you leave and when you get back. Don’t turn this down because of me.”

“You know, I’m pretty sure I’ve only been offered the role because of you,” Killian muttered. “My agent said it was Oscar worthy.”

“And that bothers you?”

“A little. I don’t like the idea of my connection to you being the reason everyone in Hollywood suddenly wants to hire me. I’d feel like I was using you. Besides, I like TV. I love my job. I don’t think I’m ready to change that.”

Emma shifted the breakfast tray to the end of the bed so she could clamber into Killian’s lap.

“You are not using me to further your career. Anyone who says that clearly doesn’t know us well enough to matter. Who says you have to give up your job? Many actors or actresses make movies in the off-season. And, if you don’t like it, then you just stick to Hook. You know I won’t complain about that.”

Killian cracked a small smile at Emma’s last statement and she took the opportunity to kiss him, twisting her hands into his hair.

“Take the job if you want it, Killian. We’ll find a way to see each other during that time.”

“You promise?” he asked, bringing his forehead to rest against hers.

“I promise.”

* * *

After finishing off their breakfast, Emma and Killian spent a lazy morning reading in the cabin. Killian was going over some scripts for the next few episodes they were shooting and Emma couldn’t help but steal them away when he was finished.

She might be a princess, but she was still a fangirl at heart.

After a light lunch, they decided to wrap up warm and hit the slopes. On the flight up, Emma had told Killian about how much she loved to ski and he wanted to experience that with her. He’d never been before so it was definitely something he could cross off his bucket list when he was finished.

Unfortunately, skiing was not as easy as it looked in the movies. Killian spent most of their first hour on the slopes, on his arse. Emma tried so hard not to laugh at him, but she couldn’t control it after he went down for the third time, a cloud of snow puffing up around him.

“It’s not funny,” he grumbled, dusting off his trouser legs. “This shit is harder than it looks.”

“Poor baby,” Emma chuckled, crouching down in front of him to bring her hand up to dust the snow out of his hair. “Maybe we should get you some proper lessons?”

Killian didn’t bother answering Emma. Instead, he threw himself at her, tackling her to the ground, but making sure he cushioned the blow.

She laughed as he did, snow settling on both of them as Killian braced himself above her.

“You look good in snow,” she laughed, brushing it off his nose.

* * *

By the end of the day, Killian had finally managed to make it down one of the smaller slopes, with the help of a skiing instructor. He was proud of that small achievement, but was far too sore to celebrate it.

“Come on, Handsome, let’s get you into that hot tub,” Emma directed, as she helped him waddle into the cabin.

The idea of Emma in the hot tub was usually more than enough to get Killian’s pulse racing, but he was in too much pain to do much more than just nod his agreement.

Skiing would definitely be off the table for the rest of the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	52. Chapter 51

Killian was grateful for the hot tub when he woke Saturday morning. It had managed to ease most of his aches from all the falling he did the day before, until they were only minor irritations. He had no idea what Emma wanted to do for the day, but he knew what he’d prefer to do.

Killian was painfully aware that it was his last full day with Emma. They would be flying back to Vancouver the following morning, and Emma would be leaving for London later that evening.

He certainly wasn’t ready to let her go just yet.

“Morning,” Emma mumbled, snuggling deeper into the warmth of the bed, and pulling Killian’s arm tighter around herself. “What do you want to do today?” she asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

“Stay here with you,” Killian whispered into her hair, tightening his grip on her subconsciously.

“Okay.” Emma was already drifting back to sleep the moment the word left her mouth, and Killian allowed himself to fall back to sleep with her.

* * *

When Killian opened his eyes again, the bed was empty on Emma’s side, the sheets already cool to the touch. He sighed at the distinct lack of princess in his bed before slipping out and pulling on a pair of jeans.

The cabin was nice and warm, evidence that Emma had either tended to the fire herself, or called Anton to do it for her. And Killian soon found her in the kitchen, her head bent over her laptop and her phone pressed to her ear.

“Yeah, I see it… No, I’m glad you did… Thank you for all your work on this. I trust you’ll be discreet with your findings until I can notify the relevant people? Have a good weekend.” As Emma hung up the call, Killian noticed the tension radiating off her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, wrapping her up in his arms.

“Work stuff.” She didn’t elaborate but Killian could tell it was more than that.

“You can talk to me about it, if it’s bothering you.”

Emma sat in silence for a few moments and Killian was sure she wouldn’t confide in him. He had just dropped a kiss to the crown of her head, before letting go of her, to make some coffee, when she spoke.

“Someone’s been embezzling money from my foundation.”

“What?” She had spoken so quietly that Killian was certain he must have misheard her.

“The quarterly accounts don’t add up. At first, I thought it was just a bookkeeping error, but I’ve asked a forensic accountant to look them over and he found even more inconsistencies.”

“How big are the inconsistencies?” Killian grabbed a mug for Emma, making sure to stir in a little extra sugar. She looked like she could use it.

“More than your yearly salary.”

“Fuck.” Killian ran a strong hand over his face before something occurred to him. “They’re not gonna blame you for this, are they?”

Emma finally looked away from her laptop at that, turning to face Killian. “No. The accountant I hired has a pretty good idea of who’s responsible. But it’s not going to go down well if he’s right.”

“Can you tell me who or is that something you need to keep to yourself?”

She stood up and made her way over to Killian, who didn’t hesitate to pull her back into his arms. “I’ll tell you when we have concrete proof. I don’t wanna say anything if it’s not him. There are some wounds that never heal, you know?”

“You don’t need to tell me anything if you don’t want to, Emma. I just want you to know I’m here for you.”

“I know.”

* * *

The call from the accountant had thrown Emma off that morning, but after Killian made them a light lunch, she resolved to forget about work for the rest of the day and make the most of her time left with him.

“Oh, I keep meaning to ask you, what are you doing on the twentieth of September?”

Emma sat her book down to look up at Killian. They were sprawled across the sofa, Killian going through some more of his lines while Emma read a little. It was nothing exciting, but they were both enjoying lying in each other’s arms, doing the kind of things they normally would alone.

“Nothing, I don’t think. Without checking my schedule I can’t say for sure, though. Why?”

“We’re having a season premier party in LA. We do some press interviews, eat a nice meal and then watch the first episode of the new season. I was wondering if you’d be my date for the night?” Killian ran his hand through Emma’s hair soothingly, knowing that there was a huge chance she wouldn’t be able to make it out again so soon.

“That sounds fantastic. I’ve been counting down the days to the new season. I’ll do my best to make sure I can get out for it. I’ve not been to LA for a while either, so that will be nice. Will you get some time in the city or are you just flying out for the event?”

Killian hadn’t expected Emma to sound so excited, but her eyes were lit up with enthusiasm at the idea of it.

“I was only going for the event but if you’re joining me, I’m sure we could make it into a full weekend there.”

“Great.” Emma turned around to give Killian a quick kiss before grabbing her phone. “I’ll make a note of it now. Formal dress I assume?”

Killian chuckled into her hair as he pulled her back to his chest.

At least now he had a date to look forward to after Emma left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	53. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting this yesterday. I took on an extra credit assignment and it turned out to be much more difficult than I imagined it would be.

“We don’t have to go out tonight if you don’t want to.” Killian was stood in the bathroom doorway, watching as Emma finished brushing out her hair.

“No, I think you’re right. We should definitely make an event out of our last evening together.” She turned to face him, bringing her hands up to tease along the leather of Killian’s belt. “I’m sorry I was such a downer earlier today. I promise, no more work talk this weekend.”

“You don’t have to apologise for that. I _want_ you to tell me what’s troubling you. I _want_ to be someone you come to when you need to talk.”

“You are,” she assured him. “You’re always the first person I think of in that situation.”

She leaned up a little, on her toes, and reached up to bring Killian’s head down to her height. When her lips met his, Emma felt the same sparks she always did every time he touched her. He brought her alive in ways she never knew was possible, before they met.

Killian pulled away with a groan when Emma’s tongue flicked against his lips. If he allowed it to go any further, they’d never make it to dinner that evening.

“This is nice,” he told her, fingering the hem of the top she was wearing. He wasn’t used to seeing Emma in trousers when they went out. Thanks to the colder weather up in the mountains, she’d opted for a soft, black, velvet suit, a spaghetti-strapped, silk vest and black leather ankle boots. Emma had chosen it because it was warm and comfortable. Two things she often didn’t find in her wardrobe choices.

“Thank you. I know it’s not quite as glamorous as usual, but I’m hoping you’ll forgive me.”

“You look stunning. You always do.”

* * *

Their dinner that evening was far more relaxed than their one in Vancouver had been. Instead of people staring their way; photographers waiting outside for them; and managers fawning over them, it was quiet and calm. A few of the other patrons inside glanced their way when they entered the restaurant but quickly went back to their own meals. The manager came over to welcome them, but left after introducing them to their server for the evening.

In short, it was a perfect way to end their time together.

“So, I’m dangling from this wire, twenty feet above the ground, and all I can think is, ‘this is gonna slice me in half if they don’t get me down soon.’”

Emma snorted into her glass of whiskey, as Killian finished his story. She was pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol she’d consumed while they ate and Killian had been telling her embarrassing set stories ever since desert was served.

“You must have some kind of embarrassing story to tell me,” he pried. “I can’t believe that you haven’t slipped up at least once when you’ve been on an engagement.”

“Ahh, you see, that’s where you’re wrong. I learned from a very young age how to handle myself in public. My mother wanted me to have as much of a normal life as I could, but at the same time, she also wanted to make sure that I grew up respected. She knew what my future held. I kinda wish I had some to tell you, though.”

Killian reached across the table and linked his fingers with hers. “I’m sure between the two of us, we’ll make some embarrassing memories for you to tell in the future.”

“I’d like that.”

* * *

 

As soon as Killian closed the door behind them, Emma was on him. Her kisses were sweet and soft, but held a heat that Killian had come to know all too well over the last month. He didn’t hesitate to kiss her back, gently easing off her jacket as he began walking her back to the room they had been sharing.

Emma waited until they crossed the threshold to begin working on the buttons of Killian’s shirt. It was their last full night together and she intended to make the most of it. There would be time for fast and desperate tomorrow morning, but for now, she wanted to savour every moment with the man she loved.

When she had his shirt unbuttoned, she pulled her mouth away from his to begin laving attention on his toned stomach. Killian had often felt self-conscious about how he looked shirtless. Growing up he’d had more hair on his chest than the other boys and he wasn’t built as big as they were. But with Emma on her knees, kissing every inch of him, he felt confident and powerful.

When she had finished with his chest, she stood back up, pulling her vest over her head as she did. Her long golden hair fell in waves around her naked breasts and Killian had to take a moment to calm his breathing. She was so very beautiful and he still couldn’t quite believe that she was all his.

“I love you,” he whispered softly, wrapping her up in his arms so he could walk her the last few steps to the bed.

“Show me?” she pleaded, when he pressed her down onto the mattress.

Killian took a moment to stand up and toe off his shoes and socks before he climbed back over Emma’s half-naked body and lowered himself down to kiss her. Their kisses were soft and teasing, gently nips of teeth with the soothing strokes of tongues. When Emma pulled away to gasp in a breath, Killian moved his attention to the column of her throat. He dropped kisses down to her pulse point, before pausing to feel how her heart rate had kicked up with his attention.

Killian couldn’t resist sucking a small mark just above her right breast. Some primal instinct was urging him to mark her as his own. To show anyone that tried to seduce her, while they were apart, that she belonged to him.

Emma’s back arched off the bed when he finally sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, as his hand came up to tease the other. He took his time, making sure that each breast received the same attention, every inch of it bathed with his tongue and worshipped with kisses. Emma wanted to beg for Killian’s erotic torment to never end, and in the same breath, plead with him to stop and finally give her the release she so desperately needed.

“I love you,” he whispered, as his kisses descended down across her tummy and to the waistband of her trousers. Emma lifted her hips to encourage Killian to finish undressing her. “Be patient,” he whispered, easing down the zipper on her trousers before pulling them down her thighs agonisingly slowly. He paused every few inches, making sure that the newly uncovered skin was shown just as much love as the rest of Emma’s body had seen.

Emma sighed in relief the moment she was fully bared to him, reaching for his hand to pull him back up for a kiss. Killian went willingly, his own arousal becoming almost painful by that point.

Emma wasted no time in unzipping Killian’s pants and pulling him free. She knew he wanted their last evening together to be perfect, but the moment Killian pushed inside of her, all Emma could think of was how right it felt.

“Love you,” she gasped. Killian’s hand made it’s way up her body and along her arm before he linked their fingers together on the pillow beside her head.

“I love you so much.” The look in Killian’s eyes left Emma feeling more naked and vulnerable than she ever had before.

They took their time, coming together slowly. It was sweet and gentle; a way to show their love for each other without needing words. It was a promise of what their future would hold.

* * *

They made love more times than Killian could count before the night was over. Each time more desperate and frantic than the time before as their hours together began ticking away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look for dinner is based on Jen's look for the "Picnic" Broadway showing in 2013. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	54. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for this week as we are at a comic-con tomorrow. But normal service will resume on Monday.

“This is excruciating. Why are we both acting like someone just shot our puppy?” Emma finally exploded, slamming the lid of her, now fully packed, suitcase shut. “We’ve done this before. We can do it again.”

Killian didn’t bother looking up from where he was toeing the carpet of his bedroom floor.

It had been painfully awkward ever since he’d woken up that morning. They’d exchanged the barest of pleasantries before taking separate showers and packing up their stuff. Both too lost in their own thoughts to be able to comfort the other. The flight back to Vancouver had been even worse. Emma had feigned sleeping in an attempt to try and kill the tension that had settled between them but that hadn’t worked either. Anton had given her a strangely knowing look when they’d gotten into the car, but he too had remained silent.

“Hey, look at me,” she finally coxed, drawing Killian’s face up to meet hers. “We _can_ do this. We _have_ to do this. It sucks that our lives are mainly spent on opposite sides of the globe but it won’t always be that way.”

“Really?” Killian finally asked. “Because I don’t see _this_ changing any time soon. Not unless I quit my job. And I love my job.”

“I promise, it’s not always going to be this way, Killian. You know my grandmother probably wouldn’t have any objections to me coming out with you in the future.” Killian still looked doubtful, but Emma continued anyway. “She’d probably be happy to compromise. I’d need to be in the UK full time when I ascend to the throne, but for as old as my grandmother is, she’s still going strong. I don’t see that happening any time soon. So I can’t see why she wouldn’t let me spend some time _here_ , with you, before that happens.”

“Are you sure about that? Living in sin isn’t exactly a big thing with the royal family.” Killian’s tone was uncertain but he couldn’t deny that Emma’s words had sparked a seed of hope deep inside.

“Well, I’m not gonna lie. I had hoped you’d consider a proposal somewhere in our future. But if not, living in sin is good. We can be the first royal couple to do it. Set some new trends.”

Killian laughed for the first time all morning at that. He’d thought about his future with Emma quite a bit over the last four weeks and that future had definitely involved a proposal. He knew she’d need to be married to make any children they might have legitimate. To strengthen her claim on the throne and continue the line. But knowing she’d thought about it too – it fuelled that spark of hope that was growing inside of him with every word Emma spoke.

“If I decide to keep you I promise I’ll make it official,” he teased, wrapping Emma in his arms and pulling her tighter into his chest.

“ _If_?” she scoffed, hugging him back just as tight.

* * *

 They said their goodbyes in the privacy of Killian’s apartment. There would be photographers at the air base, ready to capture Emma’s last minutes in the country, and Killian didn’t want such a private moment broadcast around the world.

There were gentle kisses and promises that this was not goodbye, more of a see-you-later. They clung to each other, damp patches on their shirts the only sign of the silent tears they were so desperately trying to fight.

Closing the door behind her had been one of the most difficult things Killian had ever done. All he wanted to do was run to Emma and beg her to take him with her. To forget about his job and all of his friends in Vancouver. But he knew he’d regret that.

Maybe not today, or next year. But he would regret it.

Killian had barely been alone for an hour before there was a persistent banging on his front door.

“Go away,” yelled, not ready to face anyone just yet. He still had fresh tear tracks down his cheeks.

“Not likely, mate. Open the damned door will ya? It’s hurling down out there. Belle’s soaked.”

Killian considered ignoring Robin. He considered retreating to his bed and pretending that the day had never happened.

In the end, his gentlemanly desire not to leave a wet Belle at his front door won over, and he pulled it open with only a little reluctance.

“Now’s not the time,” he told Robin, turning and heading for his bathroom.

“I disagree. Now is the perfect time for your friends to be here. You don’t have to be a big, macho, manly guy about this, mate. We all know how you feel about Emma. We’re here to help take your mind off everything… or talk about her all night. It’s up to you.”

“We?” Killian returned with an armful of towels for Belle, who was definitely soaked through, to see all of his friends crowded into his lounge, making themselves comfortable.

“Thanks,” Belle whispered, taking a towel from Killian as she began to rub at her hair. “I stupidly decided to walk.”

“I’ll get you some dry clothes,” he offered.

“Killian?” She stopped him with an unsure hand on his elbow, before she lowered her voice. “Emma called me. She didn’t want you to be alone. That’s why we’re here.”

Killian swallowed past the lump in his throat as he fetched a pair of leggings Emma had left behind and one of his t-shirts for Belle.

He hoped there was someone who could be there for Emma, the same way she’d asked his friends to be for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a great weekend.


	55. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little lighter than the last.

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into this,” Emma grumbled, dropping the bowl of popcorn onto her coffee table.

“Because it will be fun. Come on, Emma. Lighten up a little.” Mary was almost bouncing in her place on the sofa and Ruby wasn’t doing much better.

“I think,” Ruby stage whispered, “she’s scared you might end up lusting after her boyfriend.” While Ruby and Mary giggled like a bunch of schoolgirls, Emma groaned into her arms.

It had been a week since she’d left Canada. One week since she’d said goodbye to Killian, leaving half her heart in Vancouver. Since then, she’d done her best to stay busy. The troubles with the accounts for her foundation had occupied most of her time, as she went over the findings from the forensic accountant. She was in the middle of setting in to place all the motions for officially bringing the one responsible to justice.

But that night, her mother had different plans. Plans that involved binging the boxset for her boyfriend’s show on Netflix.

“Oh I know she will. But I’m not really sure that watching him on TV is gonna help with the whole ‘pining after him’ issue that you were trying to solve.”

“I disagree,” Mary argued. “I think seeing him, even if he is portraying a different character, will help you. Now, let’s get this thing started. I need to know what happened next.”

“Next?” Emma asked, a little startled. “You’ve never seen the show before in your entire life.”

“Ruby and I binged season one while you were away.”

Emma was grateful for the knock on her front door at that moment, as she had no idea what to say. Her mother watched British soap operas not American fantasy shows. She appreciated that Mary was trying to be supportive, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to share even the Hook version of Killian with her mother just yet.

When Emma pulled open her door she was stunned by the person she saw on the other side. She had been expecting Anton, not her grandmother.

“Emma, lovely to see you again, Sweetheart. How was Canada?” Ruth asked, giving her granddaughter a kiss on the cheek before bustling into the house with all the authority of the queen she was.

“It was good. I wasn’t expecting you today, Grandmother.”

Ruth waved away Emma’s concerns before stopping in front of the photo frame Emma had recently added to her hallway. It was a collage of her favourite pictures from her time in Canada. Most were of herself and Killian, varying between official images and the ones they had taken in private, on their iPhones. But there were also a few of the scenery that had grabbed her, and some of Emma with the people she had been privileged to meet while she was there.

“This is lovely,” Ruth complimented, allowing herself time to look at each individual image in turn. “I’d like to hear all about it a little later?”

“Sure,” Emma agreed, still confused as to why her grandmother was in her home. Emma couldn’t ever remember a time when Ruth came to her.

“Your mother invited me over for a ‘girls night in.’ Is it okay for me to stay?”

_Of course she had._

Apparently, Mary’s idea of trying to rebuild her relationship with her mother-in-law now involved inviting her round so they could all watch Emma’s boyfriend’s show.

“Absolutely. Go on through. I’m just going to grab some drinks.” Emma pointed in the direction of her lounge, where she could faintly hear Mary and Ruby giggling away, before making a hasty retreat to her kitchen.

**Now about to sit through a rewatch of season two with my mother, her best friend, and my grandmother. Wish me luck!**

She sent the message to Killian before she grabbed a bottle of her favourite wine from the rack, and enough glasses for everyone from the cupboard. She wasn’t sure what her grandmother liked to drink, but she knew it would be rude not to offer her something.

The sight of Ruth and Mary sat together on the sofa was almost worth the upcoming embarrassment Emma knew she was about to feel. For so long they had barely been able to tolerate each other’s presences. And now, they were sat together, calmly discussing what had happened in the last season of the show. Ruth had not seen any of it, but from what Emma overheard, she was eager to see Killian in action.

_I’m not sure if I should be flattered by that, or a little embarrassed._

Emma decided the cuddle chair in the corner of the room would be the best place to watch the show from. Far away from anything embarrassing her mother could say.

**I’m embarrassed and I’m not even in the show. Is it bad that I kind of don’t want to share Hook with them? I already have to share him with a legion of fangirls.**

_Not at all. Especially after what happened after our date night :-P_

“Oh look, she’s gone bright red. What’s Killian saying?” Ruby teased, picking up on Emma’s expression even from across the room.

“Nothing. He just says he hopes you enjoy the show.”

Ruby didn’t look like she was buying what Emma was trying to sell but she didn’t push the subject either.

“Okay. Let’s get this started,” she announced instead, flicking on Emma’s TV and loading Netflix.

**Please don’t ask me to think about that wonderful night with my grandmother in the room. That would make for an incredibly awkward conversation.**

_God – please don’t tell her about that night! EVER! She’d never let you anywhere near me again._

Emma snorted into her glass of wine as the opening scene began to play across her flat-screen.

_Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	56. Chapter 55

“So, I’ll fly out on Thursday evening, and then I need to leave early Monday morning, would that work for you?” Emma asked, sliding her laptop down on her bed.

“Three whole days with you? I’ll take it. I feel like an addict who needs his fix. How has it only been two weeks since you left?”

The first thing Killian had done that evening, when he returned home from work, was boot up his laptop to Skype Emma. While they had easily fallen back into the routine they had developed before Emma’s visit, Killian found himself craving more. And Emma certainly wasn’t denying him that.

“It feels like it’s been two months. I can’t wait for this internal enquiry to be over. I’ll have more free time on my hands then.”

Killian heard the water in Emma’s bathroom turn on and knew she had started her bath. They’d become so comfortable around each other that now, when they called, they often ended up multitasking. Emma had sat one night and watched Killian cook himself dinner while they talked about their days. The next night, Killian had watched as Emma went through her wardrobe, looking for pieces to auction for a breast cancer charity.

As she wandered back into view, Killian relaxed into his sofa. Happy to be able to see his princess once again, even if he couldn’t touch her.

“How’s it going so far?”

“Ugh. I don’t even know where to start.” Emma pulled her hair free of the elastic band that was holding it back, before running her hands through it. “We have two potential suspects but now we need to try and identify who is _actually_ stealing from a fucking charity and who is being set up to take the fall.”

“And you’re hoping your uncle is the one being set up?” The moment Emma had confided that her uncle was a suspect for the embezzlement Killian had known why this investigation was so important to her.

“Yep. It would devastate my mum if she found out that he was behind all of this.”

“Does she know about the investigation?” Killian asked. Emma rarely spoke about it out of fear of someone invading their privacy.

“No. I haven’t even told my grandmother yet. But I’m going to have to soon. The more people that know, the greater chance this has of leaking.”

Emma left again to check on her bath water before coming back to move her laptop. Killian watched as she picked it up and sat it back down again on the counter closest to her tub.

“I hate to lower the tone right now, but this has the makings for a very interesting evening.” He waggled his brows suggestively and Emma laughed, for the first time all day.

“How’s this for lowering the tone of the evening?” she asked, pushing her trousers and knickers down in one smooth motion.

She could just hear Killian’s strangled groan as she finished pulling off her shirt and bra, before sliding into the hot water.

* * *

“So, is Emma joining you for the premier party?” Robin asked, as he started handing out beers to everyone gathered in Killian’s lounge.

“Yeah. We were a little worried she wouldn’t be able to make it, but her mother agreed to trade off a couple of engagements with Emma.”

“Do you know what she’s planning to wear?” Killian chuckled a little at Regina’s eagerness.

“Haven’t got a clue. Emma mentioned having a fitting before the event but other than that, she’s not told me anything.”

“Damn. I don’t wanna pick anything in the same colour.” Regina sank back into the sofa cushions with a sigh.

“Actually, I don’t either,” Belle added, from her position next to Will. “The media will tear us apart if we all show up in the same coloured gown as a princess.”

“I’m texting her now.” Killian set a tray of wings down on the kitchen counter before pulling out his phone.

Since Emma had left, they’d taken monthly game night up to a weekly game night at Killian’s apartment. Killian knew it was his friends’ way of trying to keep him busy and stop him from missing Emma quite so much. And he had to admit, it was working. He found himself looking forward to Friday night more and more every week. He just wished Emma could join them once again.

“White,” he called out, as Emma’s reply came through, with just a teasing glimpse of the patterned dress she’d picked.

Belle and Regina visibly relaxed back into their seats, already preoccupied with thoughts of what they could pick for the event.

* * *

“So, how did it go?” Emma asked. She was practically vibrating with excitement.

“It went well. I think. I have the script with me now to read over. They’ve given me until the middle of October to decide if I want the role.”

“You still don’t sound too excited about this,” Emma noted. Even though it was only a phone call, she’d become quite good at detecting Killian’s mood through his tone.

“I’m hoping reading the script will get me excited for it. I mean, five years ago I’d have already signed the contract. But everything’s different now. And it’s not just you. It’s my entire life. I’m happy with how my life is going right now. I just don’t want this to derail it once again. I’m thirty-four not twenty-four.”

“I think it’s natural to be worried about change,” Emma admitted. “My life is very planned. I can change a few things in it, such as having you be a part of it. But ultimately, I know where it’s going. And that’s incredibly restrictive and a very boring at times. I guess, what I’m trying to say is that I don’t want you to write this off just yet. Start reading that script with a clear head and make your decision based on that. Remember, I’ll come to you.”

“Maybe we could read it together. In LA?” Killian suggested.

“We can definitely do that,” Emma agreed. “Do you have a love interest in the movie?”

“You’re lowering the tone again, Your Highness,” Killian laughed, sliding into his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	57. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I wouldn't keep them apart long.

Killian spent the week before the premier party looking for a place to rent in LA. The network had offered to book a hotel room, but Killian had waved them away, knowing Emma’s team would prefer an environment they could control. Belle had offered to let them stay with her, but Killian had politely declined that offer too. He wanted somewhere private. It had been a long almost-four weeks since he’d last seen Emma. He didn’t want to have to worry about being respectful and quiet in someone else’s home.

He finally came across a fairly modest sized home for rent in Los Feliz. The house was still big, by most people’s standards, but it was in a private, gated community, which he knew would make Anton happier. So, after signing all of the documents and emailing them back to the realtor he’d hired, he forwarded on the details to the man in question.

His last week of filming was hectic, as they tried to squeeze in all the scheduled scenes before the cast were given a mini-break. Killian found that he had less time to talk to Emma than he usually would. And he hated it. The distance between the two of them had never been more noticeable before.

But all of his frustrations melted away on Friday evening when he finally boarded a plane for Los Angeles. Emma’s flight was scheduled to land a few hours after his own, so it would give him time to collect the keys and have a good look around first.

* * *

 

Emma had originally planned to sleep on her flight to LA. She wanted to make the most of her time with Killian, and given the rate she’d been working recently, she knew that wasn’t going to happen unless she did.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

She spent the first hour going over her schedule for the following month with her assistant. Ruth had booked in a few more engagements for her, but thankfully, the furthest away would involve a short flight up to Scotland. Emma did have to admit that the Children’s Halloween party that had been organised by her foundation was the one thing she was most looking forward to.

After that, she found herself involved in a lengthy discussion with her lawyer. The forensic accountant had turned up some damning evidence and now was the time to begin taking action. Her lawyer had agreed that it would be best to address the issue when Emma returned to the UK, but until then, he would contact the police to begin the process of bringing their culprit to justice.

Emma was certainly not looking forward to that part of her return.

Finally, about four hours before her plane was scheduled to land, Emma was able to sneak off for some rest. She knew she looked an absolute mess and that was not how she wanted her reunion with Killian to start.

* * *

 

At seven _pm_ on the dot, Killian began pacing the hall of the home he’d rented. He’d had enough time to explore the house, shower and change before Emma’s flight landed.

However, she was now over an hour late.

He’d tried calling her mobile, but it was switched off. Anton’s was also going straight to voicemail. He’d had his phone glued to his hand ever since, obsessively refreshing the _BBC News_ app to make sure that nothing had happened to her plane.

At quarter-to-eight, when the door finally opened, Killian sprang up from his position on the staircase, running for it. He didn’t even wait for Emma to make it fully inside before he was pulling her into his arms, running his hands up and down her back to reassure himself she was actually there.

“Wow. Hello to you too,” she chuckled into his neck.

“God, Emma. I was so worried.” He rubbed his cheek along her neck and up to her own, not yet ready to let go of the death grip he had on her.

“Worried?” she asked, trying to pull back so she could see his face. “Did you not get my message?”

“Message?” this time Killian was the one to pull back, his hands coming up to frame Emma’s face.

“We were delayed taking off. I emailed to say we’d be about 2 hours late landing. Did you not get it?”

Killian visibly relaxed, the tension draining out of his shoulders. “No. I didn’t even think to check my emails. When I couldn’t call you, and you weren’t here, I started assuming the worst. I’ve been checking _BBC News_ all night just to make sure nothing terrible had happened.”

“Oh, Killian,” Emma soothed, pulling him back into her arms. “I’m so sorry we worried you.”

“Doesn’t matter now. You’re here. You’re finally here.”

When he brought his lips down to cover hers, Emma melted in his arms. Killian’s kisses spoke of all the pain he’d felt, assuming the worst when her flight was delayed. They spoke of all the longing he’d bottled away while she was gone. The desperation to have her back by his side once again. And she hoped like hell that hers told him the same story.

When Killian reluctantly pulled away it was only far enough to rest his forehead against Emma’s own, their noses rubbing affectionately.

“Do you want something to eat or drink?” he asked, the gentleman inside him finally kicking in.

“No. Right now, I just want you to take me to bed, Killian.”

He was expecting one of Emma’s usual quips or innuendos to follow her request, but when none came, he pulled back to get a good look at her. While there was nothing physically different about Emma, her eyes spoke volumes. Killian could see the exhaustion and longing that were warring inside of her and it broke his heart a little. He wished he could have been there for her, while her beloved foundation went through one of it’s most difficult times.

And while that might have been impossible for the last month, Killian could definitely be there for her now.

“As you wish, milady.” He bowed and gestured to the staircase that he’d been sat on only moments ago, before grabbing Emma’s suitcase and following her up to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	58. Chapter 57

“So, what do you think?” Regina asked, spinning on the small platform in the middle of the room.

Killian had made plans for Emma’s first day in LA, which involved not leaving the house. Unfortunately, both Belle and Regina had different ideas, and they had dragged Emma along with them for their final fitting for their dresses.

“It’s beautiful,” Belle sighed. “I wish I had the cleavage to pull of something like that.”

“Me too,” Emma chimed in, taking a sip from her champagne glass.

“Yeah, it’s not as fun as it looks. When you wake up in the night with your boobs trying to suffocate you, you’ll understand.”

Emma snorted in a very undignified manner before smothering her giggles behind her hand.

As the seamstress went back to work on making the final alterations for Regina’s dress, Emma turned her attention to Belle.

“How are things going with Will?” she asked gently. She knew that Belle had told Killian about the few dates they’d been on since she’d left Canada, but Belle wasn’t terribly forthcoming about the details.

“It’s going really well. He took me ice-skating last weekend. I haven’t been since I was a teenager. That was fun.” The slight blush that coloured Belle’s cheeks spoke far more than her words did.

“I’m so happy to hear that,” Emma told her. “You guys are perfect for each other.”

“What she means is, ‘it took you both long enough,’” Regina threw over her shoulder.

Belle blushed a shade deeper and Emma chuckled affectionately. “Hey, it might have taken you a little longer but at least you get to skip the getting to know you stages. They are always full of uncertainty.”

“That’s true,” Belle agreed.

“Are you going to the premier party together?” Regina asked, twirling once more to make sure the final alterations were to her liking.

“No. We made the decision not to. We’re not yet ready to come clean about our relationship, so we decided to go separately. Nobody will know what happens inside though, so I might be able to talk him into dancing with me.”

Regina and Emma nodded their understanding before Regina excused herself to change back out of her gown.

When she emerged, Belle ran off to change into the gown she had chosen, and Regina took her seat beside Emma.

“So, do you have a date for the premier party?” Emma asked her casually.

“No. I’m not seeing anyone right now. Can’t all be as disgustingly happy as you and Killian are.”

“Have you thought of asking Robin?”

Regina laughed a little manically at Emma’s suggestion before settling down. “Why would you ask that? Last I heard he was busy lusting after some Brazilian model he’d met over the summer.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s not,” Emma deadpanned. “You like him, right? So why not make a move? It’s the twenty-first century. Women ask guys out all the time.”

“Says the women who did _not_ ask her boyfriend out first.” Regina cocked an eyebrow in Emma’s direction, but the princess would not be deterred.

“He wouldn’t have asked if I hadn’t suggested the bet. Killian and I have never had a normal relationship and we probably never will. But I’d have asked him out if he hadn’t beaten me to it.”

“Well, it doesn’t really matter.” Regina waved a dismissive hand. “Robin’s not interested.”

“That’s not what he told Killian.”

Emma let her words settle in as she turned to take in Belle on the podium.

“You look beautiful, Belle,” she called out, watching as her friend twisted to take in the gown she had chosen. “I almost picked a dress very similar to that one.”

“You did?” Belle asked, her voice brightening a little as she seemed to agree that the dress fit her perfectly. “Why didn’t you choose it in the end?”

“I’m not sure,” Emma admitted. “I just fancied something a little different. I hope Killian likes it.”

“He will,” Regina and Belle assured her.

* * *

 

“So, are we going to see your dress before the big night?” Regina asked, as she shut the front door behind herself. The girls had spent the rest of their afternoon at a spa being massaged, waxed, plucked and polished in time for the big event.

“It’s hanging up in the spare room if you want to see it,” Emma offered, tilting her head in the direction of the staircase. “I’m not gonna put it on though. Knowing my luck Killian will be back early and walk in on me wearing it. He might freak out when he sees it anyway.”

“Why?” Belle asked, sliding into the seat at the kitchen counter. “He’d love anything you wore.”

“I was going to pick this design for a blue gown that was shown to me first. But at the last moment, the designer contacted me to say that the fabric wouldn’t arrive on time to have it made and tailored to fit me before I left for LA. So, instead, I had to pick something I already had in my wardrobe for a future event.”

“And?” Regina wasn’t quite following.

“It’s white. Pure white. I’m worried he’s gonna think I’m hinting at something.”

Regina broke out into peels of evil laugher while Belle tried to hush her.

“I’m sure he doesn’t need any hints,” she finally snorted. “He’s already besotted with you.”

“She’s right,” Belle agreed. “It won’t bother Killian.”

“What won’t bother Killian?” he asked, casually strolling into the kitchen with Will behind him.

Will went straight for Belle, wrapping her up in a gentle hug as he said hello. Killian placed a sweet kiss to Emma’s forehead before heading to the fridge for a can of cola.

“The colour of Emma’s dress,” Regina answered for them.

“Yeah, that won’t bother Killian,” he agreed, leaning casually back against the fridge. “I’ve had my fill of fashion today.”

Emma giggled at the look on Killian’s face before she stood up and made her way over to him.

“Poor baby. Did they poke you with a needle?” she teased, sliding her hands up his arms and into the back of his hair.

“Yeah. Wanna kiss it better for me?” He wiggled his eyebrows seductively and Emma broke out into peels of laughter.

“Well, that’s our cue to leave,” Regina drawled, grabbing her bags from the counter top and throwing a, “see you tomorrow,” over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	59. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind words about the last chapter.

Emma had never been more nervous about a public event before. She’d attended plenty of formal parties in her life and dined with everyone from the Prime Minister to the President.

But this was completely different.

For the first time in her life, she was the one attending as a plus one. She wanted to maker a good impression, not because she was a princess but because she wanted to make Killian proud.

Her leg bounced restlessly as her team got to work on her hair, following her instructions for the look she was aiming for. She couldn’t keep her hands still either so she decided to take to Twitter, in an attempt to calm herself down. She took a quick picture of herself in the mirror, making sure her robe was fully closed so nothing scandalous was on display, before tweeting it with the caption,

**Letting the magicians do their work for tonight’s Fairytale Premier Party.**

She wasn’t expecting a reply, so when her phone buzzed in her hand, she almost dropped it.

_@PrincessEmma If this is the look - I’m loving it. #LuckyMan_

She snorted a little at Killian’s message but her heart swelled just the same.

**@KillianJones1 I’m starting a new fashion trend – leave the rollers in, instead of taking them out. Think it’ll catch on?**

_@PrincessEmma with you at the helm? How could it not?_

**@KillianJones1 I love that you made a sailing pun there. See you soon, Captain!**

_@PrincessEmma I’m a man of many talents. And I’m not pacing the lounge waiting. I promise._

* * *

 

The first thing Emma saw when she hit the staircase was Killian’s back. He’d opted for a grey suit for the evening and he’d obviously had it tailored as it stretched perfectly across his broad shoulders before dropping down to his trim waist and, of course, fit snuggly over his arse. She made her descent as quietly as she possibly could, wanting the chance to ogle her man a little more before he noticed. Unfortunately, the moment her foot hit the marble floor, he heard her, his head swivelling round to take her in.

“I take it back, taking those rollers out was a good plan.” He brought a hesitant hand up to her hair, letting the parts she'd left down gently slip through his fingers.

Emma had opted for a conservative white gown for the evening. It was long sleeved and high-necked, which on anyone else would look frumpy. But it was the semi-transparent, brocade detailing on the top that had Emma’s personality shining through. It was conservative, yet still fun and sexy in the way that she always managed to balance. The long pleated skirt added to the elegance of the look, with the knee-high, side-split keeping it young and fresh. She’d added a pair of white stilettos, her usual assortment of rings, and diamond earrings. Killian could just make out the edges of his necklace beneath the top of her dress and he loved knowing that it was hidden underneath. That no matter what, Emma still only ever removed it for bathing and sleeping.

“Do I look okay?” Emma asked, trying to catch his eyes, but Killian’s seemed to be darting all over, taking in every gorgeous detail.

“Fuck yeah. You look beautiful… Stunning… Angelic. I’m running out of adjectives.”

Emma took a slight step back and Killian pouted as her hair fell from his fingers.

“Okay. Wow, Mister Jones. You clean up well.” He’d added a black shirt to the suit, leaving the top few buttons undone. She fingered the edges of his shirt, loving the feel of his chest hair scattered below. “You’ll drive the fangirls crazy tonight.”

“I highly doubt anyone will be focused on me when I’m stood next to you. Fuck, if you look this good in a white evening gown how are you gonna look in a wedding dress?” he wondered aloud.

“Well, keep saying sweet things like that and you’ll get to find out,” she teased, her heart hammering in her chest, as she grabbed her clutch from the table. “Now, let’s go before we don’t make it out of the house.”

* * *

 

The ride to the venue was blessedly quick. Being trapped in the confines of the back of a car, with Emma looking as beautifully ethereal as she did, was difficult for Killian. All he could think about was laying her out across the seat and worshipping her like an angel should be.

However, Killian’s nerves began kicking in as their car rolled to a stop. Press for the show he’d done before. Red carpets for the show he’d done before. But doing both, with Emma by his side, would be an entirely new experience. He was under no illusions that most of the gathered press would be more interested in his personal life than his professional one.

When Anton pulled the door open he leaned over to give Emma one more sweet kiss before sliding from the car. The noise level outside skyrocketed and Emma smiled, knowing it was for her man. He never realise just how much the fans loved him.

The noise level got impossibly louder as Killian helped her from the car and Emma got her first good look around. Belle was posing for photographers not too far ahead and paused to turn back and wave at them both. A little further up she could see Robin and Regina talking to the reporters that had gathered along the red carpet.

“Shall we?” Killian asked, offering his arm for Emma to take.

“Lead on, Mister Jones.”

Emma followed Killian’s lead as he waited for Belle to finish with the photographers, before guiding them in to take her spot. He allowed the photographers to get a few shots of Emma alone first, knowing that they would want those for their magazines and newspapers fashion segments. When they were done, he made his way back to her side, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist and tucking her into his body. Her smiles came a little more easily with Killian at her side. This was his night and Emma hated the idea of pushing Killian aside during it. But she knew how the press operated. So, to make up for it, she stepped off to one side after they’d taken their pictures, to allow them to snap a few of Killian alone too. At the very least, she knew the fangirls would appreciate that.

“How are you doing?” Belle asked, pulling Emma into an easy embrace while they watched Killian charm the gathered crowd.

“I’m okay,” Emma answered truthfully. “I like seeing him in his element.”

“Yeah, he has a natural charm that he doesn’t seem to realise exists. It’s fun watching the ladies swoon over him while he’s completely clueless.”

Killian took his place back by Emma’s side as Belle was called away for interviews.

“Thank you for being here with me,” he whispered, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Emma’s hairline. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

 

                                                                                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the Entertainment Weekly SAG awards party 2016. It is also the same dress Her Royal Highness, The Duchess of Cambridge wore to The Recovery Street Film Festival just last week. (I smiled so much when that hit my newsfeed.). 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	60. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your response to the last chapter.

The interviews were a completely new process for Emma. She’d been interviewed before but usually those were highly regulated and spent sat down, either at the palace or in a hotel. She’d never had a red carpet interview before.

For the first one, she hung back slightly, allowing Killian to take the lead as he worked his charm. She watched on lovingly as he spoke about what had happened for Hook at the end of the last season and what was to be expected from the upcoming season. Killian praised his co-stars for the performances they gave and spoke vaguely about some scenes that were coming up that he thought the fans would enjoy.

And that’s when the conversation turned.

“So, you’re here tonight with your girlfriend, Princess Emma of Cambridge.” Killian nodded his agreement, tightening his hold on her hand.

“Are you a fan of the show?” the interviewer asked, thrusting her microphone out in front of Emma.

“Huge fan,” she didn’t hesitate to reply. “I’ve been watching it since it premiered in the UK.”

“And what do you think of the possibility of Killian’s character getting a love interest this season?” The question threw Emma for a moment, as she wasn’t expecting it. But she answered honestly.

“I think it’s fantastic. I’ve been waiting three years for Hook and Louise to finally get together.”

Killian laughed loudly beside her.

_He should have known she’d surprise him._

“It doesn’t both you that you might have to watch your boyfriend make out with another woman on TV?” the interviewer pressed.

“Not at all,” Emma answered, as Killian pulled her in a little closer to wrap his arm around her waist. “I’m dating Killian Jones, not Captain Hook. As long as he’s not kissing other women _off_ screen, it doesn’t bother me.”

“Great answer,” the interviewer complimented, looking a little shocked by it herself. “Final question, can I ask who designed that beautiful gown for you?”

“Of course. It’s from Self-Portrait.”

The interviewer thanked Emma and Killian for their time before they were waved over to the next in line.

“Sorry about that,” Killian whispered. “I guessed they’d want to talk to you too but I didn’t think they’d ask about my on-screen romance.”

“It’s fine,” Emma replied honestly. “I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve been waiting three years for Hook and Louise to hook up.” She smiled at her own terrible pun and Killian rolled his eyes before turning to face the next reporter.

* * *

 

The rest of the interviews passed by in a similar fashion. Some reporters asked Emma about how she met Killian, some asked about her views on the show, but all of them focused first on Killian and his role. Emma loved standing back slightly and watching as he gave thorough and thoughtful answers to each question, even if it had already been asked by four other people.

She had never been more proud to call him her boyfriend than she was that night.

Inside the screening room it wasn’t hard to spot Robin, Regina, Will and Belle. They had claimed one of the small round tables, which conveniently had only two seats left.

“I love that dress,” Regina exclaimed, as they approached, rounding the table to embrace Emma. “It’s stunning on you.”

“Thanks,” Emma replied. “You look even better tonight than you did at your fitting.” Emma was a little jealous of the way Regina was able to pull off such a plunging neckline. “I’m sure Robin approves,” she added, in a whisper that only Regina would hear. Regina didn’t reply but she did cast a quick look over her shoulder to watch as Robin tore his eyes away from the open back of her dress.

“Belle, you look beautiful,” Emma complimented, moving on. “That dress suits you perfectly.”

“I said the same thing,” Will agreed, before pulling Emma into a hug of his own. “It’s good to see you again, Your Highness. You look as beautiful as ever.”

Emma curtsied slightly at Will’s formal tone before allowing Killian to pull out her seat for her at the table.

When the six of them were finally settled around it, conversation easily turned to what they had been asked on the red carpet. Robin found it particularly amusing that Emma had been asked multiple times how she felt about the developing romance between Killian and Belle’s characters.

“Well, if it helps at all, I’m not exactly looking forward to it,” Belle offered.

“Hey!” Killian looked a little offended at Belle’s remarks and she hurried to clarify.

“I’m sure you’re a great kisser, Killian. But it’s gonna be like kissing my brother… and that’s not sexy at all.”

“Surprisingly, that does help,” Emma admitted. “But try and make it _look_ sexy on screen. I’ve been waiting years for this.”

* * *

 

Dinner was an easy affair. The group made conversation throughout as they shared food and drinks between them. In between courses, a few of the directors and the producers approached their table to introduce themselves to Emma and chat with their leading cast members.

Emma took plenty of pictures that evening to remember the occasion and tweeted her favourite, just as the lights went down.

**Enjoying a wonderful night with some wonderful friends @Killianjones1 @BelleFrench @ScarletWill @RobinH @QueenRegina**

The series creators gave a moving speech, thanking the cast and crew for all of their hard work over the last four years, before the advanced screening began.

Killian wrapped his arm around Emma’s chair, pulling her in close as the opening scene began to play on the large screen. He spent more of his time watching Emma watch the episode than he did watching the screen himself. He knew she had been a fan of the show since the beginning, but seeing the episode through her eyes was enlightening. She gasped and sighed in all the right places, her eyes never leaving the screen as she took in the storyline.

And when it was all over, she was full of questions for not just Killian, but for his friends too. Belle answered as many as she could, without giving much away, while the tables were cleared and the band began their warm-up for the evening.

* * *

 

“Are you having a good evening, Your Highness?” Killian asked as he swayed back and forth across the dance floor with Emma in his arms.

“I am. Can’t you tell?” she teased, her left hand playing with the hair at the nape of Killian’s neck. “Thank you for inviting me.”

Killian leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips that lingered a little longer than was completely acceptable, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You look like a goddess tonight, Emma.”

“Thank you. You look very dashing yourself too. I’m sure the fangirls are already drooling over you on Tumblr. I know I would be.”

“Really?” he asked, cocking his brow in question.

“Oh definitely. How do you think I found those fansites so quickly? I’ve been a part of this fandom for a long time now Killian. I was one of those girls who used to drool over you when you hit a red carpet.”

“Huh.” Killian looked genuinely humbled by Emma’s words. He couldn’t seem to find the right ones to reply with, so instead, he pulled her in for another kiss, letting his tongue gently tangle with hers.

“How about we go back home now, Mister Jones and I’ll show _you_ just how much I still lust after you?”

Killian swallowed hard past the lump of arousal in his throat and reached for his phone to call for the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	61. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Once day! 
> 
> For those of you who asked - yes I do stay up until 1am to watch it live here in the UK.

“Holy crap. This is the nicest plane I’ve ever been on,” Killian exclaimed, taking in his surroundings. “Can I live here?”

Emma snorted out a laugh as she flopped down into her seat, reaching for Killian’s hand to pull him down beside her.

“It’s nice, but I’d rather be at home with you, where we don’t have so many prying eyes watching our every move.”

Killian had a quick look around the cabin, taking in Anton’s position in the far corner. There were many other agents he’d met briefly, but never spoken to, taking up their own positions before the plane was due to take off.

“True. I can’t wait to finally get to see your bedroom in person.”

Emma elbowed him gently in the side, before pulling his arm over her shoulder and curling into Killian’s chest.

* * *

 

The flight home was pretty uneventful. Killian fell asleep first, the last week of gruelling filming schedules finally catching up with him. Emma used that time to get a little more work done. When her eyes started protesting, Emma shut her laptop and curled into Killian’s side to get a little more rest too.

When she woke again, they were still in the air, a few hours away form home, and Anton was sat opposite them. He and Killian were playing poker, and from the look of the pile of M&Ms in front of him, Killian was winning.

“Mind if I join you?” she asked, stretching out a little from her cramped position as Killian leaned over to kiss her.

“Definitely not. I need someone to start taking those M&Ms from him.” Anton winked in Emma’s direction and she snorted into Killian’s shoulder.

“Your poker face is just really shit, Ant. I’ve told you that countless times already. Killian’s not _that_ great of a poker player.”

“Hey,” Killian objected.

“You lost one-hundred dollars to me the other month,” she reminded him gently.

“Still not as much as Will.”

* * *

 

The plane finally landed at around nine pm London time. Killian and Emma were absolutely exhausted by the time they finally disembarked and climbed into the back of the familiar Range Rover.

“Am I taking Mister Jones back to a hotel?” the driver asked, Anton having excused himself to return home to his wife as soon as he was off the plane.

“No thank you, Jenks. He’s coming back with me.”

Killian smiled his appreciation at Emma, before pulling her back into his arms for the short ride to Clarence House.

“How long do I get you before you head back to Ireland?” she asked, in between yawns.

“I promised my mother I’d be home on Wednesday. Is that okay with you?”

“Of course it is, Killian. I just wish I could come back with you. They won’t think badly of me for not joining you, will they?” she turned wide eyes up to meet his and Killian could see the worry in them.

“Not at all. They’ll understand. I promise. If you don’t get time to see them before I head back to Vancouver then you don’t. But I’m sure you’ll meet them soon.”

“Good. I don’t want them to hate me.”

Killian snorted into her hair. “I don’t think that’s possible, Sweetheart.”

* * *

 

Emma was on her last legs as she turned the key in her lock and pushed open the door. The team brought their bags in for them and Emma gave them a moment to place their luggage upstairs, in her room, before she shut and locked the door behind them.

“As much as I really want your first night here to be memorable, I r _eally_ wanna sleep,” she told Killian, turning into his embrace.

“There will be plenty of time to make new memories here when you’re well rested,” Killian assured her. “Now, why don’t you show me your room, Your Highness?”

Emma linked her fingers with Killian’s and pulled him up the stairs behind her. She didn’t have much energy to show him around the upper floor of her home, but Killian didn’t care. He just wanted to curl up with Emma, on her incredibly inviting bed.

While Emma headed to the bathroom for her usual night-time routine, Killian stripped down to his boxers. He carefully folded his clothes and placed them on a chair in her room, before sliding into the bed on what had become his side.

Emma joined him seconds later, bringing her head to rest on his chest while she wound her arm around his waist. “I love you,” she whispered, placing a kiss to the space where she could feel his heart beating.

“I love you more,” he whispered back, tightening his hold on her as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

They drifted to sleep that evening tangled together, holding each other tightly.

* * *

 

Mary had been informed of her daughter’s arrival home the night before, but given the late hour, she had decided against going to see her. Emma had been so busy in the last few weeks that they had barely had any time together at all. And she knew that leaving Killian behind was becoming tougher for Emma every time. So, she decided that some mother and daughter bonding time was definitely in order.

When she knocked on the front door there was no answer, and Mary started to panic a little. Emma had a tendency to push everyone she loved away when she was upset, and Mary didn’t want her daughter to go through anything alone.

So she let herself into the apartment.

A quick scan of the main floor showed no signs of life, so Mary quietly made her way up the stairs.

_Maybe Emma was just jetlagged and sleeping it off?_

In which case, Mary would make her some quick meals, to keep her going for the rest of the week, and then leave.

When she pushed open Emma’s bedroom door, the sight that met her eyes was not one she had expected to see.

Emma’s giggle cut off abruptly as she whipped her head round to see what the disturbance had been.

“Mum!” she yelled. “Have you never heard of knocking?”

Killian slid off of Emma as elegantly as he could manage, while she pulled the bed sheet up to cover her bare chest. He buried his face into the pillows by his head, not wanting to look in the direction of his girlfriend’s mother.

_Who had just walked in on something that he never wished to discuss._

_Ever again._

Mary seemed frozen in place with her shock, unable to blink let alone respond to her daughter’s accusations. When she finally seemed to find her voice, it came out much higher than it normally did.

“You’re right. I’m so sorry. Pretend I was never here. I’m gonna… go and do… stuff. Far away. It’s nice to meet you, Killian,” she called, backing out of the room and hurrying down the stairs.

The room was deathly silent as they listened to Mary’s footsteps on the staircase and the eventual sound of the front door closing behind her.

“So… that happened,” Emma finally sighed, flopping back down onto her pillow. Killian still hadn’t pulled his head out of his. “Could have been worse,” she added, reaching over to stroke a soothing hand through his hair.

“How? How could it have been worse?” his words were muffled by the pillow but Emma still understood him clearly.

“If she’d come in ten minutes later she’d probably have first hand knowledge of just how good that tongue of yours is.”

While Emma let out an evil laugh, Killian burrowed further into the pillows, wishing for them to swallow him whole.

“You did say you wanted to make embarrassing memories with me,” Emma continued to tease, between laughs.

“We are  _never_ having sex again,” Killian moaned.

That was definitely not how he wanted to meet her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	62. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this. I haven't been feeling well. I can't guarantee I'll continue posting every day while I feel sick, but I'll try.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Killian grumbled, pulling up his jeans a little more forcefully than he intended.

“You wanted to meet my mother,” Emma pointed out, running a brush through her hair.

“Yeah, not hours after she’s walked in on us in bed together. _Naked!_ ”

Emma simply chuckled as she set her brush down and made her way over to him.

“I’m a big girl, Killian. I’m pretty sure my mother is aware that I’m no longer a virgin. This isn’t really that big of a deal.”

“Did I mention the naked part?” Killian’s voice was growing higher pitched with every word.

“Breathe, Killian,” Emma encouraged. “If you honestly don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. I’ll call her and ask her if we can postpone.”

“I don’t wanna postpone,” he muttered into her hair. “I just don’t want her to hate me for defiling her only child.”

“My mother could never hate you.”

The look in Emma’s eyes was so genuine that Killian found himself actually believing her.

* * *

 

“Well this isn’t awkward at all,” Ruby teased, sitting back in her chair.

Emma and Killian had chosen the sofa, sitting a respectable distance apart, while Mary had opted for the other lone chair in her lounge.

“Let’s just get it all out in the open, shall we? Mary saw you both naked together in bed. It’s no big deal really. We all knew you were together and we all know how it feels to be young and in love. Now, let’s move on.”

Emma tried her best to smother her laughter, for Killian’s sake, but it really wasn’t working. He shot her a dirty look and that broke the dam, as she let loose a series of giggles.

“It’s not that bad, Baby,” she soothed, shuffling a little closer to her embarrassed boyfriend and running a soothing hand through his hair. “My mum’s not like most mothers. She doesn’t care.”

“I don’t,” Mary added. “As long as Emma’s happy, I don’t care. I know what it’s like to be young and in love. Where you can’t keep your hands off each other. David and I had a few near misses in our day. There was this one time, when we shared an apartment at university. David and I…”

“Okay, I think that’s enough mental scarring for one day, mother,” Emma interrupted.

“Agreed,” Ruby jumped in to Emma’s rescue. “Now, who’d like a drink? I think we could all use one. Mary, come help me in the kitchen?” Ruby dragged Mary off before anything else could be said and Killian relaxed a little in his seat.

“Your Mam seems…” he trailed off, looking for the right word.

“Yeah. She’s cool but she has a tendency to forget where she is and who she’s talking to, from time to time.” Emma turned in her seat so she was sat facing Killian and reached out a hand to tangle her fingers with his own. “She meant what she said, though. She really doesn’t care about earlier. You have nothing to worry about.”

“I know,” Killian reassured her. And somehow, he did. He may have only just met Mary but she had been nothing but warm and welcoming since she’d opened her door to them. “I like her.”

“She likes you too.”

* * *

 

After breaking the ice, dinner was actually quite a pleasant occasion. Emma had insisted on ordering Chinese food, as she didn’t want to subject Killian to her mother’s experimental cooking. So the four of them gathered around the small coffee table in the lounge to eat their food.

Killian found that the more he spoke with Mary, the more he liked her. She was warm and funny, often speaking what was on her mind. She had some wonderful stories about Emma’s childhood that Killian could have spent all day listening to. (Emma had protested after an hour that her mother was embarrassing her).

When the time finally came from Emma and Killian to return back to their own apartment for the night, Killian felt a little emotional saying goodbye.

Mary didn’t hesitate to pull him into her arms for a tight hug before she whispered, “Thank you for putting the music back into my daughter’s life.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before finishing louder, “Don’t be a stranger. You’re always welcome here.”

Ruby also pulled him in for a hug while Emma said her goodbyes to her mother, before ushering them out of the door.

The walk back to Emma’s apartment was short, but Killian couldn’t get Mary’s words out of his head.

“Hey, Emma,” he stopped her just before she opened the front door. “What did your mother mean?”

“About what? Sometimes her mind is a mystery to everyone.” Emma was busy fiddling with her keys so she missed the look on Killian’s face.

“She thanked me for putting the music back in your life. What does that mean?”

Emma’s keys fell to the floor with a clatter and Killian rushed forward, already on alert.

“I didn’t think she knew.” Killian wasn’t sure if Emma was talking to him or to herself.

“Knew about what, Sweetheart?”

“I was just bored one night while you were filming late. I was trying to find a way to keep myself awake so I could speak to you before I fell asleep. It was the middle of the night. She shouldn’t have known about that.”

“Knew about what, Sweetheart?” he asked again, this time a little more forcefully.

“I don’t know why I did it. One minute I was pacing the kitchen and then next I was sat down playing Chopsticks like my father used to do when he was bored.”

And that was when it clicked for him.

“You’ve been playing again.” It wasn’t a question. Killian already knew that she had. He could see it on her face.

For the first time since her father had passed, Emma had sat back down in front of his beloved piano and had played the music she never realised she’s missed.

“I’d love to hear you play some time,” Killian continued, gently tipping Emma’s face up so he could see her better. Her eyes were a little misty but she wasn’t crying.

“Only if I can hear you play some time. Google tells me you were part of a band.”

Killian groaned a little before he pulled her into his arms.

“I was hoping to keep that a secret and surprise you one day.”

“Pfts. I’m a fangirl Killian. I already know this stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	63. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patients last week while I recovered from this flu bug.

“I can’t believe I’m saying goodbye to you again,” Killian moaned, linking his fingers with Emma’s, between them.

“I know. This weekend felt like a tease.” Emma wasn’t any happier about it than Killian was. “I’m so sorry I can’t be there with you.”

“It’s okay. They’ll understand. I just hope you can get this crap at the foundation sorted out quickly. I know how much it means to you.”

“Being with you means a lot to me too.”

Killian pulled Emma into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair.

“I know I do,” he assured her. “I have to go or I’ll miss my fight. As much as that normally wouldn’t bother me, I don’t wanna piss me Mam off.”

Emma laughed into Killian’s chest, tightening her arms briefly before she released him and took a step back.

“Okay. Go and have fun with your family. Call me. I wanna hear all about it.”

“You won’t be able to get me off the phone,” he teased.

“I love you.”

Killian leaned down and drew Emma into one final kiss, pouring all of his affection for her into it.

“I love you too.”

Emma watched as he picked up his bag and pulled the door open in one fluid movement. He blew her one more kiss just before he pulled the door closed behind himself.

She was getting better at saying goodbye to him. It wasn’t becoming any easier, but knowing that there would always be a next time helped fight off the tears she always felt building when the door closed behind one of them.

This time, she shook off her sadness and headed for her father’s piano. Ever since that first night when she’d returned from Canada, playing music had become something of an outlet for her. The more she played, the less she wanted to cry, and beg Killian to come back to her. She knew now why her father had loved it so much. Music not only gave her a creational outlet, but an emotional one too.

Emma started, as usual, with Chopsticks, the way her father had taught her. But it quickly morphed into something else. Something completely new. A tune that had been running through her mind since her very first encounter with Killian. One that had been growing and developing along with their relationship. Blossoming into something incredible.

* * *

Killian hadn’t even made it out of the airport before he was pulled into his mother’s waiting arms.

“Oh, my precious boy,” she cooed, pulling away to look him over properly. “How have you been? How’s work? How was LA? Love looks good on you.”

Killian blushed at his mother’s words but she hadn’t finished yet. She couldn’t seem to get the questions out fast enough.

“She’s obviously taking good care of you. Where is she? I thought you’d be bringing her with you? How do I look?”

“Emma couldn’t make it,” Killian explained gently. “She’s having some troubles at work and she has a lot of meetings this week that she has to be present for.”

His mother’s face fell slightly. “She’ll be here for Liam’s party, right?” she asked, hopefully.

“No. Sorry Ma. She wants to be. I promise she does. But she has to get this sorted right away before it gets any more out of hand. I can’t say more than that, but believe me, she would be here if it weren’t crucial.”

Ailene didn’t look terribly happy about the news but she nodded her agreement anyway. “I can understand that. It sounds very serious. I hope she’s okay.”

“She is,” Killian reassured her. “She just needs to get this sorted as soon as possible. Then she’ll be able to enjoy a visit to the Emerald Isle.”

* * *

Killian’s father and brother didn’t join them until later that evening, for dinner. Both seemed disappointed that they wouldn’t be getting a chance to meet Emma before Killian had to return to Canada. (Although, Killian was half convinced that Liam was more interested in seeing just how pretty Emma was in person, more than anything else). However, his parents brightened up significantly when Emma called not long after they had finished eating.

“I am so sorry I can’t make it over.” Her voice sounded a little tinny on speakerphone, but Killian still loved to hear it. “I hear Drogheda is a beautiful town.”

“It certainly is,” Ailene gushed. “I’d love to show you around some time. My friends are all dying to meet you.”

“I would enjoy that. Next time Killian is back home visiting you all, I’ll make sure my diary is clear so I can spend some time with you.”

“We could come to you,” Ailene offered. “Would that work better for you? Are you allowed to have guests?”

Emma giggled into the phone at the combined sound of Ailene’s excitement and Killian’s groan. “I am indeed. And I have plenty of spare rooms in my apartment you can make good use of. But if it’s all the same with you, I’d love to come to you first. I don’t get to visit Ireland nearly enough given how close we are. Maybe you could come a little later in the year and meet my mother?”

Killian wasn’t sure there was a word to describe the inhuman noise his mother made at that suggestion.

* * *

He didn’t get his phone back for over an hour that night. Emma may not have been able to visit his parents, but his mother definitely made up for it. She asked about everything from how Emma enjoyed LA, to whether her son was being good to the princess.

Killian rolled his eyes at that one.

“You really didn’t have to do that,” he told Emma, when he finally pried the phone out of his mother’s hands and locked his bedroom door behind him. Ailene was probably still listening at the door.

“It’s fine. Your mother seems really nice. And I feel awful for letting everyone down.”

“Don’t. They understand that you need to work. I’ll just have to find another hot blonde to keep me company while you can’t.”

“I’m sure that won’t be too hard,” Emma deadpanned. “But let it be known, for the record, that I am an only child and I don’t share well.”

Killian chuckled into the phone before assuring her that she had absolutely nothing to worry about. “You’re the only girl for me, Sweetheart. Never doubt that.”

“I’d better bloody be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	64. Chapter 63

Killian flashed another tight smile in the direction of the group of women staring at him, before he downed the rest of his Guinness. He had no clue who half of the people in the hall were, and he highly doubted Liam did either.

“Don’t you think you should slow down with that?” his mother asked, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the music.

“Can you at least stop people from staring? It’s a little uncomfortable, Ma.”

“You’ve been all over the papers recently, Killian. What do you expect?” His mother gave him a condescending look and Killian decided it was time for a refill.

He’d spent his morning helping his parents set up for the party. Liam had been given a pass, as it was his birthday, so Killian was made to do all the heavy lifting. By the time things were ready he found himself with only half an hour to shower and change before his mother was yelling that they needed to leave.

And to top it all off, he hadn’t spoken to Emma since he woke up that morning. She wasn’t even replying to his messages. Logically, he knew she had been busy with the meetings she had arranged for the day, but it didn’t stop him from feeling grouchy.

The staring definitely wasn’t helping.

He placed his order at the bar and then leaned back against it, pulling out his phone one more time to check for messages. The lack of notifications seemed to be taunting him. He hit dial on Emma’s number for the thirteenth time that day and listened as her voice mail message clicked in before it could even ring.

“Bad day?” The voice came from his left and Killian looked up to see a brunette sat on the stool beside him.

“Kind of,” he answered, not really wanting to get into anything with anyone.

“I’m Kristen.” The brunette leaned over slightly, flashing a good look at her cleavage as she did, to offer Killian her hand.

He took it reluctantly, giving her hand a small shake. “Killian,” was all he said in return. The last thing he needed was to be hit on at his brother’s party.

“Liam’s brother,” the brunette noted. “The one supposedly dating the princess?”

“No ‘supposedly’ about it,” Killian bit back. He certainly didn’t need questioning about his relationship right then.

“Is she here?” The brunette cast a look around the hall, as if Emma would suddenly jump out of the crowd.

“No. She’s in London. Working.”

“Shame. If I were her, I wouldn’t want to let you out of my sight.”

Killian was saved from the horrible innuendo dripping over her tone by the bartender placing his drink down in front of him. He slapped a couple of Euros onto the bar before picking up his drink and hurrying back to the table his parents had occupied all evening.

“Cheer up, Killian,” his mother nagged, as soon as he threw himself down into his seat. “It’s your brother’s birthday. This is a happy occasion.”

“I would be happier if people stopped either staring at me, or hitting on me.” Killian was aware that he sounded like a petulant teenager and not the fully-grown adult he was. But a part of his mind was too focused on Emma. It was unlike her not to _at least_ message him during her breaks. He was growing more and more concerned about what had happened during her meetings.

“Since when has a hot girl hitting on you been a bad thing?” Liam asked, dropping into the seat next to Killian.

His brother was already well on his way to being trashed. He hadn’t bought a single drink all evening, and yet, Killian hadn’t seen him without one in his hand since he arrived.

“Since I have a girlfriend,” Killian explained. “I know that’s a novel concept for you.” It was a low blow, and he knew it.

“You know, half these people were expecting her to be here tonight. That’s probably why you’re getting funny looks.”

“I told you, Emma’s busy. She’s working. Again, not something I’d expect you to understand.”

Killian’s mother threw him a dirty look but Liam didn’t seem to notice that his brother was hurling insults his way.

“All I’m saying is… it’s a little suspicious.” Liam leaned back in his seat, downing the rest of the whiskey he had in hand.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Killian snapped.

“Well, nobody’s ever met the girl.”

“Are you really _that_ drunk?” Killian asked, shocked. A quick glance at his mother showed that she hadn’t expected Liam’s argument either. “You think I’m making this up?”

“It’s possible,” Liam replied, swinging back on his chair legs.

“How?” Killian’s voice was rising in tone but he didn’t care. “We’ve been photographed together. In public. _Many times_.”

“Those could be photoshopped for all we know.” Liam had a smug smirk on his face while Killian’s jaw dropped in disbelief. He was too angry to see that his brother was baiting him.

“You think I faked those pictures?”

“You could have. People photoshop pictures all the time.” He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and Killian kind of wanted to strangle him.

“You were there when she was at my place while we Skyped, Liam. Did you think I faked that too?”

“Anything is possible with technology these days,” Liam answered, his words slurring every so slightly to give away just how much he’d had to drink that evening.

“I have not been photoshopping pictures of me with my girlfriend,” Killian finally exploded, standing up from his seat and pushing away from the table.

“It’s true. He’s _awful_ with technology. You should see him attempt to compose a tweet.”

Killian’s head snapped up at the voice that came from directly behind him. This time, it was Liam’s jaw’s turn to drop, as he lost his balance and tumbled to the floor in a heap.

Killian turned around slowly, still not quite believing that he was hearing what he thought he was.

Until he saw her.

“Your Highness,” he greeted, taking her left hand into his and bowing over it dramatically.

“Mister Jones,” Emma returned, dropping into an elegant curtsey as he pulled her hand to his lips. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	65. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this so late. I got a little tied up today with work around the house.

Killian didn’t waste any time in pulling Emma into his arms, squeezing so tightly her feet lifted from the floor.

“You know we saw each other at the beginning of the week, right?” she teased, when he sat her back down.

“I know. Doesn’t matter. I missed you.”

Emma could see that there was something hidden behind Killian’s words but she let it go. She’d heard enough of his argument with his brother to have a good guess at what had happened.

“I missed you too,” she offered instead, pulling his forehead down to rest against her own as she combed her fingers through his hair.

“I thought you had meetings all day.”

“I did. But my last one didn’t object to conducting it on the flight over here. I just felt awful for letting you all down,” she confessed.

“I told you not to worry about that. We understood. It’s not like you were blowing me off to sit at home, alone.” Killian ran the backs of his fingers up and down Emma’s bare arms soothingly. He knew she’d probably spent far too long trying to come up with a way to get over to Ireland and conduct all of her meetings to please everyone.

“Interesting choice of words there,” she quipped. “But I’m here now and I hope to God you have somewhere I can stay tonight because I did _not_ think that far ahead.”

“I have a house here,” Killian chuckled, pulling away to place a sweet kiss to her forehead. “I’ll text Anton the details so he can have it checked out.”

“Thank you,” Emma whispered, before finally pulling him down for a chaste kiss. When they broke apart, Killian wrapped a strong arm around Emma’s waist and turned them to face his family.

Liam hadn’t moved since Emma had made her appearance known. He was still sprawled on the floor, jaw wide open in surprise. His mother, however, had moved. She was practically bouncing out of her seat with excitement. His father’s hand, on her shoulder, was probably the only thing keeping her seated.

“Emma, I’d like to introduce you to my parents, Ailene and Brenan and my brother, Liam.” Killian made the formal introductions pointing out each person in turn before he turned back to Emma. “Guys, I’d like to formally introduce you to Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma of Cambridge.”

“You’ve been taking lessons from Anton on royal etiquette, haven’t you?” Emma whispered, before she extended her hand to Killian’s father. “It’s lovely to meet you, finally,” she offered, a little louder.

“I may have Googled a few things,” Killian murmured into her hair, as he watched his father take Emma’s hand and give it a firm shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.”

“Please, call me Emma.” Emma turned to Ailene then who looked like she didn’t know if she should shake her hand or throw herself into Emma’s arms. Emma took the decision out of her hands by stepping away from Killian slightly and pulling Ailene into a small hug. “You look beautiful, Mrs. Jones,” she complimented, pulling away from her boyfriend’s mother.

“Nowhere near as beautiful as you do, Sweetheart.”

Killian was proud of his mother. Her voice came out only slightly higher than it’s usual tone, as she gave Emma a good look over.

“You’re far more beautiful in person than in pictures,” she continued.

Emma blushed slightly as she glanced down at herself. “Thank you Mrs. Jones. I wasn’t really sure on the dress code for the evening so I aimed for the middle.”

“You look stunning,” Killian reassured her, his eyes sweeping over her form.

She’d picked a cream coloured, halter-neck jumpsuit for the evening that left her arms bare and gave a teasing peek of her cleavage. It was playful enough for a party, and yet, conservative enough for her station. She’d added a pair of gold strappy heels, gold looping earrings and her usual assortment of rings. Killian could also just make out the edges of the necklace he’d bought her from below the knot in the neckline.

Liam still appeared to be sat in stunned silence, so Killian pulled out a seat for Emma and then took his own next to her. While his brother may not have been talking, his mother certainly was, and Killian watched on fondly as Emma made conversation with his parents. He interjected only a few times, instead content to just play with the tips of Emma’s hair, where it had been pulled back into a ponytail, his fingers occasionally teasing the bare skin on show.

After about twenty minutes of talking, Ailene asked Emma if she’d mind being introduced to a few of her friends. Emma happily agreed, dropping a kiss to the corner of Killian’s mouth as she stood up to link her arm with Ailene’s.

“Holy fuck, Dude.” It was the first thing Liam had said since Emma had arrived, as he clawed his way up from the floor and onto a seat.

“I know,” was all Killian replied, leaning back in his own seat smugly.

“She’s…” Liam trailed off, still not quite sure how to string a full sentence together.

“Yep,” Killian returned. “Been there.”

“You’re one lucky son of a bitch.”

“That I am,” he easily agreed, his eyes already locked on Emma where she was being introduced to his grandparents.

“She has one hell of an arse,” Liam whispered, following his brother’s eyes.

Killian reached over to punch him in the chest, his father watching on with fond amusement. “Stop staring at my girlfriend’s arse.”

“Like you weren’t,” Liam shot back before excusing himself to fetch another drink.

“She’s _my_ girlfriend,” Killian called after him. “ _My_ arse to stare at. Not yours.”

 

                                                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the Pre-Oscar Women In Film party 2012. 
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful response to the last chapter.


	66. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this. I've been working on my next paper.

Emma had been gone for about an hour when Killian decided to go looking for her. He found her sat at a table with his grandparents, and his mother, chatting about all of the places in Ireland that were worth visiting.

“What’s going on here?” he asked, squatting down behind Emma’s chair to rest his chin on her shoulder.

“We’re gossiping about you,” she teased, leaning her head down so it rested against Killian’s. “You should hear the scandalous stories your family tell.”

“You know, I know you’re lying. I was one of those kids that avoided trouble like the plague. But I’m still worried.”

Emma giggled as Killian’s hand came up to tease the tips of her hair.

“Wanna dance with me?” he asked, puppy-dog eyes already in full effect just in case she tried to refuse.

She didn’t.

“I’d love to.”

Emma waited for Killian to stand and take her hand, before she excused herself and followed him onto the half-empty dance floor.

“So, was this your attempt to get me alone?” She raised a knowing eyebrow in his direction as Killian pulled her into his arms. The song was fairly upbeat but she didn’t mind. Being held by Killian was quickly becoming her favourite thing in life.

“Possibly,” he whispered. “I missed you. And now I have to share you. That sucks.”

“I thought I was the only child here. Aren’t you used to sharing?”

“I already have to share you with an entire country. Now it looks like I’m gonna be adding another to that list.”

Emma laughed at Killian’s dramatics, before bringing his head down for a soft and sweet kiss. She was painfully aware of Killian’s mother and grandmother watching behind them, so she kept it as chaste as she could, pulling away before he could deepen it.

“Soon,” she promised, twisting in his arms so her back was pressed against his chest. “Your family are really nice.”

“That’s because you’re a princess. If you were anyone else you’d be getting the third degree to make sure you were good enough for me.”

“I don’t know, your grandma is a tough woman,” Emma assured him, tilting her head back to look up at his smiling face. “Took me a while to crack her.”

“Nice to see Grandma Jones isn’t bought off with something as simple as a claim to the throne,” Killian joked.

“Definitely not.”

As the song morphed into something slower, Emma turned herself back around in Killian’s arms so they could sway gently to the music.

“Are you singing?” she asked after a moment, lifting her head from his shoulder as he continued swaying her.

“Maybe?” The coy smile on his face made Emma smile as she nuzzled back into his embrace.

“Remind me to ask you to sing for me when we’re not in a crowded room.”

* * *

 

Emma and Killian spent a few hours on the dance floor where they were mostly left alone in their bubble. A few people stopped them to say hi, but most left quite quickly when it became clear that they only had eyes for each other.

When Emma’s feet began to ache, they returned back to the small table Killian had occupied most of the evening. He really wanted to pull Emma down into his lap, but settled for pulling his chair up as close to hers as he could, wrapping her up in his arms. He wasn’t stupid. He’d noticed the not-so-subtle camera flashes all evening.

“Are you having fun?” he whispered, placing a kiss to Emma’s hairline. He was starting to feel the effects of all the Guinness he’d drunk earlier in the evening.

And a tipsy Killian was an affectionate Killian.

“I am. I’m really glad I could make it over.” She nestled closer into his side, sighing contentedly.

Killian almost jumped when Anton appeared beside Emma, whispering something that only she could hear. He hadn’t seen the guy most of the evening. He’d actually thought that, for once, Emma had been left alone.

“You know, for someone so big, Anton sure disappears into a crowd well,” he mused, when Anton had stepped away once again.

“I’ll tell him that. It means he’s doing his job well.” Emma fell silent for a moment but Killian could tell that whatever Anton had told her was playing on her mind.

“Tell me,” he prodded, turning in his seat to take both of her hands into his own.

“The press know I’m here. They’re outside the building.” Emma didn’t look too amused with the news but Killian knew why.

“You’re beating yourself up now for bringing them here? Emma, that’s not your fault. And you know it doesn’t bother me. I never read the crap they write about me anyway.”

“It’s not just _you_ today, Killian,” she reminded him. “Your parents are here. Your _grandparents_ are here. Everyone that leaves this building is going to be photographed, or have questions asked of them. I didn’t want to bring that down on your family.”

“Well, I’m sure if _your_ grandmother can handle it all, mine certainly can. I mean, you met her right? Feisty old lady? Don’t worry about it.”

Emma allowed her head to drop down onto Killian’s chest as he held her to him. She knew the press coverage of their relationship had actually been pretty tame. Killian had no skeletons in his closet that the press had been able to uncover. His family had done nothing to seek out their attention. And he was well loved by his fans. So far, the only negative things she had found about him in the news coverage were the facts that he was neither British nor from a royal background.

“Would it help if we beat them to it?” he asked, suddenly.

“Huh?”

“If we took some pictures and posted them? That usually seems to dissipate interest, right? Beat them to the money shots? That’s why you use social media so much?”

“You sure your family would be up for that?” Emma asked, worriedly.

“You kidding me? Mam’s probably been paying someone to take sneaky pictures of the two of you together all night.”

Emma snorted a laugh into Killian’s chest before she straightened up. “Okay. As long as they’re good with it, let’s do it.” She called Anton back over and handed him both of their phones to take the pictures on, while Killian told his parents what was going on.

Apparently he had not been lying when he said his mother would be fine with the plan. Before Emma knew what was happening, she was scrolling through dozens of pictures of herself with different members of Killian’s family. She selected the one of herself stood between Killian and Liam and uploaded it to Twitter with the message,

**Happy birthday @LiamJones78 I’m currently sandwiched between 2 Jones brothers! @Killianjones1 Who’d like to trade places?**

Killian had opted for one of himself and Emma, with his brother and parents, before sending out his own message.

_Celebrating my brother’s @LiamJones78 birthday in style. (Well one of us is @PrincessEmma)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I hope everyone who celebrated yesterday had a very happy Thanksgiving.


	67. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little busier in our house at the moment with the run-up to the holidays, paper deadlines and my son having his school tours. But I shall try to make sure I get one of these up at least every other day for you.

“You two don’t need to stay and help,” Ailene said, for the third time that evening. “We can finish clearing this up. And I’d hate to see your pretty outfit ruined, Emma.”

Emma looked up from the table she and Killian were clearing to smile in Ailene’s direction. “It’s honestly no bother. The more of us that helps, the sooner we all get away.”

Ailene didn’t say anything else on the subject, but when Emma went back to sorting the rubbish, from the recycling, she flashed Killian a huge smile and mouthed, _I like her_.

“So, are you staying with us tonight?” she asked, wondering if she should have changed the sheets before they left.

“Um, no. We’re gonna go back to my place,” Killian told his mother, a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

“Are you sure? Your room is plenty big enough for you both.”

“Honey, I think they want some time alone,” Brennan interrupted, saving Killian even more embarrassment.

Emma snorted into the black bag she was tying up while Killian’s blush darkened.

* * *

 

“So, um… this is me.” Killian flipped on the light, illuminating the hall as he allowed Emma to walk in ahead of him. “I know it’s nothing fancy, but I come here to get away every so often.”

Emma took her time taking in every little detail of the hall she was in, before turning into the lounge. It was not as modern as his apartment in Vancouver. Instead of the chrome, modern furniture and bright spaces this was dark wood, open fireplaces and home comfort.

“I love it,” she told him, looping her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. “It’s very _you_ in a way your apartment in Vancouver isn’t. Like the two different sides of you; famous actor in Canada, Irish boy here.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Killian smiled, squeezing her waist a little tighter. “I was hoping we could spend some more time here when I’m not working. It’s closer to London than Canada is.”

“I like that plan. I could see myself getting plenty of work done here.” Emma cast a longing glance to the plush sofa and fireplace. She could definitely imagine herself curled up on it, the fire chasing away the cold, as she worked.

“Maybe we could do some work to it? Make it more of an ‘our place’ than a my place?” Killian suggested, a little hesitantly.

“You don’t need to change anything for me.”

“I know I don’t.” Killian pulled back a little to take hold of Emma’s hands. “But this isn’t changing _for you_. This is changing to _include you_. And I want that. I want you to be a part of my life. Always.”

“I want that to,” Emma assured him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Killian leaned down and pressed his lips to Emma’s softly, gently teasing them open with his tongue. He pulled back before Emma could really get into the kiss and she groaned in disappointment. “Now, how the hell do I get you out of this… thing?” he asked, his hands roaming her back with purpose.

Emma giggled as she batted his hands away. “It’s called a jumpsuit. And the zipper’s here.” She pulled it down slowly, enjoying the way Killian’s eyes darkened as she did.

“I think I’m becoming a fan,” he drawled, dropping down onto the sofa. “Please, continue.”

Emma gave him a salacious wink before she slipped the fastenings open on the neck and allowed the front of the suit to drop down to her waist.

“Fuck. Definitely a fan of the jumpsuits,” Killian mumbled, his hands twitching at his sides with the desire to reach out and trace Emma’s bare skin.

“I was hoping you’d say that. I have quite a few more at home.” She smiled seductively as she began shimmying the bottom half of the suit down her legs. Killian gulped loudly when he realised Emma had been completely bare beneath it. “Panties and a bra would show through in this.” She winked for effect before stepping out of the jumpsuit completely, only her jewellery and heels left on.

“You should always wear them,” Killian sighed, as Emma slid down onto his lap and melded her lips to his. He brought his arms up to wrap around her, holding her naked body to his fully clothed one. “Or be naked. Naked is a good look too,” he mumbled, between kisses.

Emma threw her head back to laugh and he took full advantage of the position to trail a row of wet kisses down her neck.

“You need to be naked too,” Emma gasped, her hands flying up to the buttons on Killian’s shirt.

“Don’t need to be naked for this,” he teased, popping the button on his trousers and unzipping his fly.

Emma waited just long enough for him to roll on a condom before she sunk down over him.

“I’ve missed this,” she whispered, slowing her frantic hands to cup his face gently before kissing him. “I love you, Killian.”

“I love you too,” he whispered back, wrapping his arms around her tightly once again as she began to rock above him. Killian let her set the pace, just enjoying holding her body to his. He peppered her naked body with kisses as she controlled the sensations running through them both.

When they came, it was with soft declarations of love, whispered into each other’s skin.

* * *

 

“Your mum wants me to join her for lunch tomorrow.” Emma was curled up on the sofa with Killian behind her, his jacket the only thing now draped over the two of them. They were both sleepy and sated, too tired to move from the sofa to the bedroom upstairs.

“She does?” Killian asked, lifting his head to look down at her. “Are you going?”

“Of course. It would be rude to refuse.”

“I thought you’d want to stay here. With me?” Killian didn’t mean to sound like a child, but he wasn’t sure how long Emma would be staying for. He’d already shared her enough.

“You know, you could always come too,” Emma teased, running her hand up his bent arm to cup his face. “I’m sure your mother wouldn’t object.”

“Well… okay then.”

She chuckled into the sofa cushion as she pulled his arm tighter around her waist and allowed sleep to claim her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	68. Chapter 67

Killian took one look at the gathered women, in the restaurant his mother had picked for lunch, before he decided to sit it out. He’d managed to squeeze in a relaxing morning with Emma, spent in the comfort of each other’s arms, before she’d squirmed away to start getting ready for the afternoon. And while he’d been happy to sit through lunch with her and his mother, to spend more time with the woman he loved, he definitely did not fancy sitting through lunch with the other seven people Ailene had invited.

Emma seemed to be on the same wavelength as she flashed Killian a small reluctant smile before making her presence known.

“Emma,” Ailene greeted. “You look beautiful. Come and join us.”

Ailene had left the seat to her right open, and Emma made her way round to it, with Killian trailing behind her. He helped her out of the black jacket she’d slipped on, sitting it over the back of her chair, which he had already pulled out for her.

“Thank you, kind sir,” Emma teased, leaning up for a kiss as he helped her slide the chair under the table. Killian obliged willingly, keeping it short and sweet.

“You’re most welcome, Milady. I’ll leave you girls to it. Have fun.” He gave Emma one final kiss to the crown of her head before he left, glancing back just in time to see a server approach to take Emma’s drinks order.

“How did you sleep?” Ailene asked, as Emma’s iced water was placed in front of her.

“Really well, thanks. It’s nice and peaceful out here. I like it.” Emma hoped that she wasn’t blushing like a schoolgirl. She didn’t need her boyfriend’s mother (and all of her friends) knowing they’d spent most of the night on the sofa, too desperate for each other to care about a bed.

“It is. It’s what we like about the town. I’ll have to show you some of my favourite quiet spots, if you have time?”

“I would like that,” Emma agreed.

Ailene spent the next twenty minutes introducing Emma to her friends gathered around the table. Most were old school friends that Ailene was still close to but Emma was also introduced to Killian’s aunt and cousin.

“Ashley is getting married next month. Did Killian tell you?” Ailene asked, looking to her sister and smiling fondly.

“He did, actually. He asked me to be his date for the wedding. I hope that’s okay?” Emma knew that her presence in Killian’s family’s life was always going to cause issues. So she preferred to check she was welcome before just barging in.

“Of course it’s okay,” Ashley agreed. “We’d love to have you there. Although, I’m pretty sure my Thomas has a crush on you,” she mused.

“Of course he does. Liam does too.”

Emma choked slightly on the bite of her salad that she’d just taken.

Killian hadn’t told her that.

* * *

“So, how did it go?” Killian asked as Emma stretched her legs over his on the sofa.

Although she hadn’t known what to expect, Emma found that she had enjoyed spending time with Killian’s mother and her friends. The afternoon hadn’t been awkward at all. While Ailene’s friends had asked their questions, they were no more invasive than she imagined they would have been if she’d just been a regular girl dating their friend’s son.

“It was good. I like your mum. She’s a hoot.”

“She’s definitely something,” Killian mumbled, starting to massage the muscles in her legs. “I’m not sure ‘hoot’ is the first thing that comes to most people’s minds.”

Emma gave him a playful slap as she relaxed back into the cushions.

“So, you didn’t tell me about Liam.” She looked over to Killian, raising a brow in question.

“What about him?” Killian asked, not truly understanding where she was going with her question.

“That he had a crush on me?”

Killian’s hands froze mid-massage and his mouth gaped. It took him a while to regain the power of speech and then a little longer to work out what to say.

“Why? Do you have a thing for him?”

Emma laughed loudly, throwing her head back into the cushions before she turned to face him. “Of course not, you idiot. I believe I’ve told you before that I much prefer the younger Jones brother. I was just curious why you’d never mentioned it before.”

“I didn’t think it was important. He’d never make a move on you. He can barely speak around you,” Killian snorted.

“Explains a lot,” Emma sighed. “I just thought he didn’t like me.”

“Of course he _likes_ you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. Have you been thinking my brother didn’t like you all this time?” Killian looked horrified at the idea so Emma rushed on to reassure him.

“To be fair, I only met him for the first time last night, so it’s not like it’s been months of me thinking he hated me. I was hoping to win him over before I left.”

“Oh Emma, you already have.” Killian picked up his ministrations again as Emma sighed in pleasure.

* * *

Killian was just sitting down to enjoy the dinner Emma had prepared for them when his doorbell rang. He considered ignoring it in favour of the steaming plate of food coming his way, but when it rang again he had a strong suspicion he knew who it was.

He stood up throwing an apologetic look at Emma, before making his way down the hall to answer it.

“Mam. This is a surprise,” he told her, as she hustled into the house and straight down the hall. He followed behind her as she paused at the kitchen doorway to look over at Emma. She was just finishing placing their plates down on the kitchen table, but she was dressed simply in a pair of legging and one of Killian’s shirts. Their afternoon activities clearly implied through her clothing choices.

“Mam,” Killian tried again, “what are you doing here so late?”

Emma turned from the table at that, allowing Ailene to make her way over to embrace her. “Would you like something to eat or drink?” she asked, navigating the room easily.

“No thank you, Love.” Ailene set down the papers she’d been carrying and smoothed out the pages, before passing them over to Killian. “Look, I’m on the internet,” she told him gleefully.

Killian took them from her with a cautious look before he read the headline on the page his mother had in front. Emma made her way around the table to stand behind him, one of her hands resting on his shoulder as she read the short article.

**Princess Emma of Cambridge Spotted On Lunch Date With Boyfriend’s Mother.**

**Her Royal Highness, the Princess Emma of Cambridge was spotted this afternoon at a small restaurant in Drogheda, Ireland. The princess, who is currently dating Irish actor, Killian Jones, had flown over late Friday evening to join the family in celebrating Jones’ brother’s birthday. However, the family bonding didn’t end there. Yesterday afternoon, the princess once again showed why she was rapidly gaining a name as the Queen of Fashion when she stepped out fresh-faced, in all black, for a lunch date with the woman many are predicting will soon be her mother-in-law.**

“Wow, they worked fast.” Emma commented, flipping through the rest of the pages, which all contained much the same information, but from different gossip sites.

Killian chuckled into her tummy as he slid the papers back across the counter for his mother to take.

“Congratulations, Ma. You’re famous,” he joked, picking up his knife and fork to dig into his meal.

“Joke all you want, Killian, but not all of us are used to this. I wish I’d made more of an effort now.” Ailene fussed with her hair a little, glancing down at the picture of herself and Emma, arm in arm.

“You look beautiful, Ailene,” Emma assured her. “I’ll have my people call the editors and get you a better copy of that picture. I want one too, for my album.”

If Killian thought his mother had been happy before, it was nothing compared to the smile that crossed her face at Emma’s offer. She squealed in delight, running round the table to hug Emma tightly.

 

                                                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look for her lunch date with Ailene is based on Jen's look for a dinner she had at Madeo in 2015. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	69. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paper is in, so hopefully I can get back into routine now.

“So, what do you think?”

“I think… if you stopped asking me that question every five minutes and left me to read, I’d be able to give you a proper answer. Now shoo. Make me dinner.”

Killian had been hovering in the kitchen doorway ever since he’d handed over the script for Emma to read. He wanted her honest opinion on it, so he had fully intended to leave her alone to read while he cooked for them. But he couldn’t seem to step away long enough to prepare a meal.

“Hovering is not cooking,” Emma teased, turning another page.

“You’re right… You’re right. I’ll go make dinner.”

It took Killian a few more minutes to actually leave her alone to finish reading.

* * *

 He was halfway through chopping some fresh rosemary when he felt Emma’s arms winding around his waist, her head coming to rest between his shoulder blades.

“So? What did you think?”

“I think you would be crazy to turn that role down,” Emma answered honestly. “It’s an incredible script, Killian.”

“I know. I really loved it to.” He set his knife down on the chopping board to run his hands along Emma’s arms. “Promise me you’ll come and visit while I’m filming?”

Emma tugged gently on the side of his shirt and Killian span round to face her. She brought her hands up to cup his face, making sure his eyes were locked on hers before she spoke.

“I _promise_ you, I will come and visit as often as I can. You filming a movie is _not_ going to be what ends this relationship. _We_ are stronger than that.”

Killian leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Emma’s mouth before he pulled away smiling.

“I’ll call my agent first thing tomorrow.”

“Good. Now, what smells so tasty and what can I do to help?” Emma asked, moving to stand beside him so she could get a better look at what was going on.

“It’s just roast lamb. Nothing special. And you can go and relax in the lounge. You’ve been running yourself into the ground recently. Let me take care of you while I can.”

Emma pouted a little at being sent away, but she couldn’t deny that the idea of relaxing with Netflix and a glass of wine sounded heavenly.

“Okay. Call me if you need help,” she told him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’ll be binge watching Supernatural.”

“Of course you will,” Killian muttered playfully. “It’s not the movie I need to worry about ending our relationship. It’s your love for Jensen bloody Ackles.”

“What can I say?” Emma called back, “He’s a beautiful man.”

* * *

“That was absolutely delicious,” Emma complimented, placing the dirty plates into the dishwasher. “I can’t believe I found myself a man who is not only sweet and sexy but that can cook too! My mother’s going to be so proud.”

Killian snorted into his wine glass. “I’m so happy to hear you love me for all the right reasons.”

Emma made her way back to the dining table but instead of taking her own seat, she draped herself across Killian’s lap.

“I hate to say this, but I need to leave tomorrow evening. I have to be back in London for first thing Monday morning.”

Killian dropped his forehead to Emma’s shoulder, squeezing her a little tighter. “I had a feeling you would. Can I come back with you?” he asked, a little uncertainly.

“You don’t wanna stay here with your family?”

“I do,” he admitted. “But I kinda wanna be with you more. I know that sounds awful but we get so little time together anyway, and hardly any of it has been private just recently. I want to make the most of the time I have left here before heading back to Vancouver.”

“Then I would love for you to join me.”

Killian’s lips found Emma’s with a practiced ease. They slid together softly, just enjoying each other without the added pressure that came with wanting more.

“So, um… I know this isn’t the right time to bring it up but… Mam asked if we’d join them at church tomorrow and then after for family lunch. Would that be okay?” Killian asked, his hands drawing nonsensical patters over Emma’s thighs.

“Of course. I’d love to see them again before I have to leave.”

“We’re um… we’re Catholics,” Killian added, a little hesitantly. “That won’t be a problem for you, will it? I know your grandma is the head of The Church of England and all that.”

“No problem at all,” Emma assured him. “You know, if we ever got married, you’d have to sacrifice quite a few things to tradition, so it seems only fair that I bend too.”

“ _If_?” Killian asked, raising a brow curiously.

“You gotta ask me first,” she teased.

Killian broke out into a beatific smile before he began pressing kisses all over Emma’s face. She giggled at the sudden assault, tightening her arms around his neck as she held on.

“Come on, Mister Jones. Take me to bed,” she squeezed out, in between laughs.

“Who am I to refuse a beautiful lady?” he quipped, standing straight up with Emma still cradled in his arms, while she squealed in delight.

* * *

Killian struggled to sleep that night.

Every time he closed his eyes visions of Emma, dressed in white, came to mind and he’d end up wide-awake, chastising himself. He’d known Emma for almost five months now.

_Surely it was too soon to be thinking of that?_

It didn’t stop him from grabbing his phone off the bedside table and Googling precious gemstones, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	70. Chapter 69

“Killian are you almost ready to leave?” Emma called, looping her chain around her neck. “You’re mother’s gonna be annoyed if we’re late. _To Church_.”

“You were the one who spent nearly two hours in the bathroom.”

“Yeah, you don’t usually complain about that,” she sassed, fidgeting with her hair. “Besides, you were the one who insisted we had time for _one more round_ , Mister. This is on you. If we’re late, _you_ can be the one to tell your mother it’s because we were having sex in the shower.”

“Well… I’m ready now, so nobody needs to tell her anything.” Killian grimaced a little at the thought of having _that_ conversation before he made his way over to Emma, wrapping her up in his arms. “We match.”

Emma twisted her head to look him over before she giggled a little. “This is new.” She fingered the red shirt that was pulled tightly over his chest, those few top buttons left undone once again so she could tease at the hair below.

“Well red is a colour that’s definitely growing on me,” he assured her, playing with the red fabric that was gathered at her hip. “You look beautiful.”

Emma hadn’t really packed expecting to go to church. So she’d had to make the most out of what was available to her. Thankfully, she’d packed a relatively conservative red, draped dress before she left. It had sleeves that covered her elbows and a hemline that dropped below her knees. Body parts her grandmother had always stressed were important to keep covered in a church. She’d added a pair of leopard print heels and a long chain necklace to liven the look up a little, but left her hair down and kept her makeup light and natural.

“Thank you, Handsome.” Emma leaned up, giving in to the temptation to kiss him once more, before she reluctantly pulled away. “Come on, let’s go before you end up covered in lipstick.”

“Probably a good idea.” Killian’s grimace was back once again at the thought of showing up to church covered in lipstick.

* * *

 

Emma could feel the eyes of the town on her as Killian guided her through the chilly room and to the bench his parents usually claimed for the service. She smiled back politely when people sent small waves in her direction but otherwise kept her focus on Killian. She could already hear the gossip starting up. Anton’s presence behind her surely wasn’t helping matters.

When Killian motioned for Emma to take a seat next to his brother she blushed a little, remembering Ailene’s comments at lunch the day before, but slid in anyway, allowing Killian and Anton to finish the row.

“Morning Emma,” Ailene greeted.

“Good morning,” she offered back, smiling at Brennan’s nod. When she turned her attention to Liam, she noticed how red his face was growing. Emma chuckled a little into Killian’s shoulder before lacing their fingers together.

They were about halfway through the service when Killian noticed that she had begun to shiver next to him. The church had always been cold, but combined with Emma’s beautiful dress, Killian realised she must be freezing. He let go of the tight grip he’d had on her hand to slide forward on his seat and pull his jacket off. Emma sent him a grateful smile as he wrapped it around her shoulders, before he pulled her into his arms. It might not have been proper church behaviour, but his girlfriend was cold and he was going to do everything he could to warm her up.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her shivers subsiding as his body heat soaked through the fabric of his jacket and her dress. She pressed a small kiss to the bolt of his jaw, before turning her attention back to the minister.

* * *

When the service was over, Emma was accosted the moment they left the church. While Anton kept the crowd from getting rowdy, Killian stood just behind her, watching as she greeted the many people from town that were shocked to see a princess in their midst.

Emma seemed perfectly at ease as she spoke with the people brave enough to approach her. She laughed at their jokes, spoke with their children, (who couldn’t believe she was an actual princess. “Do you know Rapunzel?” one had asked) and answered questions about why she was in Ireland.

It took them far longer to leave the church grounds than they had actually spent in the service. Killian was the one to finally step in and insist that they leave, when he noticed that Emma was beginning to look cold once again. She shot him a grateful smile as she effortlessly brought her conversation to a close, before slipping her hand into his for the walk back to the car.

“How are you doing?” he asked, as they slid into the warm interior.

“A little chilly,” Emma confessed. “It was so warm when we left the house, I didn’t think to grab a jacket.”

“Welcome to Ireland,” Killian joked, pulling her into his lap so he could rub his hands over her body, trying to warm her up.

Emma’s head came down to rest upon Killian’s shoulder as she melted into his embrace. “I like it here. The people are nice… the scenery is beautiful… it’s quiet. We should come back more often.”

“I’d like that.” Killian allowed a comfortable silence to settle over them both, as he continued trying to get some warmth back into Emma and she played with the open collar on his shirt. “Me Mam would love it too,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

 

                                                                                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's church look is based on Jen's look for the Felony Premier at the Toronto International Film Festival 2013. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	71. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Winter Finale Day! I'll be up until 2am once more to catch it live with my friends on the East-coast :-)

As soon as Killian pushed open the front door, Emma was assaulted by the smell of _home_. Ailene had been preparing a roast turkey for lunch and the smell brought back memories of Emma’s childhood. She could still remember the way her father would dance around the kitchen to music he had been composing in his own head as he roasted, baked and sautéed his way through the afternoon. Her most vivid memory was of the weekend where he had let her baste the turkey. She’d stood on a bar stool, next to her father, as he told her how the juices kept the meat from the bird moist. He had helped her little hand squeeze the dropper every time until she was old enough to do it alone.

“You okay?” Killian asked, turning to face Emma when he realised she hadn’t yet stepped over the threshold.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Emma assured him, although her smile wasn’t as easy as it usually was.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” Killian made his way back to Emma, linking their fingers together as he gently squeezed her hands.

“I want to. I just…” she took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. “It smells like the roast dinners my father used to make when he was home.”

Killian seemed to realise how big of a moment this was for Emma as he kept quiet, giving her the time she needed to work through her feelings.

“I remember helping him out when I was around five or six. It started with desert. He’d let me whisk batter for cakes or brownies. And then I moved on to helping prepare stuffing or Yorkshire Puddings and eventually basting the turkey. He…” She laughed a little at the memory playing in her mind and Killian used that time to wave away his mother’s concerned looks. “He used to compose music. Said it was his happy place. And he’d dance around the kitchen to the songs he had composed. I used to think he was crazy.”

Emma blinked away the memory, shaking her head to clear it slightly. “Sorry. I don’t know what came over me there.”

“Never apologise for that,” Killian told her softly. “I love learning about your past.” He pulled her in for a tight hug, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down her back while Emma relaxed.

“Okay. We are being rude. Let’s go and see what smells so good.”

And just like that, Emma was back to her usual self.

* * *

 

Killian’s grandparents had also been invited for lunch and Emma soon found her mind taken off the past and firmly fixed on the present. She enjoyed the opportunity to bond with the people that meant the most to Killian, so she gladly sat and listened to their stories of his childhood, laughing at some of Killian’s more unfortunate endeavours.

“This is not fair,” Killian finally grumbled, when his grandmother had finished telling a story about how she’d found him during a storm, when he was three years old, sat in a muddy puddle playing with his Tonka Trucks. “Emma doesn’t have embarrassing stories to share.”

“I’m sure my mother can come up with a few.” Emma winked and Killian’s mind immediately flashed back to his first introduction to Mary.

“Yeah, we don’t need to talk about that,” he mumbled, flushing bright red.

“Oh, I think we do.” Liam sat up a little straighter in his chair, noting his brother’s discomfort. “What’s your embarrassing encounter with Mammy-In-Law to be?”

“Shut your face,” Killian threatened, before dropping his eyes to the floor once more.

Thankfully, Killian was saved from further embarrassment when Ailene announced that lunch was ready.

* * *

 

“This looks absolutely delicious,” Emma complimented, as she took in the spread before her. Killian’s mother had gone all out for the occasion, and she felt slightly guilty about that.

“Thank you, Dear,” Ailene beamed under the praise before taking her own seat. “I hope it tastes as good as it looks.”

Emma waited for Killian to take his first bite before she did the same. “Tastes even better than it looks.”

The conversation around the table was light and fun. Emma answered the questions asked of her, and listened as Killian’s parents spoke of work and their extended family. It was normal and comfortable, and she loved every moment of it.

“So, what will you two be doing tomorrow?” Brennan asked, turning his attention to Killian and Emma.

“We’re um… we’re going back to London,” Killian admitted, sliding his fork around his almost-empty plate.

“You are?” Ailene looked torn between hurt and upset that her time with her son was coming to an end.

“Yeah. Emma has to work and I wanted to get some time with her before going back to Vancouver.”

“Of course you do.” Ailene didn’t look overly happy about it, but she did sound understanding. “I guess that just means we need to make the most of today then.”

* * *

 

Making the most of the rest of the day involved a game of Monopoly with the family and a few bottles of Merlot. Emma didn’t think she would have as much fun as she did, but it was nice to just relax and enjoy being in the company of some wonderful people. By the time night began to fall, even Liam had started opening up to her a little more. And she considered that a win.

There were huge hugs all around as Killian and Emma said goodbye, with Ailene making them promise to come back and visit as soon as they could. Emma was happy to agree to that. She’d thoroughly enjoyed her time in Ireland with the Jones family.

“I’m actually going to miss this,” she told Killian, snuggling into his side in the back of the car. “It was nice to be a normal girl for a little while.”

“You’ve never been a normal girl, Emma,” he told her softly. “But that’s not a bad thing. You’ll always be special to me.”

Emma leaned up for a sweet kiss before she pulled away, pressing herself tighter into his arms. “I can’t decide if that was really sweet or really cheesy,” she said, after a second, before dissolving into giggles.

“Thanks for killing the moment.” Killian schooled his features to look as offended as he could, before he began tickling Emma mercilessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	72. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the Winter Finale. March seems so far away now.

“Hey Baby, wake up.” Emma gently brushed back the hair that had fallen across Killian’s face as she tried to rouse him.

“What time is it?” he mumbled, tightening his grip on the pillow he was resting on.

“Early. I have to go and meet with my grandmother. I won’t be gone all day, but I didn’t want you to wake up alone.”

“M’kay,” Killian mumbled, already drifting back to sleep. Emma bent down to press a quick kiss to his forehead before she crept from the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Emma had called Ruth as soon as they arrived back in the UK, to request an in-person meeting. She knew it would be more about business than pleasure, so she left Killian in bed while she called for Anton to drive her over to the Palace. Her lawyer and assistant were both waiting for her when she arrived, and Ruth didn’t keep them lingering long.

“Emma, thank you for coming so quickly.” Ruth greeted her granddaughter with a kiss to the cheek and a gentle hug. Emma was quickly ushered into her grandmother’s study and she took a seat, pulling out all the necessary documents that she’d prepared. She had no desire to drag this out any longer than necessary.

“So, what was it you needed to see me about?” Ruth asked, kindly.

Emma took a deep breath before she slid the file across the desk. “Someone’s been embezzling money from the foundation.”

The look on Ruth’s face was everything Emma had imagined it would be.

* * *

 

It took them over three hours to review all the evidence that had been compiled by the forensic accountant Emma had hired. Ruth wanted to make sure that there were absolutely no mistakes. She even went so far as to call in her own accountant to review everything.

“Well, this is not the news I was expecting today.” Ruth sighed as she pulled off her glasses, massaging the bridge of her nose. She signalled to her housekeeper for another pot of tea, leaving just Emma and her grandmother in the room.

“I’m sorry, Grandmother. I would have come to you sooner, but I wanted to be absolutely certain before I did.”

“You did the right thing, Dear,” Ruth assured Emma, rubbing her hand soothingly. “You made a judgement call and followed it through. I’m proud of you.”

Ruth took a moment to fix her tea to her liking, allowing Emma the chance to do the same, and waited until they were alone once more before she spoke again.

“Have you considered what your next course of action will be?” she asked, sitting back in her chair.

“Well, I’ve contacted the Serious Fraud Office, and passed along all the documentation I’ve shown you. They’re ready to make an arrest, but I asked them to hold off. I thought you might want to issue a press release to coincide with it.”

Ruth nodded her head, a small smile lighting her face. “Exactly what I would have done. You’ve handled this well, Emma. I’ll put out the call tonight. You’ll give a short press conference tomorrow morning when the arrest is made.”

“Conference?” Emma asked. She had never had to give one before. Usually statements were made through the press secretaries that worked at the Palace.

“Yes. For something this important it should come directly from you.” Ruth’s expression softened a little as she set down her empty cup. “Don’t worry, Sweetheart, I’ll help you with it.”

* * *

 

Emma was half way through her second draft when her phone began to ring on the desk between them. She grimaced when she saw the time, and Killian’s name lighting up the screen.

“You can answer it, you know,” Ruth teased lightly, flicking through the paperwork on her desk.

Emma shot her grandmother a grateful smile before she answered the call. “Hey Handsome.”

“Hey Beautiful,” Killian replied. “I was just calling to check in and see if you’d be making it back in time for a late lunch?”

Emma glanced back down at the partially written statement before her. She so badly wanted to meet Killian for lunch. She’d only planned to be away for a few hours when she left that morning, and it was already creeping closer to three _pm_.

“I wish I could, but I have so much work to do first. I promise I’ll explain it all when I get home.”

Ruth’s brow rose in question but Emma was doing her best to avoid her grandmother’s eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, Emma. Your work comes first. I understand that. I… Your mother was going to take me for lunch, if that’s okay with you?”

Emma was too shocked at Killian’s words to tease him for his hesitant tone.

“My mother? Really?”

“Yeah. She came round this morning and made the offer. She had a feeling you’d be gone most of the day. But I don’t have to go if you don’t want me to. I can make some lunch or order in.” Emma knew that even though she couldn’t see Killian at that moment, he would be scratching nervously behind his ear.

“No, it’s fine, Killian. I’m not worried you’re going to run off with my mother or something stupid like that.” She laughed a little at the thought of _those_ headlines before she continued. “Go and get some lunch. Just, if you love me, I’m begging you, don’t ask her for more embarrassing stories.”

Killian laughed into the phone, sounding more like Hook than ever before. “Oh Love, that’s not a promise I can keep, I’m afraid.”

Emma’s attention was snapped back to work when her lawyer returned, and she sighed. “I have to go, Killian. I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll be here waiting for you. Love you.”

“I love you too.” She ended the call quickly, placing the phone back on the table and turning her attention to her lawyer, to avoid Ruth’s prying eyes.

* * *

 

It was almost six when Emma finally began to pack away her belongings. It had been a long day and she had been dreaming about her Jacuzzi tub for the last two hours.

“So, Killian is staying with you again?” Ruth started, a little hesitantly.

“Yeah. He’s flying back to Vancouver on Friday so we thought we’d make the most of the time we have left together. He’s not going to get any more time off now until Thanksgiving.”

“He seems like a nice lad,” Ruth offered. When Emma raised a brow in question she continued, “I had my people do their research on him when you two started twittering each other regularly.”

“Tweeting, Grandma. It’s called tweeting. I didn’t know you followed social media.”

“I don’t. But my team do. They sent me this a few hours ago.” Ruth twisted the screen on her computer so that Emma could see it. BBC News already had pictures of Mary and Killian out for lunch together, with an accompanying article about how serious Emma’s relationship with him must be.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Emma asked, sliding her phone into her pocket as she finally stood up and stretched out her aching limbs.

“No. As long as you’re happy and he’s respectful of your position, I don’t mind.”

“Thank you, Grandma.” Emma rounded the desk to wrap her arms around the older woman. “ _Thank you_ for all of your help today.”

“I didn’t do anything, Emma. You did all of this. You’ll make a wonderful queen one day.”

Emma blushed a little under her grandmother’s praise, before turning to leave. She never did know what to say when she was offered such a strong compliment. A trait she’d inherited from her mother.

“Emma.” Ruth stopped her just before she left the room.

“Yes, Grandma?”

“Bring him over for dinner Thursday evening. I’d like to meet him.”

Emma smiled as she thought of Killian’s reaction to _that_ proposal.

“Yes, Grandma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	73. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your wonderful response to the last chapter.

“Honey, I’m home,” Emma called out, kicking the door shut behind her.

When there was no response, she took a cautious look around before she kicked off her heels and headed for the stairs.

“Killian, are you up here?”

“In the bathroom,” came his reply. Emma smiled, just the sound of his voice already helping to relax her.

“What’s all this?” she asked, taking in the candles spread out around the room and the already full and steaming bathtub.

“I thought you could use a relaxing night.” Killian didn’t hesitate to pull Emma into his arms and kiss her. He used his tongue to gently tease along the seam of her lips but didn’t take it any further. He could tell that she’d had a long day and sex was the farthest thing from her mind right then. “Mind if I join you?”

“I was hoping that was part of the package.” Emma winked before she brought her hands up to the zipper on the back of her dress. Killian watched intently as she slid the fabric down her arms and let it pool at her feet, before he began kicking off his own shoes and reaching for his belt.

He waited until they were both in the water, Emma’s back resting against his chest, before he asked about her day.

“Ugh. It was long. I honestly don’t know how my grandmother does this on a daily basis.”

Killian brought his hands up to begin dampening Emma’s hair for her. “She does it because she has to. I’m sure her father taught her well. Just like she’s doing for you.”

“Yeah. We’ve been meeting more and more about this stuff. It worries me. I think _she_ thinks her time is limited.” She sighed as Killian’s hands started working their magic on her scalp. “But today was all about the fraud case. We have officers making an arrest tomorrow morning so I need to be prepared to give a statement on the case right after it. Do you have any idea how hard it is to write a statement on this stuff?”

“This is why I prefer acting. I don’t have to write the lines, I just have to learn and deliver them. Don’t you have speech writers?” Killian paused to grab the shampoo and began lathering Emma’s hair for her.

“Yeah… but Grandma Ruth believes it’s always better if it comes from you. You deliver the lines better if _you_ believe in them.”

“Good point,” he agreed. “So, what time does your press conference start?”

“Ten _am_.” Emma groaned a little at the thought of another early morning.

_Anything before noon should be illegal._

“Need me to come with you?”

“Not this time. It’s better to keep this fully focused on the case and not on us. You don’t mind, do you? Once it’s over, we can have the rest of the day to ourselves.”

“Not at all.”

Emma twisted her head slightly to give Killian a sweet kiss before she turned back to reach for the glass of wine he had waiting for her. “Good. Now please do continue. Your hands are heavenly.”

“You say the same thing about my tongue,” Killian teased, swiping it up the side of her neck.

Emma giggled into her glass, her tension from the day finally melting away.

* * *

Killian was woken the next morning by the banging on Emma’s front door.

“Dear Lord, it’s six in the morning,” he groaned into her hair, tightening his hold on her waist.

“I know. Go back to sleep. I need to start getting ready.” She pulled Killian’s arm away and slid to the edge of the bed.

“Now? It doesn’t take four hours to make you beautiful, Emma. Get up at nine.”

“Thank you.” She leaned over to press a quick kiss to his lips before she stood up, pulling Killian’s shirt, from the night before, over her head. “But I need to be there for when they take him in, and I’d like to go over my statement one more time too.”

Killian just mumbled into his pillow and Emma chuckled, as she slipped out of the room and down the stairs to let her team in. Her grandmother had insisted on allowing the professionals to help with her look for the press conference, and Emma had agreed. She knew she needed to give the right impression _now_ , more than ever before.

While they set up in the lounge, Emma made herself some coffee.

She was definitely going to need a holiday when this mess had been dealt with.

Killian finally found her an hour later, fully dressed and pacing the length of her kitchen as she gave her statement to Anton. She looked beautifully sophisticated in a long black skirt, decorated with yellow roses, matching yellow pumps and a simple white t-shirt. There was a black satin jacket folded over the chair, and he couldn’t help but smile every time the light caught the diamonds in her necklace.

Anton stood the moment he noticed Killian’s presence in the room and whispered, “Good luck,” before excusing himself and leaving as fast as he could.

“Do I look okay?” Emma asked, in lieu of a greeting. “Is this too playful? Should I change into something more serious? Should I change my hair? I should change.”

Killian caught her by the elbow before she could leave the room and pulled her into his arms. “You look beautiful. Like a very sexy lawyer. Now, how much coffee have you had?”

“Not enough,” she mumbled into his shirt, tightening her arms around his waist. “They’re going to hate me for this.”

“They’re not going to hate you, Emma. _You_ didn’t steal that money. They’ll see how hard you worked to find out who did and how much you love that foundation.”

“Thank you for being here for this.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” he assured her, dropping a light kiss into her hair.

 

                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the Hollywood Foreign Press Association 2013. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	74. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your incredible response to yesterday's update.

Mary and Ruby joined Killian in Emma’s lounge not long after she left. He busied himself with making them both some coffee, while Ruby turned on the television. When he came back, BBC News was already covering the story of the fraud and the arrest that had been made.

Mary looked as nervous as Emma had when she left that morning. She was perched on the very edge of the sofa, a death-grip on her coffee mug and her eyes glued to the screen. Killian wasn’t sure they were at a stage in their relationship where he could offer her physical comfort. So instead, he sat down nervously next to her.

It didn’t take long for the news presenter to hand over to the Royal Correspondent, who was already in place at the Palace.

“I feel sick with worry.” Mary looked like she was going to be sick too. Thankfully, Ruby reached over for her friend’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The tension in the apartment grew heavier as the Royal Correspondent announced that Emma would be delivering a statement in person. There were a few moments of silence, as the room itself prepared for her arrival, before Emma was lead on stage.

She looked every bit the cool, calm and confident Princess, Killian knew her to be, in that moment. And he’d never been more proud of her.

The busy pressroom fell silent instantly, and Emma took a second to compose herself before she began to deliver the statement she had spent so long preparing.

_“Good morning and thank you all for coming. It is with great sadness that I must inform you that various irregularities were discovered with the Prince David Foundation accounts a few weeks ago. These were immediately brought to my attention and after thorough investigation I can now reveal that the former Marketing Director for the foundation, Mark Caldwell, has been arrested for embezzlement and discharged from his position within the company. I am truly saddened that one of our own has felt the need to steal from a charity that has done so much good in it’s short life and I will personally see that all of the money he took goes straight back to where it belongs._

_If you have donated, and are concerned about where your money has gone, there are details on our website on how to contact us and a team member will get back to you as soon as possible._

_Finally, I’d like to assure you all that we will do our absolute best to make sure this never happens again, and the foundation continues to do the good work my father intended it to do._

_Thank you.”_

  
Emma didn’t pause long enough for any questions to be asked, leaving the room as quickly as she had entered it, and Mary quickly flicked the television to mute, not wanting to hear what the presenters had to say about the situation or her daughter.

“She did well,” Killian assured his girlfriend’s mother, turning to take her hand. “She was confident and calm. They can’t turn this around on her.”

“Oh, someone will,” Mary replied. “They always do. But I’m proud of how she handled it. My mother-in-law is right. She’ll make a good queen one day.” Mary stood from her position on the sofa, dabbing at her eyes slightly. “A good wife too,” she added, before winking and heading for the kitchen to stress-bake.

Emma returned to the apartment about an hour later, her phone already glued to her ear. She kicked her shoes off at the door, paused long enough to kiss Killian and then shut herself away again in her office for a further two hours.

It was past lunchtime before she finally emerged again, looking incredibly tired.

“How you doing?” Killian asked, pulling her down into his lap. Emma went willingly, curling into him for comfort.

“Not too bad now it’s all over. Hopefully the fallout will blow-over quickly and we can move on. Focus on the good the foundation does and not this nastiness.”

“And your uncle?” Killian began fishing through Emma’s hair to pull out the pins holding her design carefully in place. She’d told him plenty of times before how uncomfortable it could become after hours of wearing it pulled back, and he wanted to help her relax.

“He’s okay. A little shocked that his friend would try to frame him for the embezzlement. I told him to take some time off but he’s refusing. Says that just makes him look guilty.” She sighed in pleasure as Killian removed the last of her pins and began to gently untangle the braid in her hair. “He’s right… it would. It wouldn’t take much for someone to make the connection between Caldwell and Uncle George.”

Killian was just about to reply when his phone began to ring in his pocket. He fished it out and checked the caller ID. “It’s me Mam,” he told her. “I’ll send her to voicemail.”

Emma’s hand covered his before he could silence the call. “Answer it. I’m okay.”

Killian gave her a sweet kiss before hitting answer and bringing the phone to his ear.

“I’ve just seen the news. This must have been what poor Emma was working on all weekend. How is she doing? She looked so beautiful giving that statement. Are you taking good care of her? Have you made her some tea?”

Emma tried to hide her giggles by burying her face in Killian’s chest but the way her body shook gave her away.

“Hi Ma. I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

“Don’t be childish, Killian,” Ailene snapped. “That poor girl must have been through hell. How is she?”

“She’s fine, Ma. Just looking forward to putting all of this behind her right now.”

“Can I talk to her?” Killian looked down to Emma, knowing she could hear every word his mother was speaking and handed the phone over at the nod of her head.

“Hi Mrs. Jones.” She stood up from Killian’s lap and made her way over to the balcony, opening the door for some fresh air.

“Well, it’s nice to know I’m not the only one concerned for her.” Mary’s voice startled Killian. He’d almost forgotten she was still in the apartment. The tender look on her face had him blushing, and rushing to change the subject.

“How about some tea, Your Highness?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	75. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for being so incredibly supportive.

“You know, you don’t have to do this, right?”

Killian was pacing nervously in front of the sofa, watching as Emma unpacked their food for the evening and Mary set out some drinks. Ruby was busy fiddling with the controls for the television.

“Oh we know. But Ruby and I haven’t seen it yet, and we’re dying to know what happens.” The look on Mary’s face was so eerily similar to the one Emma often wore when she was up to something.

“There’s still plenty of time to see it… Preferably after I’ve left the country,” Killian added with a huff, as Emma tugged him down next to her, on the floor.

“They wanna drool all over the sight of you in tight leather pants. Suck it up, Babe,” she told him, stuffing a spring roll into his mouth before he could protest any further.

“Oh, you should tweet this,” Mary suddenly exclaimed, startling Killian so much that he began to choke. Emma gave him a few good whacks on the back to help him settle down while trying to hide her laughter.

She really wasn’t succeeding.

“Great idea, Mum.”

Killian threw her a dirty look but smiled for the camera as Ruby took the picture of the four of them, sat on Emma’s floor. He watched as Emma tapped out a quick message to go with the picture and smiled when he felt his own phone vibrate with her notification.

**Settling in for the S5 premier with Mum, Ruby and @KillianJones1. (They’re huge Hook Fangirls :-P)**

As much as the idea of watching himself on-screen, with his girlfriend’s mother in the same room, was making him cringe, he had to admit that the responses to Emma’s tweet were making him smile. More people seemed to be freaking out over the idea of Mary being a fan of the show, than they were over how potentially embarrassing the situation could be for him.

* * *

 

“You know, I think your mother was hinting about marriage earlier.” Killian was running his fingers leisurely up and down Emma’s naked back, as they lay tangled together in bed. Mary and Ruby had stayed for the premier episode of the season and then quickly said their goodbyes when they realised Emma and Killian were beginning to long for some time alone together.

“ _Your_ mother did the same thing,” Emma sniggered into his chest.

“Really? Well, I guess we know we have their blessing. Just need your grandmother to like me now and we’re all set.”

“Oh, that reminds me… We’re having dinner with her Thursday evening,” Emma said, like it was the most casual thing in the world.

Killian felt his stomach drop.

“What?” he squeaked out, his hand stopping dead.

“She wants to meet you before you go back to Canada.” Emma clearly didn’t seem to realise that Killian was working himself into a full-blown panic-attack at the thought, as she barely moved.

“Wh… when did she say that?”

“Monday morning while I was with her.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me this sooner?” he snapped, the panic rising in his chest.

“Well, I’ve been a little busy, Killian, in case you forgot.” Emma pulled back to level him with an incredulous look.

“Sorry,” he soothed, “that was a dickish move on my part.”

But now that Emma was looking at his face, she could see what was troubling him.

“This isn’t anything to be worried about. She just wants to meet you.”

Killian barked out a somewhat hysterical laugh. “Of course it’s something to be worried about. She’s _The Queen._ She could stop you seeing me if she wanted to. Hell, I’m pretty sure that if she wanted it, she could make me disappear overnight…”

“Killian, breathe,” Emma encouraged, pulling him up to a sitting position so she could run her hand soothingly up and down his back. “If my grandmother didn’t want us seeing each other, she would have already stopped it. This is just a way for her to get to know you through something other than the research she has on you.”

“ _She has research on me?_ ”

Emma cringed. She just seemed to be making things worse.

“She has research on _everyone_ I come into contact with. Trust me, it’s nothing bad. She did the same to my mother when she started dating my dad. And mum’s still here.” Her joke didn’t get a laugh, but it did seem to help calm Killian a little.

“Yeah. Your mum is.”

“Did you want to go and see Mum tomorrow? You can ask her about what happened the first time she met my grandmother, if that would help?” Emma would do anything to reassure Killian, at this point.

“Nah. If we’re having dinner with your grandmother Thursday night, I want at least one whole day with you before I have to leave.” He settled back down into bed and after a moment, Emma eased herself back down, pillowing her head on his chest.

She was just drifting off to sleep when Killian jostled her off of him and bolted up again. “Shit. I need to order a suit,” he mumbled, sliding out of bed and into his jeans, before heading straight for the lounge, where Emma had left her laptop.

She chuckled a little as she watched him go, before settling back down into bed and wrapping herself up in the duvet.

She fell asleep just as Killian began to agonise over what colour his suit should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Tomorrow, Killian will get to meet Queen Ruth!


	76. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the start of what you've all been waiting for.

Killian and Emma made the most of their Wednesday together. They turned off their phones and locked the front door, making sure the outside world couldn’t intrude for just one day.

It was heavenly.

Thursday, however, was a different matter. From the moment Killian woke, his stomach was in knots. He’d never felt so nervous before in his entire life. Auditions were a walk in the park compared to meeting your girlfriend’s grandmother (who happened to be a queen).

He barely touched his lunch. Every time he thought about eating his stomach would tighten once more and it was enough to have him pushing his plate away.

When his suit was delivered a little later that afternoon, the nervous knots turned into a full on churning sensation.

“Okay, that’s it. I’m cancelling this dinner.” Emma slammed her glass down on the table a little more forcefully than normal and Killian cringed as it cracked.

“No… Don’t cancel it. I don’t want your grandmother to think I’m avoiding her.”

“You’re a mess, Killian. How are you going to survive _actually_ meeting her if you’re sweating idiot hours before we even leave for the Palace?”

Killian took a deep breath to try and calm himself. It didn’t work. “I can do this,” he assured her, pulling her back into his chest and wrapping her up in his arms. “I just want her to like me.”

“Just be _you_ and she will. I love you. And I’m sure she will too."

* * *

 “Okay, how do I look?” Killian asked, smoothing down his tie.

“For the fifth time, you look fine,” Emma assured him, sliding on her heels. “My grandmother really won’t care what colour tie you pick for the night, Killian. Hell, she’s probably not even expecting you to wear one.”

“You think I should take it off?” His hand shot up to the knot, already loosening it when Emma stilled his fingers.

“Stop. You look fine,” she assured him, tightening the tie once more. “Now, are you ready to go? Because being late is something she _will_ judge you for.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I’m good.” He took a few calming breaths before turning his eyes to Emma. “You look beautiful,” he told her, a genuine smile lighting up his face.

“Thank you. I’ve been looking for an excuse to wear this dress all year,” she laughed, smoothing a hand over the fabric.

She’d picked a metallic, forest-green dress for the evening. Instead of her usual bold accessories she’d kept the look rather simple with a few rings, the necklace Killian had bought her in Canada, a pair of diamond earrings, and nude heels. Even her hairstyle was more simple and elegant than Killian was used to. Instead of her typical preference for tying it back, she’d left it down and wavy. It wasn’t until she turned around that Killian realised why Emma had picked the dress.

“Wow. I’m kinda glad you’re not going out in public now,” he told her, his eyes firmly glued to her bare back.

Emma threw a cheeky wink over her shoulder as she grabbed her bag and jacket. “I thought you’d like that part.”

* * *

“Holy crap this place is huge,” Killian whispered, as Emma led him through the Palace. She’d kept his hand tightly in her own since the moment they left her apartment and Killian was thankful for that. Her confidence was giving him confidence.

“I’ll take you on a tour when we’ve had dinner. There are a couple of rooms here I think you’d like.”

Emma pointed out a few things on the way to the dinning hall that her grandmother had chosen for the evening. There were portraits that had been hung for centuries and furniture that had been gifted by foreign dignitaries. The entire building was full of memories and history.

“This piece here was gifted to my grandparents in honour of my birth.” Emma was pointing out a portrait that hung along one wall. “It was a snapshot of the night sky here in London, on the evening that I was born. The constellations that were visible that night and the positioning of the moon are all completely accurate.”

“Holy shit.” Killian moved in a little more closely to study the picture. At first, he’d thought it was some abstract piece splashed with white paint, but now that Emma had explained it, he could see the different constellations and stars.

“We have one similar to this in the drawing room on the other side of the Palace. The artist’s father made the same piece to celebrate David’s birth.” Killian’s back straightened at the sound of another voice behind him and Emma did her best to smother her giggles.

He turned slowly, knowing exactly who it was that had spoken, but not yet sure how to greet her. Thankfully, Emma beat him to it.

“Grandmother, you look lovely this evening,” she complimented, letting go of Killian’s hand to embrace the older woman.

“Thank you, Dear. As do you. How have you been?”

“Very well, thank you. I think we managed to do the best we could, damage control wise, for the foundation. But it will take a while to know how this scandal will affect current donors.” Emma had confessed to Killian late Tuesday evening that she was worried the donors, that kept the foundation running, would back out after such a large scandal.

“I’m sure it won’t. Some of those people have donated to much more dodgy charities in the past.” Ruth gave it a moment for her words to settle in before she turned her eyes to Killian. “Now, are you going to introduce me to this handsome young man?”

He couldn’t help it. Killian flushed bright red at her compliment.

“Grandma Ruth, this is Killian Jones. Killian, I’d like you to meet my grandmother, Her Majesty, The Queen.”

“It’s a honour to meet you,” he finally squeezed out, bowing the way Anton had shown him to.

“You too, Mr. Jones. I’ve heard a great deal about you.”

Killian swallowed past the lump in his throat. “All good, I hope?”

“Why? Are you keeping any dark secrets I should know about?” Her quirked eyebrow was eerily reminiscent of the one Emma often threw his way and Killian didn’t know whether to laugh or panic.

“She’s teasing you, Killian.” Thankfully, Emma could always read his emotions. “She’s already fully researched your background. She’d know if you had _anything_ dark in your past.”

“I don’t know if I should be reassured by that or a little worried.”

“Both is good,” Ruth stated, before gesturing ahead to the dining room. “Now, shall we?”

 

                                                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the Interference Shorts Program at Tribeca Film Festival in 2015. 
> 
> And for BitchWithWifi62 Killian's is based on Colin's look for The Rite Premier in 2011 (only Killian would have fully buttoned his jacket. That half-buttoned look wouldn't fly with The Queen!). 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	77. Chapter 76

Things were a little awkward when they first sat down at the table. Ruth kept quiet, watching as Killian pulled Emma’s chair out for her, before taking his own seat. She said nothing as the drinks were poured and Killian took his first sip.

“How have you been, Grandma?” Emma asked, breaking the tension in the room.

“My hip has been acting out again, but nothing too serious.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. If you need me to take on any of your responsibilities so you can rest, let me know.” Emma slid her hand up Killian’s thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, hoping to help relax him.

“Thank you, Dear. I’d appreciate that.”

There was another awkward silence while the appetisers were served before Ruth finally turned her attention back to Killian.

“So, you’re an actor, Mr. Jones? How did you end up in that line of work?”

Killian took his time slowly chewing his food before he answered. “I went to acting school in Dublin. It’s something I’ve always wanted to do.” He knew that Ruth probably already knew this, but he’d answer all of her questions if it meant keeping her happy.

“I see. And after that you went to Paris? You’re fluent in French?” Ruth continued eating her meal as if it were any other day, whereas Killian was taking the smallest bites possible, in an attempt not to offend her for taking to long to answer.

“Yeah. Well… I was. I’m sure most of it is there, but I could use a refresher course.” Emma squeezed his thigh gently, but otherwise kept eating.

“You could always add it on to your course in politics.”

Emma choked a little on the bite she’d just taken and Killian panicked. He gently tapped her on the back before holding out a glass of water for her to take when she’d finished coughing.

“Thank you,” she told him, handing the glass back. “What course in politics?”

“Um…” Killian brought his hand up to scratch nervously behind his ear. “It was supposed to be a surprise. Hopefully after the course was over so if I failed it you would never need to know.”

“You’ve been taking a course in politics?” Emma asked, using her fingers to tilt Killian’s chin up so his eyes would meet her own.

“He’s been taking a degree in British politics,” Ruth supplied, helpfully.

“You’re taking _a degree_ in politics? Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Emma? I don’t want to be _that_ guy. The one who has no idea what you’re talking about or what’s going on in your life. I don’t _want_ to be that person.”

“You didn’t need to do that, Killian. We all know politics is probably the most dry subject on the books.”

“I know I didn’t _need_ to do this, Emma. I _wanted_ to do it. _For you_.”

Killian hadn’t expected _that_ to come out over dinner. Of all the things Ruth could have brought up, his education was the last thing he expected.

“You’re so sweet,” Emma sighed, leaning forward to press her lips to his. Killian kissed her back gently, aware that The Queen was sat watching the two of them, but not wanting to push Emma away just yet. “I love you.” She took a moment to rest her forehead against his, before pulling away and turning back to her dinner.

“So, you’re taking the course for Emma?” Ruth carried on, just as their plates were being cleared away ready for the entrée to be served.

“Yeah. I didn’t want to embarrass her in front of some foreign dignitary.”

“That’s a truly lovely thing to do,” she complimented, making Killian’s eyes snap up to hers. “You’ve thought about the possibility of a future with my granddaughter, then?”

“You don’t have to answer that,” Emma jumped in, throwing a dirty look at her grandmother. Ruth just shrugged it off.

“It’s okay, Emma,” Killian assured her. “I have. It’s kind of hard not to think about a future with your granddaughter, given her position in life. And I can assure you, Ma’am, I love her. It would be hard not to contemplate a future with someone you love. Would you not agree?”

“I would indeed. And that’s all I really needed to know. That you love my granddaughter and that you take her position in life seriously. Continue that way and we will have no problems…. Now, tell me about your show. I’ve seen a few episodes, but I’d love to hear more from you.”

Killian relaxed back into his seat as his steak was placed before him, Emma giving his thigh another reassuring squeeze, before he launched into some of his favourite stories from set.

The rest of their dinner passed by pleasantly. Ruth made conversation easily, asking about all of Killian’s past filmography, the places he’d travelled to and the things he wanted to do in the future, before she finally excused herself some time around midnight.

“See, that wasn’t so scary, was it?” Emma asked, looping her arm through Killian’s as they made their way through the Palace.

“I don’t know. I nearly shat myself a few times at the start of that meal.” She laughed heartily at Killian’s words as she turned them down the next corridor. “But your grandmother seems nice enough. She loves you.”

“Yeah, she does,” Emma agreed, pushing open the door they were stood before. “But she seems to like you too. That’s progress.”

“It definitely is. Now, where are we?”

Emma chuckled before she flipped on the light switch. “This is my room,” she told him, gesturing around. “My grandmother refused to move into her mother and father’s room when Great-Grandfather passed. So Great-Grandma stayed there until she passed. Grandma and grandpa picked another room in the Palace for their own. Grandma is still there now. Dad had his room from when he was a child that he always said he would move into when he ascended to the throne, and I couldn’t bare the thought of moving into it. So I picked this one.”

Killian took a moment to wander around the large room. It was bigger than his apartment in Vancouver. The room had been split, to the left, there was a large ensuite bathroom and even bigger walk-in closest. To the right, a bedroom with the biggest bed Killian had ever seen and a separate living space big enough for a dining table and sitting area.

“I thought you might want to see it. Just in case you decided to keep me.” She tried to shrug off the remark as a joke but Killian could see right through her.

“Oh, I don’t think there’s _any_ doubt about my desires to keep you,” he teased. “Now, is this room soundproofed and do you think it would be rude to test out that bed?”

Emma giggled all the way over to it, as she pulled Killian down on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	78. Chapter 77

“I can’t believe we’re doing this again,” Emma sighed toeing the carpet.

“Thanksgiving week. We just have to make it to Thanksgiving week,” Killian assured her, squeezing her hands a little tighter. “Eight weeks. We can do it.”

“Eight weeks sounds so short when you say it like that.”

Killian pulled her into his arms, letting go of her hands in favour of wrapping her up tightly. “I love you, Emma,” he whispered into her hair, pressing a sweet kiss to the crown of her head. “We’ll get back into a routine and then before you know it, I’ll be back home again.”

“Want me to meet you in Ireland or are you coming to London first?” she mumbled into his chest.

“Come to Ireland? We can shut ourselves away for a few days before Ashley’s wedding.”

“Okay.” Emma held on tightly until Killian began fidgeting in her arms. When she let him go, he’d fished his keys out of his pocket and was wrestling one off the ring. “What are you doing?” she asked curiously.

“Here,” Killian handed over the key when it was finally free. “You can let yourself into my place this way. I have a spare on my car keys, so this can be yours.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Use the house whenever you want to. You can even decorate it.” He placed the key into Emma’s open hand and closed her fingers around it.

“I don’t want to decorate it, it’s fine as it is. If we’re going to change it, I want to do it together. However, I will take you up on the offer to escape up there when I need to get away.”

Killian pulled her back into his arms, smiling brightly. “I love the thought of you being there even if I can’t be with you.”

* * *

 As soon as Killian left for the airport, Emma threw herself into work. She had a few engagements coming up that she needed to prepare for, and she had promised to help her mother with the preparations for the Christmas parties that year.

She kept herself busy until the moment Killian called to say his plane had arrived, before finally collapsing into bed, and allowing her tears to fall.

Emma swore they would be the only ones while they were apart.

* * *

“I swear, I have bruises in places there should _never_ be bruises,” Killian complained, flopping down onto the sofa in his trailer.

“That’s what you get for doing your own stunts, Old man,” Emma teased. There was rustling fabric from her end of the line before she spoke again. “How is everyone else doing?”

“Settling back into routine. We have a pretty tight filming schedule so we’re done in time for Thanksgiving and then to make the Christmas deadline. I think everyone’s feeling the pressure a little.” The sound of yet more rustling fabric had Killian’s curiosity peaking. “What _are_ you doing, Emma?”

“Just trying on costume’s for the foundation’s Halloween party,” she replied, over more rustling.

“Have you picked anything yet?” Killian was not ashamed to admit that he was _very_ curious to see what she would choose.

“Maybe? You’d be surprised how hard it is to find a child-friendly, not-too-sexy costume for a woman. Every idea I have and order, comes in such a short style.”

“Not always a bad thing,” Killian replied, before he could help himself.

“Oh, I know. I might have kept the slutty wench costume I ordered just for us.”

Now he was both sore and hard. Not a good combination.

Killian groaned in frustration, adjusting himself through Hook’s tight leather pants while Emma chuckled down the line. Of course she knew exactly what he was doing.

“I think I found the one I want to keep, though. It will need a few alterations first, but I’m pretty happy with it.”

“Do I get any hints?” Killian was already picturing Emma in many different clichéd Halloween costumes.

“Not one. You’ll just have to wait until the end of the month, Mr. Jones.”

“Tease.”

* * *

“Wow, I cannot believe how many of these you get,” Emma sighed, rubbing her eyes behind her glasses. She had spent the morning with Ruth. After breakfast, the two had begun what was a typical day for her grandmother. Emma helped her read through some of the correspondence sent in from the general public. Ruth’s staff had already sorted through the delivery, before Emma and Ruth tried to narrow them down into a pile that could be responded to on Ruth’s behalf, and a pile that Ruth should respond to personally.

And that was just the first item on their agenda for the day.

“I’m sure you get far more than I do, Sweetheart. Your staff just filter out the ones asking for dates before they pass them along. Apparently Twitter is the correct way to go about that.”

Emma laughed a little at her grandmother’s joke before standing up to stretch her legs.

“Do we start replying to them now?”

“No. Not yet. I have to meet with my secretaries on the hour to go over the official documentation for today that requires my attention. They will need signing and approval before they are returned to the necessary parties. Then we have six people seeking an Audience today who must be seen before lunch.”

“Okay. I guess we’d better crack on.” Emma dropped back down into her seat and pulled another small pile of letter into her lap.

* * *

“How was your day?” Killian asked, as he busied himself making dinner.

“Exhausting. I have no idea how my grandmother does this every day of the week. She’s _eighty-three_.”

“I’m sure that when it’s your turn, you’ll settle into the routine just as well as she has,” Killian assured her. “Everyone knows you’re going to make a fantastic queen one day, Emma.”

“You think?” she asked, scratching at her right ear. A habit she’d picked up from Killian.

“Oh definitely. You’re already a queen in my eyes.” Killian cringed a little at the look on Emma’s face, before he went back to chopping the lettuce for his salad. “That was really cheesy, wasn’t it?”

“Just a little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	79. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for skipping yesterday's post. Time kind of got away from me.

The notification came through just as the director was finishing up the shot for the day. They’d been filming all weekend, to avoid the snow that was predicted for the beginning of next week, and Killian was absolutely exhausted. He fished his phone out of his pocket and smiled when he saw the tweet lighting up his phone.

**We are ready!**

Emma had posted a picture of herself and her mother, huddled up on the sofa together, eagerly awaiting the third episode of the season. He smiled to himself when he realised that it would be one _am_ in the UK. And yet, they were both wide-awake to catch his show.

_@PrincessEmma Shouldn’t you be sleeping?_

He sent the tweet already knowing that Emma would have some kind of smart-ass remark waiting for him.

**@KillianJones1 Can’t sleep. Have a hot date with a sexy pirate :-P Shouldn’t you be working?**

_@PrincessEmma We just finished for the night. Who is this sexy pirate? Do I need to have words with him?_

Killian had just finished changing out of his costume when there was a knock on his trailer door.

“Are you decent?” Robin called out, one hand clamped over his eyes.

“I’m dressed, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Robin smirked as he removed his hand and pushed his way into the trailer, Regina and Belle following closely behind him.

“We saw Emma’s tweets. Figured we could watch the episode here and do some tweeting of our own,” he explained, already raiding Killian’s fridge for some drinks.

Killian had really hoped to get back to his apartment as quickly as he could. He wanted to talk with Emma after the episode, and he knew he wouldn’t have long, given the time difference.

But he also knew Emma would get a kick out of livetweeting the episode with his friends.

“Sure. Make yourselves comfortable.”

“Already am, Dude,” Robin smirked, kicking off his shoes to rest his feet on the table. “Turn on the TV while you’re up.”

Killian did as he was asked, before taking a place on his sofa next to Belle. He happily accepted the beer Robin held out to him, and tried to make himself comfortable for the show.

Belle took a quick picture of the four of them together, before she sent her own message to Emma.

@PrincessEmma We’re here with you in spirit. @QueenRegina @RobinH @KillianJones1

**@BelleFrench You do realise I will now be bombarding you with ALL my questions? @QueenRegina @RobinH @KillianJones1**

@PrincessEmma Ask away. I can't guarantee I can answer them. ;-) @QueenRegina @RobinH @KillianJones1

* * *

Killian usually hated watching himself on screen. He found it awkward and uncomfortable at the best of times. However, watching the episode with his friends, while Emma and her mother tweeted their thoughts and opinions from the UK, was something he could get used to. Emma even replied to a few of the fans who tweeted her throughout the night, with their own questions and theories. Belle helpfully showed him the response the fandom had to her replies, and it warmed his heart to know that his fans seemed to love Emma just as much as he did.

When the episode had finished he said goodbye to Regina and Belle, who were sharing a car back to their apartment complex. With just Robin left in the trailer, Killian decided it was time to turn to his friend for some advice.

“So, um… I’ve been thinking about asking Emma to marry me.”

The silence in the room was deafening. Killian turned away from his fridge to make sure Robin had actually heard him.

Robin was stood by the sofa, his can of beer frozen halfway to his mouth.

“I’m gonna take your silence to mean that’s a bad idea,” Killian mumbled, and went back to his rummaging, a little more forcefully than before.

“No… No I don’t think it’s a bad idea,” Robin hurried to clarify. “I think we all kind of expect you to be the next prince, or whatever title you’d get. I just don’t think we expected it so soon. Have you spoken to her grandmother about it yet?”

“No, why would I?”

“Um… because she’s the queen? You know she could refuse to allow you to marry Emma, right? And you should probably talk to her mother too, given that you can’t ask her father for her hand. Have you thought this through at all?” Robin asked, dropping down onto the sofa, his drink forgotten.

“Apparently not as much as you have,” Killian sassed. “I haven’t really thought past my desire to marry her. It’s not like I’m gonna ask her tomorrow. I was just sort of looking for advice, that’s all.”

“What sort of advice?” Killian didn’t think he’d ever seen Robin look so serious before.

“Well, for a start, I think you just gave me some on the people I need to speak to _before_ I ask Emma.” Robin snorted his agreement but otherwise kept quiet. “But mainly, I’m wondering if it’s too soon?”

“Do you think it’s too soon?” Robin asked smugly, sitting back in his seat.

“A part of me says yes. We’ve been together for like five months now. But another part of me says no. That I know this is what I want, so why wait for it?”

“Then I think you already have your answer. Besides, who says it has to be now? You need to talk to her mother and grandmother first and see what they say. If you get their blessings, then you still need to find a ring, plan the perfect night… That’s gonna take a few months, at least. And even after you’ve done all that, I can imagine her grandmother will want to give the press an official story, so she’ll probably ask you to keep it quiet for a few months anyway. By the time it’s made public… it will seem like the perfect time.”

“When did you get so knowledgeable?” Killian scoffed.

“Please…My best friend’s dating a princess. You think I didn’t Google that shit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	80. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments.

Mary had let herself into Emma’s apartment again that morning. She’d been hoping to catch breakfast with Emma, before they left for Scotland for a few days. But her plans had all frozen the moment she heard the sound of David’s beloved piano drifting through the apartment.

She sneaked into the lounge doorway and peeked in to watch as her daughter lost herself in the music she was playing. The tunes varied from popular songs she had heard on the radio, to things she’d never heard before in her life. It didn’t take Mary long to realise that Emma had not only been playing again, she’d been composing too.

Although Emma had asked for David’s piano to be brought out of storage when she moved into her own place, Mary had watched for years as Emma had all but pretended it never existed. She didn’t even use it’s lid as a table when she was entertaining guests.

But now… now that piano saw almost as much use as it had when David was alive.

An idea stole into Mary’s head and she quickly pulled out her iPhone, hitting record on the camera and angling it to capture Emma as best she could, without giving away her position. She carried on filming until Emma came to the end of her song before hitting the end button and finally making her presence known.

“Mum, I didn’t see you there,” Emma exclaimed, her hand flying to cover her heart. “Sorry, I must have lost track of time. I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“Not long at all,” Mary assured her, making her way over to the piano to drop a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. “Would you mind if I borrowed your phone quickly? I’ve lost your aunt’s number again.”

“Of course not. It’s on the table.” Emma gestured to the device that lay on top of her coffee table as she headed for the door. “I’m just gonna go and get changed and then we can head out.”

* * *

The first thing Killian did that morning when he woke, was reach for his phone. It was actually the first thing he did every morning. There was always a message from Emma waiting for him, and that was truly the best way to wake.

That morning, however, there was another message waiting for him too. This one, from an unknown UK number. His curiosity won out and he opened the second message before reading Emma’s.

**Hi Killian, I thought you’d like to see this, as I’m not sure she’s ready to share it with you in person yet. Take care, Mary.**

Killian’s eyebrows shot into his hairline when he realised Emma’s mother had messaged him, before he opened the video she had attached. It had been taken from the doorway of Emma’s lounge, so it was hard to focus clearly on Emma in it. But the piano she was playing was clear to hear. Killian let the familiar and unfamiliar tunes wash over him as Emma lost herself in the music.

When the video finished, he hit play again, content to just sit and listen to Emma’s music over and over.

Killian was twenty minutes late to work that morning. Not that he could bring himself to care much.

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” Robin asked as he and Will pulled out the table, ready for games night.

“I just want to catch this report on the news. Emma and her mother are out on engagements today.”

“Can you not watch it later?” Will huffed. He’d dropped the damned table on his foot one too many times already.

“We’ve been apart now for almost three weeks. What do _you_ think?”

Will dropped his protests at the look on Killian’s face and went back to helping Robin set out the snacks along the kitchen counter. He knew Emma and Killian were beginning to miss each other terribly, and they still had a month to go. Will would never admit it, but he and Robin had spent many a break on set wondering how the hell Emma and Killian were making it work for them.

It wasn’t long after the girls had arrived that BBC News finally ran the article Killian had been waiting for.

_“Their Royal Highnesses The Duchess and Princess of Cambridge were in Edinburgh today, to officially open a new wing at the Royal Hospital for Sick Children. The wing was built with money donated by the Prince David Trust, and the late Prince’s wife and daughter were invited to the event officially held for it’s opening.”_

The news report switched from the presenter in the studio, to the coverage that had been filmed in Edinburgh that morning. Killian watched as Mary and Emma left their car and were greeted by different members of staff, before the opening ceremony. After which, they were given a guided tour of the new wing, before joining the children for a small party.

Mary looked elegant and graceful in a black dress, and matching hat, while Emma had opted for a denim coloured blue dress, long black trench coat, and royal blue ankle boots. While Emma didn’t look as professionally smart as her mother did, she interacted far more with the children than Mary did. Mary seemed to prefer to spend her time talking with staff and parents, while Emma arranged herself carefully on the floor to read and draw with the children.

“She’s a real people person, isn’t she?” Regina asked, her eyes glued to the flat-screen along with Killian’s.

“Yeah. She loves meeting new people. And kids. She loves kids.”

Regina nodded her head in understanding before completely changing the subject. “When you talk to Emma tonight, ask her where she got her boots from?”

Killian snorted into his drink but happily agreed.

The apartment fell into silence once more as the report showed clips of Mary and Emma interacting with the children and their parents.

_“Is your boyfriend with you?” one little girl had asked._

_“No. He’s away filming his TV show,” Emma had answered, bending down so she was more on their level. “I had to bring my mum as my date instead.”_

_The little girl had giggled at Emma’s tone before she whispered, “I think he’s very pretty.”_

_“I think he is too,” Emma replied._

Robin sighed from his position by the kitchen. “Why do _you_ get all the admirers?”

“Accent,” Regina and Belle answered for him.

 

                                                                                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look is based on Jen's for the SiriusXM visit 2012. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	81. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your wonderful response to the last chapter.

Emma slipped her custom made shoes on and then gave a little twirl for her mother. “How do I look?” she asked.

“Very convincing,” Mary chuckled. “I’m sure the kids will love it.”

“You think?” Emma was twisting back and forth in her mirror. “Maybe I should have gone for Elsa.”

“You look fine,” Mary reassured her. “It wouldn’t really matter what you wore. As long as you’re in costume, the kids will be happy.”

“Yeah… you’re right. Take a picture for me?”

Mary threw a knowing look in her daughter’s direction but didn’t hesitate to pick up Emma’s phone. “I’m sure Killian will love it too,” she chuckled, snapping a few images before she handed the device over.

“Thanks Mum.” Emma pressed a quick kiss to her mother’s cheek before grabbing her jacket and bag. “I should get going. I don’t want to be late.”

“Have fun,” Mary called after her, as Emma danced down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

 

Emma decided to hold off on sending her pictures to Killian. She wanted to get a few at the party, but first, she had to make sure that everything had been organised correctly before the children started arriving. Her grandmother had graciously allowed them to use one of the halls at the Palace for the event, and there were close to five hundred children that had been invited. Thankfully, the staff Emma had hired to help plan the event had gone all out. Not only was the hall fully decorated for the holiday, but the entrance and hallway leading to it had been decorated too.

The caterers were just finishing setting out the food when she arrived. They too had dressed for the occasion, all as a zombie version of themselves.

“This looks wonderful, Emma. You’ve outdone yourself,” Ruth complimented, wandering around to get a good look at the hall.

“Thank you, Grandmother. I just hope the children will like it.”

“I’m positive they will.”

“Will you be joining us?” Emma asked, genuinely curious. Ruth hadn’t been present for one of the Halloween parties since David had passed. Usually the hosting fell to one of Emma’s aunts, or her mother. This year, she had been given the honour.

“Not this time, Dear. My hip is still playing up. I’m going to have an early night.” Ruth’s smile was a little bittersweet but Emma didn’t push the issue. Instead, she said a quick goodbye to her grandmother, before helping the bartenders finish setting up their area.

* * *

It was about two hours into the party when Emma felt her phone vibrate from where she had stashed it down her bra. She’d been so busy welcoming their guests, and enjoying the entertainment that had been booked for the children, that she had completely forgotten to send her pictures to Killian.

The message was one from Regina, replying to one of Emma’s own from earlier in the day, but it was the reminder she’d needed.

**Having fun at the annual Halloween Ball here in London. Do you like my costume, @KillianJones1?**

Emma attached a picture of herself that one of the staff members had taken that evening before hitting send.

It didn’t take long for Killian to reply.

_@PrincessEmma YES! YES I DO!_

**@KillianJones1 It seems to be a big hit tonight. Although, I think Tinkerbell is missing her Pirate Captain.**

_@PrincessEmma Gimme ten hours and he’ll be there :-P_

Emma chuckled a little before sliding her phone away at the approach of little feet.

“Princess Emma, will you dance with us?”

“How could I refuse?”

* * *

Killian would be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping that he’d be catching Emma still in costume that evening. Her Tinkerbell was absolutely perfect for her. Long enough to be respectful of her position, and yet, playful enough to capture the spirit of the little fairy she’d chosen.

He’d also be lying if he said thoughts of her, as Tinkerbell, hadn’t kept him half-hard all afternoon.

“Hey you,” Emma greeted, sliding into frame.

“Damn. That looks even better up close,” Killian sighed, taking in the way the green fabric clung to Emma’s figure.

“I thought you’d like it. But Tink did miss her sexy pirate Captain tonight.”

“Well, what if he promises to join her next year?” Killian asked.

“Then she will hold you to that.”

Killian relaxed back into his seat as Emma fidgeted with her laptop, positioning the webcam just right.

“Now, how would Captain Hook like to see what Tinkerbell wears under her dress?”

“Oh, the Captain would _love_ that,” he drawled, Hook’s English accent coming like second nature.

Killian watched as Emma unzipped her dress and shimmied out of it, letting the entire thing fall to the floor in a whoosh of fabric.

“Holy fuck,” he sighed, his eyes roving the screen, taking in the emerald green and black lace corset that covered her body. “Tinkerbell is a naughty little fairy.”

“I thought you’d like this. It’s not terribly comfortable, though. I think I’d feel better out of it,” Emma sighed, bringing her hands up to work the eyehooks on the front.

“God yes,” Killian groaned, loosening the button on his jeans. “I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

“You’re kinda killing the mood,” Emma teased, as she finished unfastening the corset. “And whatever happens, for the love of God, don’t record this. I don’t need a sex tape scandal.”

“Damn. There goes my plans for retirement.”

Emma chuckled adorably, before she switched back to the devious minx Killian had come to know and love. “Now, that’s better,” she sighed, letting the silk and lace drop to the floor with her dress.

“Jesus Christ you’re beautiful,” Killian sighed, sinking back into his seat, his eye taking in Emma’s torso, naked, except for the necklace he’d bought her. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Emma smiled sadly, for a moment, as she thought of the weeks they still had to face apart. She shook it off quickly, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere, before she returned her attention to Killian. “Now… your turn.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	82. Chapter 81

By the time the first week of November had finished, Emma was beginning to struggle. Killian’s filming schedule was tightening to make sure they finished before Thanksgiving, which left him less time to talk to her. He was getting home later and later, and Emma’s heart ached as she watched him fall asleep mid conversation each night.

Being away from him was becoming harder with each day that passed.

On the second week, she threw herself into holiday planning. Usually her mother planned the annual Christmas parties held at the Palace. There would be one in the second week of December for the chosen children’s charity, then one the weekend before Christmas for friends and family of the royal family, and a final one on New Year’s Eve for a bunch of celebrities and wealthy business people to raise money for charity. This year, Mary gladly agreed to share planning duties with her daughter, sensing that Emma was in need of a form of distraction.

Emma enjoyed spending her time looking for decorations, picking colour schemes and choosing food for the parties, but she still couldn’t get her mind off of Killian and how far away he was.

* * *

 

Ailene had just turned off her vacuum cleaner when she heard a tentative knock on the front door. She hadn’t been expecting anyone that afternoon so she quickly checked her reflection in the mirror above the hallway radiator, before pulling the door open.

“Emma?” she gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry for just showing up like this. I didn’t have your number to call, and Killian’s exhausted, I didn’t want to wake him. Its just… he said I could use the house when I wanted to, and I needed to get out of London for a while. I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch with me?”

Ailene took a moment to give Emma a good look over. She’d never seen the young princess look so unsure of herself before, and it didn’t take her long to realise the hidden meaning behind Emma’s words.

She was missing Killian.

“Of course, Sweetheart. Come in.” She pulled the door open wider to allow Emma to slip in, before closing it and ushering the princess into the kitchen. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“I’m good, thanks.” Emma sat down at the kitchen table. “I’m sorry again to just turn up like this.”

“You don’t need to apologise for that,” Ailene assured her. “I’ve just been doing some housework. If you don’t mind keeping yourself entertained for an hour, I’ll take a shower and change and then we can get something to eat?”

“I’d like that very much.”

* * *

 

While Ailene was showering, Emma used the time to explore the house a little. She didn’t feel comfortable riffling through cupboards and drawers, so instead, she spent her time examining the pictures Ailene had over the house. Most were of various members of the family at different points in time. Emma’s personal favourites being the ones of Killian and Liam as children.

She was surprised to find a few of herself in the lounge. Ailene had printed and framed some from Liam’s birthday party including the pictures of Emma and Killian together; the one she had taken sandwiched between Liam and Killian; and another of herself, Liam and Killian with their parents.

“I hope you don’t mind. They’re wonderful pictures,” Ailene noted, as she entered the room.

“Of course not. You’re right, they’re lovely pictures. I have this one in my bedroom at home.” Emma pointed to the picture of herself and Killian. It had been taken by someone during the evening but she wasn’t sure when. Killian had his arms wrapped around her from behind and he looked to have just whispered something in her ear. Emma was mid-laugh, her head thrown forward as she giggled in his arms. It was natural and beautiful.

“Did you have anywhere in mind for lunch?” Ailene asked, fixing her earrings.

“No, I didn’t. I was hoping you would have a few recommendations.”

“Of course. I know just the place.”

* * *

 

Killian groaned into his arms as he waited for his coffee machine to work it’s magic. He had managed a slightly later start that morning, but he was still thoroughly exhausted. The studio never normally asked them to work weekends, knowing that the American cast and crewmembers used that time to fly home and see their family. But, once again, Vancouver had been forecast snow at the beginning of the following week and they still had a few outdoor shots left to squeeze in before it hit.

Once he had his first mouthful of coffee inside of him, Killian pulled out his phone, hoping to squeeze in a few messages to Emma before he left for work. He wasn’t surprised to see her tweet already in his notifications. They had been tweeting more and more in their time apart.

He was, however, surprised by it’s contents.

**Found someone to keep me company for lunch and show me around @KillianJones1**

Emma had attached a picture of herself and Killian’s mother to the tweet, the two of them looking comfortable around a small table, with afternoon tea spread out in front of them.

_@PrincessEmma Nice to see you putting that key to good use. Miss you. X_

**@KillianJones1 You might not say that when you see what I’ve done to the lounge ;-) Miss you more. X**

Killian abandoned the tweets in favour of a phone call when he noticed that Emma was replying almost instantly.

“Hey baby. What have you done to our lounge?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> (And Emma hasn't done anything to the lounge! She's just teasing Killian).


	83. Chapter 82

**Found some new company for tonight’s episode @KillianJones1 @BelleFrench @RobinH**

Killian chuckled as he read Emma’s newest tweet, before opening the box of pizza that had been delivered to set. Regina and Will had finished early for the day, so it was only he, Robin and Belle for the evening.

“Who are those people?” Belle asked, pulling up Emma’s tweet.

“My mother and brother. Emma spent the weekend in Ireland.”

“That was sweet of her. I’m sure she’s missing you loads.” Belle had to admit, the thought of the upcoming holiday season without Will was not one that appealed to her. So far, Emma and Killian had spent over a month apart. And she knew Killian was starting to struggle now. She’d caught him Googling flights to London more than once already that week.

“She does. I am literally counting the hours until I can get back on that plane to her.”

Killian’s trailer fell silent for a while as his friends pondered just how hard this time had been for him. The silence was broken when their phones beeped with the notification of Killian’s twitter reply.

_@PrincessEmma Where on Earth did you find those strange looking people? @BelleFrench @RobinH_

**@KillianJones1 It was that strange land you call ‘home.’ @BelleFrench @RobinH**

Killian laughed again at Emma’s comment before sinking back into his sofa to enjoy the episode. The live-tweeting was rapidly becoming a tradition in Vancouver now.

* * *

“Are you sure about those colours?” Mary asked, for what felt like the third time that week.

“Yes, mother. I’m sure,” Emma snapped back.

“They just seem a little cold to me.”

“You mean like winter?” Emma’s sassy reply made Killian chuckle on the other end of the Skype call and both Mary and Emma sent him a dirty look for it.

“I just don’t see what was wrong with the classic trio of red, gold and green. And these will clash with the décor in the ballroom,” Mary tried again.

“There isn’t anything wrong with it, mother. But you do that _every year_. This is my first year organising these events and I wanted to make a difference. There’s nothing wrong with blue and silver. It’s wintery and elegant and sophisticated. It _will_ work. We have people coming in to put in temporary décor to _make_ it work. Just, trust me?”

“Of course I trust you,” Mary sighed, knowing she wasn’t getting anywhere with her argument. “I’ll leave you to it, then. See you soon, Killian,” she added, before showing herself out of Emma’s apartment.

“Ugh. Why is she making this so difficult?”

Killian wasn’t sure if Emma was talking to him or thinking out loud, but he answered anyway.

“I think she’s just used to things being done a certain way. It’s nothing personal, Emma. I’m sure once she sees how beautiful the events will be, she’ll come round.”

“You think?” Emma turned her full attention to her laptop screen, her expression softening as she took in Killian’s face.

“I know so.”

“You look exhausted.” she reached out a hand to trace his features on her screen.

“Not sleeping so well at the moment. But I’ll be back home again soon. Don’t worry about me.”

Emma snorted at the thought of not worrying about him. “That’s kind of part of the whole ‘girlfriend’ job description, Killian. Which reminds me… Anton wants to speak with you when you return about security.”

Killian’s brow furrowed. “At the house? I already told him to do everything he needed to make it secure for you.”

“Oh, I know,” Emma assured him. “I noticed that _huge_ wall that had been put around your grounds while I was there over the weekend. But he’s thinking more about personal security.”

“I don’t follow.”

Emma took a moment to steel herself, knowing that Killian wouldn’t be overly happy about what she was about to suggest. “He wants you to start employing a bodyguard for when you’re not on set.”

“Why would I do that? I know I’m _slightly_ famous, but I’m not _your_ level of famous. And definitely nowhere near as important.” Killian scoffed at the idea.

“That’s simply not true Killian.” When she saw his mouth open to protest, Emma rushed on. “I’m not just saying that because I love you. I mean, to me, you’re one of the most important people in the world. But that’s exactly the issue. We’ve been together now for half a year. The entire world knows about our relationship. Anton’s concerned that anyone who might want to get to me, would go through you to do so.”

Emma saw the moment her words registered as all of the colour drained out of his face.

“I’m so sorry, Killian. This is part of my world… I shouldn’t have dragged you into it.”

“No, don’t apologise for that,” he insisted. “You know I’d rather have a world with you _in it_ than without. I was just thinking about my parents.”

“Anton’s already sorted someone out for them. He doesn’t think they’re at as great of a risk as you are. But strictly speaking, as you’re not a member of the royal family, we can’t pay for your security. Not with tax payer money, anyway.”

“How did Anton manage to sort my family out then?”

“Technically, my mother’s brother is paying for their security. But if you dig hard enough, you’ll find it’s my salary covering the costs.”

Killian sighed into the monitor. “Emma, you didn’t need to do that. _I_ can cover it.”

“No, this is my responsibility. I dragged you all into it. It’s the least I can do. I just wanted you to know what was going on. I didn’t think you’d like suddenly having someone follow you everywhere without notice.”

“Oh definitely not.” He chuckled a little at the thought. “I’d probably think I was being targeted that way.”

“You’re okay with all of this?” Emma asked, hesitantly.

“Of course I am. Like I said, I’d do anything to be with you, Emma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	84. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one.

“So, tell me again why I’m here?” Robin asked, leaning back against the building.

“I need to pick out something for Emma for Christmas. And you’re my best friend… So you get to help.”

“You couldn’t have brought Belle or Regina for this? I feel like women and jewellery are a much better mix than _me_ and jewellery.” Robin cringed a little at the thought of the day ahead of them.

“You know what they’re like. They’d get all excited and tell Emma about her gift before she sees it. I want this to be a surprise.” Killian pouted a little for full effect and smiled when he saw Robin cave.

“Damn, those puppy-dog-eyes should not work on men as well as women,” Robin cursed, before squaring his shoulders and pushing through the door.

Killian smiled triumphantly behind him.

* * *

 

He wasn’t feeling so triumphant after they left the third store that afternoon.

“Jesus, just pick something, for the love of god,” Robin snapped, rubbing at his back. “I never realised how stressful shopping could be.”

“I can’t just pick _anything_ ,” Killian sassed back. “It’s _Emma_. She deserves the perfect gift.”

“Have you thought that maybe she wouldn’t care? She’d just want to be with you? You don’t need to drop a small fortune on something sparkly just to make her happy. You do that by just texting her.”

“You’re right… You’re totally right. I’m overthinking this.” Killian sighed. “Wanna get a beer?”

“Hell yes.” Robin pushed away from the building he had been slouched against, and headed in the direction of his favourite bar.

“When did you get so insightful?” Killian asked, after a moment.

“One of us needs to be.”

* * *

 

Killian was determined not to give up. It was his last week in Canada before he’d be returning to Ireland for the break and he wanted this Christmas gift crossed off his list. Emma deserved something nice for their first holiday season together.

So, on Monday, he decided to head a little further out, on his own. He had found a small jewellery store, in Victoria, online that looked promising. The owner greeted him with a, “hello,” and soft smile, before leaving him alone to browse quietly.

Which was exactly how Killian preferred to shop.

“Aha,” he cried, a little louder than he intended to in the quiet store. He had finally found what he was looking for. “Could I see this piece, please?” he asked, at the owner’s amused look.

“Of course.” She hurried over to unlock the display case, and carefully handed Killian the bracelet he’d been looking at.

It wasn’t what he thought he’d been looking for, but once it had caught his eye, he couldn’t let go of the image his mind supplied of the piece on Emma’s wrist. The bracelet was made up of five rows of rubies, set with diamonds in between them, in platinum. The clasp itself was an intricate design made up of brilliantly flawless diamonds.

“This is a one of a kind piece, Sir. Made with the highest quality stones and set in platinum.”

It was definitely something he could see Emma wearing. Bold enough to make a statement, yet classy enough for the princess she was.

“I’ll take it,” he told the owner, handing it back over to her carefully.

“Thank you, Sir. Would you like it gift-wrapped?”

“Yes please.” Killian cringed a little at the thought of himself wrestling with wrapping paper. Emma didn’t deserve to have that kind of disaster waiting for her under the Christmas tree.

“I won’t be a moment.” She locked up the display cabinet once more before hurrying to the back of the store to wrap Killian’s chosen piece. While she was busy doing so, he fired off a quick message to Robin to let him know that he’d finally found the perfect gift for Emma.

It was as he was paying that something else finally caught his attention. The bright red of the ruby was once again drawing his focus to one specific piece.

“Do you think I could see that too?” he asked, his eyes fully glued to the cabinet.

* * *

 

Killian’s final week of filming seemed to crawl by at a glacial pace. He couldn’t wait to get back home to Emma, and of course, because of that, everything seemed to be going wrong.

As nobody wanted to be late home for the holidays, he found his filming days were getting longer, with fewer breaks, which gave him even less time to talk with Emma.

When Friday finally came around, he could barely contain his excitement. Emma had sent him a message early in the morning to say that she had landed in Ireland, and another one later that day (with a rather provocative picture attached) to show him what would be waiting for him when he finally returned home.

Thankfully, the cast and crew were just as anxious to get away as he was. The day went off without any major hitches, and when the director finally called cut for the last shot of the day, he practically ran for his trailer to get out of Hook’s costume and back into his own clothing.

Belle and Regina laughed as he yelled, “Bye” at them before running for his car, already waiting to take him to the airport.

The flight back was the longest of Killian’s life.

He couldn’t sleep, thoughts of being reunited with Emma keeping him wide-awake and pumped. So, instead, he used the time to study a little. Trying to fit his part-time degree in to his work schedule had been tough. But so far, he was proud of how well it was going. He understood a little more of what Emma spoke of every time they talked about her day.

And he was determined to make her proud in this area of his life.

* * *

 

It was eleven _am_ in Dublin, when his flight finally landed, and Killian was exhausted. Transatlantic flights were never fun, especially when he had to drive an hour to get back home to Emma.

 

                                                                                      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	85. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your wonderful comments yesterday, and to those of you who gave my newest piece a chance too.

“What are you doing here?” Killian was surprised to find Anton at Dublin airport, waiting for him.

“Emma sent me,” Anton replied, already leading the way out of the busy building. “She didn’t want you to have to drive after flying so far.”

“Of course she didn’t.”

Anton threw Killian a strange look, at the dreamy expression that crossed his face, before muttering something about being whipped. He pulled open the backdoor of the now familiar Range Rover, and closed it softly behind Killian.

“So, Emma said you wanted to talk to me,” Killian began, hoping the conversation would help keep him awake.

“Yes. I want to hire you a permanent bodyguard.” As ever, Anton was a man of few words.

“If you think it’s necessary, then that’s fine by me. Do you have anyone in mind?”

“Yes. I have a few friends I trust. It would rotate between their team. Obviously, when you’re with Emma, my team would be responsible for your protection too.”

Killian nodded his head in understanding. That made the most sense. And although Anton was the strong, silent type, Killian had come to trust him.

“Okay. So, do we need to talk about contracts? Negotiate pay and holidays?”

Anton chuckled in the front seat, and Killian thought that it was maybe the first time he’d ever heard the guy laugh before. “It’s already been taken care of.”

“I can pay that team,” Killian insisted firmly. “I don’t know if you’ve heard but the network pay me quite well.”

“I know exactly how much you earn, Killian. Her Majesty isn’t the only one with a file on you. But it’s not necessary. Emma has seen fit to take care of it herself. She felt responsible for putting you into this situation, so she wants to help fix it.” Killian was about to protest once again when Anton hurried to add, “If my marriage has taught me _anything_ , it’s that you really shouldn’t object too much when they try to do something nice for you. It only leads to uncomfortable nights spent on the sofa.”

Killian laughed heartily in the backseat as Anton turned up the volume on the stereo.

Bonding time was clearly over.

* * *

 

He didn’t have time to call out when he finally made it home. Killian had just shut the door behind himself when Emma threw herself into his arms, pepping his face with kisses.

“What did I do to deserve this?” he asked.

“I missed you,” she sighed, in between kisses, before pulling his lips to hers to kiss him properly. Killian let their tongues tangle together gently, getting reacquainted once again, while Emma tightened her grip on him. “How tired are you?” she asked, tilting her head to give him access to those places on her neck that always made her breath catch.

“Not tired enough to stop this,” he whispered into it.

Emma unwrapped her legs from around his waist and slid to the floor, taking Killian’s hand into her own as she led him up the stairs and in the direction of his bedroom.

He was already kicking off his shoes by the time they entered the room. It had been far too long since he’d had Emma in his arms, and he wasn’t planning to let go of her any time soon. Emma seemed to be feeling the same way as she stripped herself quickly, no teasing quips or innuendos falling from her lips.

“I missed touching you.” Killian ran his index finger slowly down the valley of Emma’s breasts, not stopping until he was able to start circling her clit. “I missed how responsive you are to me.” Emma’s hands came up to clutch at his shoulders, anchoring herself to him. “I missed the noises you make for me,” he told her, as she let out a needy whine.

“Stop talking and fuck me,” Emma snapped, pulling Killian down on top of her. Usually, she loved listening to him talk to her during sex. Dirty talk, and his accent, always got her heart racing. But it had been far too long since she’d had him in front of her to worry about all of that.

“Patience, my love.” He smirked, before dipping his head to begin trailing kisses down Emma’s body. “I’ve waited a long time to have you back in my bed, Your Highness. I plan to make the most of it.”

Emma’s protests died on her tongue the moment Killian’s made contact with her clitoris. Instead, she threaded her fingers through his hair and let her eyes fall shut, as his talented tongue worked to bring her to her first climax of the night.

“God I missed that,” she gasped, as Killian worked his way back up her body, to cover her lips with his own once more. The taste of herself, on his tongue, made her groan, her hips bucking up to meet his. “Vibrators just don’t cut it anymore.”

Killian pulled his head away to bury his face in Emma’s neck, chuckling at her compliment.

“Here was me thinking you only loved me for my accent,” he teased.

“Oh, vibrators don’t come with that either, baby.”

* * *

 

When Killian woke, it was dark outside and Emma was propped up in bed next to him, her glasses on and tablet in hand.

“Hey, how are you doing?” she asked, sitting the device to one side and smiling down at him.

“Sorry. I guess I really needed that rest. Have you been awake long?”

“A few hours. I just used the time to catch up on some work and do a little reading. Are you feeling better now? You looked exhausted.” She ran a soft hand threw his hair, gently pushing the strands away from his face. Killian caught it in his own, pulling her hand to his lips.

“Much better.” He let go of her hand in favour of pulling himself across the bed until his head was resting in Emma’s lap.

“How are we going to keep doing this?” he mumbled, his hand coming up to trace patterns on her thigh.

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “But we’ll find a way. It’s not like it’s going to be this way forever.”

Killian didn’t reply. He just tightened his hold on Emma as he drifted back to sleep, thoughts of their future together filling his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	86. Chapter 85

“Morning,” Killian smiled softly as he opened his eyes. Emma’s hand had been gently working it’s way through his hair ever since he felt consciousness tugging at him.

“Very good morning.” She smiled shyly as he rolled onto his back and opened his arms for her. Emma went willingly, burrowing her head into the space between his neck and shoulder as she made herself comfortable. “Do you need to do anything today?”

“Nope. I’m happy to stay here all day.”

“Staying here sounds good.” Emma leaned up to press sweet kisses along Killian’s jaw before settling back down into his arms.

They lay together for a while just enjoying finally being back in each other’s arms once again. There were the occasional brushes of lips and sweeps of fingertips, but both were content with what they had.

When Killian’s stomach began growling loudly, Emma pulled back with a chuckle.

“I think we need to feed the bear,” she told him, sliding out of his arms and off the bed. Killian pouted in protest as he watched her wrap a silk robe around her shoulders, but when his stomach protested again, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants before following her down the stairs and into their kitchen.

Emma looked at home as she moved around the room, fetching ingredients to make them both an omelette for breakfast. Killian stood back and watched as she worked, loving that she’d spent enough time in their home, while he was away, to be so familiar with it.

“I still think we should decorate,” he said, after a while.

Emma hummed in question as she turned away from the stove.

“This place is kinda dark and old fashioned in style. I let me mam do most of the decorating and furnishing when I bought it. You’re bright and colourful by nature. I think we should work that into the house.”

“You _really_ wanna do that?” she asked, flipping the omelette skilfully. “You’re not just saying it because you _think_ that’s what I want to hear?”

“No, Emma, I’m not. I just want to come back here, after filming, and even if you can’t be here, know it’s _our_ home. I want it to be full of little things that remind me of you.”

“Okay,” she agreed. “We can do that.”

Killian finally made his way over to Emma, wrapping his arms around her waist as he brought his chin to rest on her shoulder. He watched her finish cooking in silence for a moment and when she made to move away from the stove he finally let go.

“Maybe we should get a dog too?”

Emma laughed harder as she set his plate down on the table.

* * *

 

“You’re making Ireland seem more and more appealing every day.”

After breakfast, Killian had proposed going for a walk. He wanted to show Emma some of the trails he and his brother had biked along as kids, and she loved the idea of spending more time with him in his hometown. So, they’d bundled up warm and headed out (with Anton trailing behind them).

“Even with our new entourage?” Killian looked back briefly to see Anton and his team within reach, but still offering them what little privacy they could, as a few lone photographers trailed behind them.

“Even with the new entourage. You know there would be at least twice as many in London, right?”

“Yeah, I know. At least they’re quiet.” Killian pulled Emma in a little tighter to chase away the biting November air, as they continued down the trail. “I used to play football over there,” he told her, pointing to a large field a few feet away. “My friends and I used to come here every day after school and play until dinner time.”

“I love the idea of gangly awkward Killian playing football with his friends all afternoon. I bet your mum got so mad every time you came home covered in grass stains.”

“Oh she _really_ did. I got one hell of a bollocking when I was about thirteen. She’d just bought us new trousers for the winter, and Liam and I both came home with holes in both knees, _every day_ that week.”

Emma laughed at the mental image her mind helpfully supplied.

“She made us both get paper rounds for eight months to pay her back what it cost to replace those trousers.”

They continued on down the path for a few minutes in silence before Emma spoke again.

“Maybe you’re right.”

“I usually am,” Killian sassed, “but what about this time?”

“Maybe we should get a dog. This would be a great place to walk one.”

* * *

 

“You know, we should think about getting a Christmas tree,” Emma sighed, sinking back in the hot water to rest against Killian’s chest. After they’d returned from their walk she had suggested a hot bath to help them both warm up.

“I don’t ever really decorate the house,” Killian admitted. “I usually spend the holidays at my parent’s place.”

“Oh, okay.” Emma had always grown up surrounded by lavish Christmas decorations at both Clarence House and the two palaces she split her time between. She loved the Christmas period but she never really got to decorate more than her apartment. She’d already started hanging lights before she’d left for Ireland.

“But, I can see myself spending more time here this year,” Killian added. “Real or fake?”

Her face lit up at his words and she turned as best she could to face him.

“Either. What would you prefer?”

“For our first Christmas together? I think we should go all out and get a proper Christmas tree.”

She leaned up to press wet kisses all over Killian’s face as he chuckled beneath her.

“I knew there was a good reason why I loved you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	87. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

“Have you ever done this before?” Killian asked, as he helped Emma from the car.

“Nope. Never.” Killian could tell. Emma had an added bounce to her step that morning, after he had suggested his plan for the day.

“I sorta guessed,” he snorted, linking his fingers with hers before pulling her in the direction of the lot ahead of them. “Let’s go pick you a Christmas tree.”

Emma actually squealed a little with delight before she composed herself and allowed Killian to guide them in the direction of the man running the lot. He looked a little shocked to see The Princess Of Cambridge practically skipping in his direction, but to his credit, he managed to maintain his composure.

“How can I help you?” he asked, politely.

“We are looking for our first Christmas tree,” Emma answered, her eyes already bright with excitement.

“Do you know which kind you’d like?”

Emma turned slightly panicked eyes to Killian. She hadn’t thought much beyond actually buying a Christmas tree for his home.

“The Norweigan Spruce is a popular choice, but it will need watering regularly as it doesn’t retain needles well. The Nordman Fir requires a little less maintenance, so if you travel, that’s probably your safest option.”

“Oh, that sounds good,” Emma agreed. “Do you think your mum would mind checking on it?” she asked Killian.

“If _you_ ask, I’m sure she won’t.” Emma giggled a little but didn’t argue the point. She knew Killian was right.

“Okay, Nordman Fir it is,” the lot owner agreed. “Now, do you have a rough size in mind?” He began leading them over to the left slightly, where Emma assumed the firs were kept.

“Seven foot,” she answered, before Killian could say anything. At his incredulous look she sent him a sweet smile. “It’s Christmas, Babe. Go big or go home.”

“I am home,” he mumbled, but didn’t protest. He’d do anything for Emma.

Even if it meant keeping a huge fir tree in their home.

After that, it was a relatively quick process to pick out a tree. Killian let Emma have the final say and she chose a large, full-looking fir for their home that she could cover in twinkling lights and decorations.

* * *

 

“You do realise we now need stuff to decorate this with?” Killian asked as he slid back into the car. He’d arranged to have the tree delivered to their house the following day, to save damage to the top of his car.

“Yeah. We should probably find somewhere to go and get some stuff.”

“Is that safe for you?” Killian knew Emma hated the restrictions often put on her, but he also knew they were there for a reason. The last thing he wanted was to put her in harms way.

“I’m sure it will be fine. We have Anton. And it’s Ireland, Killian, not Iraq.”

“Okay, but you can tell Anton what we’re doing.” Killian pulled out of the car park before Emma could object, Anton’s Range Rover following close behind.

“Spoil sport,” she muttered, before pulling out her phone to call her bodyguard.

* * *

 

“Just for the record, I hate shopping.”

“I second that,” Anton muttered, trudging along behind Killian.

So far, Emma had dragged them around every half-descent looking store in the town, on the hunt for the right decorations for the house. Killian had never seen so many garlands, wreaths, lights or baubles in his life. He’d certainly never owned so many.

“You do realise we are not going to be spending all that much time at the house, right?”

“It’s the thought that counts, Killian. Stop being such a Scrooge.”

“I thought that was for gifts?” Anton asked, thankfully not loud enough for Emma to hear. Clearly he was also fed up with her festive shopping spree.

“Is she like this every year?”

“I think this is the first time she’s been able to physically shop for holiday decorations.” Anton kept his tone low, so Emma wouldn’t hear their conversation.

“Really?” Killian didn’t know whether to be shocked or horrified by that knowledge.

“The Palaces and Clarence House are always decorated by the staff. Emma decorates her own apartment, but I believe most of what she uses is ordered in to her. I’ve certainly never taken her shopping for decorations before.”

That _definitely_ explained Emma’s passion for the day.

“We can get the rest of the stuff from Amazon if you want?” Emma called, drawing both men’s attention back to her.

Killian gave Anton an apologetic look before he replied, “Keep going. We’ve got all afternoon free to shop.”

She bounded back over to him to give him a sweet kiss, before she skipped down the next aisle of Christmas lights.

* * *

“Okay, what about now?” Killian asked, climbing down from the dining chair he’d been stood on.

“That’s it. Perfectly level,” Emma finally agreed.

Since they’d unpacked everything that afternoon, Emma had been working to dress the house for the holidays. Killian and Anton had spent most of the early evening on various forms of stools and chairs as they hung garlands and lights to Emma’s satisfaction.

Killian had to admit, for as much as Emma had bought, she’d kept things tasteful. The colours matched the house well, following through each room she’d insisted be decorated. The twinkling lights and candles had added a romantic atmosphere to the house that he hadn’t been expecting, and he was rather looking forward to getting the tree in the next day to complete the look.

“Are we done now?” he questioned, making his way over to her with a slight pout on his lips.

“Yes, we’re done now.” Emma slid her hands up Killian’s arms to wrap around his neck. “Thank you for indulging my crazy whims.”

“Thank you for sharing them with me.”

Killian didn’t need any encouragement to pull her in for a slow and sweet kiss, under the mistletoe he’d just hung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


	88. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all had a good weekend, no matter what you do or don't celebrate.

Emma woke the next morning excited for the arrival of their first Christmas tree. Her excitement dipped as the morning progressed with no sign of the delivery.

“It could be here any time, Emma,” Killian soothed, running a hand through her hair. The two of them had camped out on the sofa, in their pyjamas, with hot chocolate, popcorn and a _Die Hard_ marathon.

“We have to leave at six, though. If it comes later, we won’t have time to decorate it.”

“We can decorate it when we get home, if it comes to that. Just relax. You don’t get much downtime, so make the most of it.”

Emma hated to admit it, but Killian had a point. So she curled into his chest and went back to watching John McClane jump from a roof with the help of a fire hose.

* * *

“Killian, what are you doing?” Emma called out, as she made her way down the stairs. “We’re going to be late if you don’t shower soon.” She had her heels dangling from one hand, while the other was finishing sliding in her last earring.

When she got no reply, she tried again. “Killian?” she called, rounding the doorway to the lounge, “You need…” She stopped dead when she saw what had been keeping her boyfriend busy for the last ninety-minutes. “It came!”

Killian finally turned at the sound of Emma’s voice, a wide smile breaking out over his face. “Wow. You look beautiful,” he told her, making his way over to where Emma was stood. She’d been unsure what to wear for the evening, having never attended a wedding rehearsal before. In the end, she’d settled on a dark grey, shimmering, strapless dress; a pair of long white and black diamond earrings, with a matching cocktail ring; her necklace and her favourite nude heels.

“Thanks. You don’t think it’s too much?” she asked, glancing down at her dress before she bent down to slide her shoes on.

“Not at all.” He slid his arms around Emma’s waist, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

“I can’t believe you did all of this.” Emma turned her attention back to the tree that Killian had set up in front of the large lounge windows, and the twinkling lights that glowed on it.

“I figured that this way, when we got back from the rehearsal, we could finish decorating it without the stress of untangling and placing the lights.” Killian wrapped Emma up in his arms, pulling her back into his chest as they took in their very first Christmas tree together. “I love you.”

She leaned back to press a kiss to the bolt of his jaw before whispering, “I love you more…. Now go get ready.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

* * *

 

“You have such a big family.” Emma was looking around the room slightly wide-eyed as she took in the people milling around. The rehearsal had turned out to be more of a pre-wedding gathering, and Emma had already lost count of the family members she’d been introduced to.

“Well we kinda adopt people into the family,” Killian explained. “Half of these people here I am not related to. At all!”

Emma chuckled into Killian’s dinner jacket, tightening her hold on his waist, as he guided her back to the table they had been assigned to. His parents were waiting for them to return, talking to a few of their friends who had temporarily pulled up some free seats.

“Still no sign of Liam?” Brennan asked, looking towards the front door.

“Nope. Sorry dad.” Killian pulled out Emma’s chair for her to take a seat, before he sat down in his own, shifting it slightly closer to his girlfriend’s side. “I tried calling him too but he’s not answering. He’s probably sleeping and completely forgot the time.”

“For his sake, I hope he’s in a hospital somewhere,” Brennan whispered. “If not, your Mam’s gonna put him in one when she gets hold of him.”

“Maybe he got caught up with his date?” Emma suggested.

“Date? He’s not seeing anyone.”

“He is. He told me last time I was here visiting. He was gonna bring her tonight to introduce to your parents.”

Killian was a little shocked that Emma seemed to know more about his brother’s love life than he did. But he was happy to hear that she had settled in with his family well.

“Okay, well I did not know that.” At Brennan’s headshake, Killian noted that his father had no idea about a woman in Liam’s life either. “So, let’s hope that’s it. Mam will overlook his lateness if he’s introducing her to a woman that may possibly give her grandchildren.”

“Who’s giving me grandchildren?” Ailene asked, her head whipping round from where she had been talking with her friends. “Are you two?”

Emma and Killian cut her off with strong protests and variations of ‘NO’ before she could even finish asking. Emma knew that she got away with a lot more than her grandmother would have, at her age, but she was also certain that pregnancy outside of marriage would be a deal breaker. Even just the rumours would be enough to damage her reputation, and Killian’s too.

“Okay, calm down,” Ailene assured them both. “But you’d tell me if you were, right?”

“You’d be the first to know, mother. But we were talking about Liam.” Killian hoped the change of subject would work.

“Liam’s got someone pregnant?”

“No! No, no, no, no, no. Emma thinks he’s late because he’s bringing a girlfriend with him.”

Emma shot Killian a dirty look for throwing her under the bus, but his words had their desired effect, and Ailene dropped the subject of pregnancy.

“He’d better have a bloody good excuse when he gets here. You two, I’d have expected to be late,” she waved a hand between Emma and Killian before continuing, “I mean, you’ve been apart for so long, I half expected you to be glued to each other, and your bed, all week. Your brother, however, does not have a long distance relationship to maintain.”

Killian was bright red by the time his mother hand finished ranting, while Emma snorted into her glass of wine. Thankfully, for both of them, Ashley and Thomas’s approach put a halt to any further conversation hinting to their sex life.

 

                                                                                      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the ELLE Women in television event 2011. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	89. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one.

Liam was late that evening because he’d had to wait for his girlfriend to finish work. Ailene softened up a little when Helen apologised for keeping them waiting, before taking her seat at the table.

When dinner was served, Emma and Killian took it in turns to sample each other’s food, while making polite conversation with the people around them. Emma enjoyed spending time with the Jones family, and Killian loved watching her interact with the people he loved most.

Helen, however, didn’t seem to want to talk to Emma at all. Killian saw the funny looks his brother’s girlfriend sent her way, but Emma brushed them all off. She much preferred to spend her time on people that were actually worthy of it, and Ailene was never short of conversation when Emma was around.

Dessert had just been served when a thought struck Emma.

“My family host a Christmas and New Year’s party ever year for close family and friends. I was wondering if you would like to join us, this year?”

Killian watched as his mother’s face transformed. He didn’t think he’d ever seen her smile so brightly before in her life.

“You mean, at the Palace?” Ailene asked, almost vibrating with her excitement.

“Yes. They would both be held in the ballroom. Formal attire, but it’s normally a good evening.” Emma took a moment to enjoy the bite of Killian’s cheesecake that he had waiting for her, while Ailene took a moment to imagine herself in Buckingham Palace.

“We will _definitely_ be there.”

“Great. I’ll get some official invitations out to you when I get back home.”

Killian shifted his seat over a little more so he could whisper into Emma’s ear, “I think you just made me Mam’s life.”

“My mum is very much looking forward to meeting your parents,” Emma smirked. “Can you imagine the two of them together?”

* * *

 

After dessert, Emma and Killian spent some time on the dance floor, wrapped in each other’s arms before they finally decided to call it a night. They said quick goodbyes to Killian’s parents, with the promise to meet them for lunch the following day, before thanking Ashley and Thomas, and leaving.

Emma couldn’t wait for them to get back to the house so she could finally decorate their tree. It might have been something small, but having spent most of her life watching staff decorate for the holidays, she was relishing the thought of being able to make new traditions with Killian.

She didn’t even bother to slip off her heels when they got through the door. Instead she headed straight for the lounge to add the small ornaments to the branches of the tree.

Killian smiled to himself as he watched her excitement, before turning for the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and some glasses. It was as he sat them down, to watch Emma work, that the idea came to him.

“Are you going to help?” Emma asked, glancing over her shoulder to where she could feel Killian’s eyes on her.

“Nope. I’m enjoying watching you do this. I’ll flick the lights on when you’re all done.”

Emma wasn’t stupid. She knew that Killian was indulging her. But she was too happy to care. Instead, she went back to sorting through the boxes of things she’d purchased, hanging each item carefully off the tree branches until she was satisfied with how it looked.

At one point she noticed that Killian had disappeared again, but when she needed help with a few of the higher branches, he was back by her side, happy to climb a dinning chair until she was perfectly content with the placement of all their ornaments.

“Do you wanna put the star on top?” Emma asked, holding up the final decoration she had purchased. The star had been a little extravagant. It was made of toughened glass, which would catch and reflect the lights beautifully when the tree was lit up. It had also been engraved with the name of Killian’s hometown, and a small map in the centre. The moment Emma saw it she knew it would be the perfect finishing touch to their tree. She could already imagine that star travelling with them, no matter where they were in the world, ready for the next holiday season. And every time she saw it, she knew she’d remember this first Christmas with the man she loved.

“I would be honoured to.” Killian bowed with a flourish before pulling up the chair to place it at the very top of the tree. When he was done, he climbed back down and pulled Emma into his arms.

“What do you think?” she asked.

“I think you forgot one.”

Emma raised a brow in question and Killian nodded his head in the direction of the small box on the coffee table.

Emma’s gasp of surprise told him that she’d found what he had ordered, the day before. She turned on her heels quickly, her eyes flicking up to Killian’s as she pulled out the glass ball. Killian had instructed the company to float a hashtag in the middle of the glass ball, in Twitter blue, while the outside was inscribed with the words _Emma and Killian’s first Christmas 2015_.

“Do you like it?” he asked, a little nervously. Now that Emma had it in her hands, he was starting to worry it was a little too cheesy.

“I love it. Thank you so much.” She made her way over to Killian carefully, pulling his head down for a sweet kiss, while she kept the ball cradled carefully in her hand.

“You should put it on,” he told her, “I’ll get the lights.”

He waited for Emma to slip the little string onto her chosen branch before he flipped the switch.

“It’s perfect,” Emma sighed, stepping back to get a good look at the finished tree. “Don’t you think?” she asked, turning to face Killian.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, her hand flying to cover her mouth.

“Wha… what are you doing?” she stuttered out, her head not quite believing what her eyes were seeing.

“I’ve been trying to come up with the perfect way to do this. The perfect time and place. I had all these plans and ideas and none of them seemed right. None of them seemed like _us_. And then, watching you tonight, in that beautiful dress, hanging baubles on our very first Christmas tree… I realised that _this_ was it. _This_ was the perfect time and place.”

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” Emma interrupted.

“I might be, if you let me finish,” he winked in her direction, before sobering up and digging into his pocket for the little box he’d hidden there earlier that evening.

Killian took a deep breath before opening the leather box and finally speaking the words that had lodged themselves in his head for the past few months.

“Princess Emma of Cambridge, will you be my wife?”

 

                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	90. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful response to the last chapter.

Emma had never been speechless before in her life. Momentarily stunned, but never speechless. Killian was starting to panic the longer she went without saying anything, silent tears streaming down her face.

“Okay I can’t take the suspense any longer. Are those happy _oh-my-god-I’m-engaged_ tears or sad _oh-my-god-my-boyfriend’s-an-idiot-and-I-need-to-dump-him_ tears?” he asked.

Killian’s words seemed to have snapped her out of whatever trace she was in, as she launched herself into his arms. Emma used her grip on his hair to tug his head up for a bruising kiss, pouring everything she felt for him into that moment.

“Very happy tears,” she assured him, when she pulled away to catch her breath.

Killian nodded into her neck, where he was placing wet kisses before he pulled back. “You still haven’t answered my question,” he reminded her gently.

Emma used the backs of her hands to dash away her tears, her smile brightening more and more by the second. She pushed up onto her toes, pulling Killian up to stand in front of her.

“ _Yes_ , Killian Jones. I would love to be your wife.”

Killian didn’t hesitate to pull her back into his arms, lifting her off her feet in joy as he brought his lips down to meet hers.

“Say it again,” he begged, in between the kisses he was laying all over her face.

Emma giggled in delight, squeezing out the words, “Yes, Killian Jones. I will marry you,” in between gasps for breath.

Killian pulled back to beam at her, before crushing his lips to hers once more. Emma weaved her fingers into the back of his hair, holding him in place as she deepened the kiss. Right then, she wanted nothing more than to make love to her new fiancé.

“Shit,” he panted, pulling away from her teasing tongue, “I have a ring for you.”

“I don’t care. Shut up and kiss me. We can do jewellery later.”

Killian laughed as he pulled Emma back to him. He wasted no time in swinging her up, into his arms, to carry her upstairs to their room.

* * *

 

“I’ve gone about this all the wrong way,” Killian sighed, drawing nonsensical patterns on Emma’s bare back.

“What do you mean?” She was busy tracing lines into the hair on his chest, too blissed-out to bother lifting her head up.

“I didn’t talk to your grandmother, or your mam, first. I should have done both.”

“Mum won’t care,” Emma assured him. “Grandma might, but I can imagine she’ll ask us to wait until the year mark to make an announcement anyway. As long as we do that, she won’t worry too much about tradition. It’s probably best not to tell mum, though. She can’t keep a secret to save her life.”

Killian laughed a little at the thought. “Yeah, probably best not to tell my mam either. She’ll have it in sky writing within the hour.”

“So we’ll tell Grandma together over the holidays? See how she wants to handle it?” Emma finally raised her head at that moment, to look Killian in the eye.

“Sounds perfect to me.” He pulled her back down for a sweet kiss.

Emma pushed away after a few moments, before laying her head back down on Killian’s chest.

“I have some stuff going on over the holidays that I could really use a date for. You up for it, Mr. Jones?”

“Always. Just let me know where and what I need to wear.”

“We should really start stocking the closets at my place with some suits for you,” Emma mused. “Suits are a way of life around me.”

“I would like that.” Killian had to admit, the idea of leaving some of his possessions at Emma’s place somehow seemed more serious than giving her the key to his house. It was probably because Emma lived in a large Royal Residence not a two-story house in Ireland.

* * *

Emma was making pancakes for breakfast when she felt Killian come up behind her. He wrapped her up in his arms, pressing a sweet kiss to the side of her neck as he watched her work. He always loved the small domestic moments that he got to share with her. Before he’d gotten to know Emma well, he’d always assumed that she’d have her own cooks and cleaners to do everything for her. Seeing her doing her own housework made her seem more normal.

“So, did you want to see your engagement ring?” he finally asked, holding up the small leather box that he’d tucked into his jeans pocket after showering.

Emma’s hand shot out for the box and he lifted it slightly, using their half-a-foot height difference to his advantage.

“Ah ah ah,” he teased, “ask me nicely.”

Emma switched off the gas on the hob before turning to face him.

“Please can I see it?” she asked, pouting adorably before she leaned forward to give him a teasing kiss. “I’ll do that thing you like with my tongue tonight?”

Killian groaned at her sexy smirk. He should have known she’d try playing dirty.

“It’s um…” he trailed off, suddenly nervous that Emma would hate what he’d picked for her. “It’s a one of a kind. And it’s different. It’s not like a huge diamond ring. I didn’t think you’d want that… But if you don’t like it…”

Emma cut off his rambles with a gentle kiss. “Killian, I doubt I’m going to hate it. _You_ picked it. You picked something you thought _I_ would love. I kind of already love it for that reason.”

Killian took a steady breath before opening the small leather box and turning it round for Emma to see.

For the second time in as many days, Emma was stunned into silence.

Which Killian immediately took the wrong way.

“You hate it, don’t you? I should have gone for a massive diamond. I’m so stupid.” He made to close the box but Emma’s hand came down to cover his before he could.

“It’s perfect, Killian,” she assured him, pulling her eyes away from the ring to smile up at him. “It’s absolutely perfect.”

“Oh thank god,” he sighed, the tension draining from his body.

He’d chosen a ruby as the main stone in the centre of the ring, the same shade of red as the dress Emma had worn on their first date. The ruby was surrounded by two layers of diamonds that had been set into platinum in the shape of flower petals, and the entire thing was mounted on a platinum band, which was studded with diamonds on either side.

“Don’t you wanna see what it looks like on?” she teased, holding out her left hand for Killian to take.

He managed to remove the ring from the box with only the barest of trembles, before sliding it onto Emma’s finger.

It looked even better out of the box and on her hand. The design was unique, bold and playful. Everything he associated with Emma.

_It was perfect._

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	91. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! 
> 
> I hope you aren't suffering too badly today.

“I don’t wanna take it off,” Emma pouted, looking down at the ring that had adorned her left hand all morning.

“It’s only for a few hours,” Killian soothed. “And we need to get used to hiding it, for now.”

“Still doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Emma fiddled with the band, twisting it round her finger but made no move to actually remove it.

“What if we came up with some other solution?” Killian asked. “Maybe you could put it on a chain and wear it that way?”

“That wouldn’t work. It would be easily seen and recognised that way.” Emma wasn’t ashamed to admit she’d already considered the idea. But the Tumblr blogs she followed had already picked up on that fact that she never left the house without her necklace on, and had made that connection to Killian. She knew it wouldn’t take them long to recognise an engagement ring, even if it wasn’t on her finger.

“Oh… maybe you could wear it,” she suggested.

“I don’t think it would fit, Sweetheart,” Killian frowned. “Also… not really my style.”

“No, _stupid_ … I mean, on a chain. You could hide it more easily than I could. And that way, it would be close to you, even if it can’t be close to me.”

“I think I have one upstairs,” Killian mumbled. Emma’s eyes lit up at his comment and she sprang forward to give him a quick kiss before ushering him off to find it.

It was strange how attached she’d already become to a piece of jewellery. Every time she’d seen it throughout the morning, it had reminded her of just how far her life had come since Killian had ran into her on that street in London. She didn’t want to lose that reminder just yet.

“Here you go.” Killian dropped the long chain into Emma’s open palm. “Slip it on that and then go and do your thing. We have to meet my parents soon and It’s gonna be hard enough keeping this from them. I might cave if we’re late and Ma starts yelling at me.”

Emma slid the ring off her hand slowly, before threading it onto the chain and looping it around Killian’s neck. When she was finished, she tucked the whole thing into the front of his shirt, noticing that it fell just below the last button he’d left undone, keeping the ring covered and close to his heart.

“I love you,” she told him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before she headed to the bathroom to get ready for their lunch.

* * *

 

When Emma and Killian arrived at his parents’ house, they found Liam and Helen already inside, and occupying the large sofa. Liam stood to greet them both but Helen remained where she was, offering Killian a warm smile and Emma a slight nod of the head. Killian cocked his brow in question and mutter something about being rude, but Emma simply waved away his concern. Her look screamed _later_ and Killian loved that they were able to read each other so well already.

Ailene and Brennan appeared moment’s later, drinks in hand for everyone.

“Emma, what are you doing for Christmas?” she didn’t hesitate to ask.

“I’m spending it in Sandringham with my family,” Emma replied. It was something she and Killian had yet to speak about, but she knew he was aware of the royal traditions her family held.

“That’s a shame. We would have loved to have you here.”

“Maybe next time?” Emma offered. She didn’t add that it would only be acceptable to break that tradition when she and Killian were married. “We could always try and squeeze in a mini-Christmas celebration before the party?”

“Oh, I would love that!”

Killian chuckled into Emma’s shoulder at his mother’s excitement. He had no doubts that she already had a countdown going on her phone for that day.

“Could I bring Helen?” Liam asked suddenly.

Emma cringed. “You can, if she doesn’t mind consenting to a background check first. Security won’t allow anyone on the premises without one.”

Emma _really_ hoped she wouldn’t consent.

“What kind of rule is that?” Helen scoffed. “Have you consented to this?” she asked Liam.

“Killian had his ran the moment he asked me out. The rest of the family consented to theirs when I was invited to Liam’s birthday party,” Emma replied, a little irritably.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Brennan added. “We have nothing to hide.”

Helen continued to scoff but said nothing else on the subject.

“How long do I get you for over the holidays?” Killian inquired, pulling Emma into his arms so he could rest his left cheek on top of her head.

“I’ll need to be with my family for Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day. Other than that, my time is relatively free. And by that I mean I’m dragging you with me everywhere else I need to be.” Killian chuckled into Emma’s hair and he tightened his hold on her.

“That is perfectly fine by me. I finish on set on the eighteenth, so I’ll fly straight back to London?”

“Anton will be waiting for you.”

* * *

 

Lunch was an easy and pleasant affair. Beside Helen’s coldness towards Emma, everyone else was in a good mood. The Jones family was enjoying having everyone back in the same country, and Emma loved watching Killian interact with his family.

Throughout the meal, she found her hand drifting towards Killian’s chest, playing with the open neck on his shirt, and her engagement ring that was hidden just below it. The look on Killian’s face said that he knew what she was doing, but he didn’t try to stop her.

Emma offered to help Ailene clean up after they had eaten, sending Helen and the boys into the lounge to watch the rugby game that was starting soon.

“So, I was wondering… do you know why Liam’s girlfriend seems to hate me?” she asked, sliding the last of the leftovers into the fridge.

“I think that’s my fault,” Ailene admitted, a little sheepishly. “I might have let slip that Liam had a _huge_ crush on you before you started dating Killian.”

“Oh. That would definitely explain it,” Emma agreed. “Best keep my distance then.”

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Love,” Ailene soothed. “Anyone with eyes can see you and Killian are perfect for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	92. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My kids are back to school Wednesday so I'm hoping to settle back into routine.

“So, what are you getting Emma for Christmas?” Liam asked, as soon as they sat down in the lounge. Helen had excused herself to use the bathroom.

“The usual,” was Killian’s vague reply.

“What’s ‘usual’ for a princess?” his father enquired, a smug smile plastered on his face.

“Her main gift is a ruby and diamond bracelet I found. But I got her some other little bits and pieces too.”

“Like?” Liam seemed incredibly interested in Emma’s gifts and Killian wasn’t really sure why.

“Regina helped me pick some shoes, a new dress and coat for her. I got her tickets to a play she wanted to see in London for next year and then a first edition of one of her favourite books. Why?”

“I don’t know what to get Helen,” Liam sighed. “I was hoping you could help me out. But I don’t earn enough to buy fancy jewellery and I’d have no idea what kind of clothes or shoes to get her.”

“Just go for something simple. It doesn’t have to be extravagant to be meaningful,” Killian explained.

“Says the guy who probably spent enough to buy _a house_ on his girlfriend’s gifts.”

“It doesn’t matter. Emma won’t care what I spent on her gifts. I can guarantee that of all of them, she’ll love them because of the thought I put into them. Like the shoes. She’ll realise I had either Regina or Belle help me out with sizing because I know _nothing_ about that. And she knows that _I know_ she loves pretty shoes. Yet, out of all the shoes she owns, she has like four pairs that she wears constantly because they’re pretty and comfortable. So I picked a pair by her favourite designer, in a colour I know she doesn’t have yet.”

“Dude…” Liam looked a little shocked by his brother’s explanation. “Do you braid her hair for her too when you’re alone?”

Killian threw one of his mother’s scatter cushions at his brother’s head while muttering, “Shut up,” at him.

Helen returned to the room before Liam could say anything else.

* * *

When Emma and Ailene made it back to the lounge, the game had just started. Liam and Helen had once again claimed one sofa for themselves, while Ailene went to join Brennan on the other. Emma felt very little shame when she dropped down onto Killian’s lap in the only chair left. Killian didn’t hesitate to wrap her up in his arms, pulling her into his chest more securely.

“So, are you a rugby fan too or does your sporting allegiances lie solely with football?” he asked, playing with the hair she’d tied back into a ponytail that morning.

“She likes tennis too,” Ailene threw in. When the men in her family turned disbelieving eyes her way she just shrugged, “What? I’ve seen her at Wimbledon, that’s all.”

“I do like tennis. You’ll have to join me next year,” Emma offered, before turning back to Killian. “I like many sports, but I have to admit, I don’t understand rugby.”

“Well, consider this your education,” he chuckled, sitting up a little straighter.

Emma spent the rest of her day enjoying a quiet afternoon with the Jones family, who were happy to explain the rules of rugby to her. Helen and Liam left not long after the game had finished. Helen didn’t appear to be a rugby fan and she made that fact well known throughout the game.

* * *

“That went well,” Killian noted, closing their front door behind himself. “I don’t think they noticed anything.”

“I’m sorry you couldn’t tell them.” Emma fiddled with the buttons on the front of his shirt before pulling the chain free, to watch as her ring caught the light. “I’m sorry I can’t wear this every day, like I should. God I’m a shit girlfriend.”

“Excuse me! That’s fiancée now,” Killian corrected, pulling her into his arms. “And you’re not. I always knew this would likely be the case. It doesn’t mean you can’t wear this ring every day for the rest of your life when we can go public.”

“I’m never taking it off when we do,” she assured him, leaning in. Killian met her halfway, giving her a sweet, lingering kiss, before something else occurred to him.

“Emma, why does my brother’s new girlfriend seem to hate you?”

Emma laughed as she took his hand, pulling him into the lounge so they could flop down on the sofa together. “Your mum thinks it was something she said.” At Killian’s quirked brow she blushed a little before adding, “She might have let slip that Liam used to have a thing for me… before we met.”

“Ahhh… that makes sense.”

“It does?” she asked, pulling the fleece blanket off the back of the sofa to tuck around them both.

“Well, yeah. There really is no competing with you, Emma. You’re beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated, funny, charming, wealthy and add to all of that…. You’re literally going to be a queen one day.”

“I think _you’re_ a little biased,” she told him, leaning up to kiss her favourite spot on his neck.

“Just calling it like I see it.” Killian let the statement hang between them for a moment before he grabbed the remote for the TV and flicked it on. “Now, _Elf_ or _The Muppets Christmas Carol_?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	93. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued wonderful responses.

Emma and Killian spent their morning together going through Emma’s diary and pencilling in the appointments that Killian would be back in time to make with her over the Christmas break. Emma had been elated to see that she’d be getting plenty of time with her fiancé over the holidays.

After lunch, Killian had told Emma to go and change into something warm, that she didn’t mind being photographed in, as he had plans for the evening. Emma had happily agreed, practically skipping up the stairs.

“So, where are we going?” she asked again, as she slid into Killian’s car.

“It’s a surprise,” he told her, for the third time that day.

Emma huffed a little, sinking back into her seat. She wasn’t used to being surprised. “How am I supposed to know if I’m under-dressed if you don’t tell me where we’re going?” She waved a hand down her body for effect and Killian just chuckled. As she hadn’t really known what to wear, she’d settled for a pair of dark jeans; a white, long-sleeved sweater, black armless cardigan and black ankle boots.

“I already told you, you look fine. Let me surprise you.”

When he pulled out the puppy-dog eyes once more Emma knew her argument was hopeless. She was never going to win against those.

“God I hope our children never inherit those looks from you,” she mumbled, without thought.

“Our children?” The glint in Killian’s eyes couldn’t be contained, even if Emma refused to look directly at him. “You’ve thought about our children?”

“It’s just a saying.” She waved her hand dismissively but Killian wasn’t buying it.

“No, it’s not.” He let the statement hang in the air for a moment before he continued, “So, how many _children_ will we have?”

“Shut up and drive, Killian,” she told him, a small smile curving at her lips.

* * *

Emma’s brow furrowed when Killian pulled the car to a stop in front of a local bar. Of all the placed she’d expected him to be taking her, a bar was not one of them.

“Trust me?” he asked, sensing her apprehension.

“Always,” she smiled back, before unfastening her seatbelt and sliding out of the car. Anton and his team were already parked up and ready to escort them into the building, but the bar didn’t appear to be busy.

It was a little more lively inside than it was outside, so Emma stayed as close to Killian as she could, following him as he manoeuvred his through the tables and out into a hall. She was even more confused about what they were doing when Killian pushed open a door to a slightly smaller room.

One that held a stage that was currently being set up for live music.

The smaller room was more crowded that the main bar had been, but Emma relaxed when she realised Killian was leading her over to a table his parents were already seated around. As they drew closer, she spotted Robin and Will there too.

“Emma. How are you?” Will asked, already standing up to greet her.

Emma didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around him for a hug. She’d missed Killian’s friends. “I’m good thanks, Will. You?”

“Can’t complain. Well, I can, but I shouldn’t.” She laughed at his brutal honesty before turning to offer Robin the same hug.

“You look great,” he told her, pulling back and smiling widely. “Ireland agrees with you.”

“Sex agrees with her,” Will threw in, making Emma blush as she glanced over to where Killian’s parents were sat watching them.

“A little of both,” she agreed, before quickly changing the subject. “How are things going with you and Regina?”

Robin laughed awkwardly, before helping Emma into a seat and taking his own. “They’re not. I mean, not really. We just kinda keep dancing around each other. Every time I think she’s gonna say something, she never does. And every time I try, I end up chickening out.”

“Well, there’s still time,” Emma offered, reassuringly. “Maybe over the festive period? Christmas is a magical time, you know?”

“She’ll be in the US with her family for it. I doubt I’ll even speak to her. Besides, there’s more chance of you and Killian getting engaged than there is of me and Regina getting together.”

Emma choked a little at Robin’s words, gratefully accepting the glass of Cola Ailene held out to her in an attempt to help calm her down.

“Sorry. Something stuck in my throat there.” She didn’t give Robin time to pry anymore before she continued, “You’re coming to the New Year’s party, right?”

“Yeah. Already RSVP’d. That was, quite possibly, _the_ most fancy letter I’ve ever received.”

Emma laughed again, feeling her chest loosen from her earlier panic as she remembered the stationary her mother had picked for the invites.

“Yeah, that was all my mum. But… my point is… Regina’s coming too. She and Belle have already confirmed.”

“You invited Regina and Belle?” Robin looked torn between being touched by the gesture and shocked.

“Of course,” she hesitated a little, playing with one of her rings on her right hand before she continued, “I kinda thought we were friends.”

“Oh, we are,” Robin hurried to assure her. “I just… never in my wildest dreams did I think I’d be ringing in the new year in _Buckingham Palace_ , at a fancy ball.”

“Well, it’s not really a ball. But it will be kinda fancy.”

“Don’t say that. I have absolutely nothing to wear,” Ailene sighed.

“If you’d like, I can try and find some time when Killian returns to Vancouver to come over and we can go shopping together?” Emma offered.

“Really?” Ailene gasped. “I’d love that. Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

It was only as the conversation dropped that Emma suddenly realised someone very important was missing from the table.

“Where’s Killian?” she asked, panicking a little as she twisted in her seat, hoping to spot him in the crowd.

“Hasn’t he told you?” Will asked.

“Told me what?”

Robin and Will exchanged knowing looks before turning their attention back to Emma.

“He’s performing this evening.”

Emma’s eyes snapped from theirs, to the stage she was sat not far from, and then back to the table of people she was sitting with.

For the third time that week, Emma found herself stunned into speechlessness.

 

                                                                               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look at the Nice Guy Restaurant last year (2016). 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	94. Chapter 93

Emma sat in stunned silence as she watched the band take to the stage, recognising the old school friends Killian had pointed out to her before in photographs. When her fiancé took the stage, she had to swallow down the lust that was beginning to pool in her stomach.

There was nothing sexier than a man with a guitar.

_Unless that man also had an Irish accent._

Robin threw her a knowing smirk, but otherwise stayed quiet as the noise in the room began to calm.

There were no grand introduction, or sweeping declarations, like there always were in the movies. But as soon as the music began, Emma couldn’t pull her eyes away from Killian.

She wasn’t ashamed to admit that she’d seen plenty of videos of Killian performing on YouTube. But hearing it in person was something else entirely. She listened as they performed covers of songs she recognised, before they drifted off into their own work.

When she managed to pull her eyes away from Killian she found that at some point during the set, Liam and Helen had joined them at the table. The rest of the room also seemed to be just as enamoured as she was. There were a few women openly ogling her man, but Emma wasn’t bothered. She knew Killian was a sexy guy, even if he didn’t always know it.

At the half-way point, the band took a break and Killian was positively beaming as he joined his family and friends at the table they were sat around.

“What did you think?” he asked, linking his fingers with Emma’s as he pulled her over to the side. They weren’t completely away from the others, but it was as close to private as they could get.

“I think you just get sexier and sexier,” she sighed. “It’s really not fair on the rest of the male population.”

Killian chuckled a little before he leaned in to give Emma a searing kiss, sliding his hands down her arms to pull her into him.

“What was that for?” she asked, pulling away a little breathlessly.

“No reason.”

“Hmmm… I think you like playing rock star just as much as I like watching you play rock star.” She raised a questioning eyebrow and got her answer at the flush that filled Killian’s cheeks. “Well, maybe, when you’re done, we can go home and I can throw my bra at you?”

“Just your bra?” he asked, his hands tightening their grip on her waist.

“Amongst other things.”

* * *

Emma watched the second half of the set just as enamoured as she had with the first half. Killian had a great many talents, and this was definitely one she planned to exploit in the future.

At one point, she shot a quick video of the band covering one of her favourite tracks, before uploading it to Twitter with the caption,

**I am a very lucky girl. Thank you for tonight @KillianJones1.**

As she sat back to watch more, she kept an eye on how the replies and retweets stacked up on the message, with fan after fan praising Killian’s abilities not only with a guitar, but his voice too.

“I feel like I should be holding some kind of dish to catch your drool,” Robin joked, as he handed Emma her third drink of the evening.

“Please? Like you’re not even just a little bit impressed?” she shot back.

“Maybe just a little,” he agreed.

Emma watched with a cautious eye as the set drew to a close, and Killian and his band left the stage. She wasn’t surprised to see the flock of women around them all.

“Does it ever annoy you?” Will asked, rocking back and forth on his heels. “Belle gets more attention than I do and it drives me insane. Those slimy fuckers seem to think it doesn’t matter that I’m stood next to her. They’re still gonna pull out all the lines they can.”

“Nah, it doesn’t bother me much,” Emma admitted. “I don’t like the ones who seem to think they have a right to touch him. _That_ bothers me. But I don’t mind the attention. I have eyes. I know he’s hot. But I also know he comes home to _me_. _That_ is what you need to keep in mind when all those guys try and flirt with Belle. Remember _you’ve_ seen her naked. _They haven’t_.”

“Good advice,” Will reluctantly agreed. “Still pisses me off, though.”

“You wouldn’t love her so much if it didn’t.”

Will let Emma slip away as he stood thinking over her words, and she left to join Killian. He’d wanted to introduce her to his old school friends since they’d made their relationship official, but the timing never seemed to work out for them all. This time, she was finally able to meet Alan, Sirus, Mark and Tom.

Emma was thrilled to hear that the guys would be in Ireland for the remainder of the week, and eagerly agreed to Killian’s suggestion that they come to the house the next day to watch the football game that was being shown that evening. Will, Robin and Liam had already agreed to be there, and she knew between them all, she’d be able to pry out the best and most embarrassing stories about Killian’s childhood.

“Are you ready to go home?” Killian asked, as his friends said their goodbyes and the people in the hall began dispersing.

“You know, I’m really starting to like the sound of that.” At Killian’s quirked brow, Emma added, “ _Home_. Take me home, Killian Jones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


	95. Chapter 94

Robin scoffed as he watched Emma move around the kitchen, cooking lunch, with Killian practically glued to her back.

“You know, you two are going to end up fused to one another if you’re not careful.”

“You’re just jealous because Regina won’t let you do this,” Killian shot back, before placing a deliberately slow and wet kiss to the side of Emma’s neck. She giggled in his arms, before batting him away so she could carry on preparing lunch for the three of them.

“So, when we get back to Vancouver, you fancy hitting the stores for a new suit for the New Year’s party?” Robin asked Killian, as he slid a beer across the counter for him. “I have a few, but nothing fancy enough for Buckingham Palace.”

“You don’t have to go too fancy,” Emma threw in. “You just can’t show up in jeans and trainers. They won’t let you in if you do.”

“Good to know,” Robin mumbled. “Do you have anything in mind?”

“Not really. Do I need to match what you’re wearing?” Killian turned worried eyes to Emma.

“God no,” she scoffed. “I probably won’t make my mind up until the day before the party anyway.”

Robin and Killian shared a look that clearly screamed _women_ , and Emma reached out a foot to kick them both in the shin for it.

* * *

Everyone else arrived later that evening, each with some form of food or drink in hand to go with the match they were planning to watch. Emma had to admit, she loved being around Killian’s friends. Once the formal greetings were out of the way, they didn’t hesitate to treat her like they did each other. It was nice to be able to spend time being just _Emma_ and not _Her Royal Highness_.

As Killian headed into the kitchen to fetch some cold drinks, Emma showed their guests into the lounge, where Robin was already waiting for them. He greeted the new arrivals with ease, having met Killian’s band mates before.

“So, Emma?” Alan asked, breaking the slight tension that had settled in the room. “Has anyone ever told you before that you could do so much better than Killian?”

While the guys chuckled in agreement, Emma fidgeted with the ring on her right index finger. She knew they were joking. But the statement always left her feeling riled up. “I don’t agree,” she whispered softly. “He might not be of royal ancestry, but he’s a good man. And he loves me. What more could I ask for?”

Liam shared a look with Alan, who simply gave a nod before he moved on. “So, are you a full fledged Republic supporter now or do we still have to convert you?”

Emma laughed into her glass, as Killian made his way back into the room. “I think I became a full fledged fan the day we made that bet.”

“Interesting,” Liam winked.

Killian slid down onto the seat that had been left for him and pulled Emma into his lap. “Have we finished with the third degree yet?” he asked.

“Not quite,” Liam replied. “I still wanna know what happened with Emma’s Ma to make you blush like _that_ every time it’s brought up in conversation.” He pointed to his brother’s now bright-red face for effect.

Emma lost it at that moment, laughing into Killian’s chest until her tears started to dampen his shirt.

* * *

Emma enjoyed watching the game with Killian and his friends. They were louder, and far more boisterous, than she was used to. But the atmosphere they created in the lounge was incredible.

“We should really go to a match one day,” she suggested, grabbing for a handful of crisps off the table.

“We still have those tickets you gave me from the auction,” Killian mused. “I can’t wait to put those to use.”

“What auction?” Liam called, over his shoulder. Even though it was half-time, his attention was fully glued to the screen.

“Emma won tickets to the European Championship finals on our first date.”

“And she gave them to you?” Will’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

“Well, he was a good date,” Emma reasoned, reaching up to place a sweet kiss on Killian’s cheek.

“Damn. I need to date a princess,” he sighed, flopping back in his seat.

“I won’t tell Belle you said that,” Emma teased.

“Quick picture?” Killian asked, holding out his phone. Emma leaned in a little closer for him to take it, before she watched him tap out a tweet to go with it. She knew he hated using social media, but she loved that he made the effort.

_Slowly converting this one to a ROI fan. But I think she looks better in my lucky shirt. @PrincessEmma._

Emma smiled softly as her phone vibrated on the arm of the chair with the notification, and the retweets and replies began rapidly appearing under Killian’s message.

“I love you,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly.

“I love you to more,” he whispered back when they broke apart, before guiding Emma’s lips back to his own.

“You know we can hear you sucking face, right?” Alan teased, his eyes still firmly fixed on the television screen.

“Don’t care,” was Killian’s only reply as he nipped gently at Emma’s lower lip.

* * *

“So, when am I gonna get to hear you guys play together again?” Emma asked, as she began loading the dishwasher.

“We’re touring again next week, so probably not until after Christmas now,” Alan explained. While Emma and Killian loaded the dishwasher, Killian’s friends had moved into the kitchen, to continue the night.

“That’s a shame. You were really great last night.”

“Oh I know,” Silas joked, “We miss this old fella.”

Killian blushed a little at their compliment. “Sorry guys. If I could make it work with the show, I would.”

He allowed a comfortable silence to stretch over the room before he turned to Emma to ask something that had been on his own mind since he’d opened Mary’s message.

“When am I gonna get to hear you play?” he whispered, softly enough for only her to hear.

_“Soon."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	96. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last one for the week. I have a few papers due next week so I want to get the bulk of the work done this weekend.

“I can’t believe this is our last full day together. Again.” Killian wrapped his arms around Emma’s waist and began kissing along her neck. “I feel like all I do is say goodbye to you.”

Emma dropped her hands from where she had been inserting her black and white diamond earrings, to bring them down to cover Killian’s own. “I promise it won’t be forever,” she assured him. “When we’re married, I’ll speak with my grandmother about following you out to Vancouver. As long as I make my arrangements and carry out my duties, I can’t see it being much of a problem.”

Killian tightened his hold on her before he pressed one last kiss to her collarbone. “You really think she’ll be okay with that?” he asked.

“I think so. I mean, how else will we continue the family line?” Emma wiggled her brows salaciously and Killian couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m pretty sure _both_ of our families know how much we miss each other,” she continued, more seriously. “And I can’t see Grandma asking you to quit your job. She knows that when she passes, you’ll have to do that anyway. Neither of us _want_ that to happen before it absolutely has to.”

“You know I would, right?” Killian asked. “I’d quit my job to be with you.”

Emma turned in his arms, bringing her hands up to frame his face. “I do know that. It’s why I’d never ask you to.”

Killian dropped his head down to rest against Emma’s as he leaned in to kiss her.

“Nope. Not right now.” She pushed his chest playfully until he took a step back, an adorable pout fixed on his lips. “I’ve just finished putting this lipstick on. Do you want to go to your cousin’s wedding covered in _Gabrielle_?”

“Who’s _Gabrielle_?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“It’s the name of this shade of lipstick. And it’s not sealed yet. So you have to wait until it does.”

Killian didn’t look too happy about being told he couldn’t kiss Emma, but he backed off, making his way through to the bedroom so he could slip on his own shoes.

“You look beautiful, by the way,” he called back to her.

“Are you sure this is okay? I didn’t want to upstage the bride.”

Killian made his way back to the bathroom doorway, after tying his laces so he could watch Emma finish. “I think that no matter what you wear, you’re gonna upstage the bride, Emma. You’re a princess. It kinda goes with the job title. But you’re not in white so Ashley won’t care.”

She had opted for a black dress for the wedding that was covered in white flower detailing. In typical Emma fashion, the dress was conservative enough for a princess, with a draped hemline that started just below her left knee and finished just above her right ankle. But it was also slightly revealing in the way that the sheer detail of the straps and back showed off her collarbone and upper back. The V-neck cut just low enough to give Killian a peek of his favourite freckle on Emma’s right breast. It had been driving him mad ever since she’d stepped out of the bathroom an hour earlier.

She’d paired it with one of her favourite pairs of red heels, Killian’s necklace, her earrings and a matching cocktail ring. Her hair had been left down and natural, with the bright red of her lips adding to the overall effect.

In short, she looked stunning.

“What?” Emma asked, pulling Killian’s attention back to the present. “Is there something wrong with my dress?”

“Nothing,” he told her, smiling softly. “I was just thinking that your engagement ring would look beautiful with this dress.”

“It really would,” Emma sighed, pulling on the chain that still hung around his neck. “I can’t wait until I’m able to show it off to the rest of the world.”

“I can’t wait for that either.” Killian pulled her back into his arms, dropping a sweet kiss to the crown of her head while Emma held on to him tight. As much as they both loved the intimate moments that came with their relationship, Killian wasn’t ashamed to admit that holding Emma was his favourite thing to do.

“We should go,” he finally sighed, pulling away a little. “But I promise, as soon as we get back, I’m gonna spend _all_ night licking this little freckle, _just_ here.” He tracked a line down the side of Emma’s right breast for effect and she felt her knees buckle slightly at his tone of voice.

“I hate you.”

* * *

 

Emma was more prepared this time for the chill of the church. She’d slipped on her favourite black cardigan, underneath her trench coat. But Killian made sure to keep his arm wrapped around her, his own body heat helping to chase away the chill of the old building much better than her own clothing was.

Emma had never attended a Catholic wedding service before. While there weren’t too many differences that she could pick up on, she was fascinated to see them. It made her heart clench a little at the thought that Killian, who had been raised as Catholic for thirty-four years of his life, wouldn’t get to have a Catholic service when they married. While her grandmother was flexible in some areas, _this_ was not one of them.

“Hey,” Killian drew her attention away from the minister, and to him, as he brought his head down to whisper in her ear. “ _Stop it_. I’ve already told you, it doesn’t bother me. I don’t care about what kind of service we have, just as long as at the end of it, I can call you my wife.”

Emma slid her hand over to Killian’s entwining their fingers together as she leaned into his side.

“I love you,” she whispered, before turning her attention back to Ashley and Thomas’s vows.

* * *

When the service was over, Killian and Emma didn’t hesitate to make their way to the reception venue, while Thomas and Ashley spent time with the photographer. They were met by Killian’s family, who already had a table and drinks waiting for them in the bar area. (Emma was starting to suspect being always able to find a free table was Ailene’s superpower).

Brennan helped Emma into a seat around the table as Killian excused himself to leave their jackets with the concierge.

“You look beautiful, Emma,” he complimented, taking his own seat.

“Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself.” Brennan blushed bright red at Emma’s compliment, which earned him a teasing glare from his wife.

“I’m guessing once you get back to London you’re gonna be kept quite busy with party preparations.”

“Yeah. I’ve had some time away from it all this week, but I’m gonna start hitting deadlines pretty soon.” Emma took a small sip of her drink and smiled up at Killian, as he slid back into the seat beside her.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Ailene offered.

“I don’t think so. Most of the contacts are already there. I just need to pass along my requests to them and make sure it all happens on time. This is usually my mum’s job but I think she’s trying to keep me busy at the moment.” She threw a look over to Killian, who slid his chair in closer, pulling her into his side.

“I would do the same thing,” Ailene comforted. “I honestly have no idea how to two of you do this. It would drive me crazy.”

“We do it because we have to,” Killian answered for her. “It’s not easy but it’s better than not being together at all.”

Emma didn’t need to respond to that. Killian was right. As much as she hated being so far away from him, she knew not being with him at all was _not_ an option. Instead, she leaned up to press a sweet kiss to the underside of his jaw, before changing the subject to something less bittersweet.

 

                                                                                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for San Diego Comic-Con 2015. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	97. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me over the weekend.

Emma loved every moment of Ashley and Thomas’s reception. The food they served was fantastic, so she probably ate more of both her own meal, and Killian’s, than he did. When they’d finished eating she sat and listened as the bride and groom’s closest friends and family spoke about how the couple had fallen in love, while gently teasing Thomas. Emma wasn’t ashamed to admit that during the speeches, she found her mind wandering occasionally to the kinds of things Robin and Liam would say about Killian, and how they had fallen in love, at their own wedding reception.

After the speeches, she watched as Thomas span Ashley around the dance floor, exchanging small kisses and jokes with his bride.

“I can’t wait to do that with you,” Killian whispered, pressing a kiss into Emma’s hair. He’d been close all day, a comforting touch or sweet kiss always ready for her, and Emma thought that maybe he was spending as much time thinking about their future as she had been.

“Me either. You’d look very dashing in a morning suit.” She stroked her hand down the lapels of the black suit jacket Killian had chosen for the wedding, as she let her mind wander.

“I have no idea what one of those is, but I believe you.”

She leaned up to give him a sweet kiss, pulling away before it could become anything more, before turning her attention back to the newly weds on the dance floor.

When Ashley and Thomas had finished their first dance, Killian didn’t hesitate to pull Emma onto the empty floor. He’d never been much of a dancer before, but having her in his arms was never a hardship.

Emma loved to dance. So she spent an enjoyable hour in Killian’s arms, swaying softly to the slower songs the band played, and being twirled around the floor when the tempo picked up.

Killian happily stepped aside when his father asked if he could cut in, and he watched as Emma was lead around the room in something that he assumed was a waltz, but much less refined.

“I’m guessing you guys will be next down that aisle.”

Ashley’s voice startled Killian. He’d been watching as his father shared a joke with Emma, her laughter making her look more radiant in the muted light, and hadn’t heard her approach.

“You look stunning, Ash,” he complimented, in an attempt to distract his cousin.

“Thank you. So, when do you think you’ll ask her?”

_It clearly didn’t work._

“What makes you so sure I will?” he shot back, his eyes still fixed on Emma. Liam had just traded places with their father, despite the look of thunder on Helen’s face, for a slightly more up-tempo song.

“You will. You have that look in your eyes. The one Thomas always gets when he looks at me.” Ashley glanced over at her new husband, her own warm smile lighting her face when she noticed that he was already watching the two of them together.

“Well, when it happens, I’ll be sure to let you know,” Killian placated. “Now, can I get a dance with the bride?”

Ashley giggled a little at Killian’s gentlemanly bow, before allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.

* * *

“Are you having fun?” Killian asked, pulling Emma out onto one of the balconies where it was much cooler and quieter.

“I am. Your entire family is so welcoming. It feels like _I’m_ surrounded by family here.”

“That’s because you _are_ with family, Emma. We might not be married… yet, but my family already thinks of you as part of ours. We love you.”

Emma reached up to cup Killian’s face with her hands, her fingers gently stroking the stubble that always decorated it. “I love you all too,” she assured him, before pulling his lips down to meet her own.

What started off as a sweet and gentle kiss soon progressed. Something about seeing Emma at a wedding had gotten under Killian’s skin all day, and he couldn’t get enough of her. He pulled Emma away from the door, stepping off to the side, and backing her up against the wall, to keep her as covered as he possibly could, before he allowed his lips to cover hers once more. The teasing touches and gently swipes of his tongue soon had Emma moaning in his arms, arching away from the wall to get as close to him as she possibly could.

It was the sound of someone clearing their throat that had them breaking apart, Killian tightening his grip on Emma’s waist as he did.

“Sorry to interrupt. But _this_ is possibly not the best place to be doing _that_ ,” Brennan pointed out, gesturing with a hand to the grounds below them and the people that were down there, mingling. “I didn’t want you guys to get too carried away and then have it splashed all over the morning papers.”

“Thank you.” Emma was proud of the fact that her voice didn’t waver as she spoke, although she was sure her face was bright red. She’d just been caught making out with her boyfriend.

_By his father._

She was also pretty sure that she’d had both of her hands on Killian’s arse at the time.

“We’ll be in soon,” Killian finished for her.

Brennan nodded his understanding before making his way back into the reception and closing the sliding door behind him softly.

“Well, that was embarrassing,” Emma cringed.

“Could have been worse…. We could have both been naked at the time.” At Killian’s quirked brow, the two of them dissolved into giggles, memories of _that_ first meeting still fresh in both their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	98. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating yesterday. There also won't be an update tomorrow, as I'm still working on my papers. But I'll try and get one up the day after.

“I don’t wanna leave this bed,” Killian moaned, pulling Emma’s head back down to him to capture her lips in another fierce kiss. “Can we not just pull up the duvet and pretend we’re not here?”

Emma gasped as he bit down softly on the side of her neck, before laving the sting with his tongue. “I don’t think adulthood works that way, Baby.”

“Screw adulthood,” he muttered petulantly, making his way slowly down Emma’s neck with his kisses. Before he could get too far, he was interrupted by the alarm on Emma’s phone, making it vibrate across the bedside table. “Fuck.”

She pulled his face to hers for one more sweet kiss, keeping it cradled between her hands. “Three weeks. We just have to make it three weeks before you can keep me here again.”

Killian let his head drop down to rest against Emma’s, just breathing her in. After a moment he pulled back, slipping out of the bed and offering his hand back to help her do the same.

“Shower first, Your Highness, or would you like some breakfast?”

Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Killian’s torso, resting her head over his heart.

“Shower. Together.”

* * *

Emma was the first to leave.

Her plane was departing from Casement Air Base instead of a traditional airport, so she left early, before the commercial flights were scheduled to depart. Killian hated closing the door to their home behind her, watching as Anton’s Range Rover drove steadily out of view.

She hadn’t been gone long when his father pulled up to the house, ready to take Killian to the airport for the final time that year.

“How are you doing?” Brennan asked, closing the front door softly behind himself, as Killian headed for the kitchen. They had time for one more coffee before he left.

“I’m okay,” Killian answered, busying himself making the drinks.

“Let’s try that again with a little less bullshit. _How are you doing_?”

Killian turned to look at his dad, his expression finally cracking as he slumped down into a seat at the kitchen table. “It’s hard. I keep thinking that it will get easier every time we say goodbye, but it doesn’t. It just gets _so_ much harder.”

Brennan said nothing, watching as Killian picked at an invisible piece of lint on his jeans, while he collected his thoughts.

“I’ve thought about quitting,” he admitted quietly. “This last time… I was Googling flights back to London every few days. At one point, I had been so busy filming that I hadn’t spoken to Emma in over sixteen hours. No tweets or texts. And when I got home she was already sleeping. That night was the hardest. I even wrote my letter of resignation.”

“Why haven’t you?” his father finally asked.

“Emma wouldn’t want me to. She’d hate knowing that I quit my job for her. Even if she has never asked me to. I don’t wanna put that on her.”

Brennan nodded his understanding.

“Isn’t this where you’re supposed to offer me some wise words?” Killian smiled at his dad, but it didn’t quite touch his eyes.

“Probably. But anything I say wouldn’t mean much. I’ve never been where you are right now, Son. All I can say is stick with it. Emma’s worth it, right?” At Killian’s nod, Brennan continued, “Then you’re doing everything you can do right now. Just keep faith. I’m sure it will get easier for you.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

* * *

Emma wasn’t back home in London long before her mother was at her door.

“Hi Sweetheart,” she greeted, pressing a kiss to Emma’s cheek. “How was your time in Ireland?”

“It was really good. I had fun with the Jones family.”

“And when will I get to meet them?” It wasn’t the first time Mary had asked, but Emma was happy to be able to give her mother an answer this time.

“I’ve invited them to the New Year party. You can meet them then, Mother.”

Mary gave a small squeal of delight as she followed her daughter into the kitchen.

“I hate to do this now, but have you checked any media sites today?” she asked, after a moment.

“Not yet, why? Am I pregnant today? Secretly married? A lesbian?” Emma scoffed as she pulled out two bottles of water from her refrigerator. “Want one?”

Mary nodded her head, before flattening out a number of pages on Emma’s kitchen counter.

Emma picked them up and began scanning each one. Mary had printed one photo per page. The pictures started innocently enough. Emma at Killian’s gig. A few of the two of them talking together. There was one where Killian had backed Emma into the wall, his hand a little lower on her hip than was totally acceptable, her own tangled in his hair. The next few were different shots of Emma and Killian at Ashley and Thomas’s wedding. Emma dancing with Killian, Brennan, and then Liam. A few that seemed to have been taken during dinner, with Killian feeding Emma some of his meal. And finally, there were three pictures of Emma and Killian on the balcony. The first was of the two of them talking. The second, of the two of them kissing. And the third looked to have been taken right before Brennan interrupted them.

Emma had been right. Her hands were on Killian’s arse.

“Fuck!” she cursed, dropping her own bottle onto the table to rifle through the pages once more.

“It’s not bad,” Mary rushed to assure her daughter. “Some are a little… _flirtier_ than we’d have liked, but everyone knows you and Killian are together. And they’ve seen you kiss before.”

“The general reaction?” Emma asked, not bothering to lift her head.

“Surprisingly good. People _love_ you Emma. They’re not angry about this. They want to see you happy. Your grandmother’s polls show that people actually love Killian almost as much as they love you. The two of you together create more good press than any regular engagement we attend alone.”

Mary let those statements settle in a little before she continued. She knew Emma had been deliberately avoiding those polls. But she also knew that this was something both Emma _and_ Killian should know about.

“The problem we have is that someone close to you has taken and sold these pictures, Emma. Someone’s betrayed your trust. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	99. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your excellent response to the last chapter. I love hearing your theories.

Emma had been pacing her bedroom floor while she waited for the Skype call to come in. When it did, she startled a little, before hitting accept.

“Hey beautiful,” Killian greeted. He looked exhausted and Emma’s heart was already aching for him. She could also see her engagement ring swinging from the chain that he’d pulled free of his shirt.

“Hey you. How was your flight?”

“Long. There was a baby on it that apparently did not like flying.” Killian winced a little at the memory of those high-pitched squeals.

“I’m sorry, Baby,” Emma soothed. “I’m also sorry that I’m now about to dump this shit in your lap too.”

“What shit?” Killian’s full attention was on the screen, the tired lines that had been marring his face suddenly gone. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly, his eyes already scanning every inch of her he could see.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s not a massively big deal, but it could become one. So I wanted you to know.” Emma took a moment to compose herself before she copied across the links she’d found earlier that day, to their chat window. “I just sent you some links to the Tumblr blogs I follow dedicated to our relationship. Have a look at those posts.”

“Okay.” Emma could tell that Killian didn’t fully understand what was going on, but she watched as he opened each one in turn, his eyes moving down the screen as he took in the pictures that had been reblogged over and over and over again.

She saw the moment he realised what was wrong. Killian’s eyes widened a little and his hand came up to scrub at his eyes.

“Fuck. One of our friends took these, didn’t they?” he asked.

“It’s looking that way, yeah.”

“What do we do?” he worried.

“For now… nothing. I don’t wanna start pointing fingers without concrete proof. That way, we’re gonna alienate everyone we care about. I guess we just need to be more aware of our surroundings when we’re out in public.”

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about that for a few weeks.” Killian had gone for a light-hearted tone, but he didn’t quite deliver.

“Soon, Killian. I’ll be back in your arms again soon.” Emma couldn’t keep the smile from her face just thinking about it. “You should get some rest,” she told him, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Okay, Beautiful. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

* * *

The next morning, Emma threw herself into preparations for the up and coming parties. Now that she had themes chosen, it was time to begin ordering decorations, hiring caterers, staff and entertainers for them both.

When Mary let herself into her daughter’s apartment at lunchtime, Emma was on her third call of the day. She gave a little wave of greeting, before making her way to the kitchen to start preparing something to eat. Emma joined her about forty minutes later.

“How are you doing, Sweetheart?” Mary asked, her focus still on the pan of soup she was stirring.

“I’m good. I have a party planner coming later today to help fix all the details, but the caterers have been booked, and I’ve contacted our usual staffing agency to see who will be available for both periods, so we know what we’re working with.” Emma slid onto a chair, her tablet glued to her hand.

“That’s good,” Mary praised, “But what I meant was how are you doing after yesterday’s bombshell? Have you spoken to Killian about it?”

Emma sighed as she set her tablet aside, in favour of the bottle of water Mary had sat before her. “Yeah. We spoke about it last night. Neither of us are thrilled about what’s happened, but we know what we need to do.”

“I’m sorry it’s come to this. But I’m sure it will all work out in the end.” Mary set down two bowls of soup, before taking her own seat. “Now, how about we move on to something more interesting?” she paused to sip her first spoonful before asking, “What are you gonna wear for these parties?”

* * *

“So, what do you think?” Regina asked, spinning once more for Emma to see.

“Definitely the first one. That colour really suits you.” Emma sank back in her seat as she watched her friends nod their agreement from the other side of the Skype call.

“It also works with your theme for the night,” Belle pointed out.

“I used the theme to narrow down my choices too,” Emma chuckled. “Now, what about you, Belle? Do I get to see what you’re planning?”

“You could if I’d picked one,” she chuckled. “I just can’t seem to find anything that has the _wow_ factor on me.” She frowned a little at the thought of the amount of stores she’d visited, looking for dresses.

“If it’s any help, I’m struggling too. I have it narrowed down to a few options, but I can’t get it any further than that.”

“I don’t know what you’re both complaining about,” Regina called, from off screen. “You both have partners to kiss at midnight who won’t give a damn what you wear. I, however, have nobody.”

Emma and Belle shared a quick look before Emma called back, “You know all of that could be fixed if you just asked Robin to be your date, right?”

“ _He_ could ask _me_.” Regina bustled her way back into screen, having changed out of her dress and back into her costume for filming that afternoon.

“You intimidate him, Regina. Give the guy a break and just ask him out already. If you don’t, you two will always be doing this awkward dance around each other until it’s too late.”

Besides Regina, Belle was nodding her agreement, and Emma could tell that her words had cracked that icy exterior Regina liked to show the world.

“I’ll think about it.” Was all she said, before changing the subject back to Emma’s plans for the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	100. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one from me this week as my parents are coming for a surprise visit tomorrow.

Killian’s first week back in Vancouver passed quite quickly. The cast and crew were all well rested and refreshed after their breaks, but the promise of the looming Christmas holidays had everyone working hard to keep to deadline.

He easily slipped back into a routine with Emma that allowed them to talk as often as their schedules would permit, making sure that his absence wasn’t too tough on either of them.

During their Skype call on Monday evening, he helped Emma pick out a few different fabrics for the tablecloths for her parties, before she turned the conversation to something slightly different.

“So, I’ve um… I was thinking about what you said before you left,” she began, scratching nervously behind her right ear. Killian smiled when he realised she’d definitely picked that nervous twitch up from him.

“What exactly are we talking about?” he asked.

“The house. In Ireland. You wanted to redecorate it?”

“Of course.” He smiled widely at the memory of Emma finally calling it _their_ home. “What have you been thinking about?”

“I found some wallpaper I thought would look good in the master bedroom, but I wanted to check with you first.” Emma held up the small swatch of paper she’d picked up that day, when looking for more decorations for the parties. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re right. It would look great in _our_ bedroom.”

Emma’s smile brightened at Killian’s confirmation. “That’s great. I’ll get it ordered and then we can find someone to hang it for us when you’re back home. I can pick up some paint to match the pattern too, so that it will blend in well?”

“If you know someone you trust to do it, have it done, Emma. I spend a lot of time here. If you wait for me to do every room, it’s gonna take years to finish the house. Just go ahead and do it.”

“Are you sure?” Emma still wasn’t comfortable with the idea of changing Killian’s home, without him being there. “I don’t mind waiting. There’s nothing wrong with the way the house looks now, anyway.”

“I’m sure, Emma. Do the renovations and decorations. Keep checking in here with me and it will be like I’m there, even if I can’t be,” he reassured her.

“Thank you. I love you.”

“And I love you.”

* * *

Killian’s second week in Vancouver was much more exciting than the first.

He and Belle had been midway through a scene when there was a commotion just off set. The director called cut, before they decided to follow the noise. One shared look told Killian that Belle had recognised them just as much as he had.

They came to a stop outside of Regina’s trailer, cringing a little at the loud voices that were coming from inside.

_“Oh, will you get over yourself? I don’t give a shit who you date. Why should I?” Robin screamed, stomping around inside._

_“If you don’t care, why are you in here yelling at me about it?” Regina threw back._

_“You started this,” he accused. “You think you’re **so** much better than everyone else. Storming around here like you float on fucking air. Do you have **any** idea how hard it is to even attempt to talk to you? It’s easier to talk to my fucking grandma – and she died seven years ago.”_

_“Oh so now I’m not allowed to take a date because **you** find **me** intimidating? How hard is it to just say the damned words, Robin? It’s six small words. Are you **that** emotionally constipated that you can’t even ask me out on a date?”_

“Oh,” Belle gasped, slapping at Killian’s chest. “You should call Emma. It’s happening.”

“What’s happening?” Killian asked, looking a little confused. Belle just waved his question away, already pulling out her own phone to call Emma and fill her in on everything they’d overheard so far.

Regina and Robin still hadn’t finished.

_“You know, you could have asked me out too. You don’t need to start flaunting man after man in front of me to try and make me jealous.”_

_Regina scoffed. “Oh yeah? Because you haven’t been doing the same thing? How is Miss Brazil by the way? Or is it Miss Venezuela? I lost track.”_

_“At least I never shoved them in your face. At a party. **All of our friends will be at.** ”_

Killian and Belle cringed at the sound of something shattering from inside.

“Do you think we should go in and see if they’re okay?” he whispered.

“NO!” Came Emma’s slightly muffled voice. “You’re not gonna want to do that.”

“Why not?” he asked back, genuinely curious.

“This is _it_ , Killian. This is the moment that will make or break their relationship. Don’t you dare intrude.”

The voices inside the trailer seemed calmer now. Although the rumble of talking could still be heard, no words could be made out. So Killian and Belle backed away slowly, Belle ending her call to Emma with a promise of an update as soon as she had one, before they returned to set to finish shooting their scene.

* * *

That week, Regina and Robin arrived for game night together.

They left the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	101. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week. I had an old injury flare and ended up in hospital, so I've been taking it easy ever since.

“So, tell me all about it?” Emma was practically bouncing on the bed when she answered the call. “Belle said there was some tension, then some yelling, and then some angry sex and now they’re _finally_ together, right?” When Killian remained silent, Emma started to worry a little. “Killian? Are you with me?”

“Huh? Sorry?” He blinked rapidly to clear his head before looking up and smiling in Emma’s direction. “Were you saying something? Because I was just staring at your cleavage,” he admitted, a very Hook-like grin was worming it’s way over his face.

Emma had started the call lying down across her bed, her legs kicked up behind her and crossed at the ankle. She was also only wearing a vest top and sleep shorts, which didn’t leave much to the imagination.

“Typical man,” she teased, before sitting up and adjusting the laptop screen to put her back in to view.

“Hey! I was enjoying that view.”

“Of course you were. But I wanna hear about Robin and Regina,” Emma demanded. “If you tell me _everything_ I promise that I’ll take the shirt off.” She dropped her hand down to tease at the hem, and Killian’s eyes followed her hungrily.

“Deal.”

* * *

Emma pulled the zipper up on her jumpsuit and took one last look in the mirror. The Royal Variety Performance was one of her favourite events in her calendar. Although she didn’t get a chance to attend every year, the years that she had, she’d always loved. When she had started dating Killian, she’d hoped he’d be able to join her for the event that year. But no matter how hard he’d tried, Killian couldn’t swing getting the time away from work.

For the evening, she had opted for one of her more conservative looks. The black jumpsuit was respectful of her station, with the lace detailing on the sleeves and neckline giving it the edge that Emma always looked for in the clothing she picked. She kept her makeup simple and natural, and left her hair down and loose, pulling it back on the right side of her head with two diamond encrusted clips that her grandmother had given her for her eighteenth birthday. She finished the entire look with her favourite leopard print pumps, Killian’s necklace, and her favourite rings on her left index finger and right ring finger.

She took a moment to fire off one final message to Killian for the night, a picture of herself attached to it, before grabbing her jacket and bag to leave. Anton was already waiting for her at the door, a slightly sharper black suit replacing his usual black suit for the evening.

“After you, Your Highness,” he greeted, gesturing forward with his hand.

“Sure I can’t talk you into being my date for the night?” Emma asked, for one final time.

Anton chuckled a little. “I think that would cause more problems than it would solve,” he told her honestly.

* * *

Emma had always enjoyed visiting The Royal Albert Hall. She had great memories of doing so as a child, with her mother and father. It was usually frowned upon to bring Royal Children to public events, but David and Mary had started bringing Emma when she was old enough to sit still for them. They’d wanted their daughter to grow up enjoying her royal duties, not to feel like they were a burden.

Emma had worried that she’d be alone for the evening. However, she was pleasantly surprised to see her mother already in the royal box, sat waiting for her when she arrived.

“Mum,” Emma greeted. “When did you get back from France?”

“I’ve only been back a few hours,” her mother told her, honestly. “I hope you don’t mind, but Ant told me that you’d be here alone, so I asked him to let me surprise you.”

“Of course I don’t mind. I’m just so happy to have you back home.” Emma pulled her mother in for a tight hug, not caring about the people around them or the inevitable photographs that would be taken. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Sweetheart.” Mary gave Emma a tighter squeeze before releasing her daughter. “How’s the party planning coming along?”

“I think it’s all done now. I just need to find something to wear.”

“Isn’t that always the hardest part?” Mary chuckled.

* * *

When the curtain was raised to signal the beginning of the show, the two women fell silent, happy to take in the different performers and what they had to offer for the evening. They laughed at the jokes made, some at their own expense, applauded the wonderful talent on display, and sang along to some of their favourite musicians.

Emma found herself enjoying the evening far more than she thought she would, without Killian. And, for the first time since the death of her father, Emma was enjoying her time at the Royal Albert Hall once more.

 

                                                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for a photo shoot with Migraines to More. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	102. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me while I'm under the weather. I promise I'll get back on track as soon as possible.

Emma was already grouchy when she woke up on Sunday morning. She’d gotten in so late that Killian was already tied up in a scene for the night, and by the time she’d woken up, he’d already sent her a message wishing her a good morning and saying he was headed to bed. To top it all off, she’d woken up that morning with the beginnings of a migraine too.

The knowledge that she’d be expected to dine with her extended family that afternoon wasn’t helping matters. She hadn’t seen her Aunt Anne since the beginning of the year, and Anne had always been jealous of Emma’s position in both life, and their family.

Emma made herself some coffee, before heading back to her closet. For lunch, she chose a long black skirt; a slightly cropped, sleeveless black top; and a pair of black and white heels. She opted to leave her hair as natural as possible, not wanting to aggravate her headache, and even slid her glasses on instead of putting in her contacts.

Before she left, she fired off a quick message to Killian, telling him that she missed him, before she grabbed her jacket and headed out.

“How were things yesterday?” Anton asked, greeting her at the door.

“Fantastic,” Emma replied honestly. “Thank you so much for keeping mother’s return a secret. It was a wonderful surprise.”

“You’re more than welcome.” Anton let a comfortable silence settle over the two of them as they rode the elevator before he asked, “Have you heard from Mr. Jones this morning?”

Emma rolled her eyes at Anton’s formality but didn’t bother to correct him. Years of training were hard to break. “He sent me a message before he called it a night, but we haven’t spoken directly yet. Once again, our schedules seem to be conspiring to keep us apart.”

“I’m sure you’ll get some time together soon.” Anton soothed, holding open the car door for Emma to slide into, and effectively ending their conversation.

* * *

Dinner was less awkward than Emma expected it to be. Ruth was busy talking with Emma and Mary about the party preparations for most of it, which gave her Aunt Anne less time to moan about whatever was on her mind.

When dessert was served, Ruth asked innocently, “How’s Killian doing? I saw a few pictures with him on the internet with some fans of the show. Does he always wear that eyeliner?”

Mary snorted into her cheesecake, but it was Anne’s scoff from down the table that caught Emma’s attention. She filled it away for future reference, before answer her grandmother’s questions.

“He’s doing well. They have a few evening shoots they’ve been working on, so our schedules are a little off kilter, but he’ll be back to regular after Tuesday. And yes, he does. It’s one of his character’s trademarks.” She added, “I happen to like the eyeliner,” at a slightly lower tone.

“Please tell him I look forward to meeting his family when you speak next.”

“I will do,” Emma agreed.

Ruth turned her attention to Emma’s uncle for a moment, which allowed Emma to finish her meal quickly.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t escape the Palace quite as quickly as she’d eaten, and Anne cornered her on the way back from the bathroom.

“That outfit isn’t appropriate for today,” she began, looking down at what Emma was wearing.

“My body. I’ll dress how I want,” Emma explained, attempting to brush past her aunt.

Anne fumed silently for a moment, before finally getting to the part she’d been working up to.

“What do you think you’re doing with that actor?” she hissed.

“Dating him,” was Emma’s only reply. She wouldn’t give her aunt any ammunition to turn against her. She’d seen Anne and Mary fight before and it never ended well.

“Ha. Ha,” Anne sassed. “Do you honestly think he’s worthy of a royal title? Of what could have been your _father’s_ title?”

“Stop there,” Emma protested. “Firstly, _I_ will be the one to inherit my father’s title, not Killian. You of all people should know that. And secondly, don’t judge my boyfriend and how he will fit into our family when your own husband is fucking his secretary.” Anne gasped in shock, but Emma wasn’t done, “We all know about it. _You_ know about it. Don’t act so surprised. It’s not _my_ fault that _my_ birth is the reason you’ll never be queen.”

Emma excused herself before anything else could be said, but didn’t miss her mother’s high-five before she returned to the drawing room for drinks.

* * *

“I never thought I’d be so happy to get a phone call before,” Emma sighed, kicking off her shoes as she flopped back on her bed.

“I know how you feel. It seems like it’s been days since we last spoke.” Killian double checked the lock on his trailer door, and then started shutting the blinds. He was _not_ being interrupted for the next hour, no matter what. “How was your weekend?” he asked.

“It was great,” Emma enthused. “My mother returned from her duties in France, so I got to spend some time with her.”

“That’s good. I know you guys seem to be at opposite ends of the world quite often. How is Mary?” Killian asked, genuinely curious.

“She’s doing well. She and my grandmother seem to be getting along much better now. It makes for less awkward family engagements.”

“I can imagine.” He chuckled at the thought of it. “Unlike my family engagements which seem to have taken on a whole new level of awkward since Helen started joining them.”

“About that,” Emma began carefully, “Do you think Liam would hate me for running a background check on her? I can’t shake the feeling that something’s not right.”

“I doubt it,” Killian replied honestly. “He knows you’d just be protecting yourself. Go for it. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I’d alienate your brother; he’d never want to talk to me again; refuse to be your best man at our wedding; refuse to even attend the wedding; never see his nieces or nephews; and finally be forced into doing so, by your mother, making family engagements even more awkward for the foreseeable future?”

Killian snorted in disbelief. He doubted anything could make his brother hate Emma that much.

“I miss you, Killian,” she sighed, sobering instantly.

“I know, Beautiful. I miss you too. But we only have one more week to go. We can do this, right?”

“Yeah. We can.”

 

                                                                               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the Nine Zero One Salon Melrose Place Launch Party 2015. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and all of your sweet comments.


	103. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your sweet comments.

Ailene was waiting for Emma the moment Anton pulled the Range Rover to a stop in front of the Jones family home. She waited for Anton to open the door for her, and then slid into the back seat, as gracefully as she could. Emma didn’t hesitate to pull her into a warm hug.

“How are you doing, Ailene?” she asked, sliding back into her seat in the car, as Ailene buckled in.

“I’m good, thank you, Sweetheart. And you? How are the party preparations going?”

“I think we’re nearly all done now. It will just be overseeing the preparations on the day.” Emma sighed a little in relief. With Christmas rapidly approaching, she wanted to make the most of the time she would get to spend with Killian. “Oh, and I need to settle on what I want to wear to each one.”

“Do you have a shortlist? Because I haven’t thought much past your colour scheme,” Ailene chuckled.

“Yeah, I have a couple. I keep hoping something will jump out at me and scream _pick me_. That’s what usually happens.”

“I’m hoping that happens today,” Ailene admitted sheepishly. “I hate shopping.”

“Killian must get that from you,” Emma mumbled, more to herself, than her future mother-in-law.

* * *

“What do you think of this one?” Ailene asked, stepping out of the changing room once more. They’d so far visited three different stores and she’d tried on eighteen different dresses. None of which held the wow factor.

“Nope. It makes you look frumpy,” Emma answered honestly, looking up from her phone, where she had been texting Killian.

“That’s it! I give up!” Ailene dropped down into the chair next to Emma with a dramatic sigh. “I’m not going to find anything for this party. Maybe this is God’s way of telling me I don’t belong at it.”

“That’s not true,” Emma protested, reaching for the older woman’s hand. “Maybe it’s just his way of telling you to step out of your comfort zone a little? Everything we’ve looked at so far has been your choice. How about if I picked a few things out that I thought would suit you?”

Ailene still didn’t look terribly convinced, but she nodded her agreement. Emma sat her phone down and began happily browsing what the store had to offer. While she would admit the new plunging-neckline trend wasn’t something she could imagine on her future mother-in-law, there were a few items that caught her interest. She stuck to the hues of her colour theme and returned to Ailene just over ten minutes later with an armful of gowns.

“Here, start with this one.” Emma held out the first gown and Ailene took it, looking a little confused.

“I think this is a bit too sexy for me,” she protested.

“No such thing,” Emma assured her. “Now go. Try.”

Ailene recognised Emma’s tone of voice as one that wasn’t to be argued with and reluctantly headed to the changing rooms once more.

When she stepped back out this time Emma allowed the smile she’d been holding back all day to break free.

“You look stunning.”

“Really?” Ailene asked, looking down at herself. “It’s not too sexy? I’d never normally wear anything like this. It’s not me at all.”

Emma didn’t bother with a verbal response. Instead, she gently used her grip on Ailene’s shoulders to steer her over to the full-length mirror in the centre of the dressing rooms.

She watched with smug satisfaction as Ailene’s jaw dropped slightly at the sight of herself in the designer gown.

“See? Not too sexy at all.”

Emma caught the attention of the sale’s assistant that had been loitering around them all day and beckoned her over.

“How soon can we get this dress tailored?” she asked.

“It depends upon your budget. The quickest turnaround is a week,” she replied, clearly looking excited at the prospects of her commission from the sale.

“How much is the dress?” Ailene questioned, before Emma could stop her.

“Thirteen,” the girl replied, smiling happily.

“Thirteen Euros?” Ailene was even more confused than she had been before.

“Thirteen hundred,” the sales associate corrected, her own excitement dulling a little at the look of horror on Ailene’s face.

“I can’t afford this,” she gasped, already reaching for the zipper.

“Nonsense. This dress was made for you. It’s my treat. Call it an early Christmas gift.” Emma handed over her credit card before anything else could be said, tossing, “We’ll need shoes and a clutch too,” over her shoulder as the assistant left to ring up the purchase.

* * *

“Hey Dude, have you seen this?” Robin asked, flicking on the large TV that was mounted to the wall in the dinning hall that had been set up for the cast and crew. He turned the sound up a little, so Killian could hear over the general noise of the room, before flopping down onto the bench next to him and stealing some fries.

“ _E!News_? Really? Am I missing some kind of important Kardashian reveal?” Killian scoffed, turning away from the TV and back to his food.

“No, Stupid. You do realise that you’re a big celebrity now, right? _E!News_ talks about you and Emma all the time. It’s not just about the Kardashians.”

Killian quirked a brow in disbelief but turned his attention back to the screen. It didn’t take him long to realise why Robin had turned it on. The story about the Kardashians finished quite quickly, before a new one began.

_“Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma of Cambridge has been spotted back in Drogheda, Ireland today. While her beau, Killian Jones is in Vancouver filming the fifth season of his show, Fairytales, Princess Emma spent her day shopping with Jones’s mother.”_

The screen cut away to paparazzi pictures showing Emma and Ailene browsing through stores, arm in arm, before it switched to pictures of Emma talking with Killian’s father outside of what he recognised as his mother’s favourite restaurant. There were even a few grainy pictures of the three of them inside the restaurant, talking together and laughing.

_“The princess ditched her usual formal look in favour of a black dress, with white detailing, dark tights, over-the-knee black boots, a black leather jacket and oversized black bag, keeping her hair down and her makeup minimal, as Jones’ father joined the pair for dinner later that evening. And we are still totally digging her look! Princess Emma, who is next in line to the British throne, has been dating actor Killian Jones since June, and has been spending increasingly more time in his home country of Ireland in the last few months. Sources close to the family say that Princess Emma has already been welcomed with open arms, and that preparations to announce an engagement aren’t far off.”_

Killian choked a little on his sandwich at that last comment.

“Dude, relax… the press say that about everyone. It’s not like you’ve got an engagement ring already locked away in the safe in your trailer, _right_?”

 

                                                                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look leaving Craig's restaurant in 2016. 
> 
> I promise you'll get to see Ailene's soon too! 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	104. Chapter 103

“Robin knows,” was the first thing he said that night, when he called Emma.

“Robin knows what?” she asked, watching as Killian paced the length of his trailer.

“About _us_. He knows about us.”

“The whole world knows about us, Baby. We’ve not exactly been discreet.” She chuckled a little at his dramatic flare, more The Captain than the sweet Irish boy she’d come to know.

“He knows that I asked you to marry me, Emma.”

“Oh.” Emma was a little shocked. She hadn’t expected Killian to tell anyone. “Well… if you trust him to keep it a secret I do too. You don’t need to worry about how I’m going to react.”

“I didn’t tell him. He just knew somehow.” Killian flopped down heavily in front of his laptop, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

“How would he have known? Maybe it was just a joke?”

“He _knows_. He knows I have your engagement ring locked away in the safe just over there.” Killian gestured wildly in the direction Emma assumed his safe was located. “How would he have been that specific if he were just joking.”

It took a moment, but when it finally hit her, she wanted to slap herself. “You think he’s been leaking the pictures to the press?”

“Makes sense, doesn’t it?” Killian snapped. “As he told me, they even had a news article on TV about you being with my parents this evening that _mentioned_ their information was coming from a source close to the family.”

“Killian,” she called softly, waiting for his eyes to meet her through the screen, “Robin hasn’t been selling those pictures to the press. When he RSVP’d to the New Year party he agreed to a full background search. There are no questionable payments in his account… no history to suggest it… he was even tailed for a while to see what he does in his spare time. It’s not him.”

Killian fell back against his sofa, as his anger deflated. “It’s not?”

“No. It’s not,” she assured him.

“Oh God, I’m such a dick. He’s gonna hate me when he finds out.”

“He’s not going to hate you. I’m sure he’ll understand,” Emma soothed. “And are you sure he didn’t see the ring at some point and just hasn’t brought it up before?”

“I don’t know.” Killian scratched behind his right ear as he thought back on the last hour. “I need to go and apologise to him. I kinda stormed off earlier when he said it.”

“Go. Say you’re sorry. Tell him the truth if you need to. Buy him dinner and a beer. I’ll be here when you’re finished.”

Killian nodded his head in understanding before a brilliant smile lit up his face. “Sixteen hours, Beautiful. Sixteen hours and I will finally be on a plane back to you.”

“Already counting it down!”

* * *

When the final cut of the year was called, a small cheer went up on set. It had been a long three weeks, making sure deadlines were met, and everyone was itching to return home to the people they loved.

Killian took a moment to say goodbye to his friends, and wish them a merry Christmas, before he ran back to his trailer to shower and change. He had made sure all of the things he needed to return home with were already packed, so he could drive straight to the airport.

_Waiting to board my flight. Can’t wait to see you again. Love you. Xx_

He fired off the quick message while he was waiting, his body practically vibrating with restless energy. While it hadn’t been the longest period of time that he and Emma had been apart, he still couldn’t wait to have the woman he loved back in his arms.

**Anton will be waiting when your flight lands. Come straight to the apartment. I have a few things to do tomorrow but I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Love you always. X**

* * *

Emma struggled to sleep that night, knowing that it would only be a few hours before she had Killian back home. So instead, she channelled her nervous energy into work. She managed to finish everything that had been waiting for her from the foundation before the sun rose. Unless any major issues occurred, it was the last thing she’d need to do before the New Year.

After a light breakfast, she turned her attention to party planning. Contractors would be arriving at the Palace that morning to begin fitting the decorations she had purchased, to transform the largely gold and red ballroom into a wintery wonderland. Emma wanted to be there to make sure no issues would occur.

It was as the drapes were being hung that Ruth joined her in the ballroom.

“This looks wonderful, Emma. You’ve put a lot of thought into the events,” she complimented.

“Well, I figured it was time for a change. And if this was going to happen, it should be done properly.” Ruth nodded her head in understanding, and the two women stood in silence, as they watched the room slowly transform to fit the sketches that Emma and her party planner had come up with.

“Grandma, Killian is returning today from Vancouver today. I was wondering if you had some time free to speak with us both?” Emma tried her hardest to keep her eyes on the workmen, doing their thing, and not on her grandmother’s face.

“Of course, my dear. Why don’t you both join me for dinner Sunday evening? That will give you some time to catch up before the party.”

“Thank you, Grandma.” Emma smiled to herself as she watched the last of the drapes unravel and fall to the floor, the red and gold now hidden completely behind shimmering curtains of blue, silver and purple.

She just hoped that dinner went as well as the party preparations had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	105. Chapter 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this one didn't go as planned.

Emma got the text from Anton to say they were leaving the airport just as the final touches were being added to the large Christmas trees that had been brought into the ballroom. She gave her party planner the final instructions for the day, before dashing off to make it back to her apartment before Killian could.

She knew traffic at that time of the day, in London, would keep them busy for a while, so she quickly stripped off and hopped into her shower, wanting to freshen up a little before he arrived. She’d also purchased a beautiful red lace nightgown, to welcome Killian home.

She’d just slipped a silk robe over the top of it when she heard her front door open and Killian’s voice calling out, “Emma? Are you home?” as it shut behind him.

She took the stairs two at a time in her haste to get to him, not caring about the fact that she could trip and break something. Killian was already waiting for her at the bottom, his arms open and ready to catch her.

“Oof,” he grunted, as she threw herself into them. “Hey you.”

“Hi,” she smiled up shyly at him, winding her arms around his neck and letting her fingers slip through the hair at the back of his head, that had grown slightly longer (a request for the latter half of his filming season). “How was your flight?”

“Good. It was good. I got some sleep,” he told her. One of his own arms was tightening around her waist as the other came up to play with her hair.

Emma wasn’t sure which one of them moved first, but the next thing she knew, Killian’s lips had sealed over hers, his hands roaming her back with a purpose as she arched into him. Neither one of them seemed to be able to get close enough, their hands searching anywhere and everywhere they could.

She squeaked a little in surprise when Killian’s hands wrapped around the backs of her thighs, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. She tried to pull away as she felt him start the climb back up stairs, not wanting him to trip and hurt himself, but he seemed to know where he was going on instinct.

Killian still wasn’t ready to let go when he slid Emma down to sit on her bed. Instead, he dropped to his knees before her, his fingers dancing along the outside of her thighs, down to her knees, before curving inward to start their journey back up.

“Fuck,” he cursed, when he realised she wasn’t wearing any underwear. “What is under that gown?”

Emma giggled a little as she pulled at the sash and let it fall open, gravity pulling the silk down to rest in the crooks of her elbows.

“Do you like your welcome home gift?” she purred.

“Yes. Yes I do.” Killian’s eyes were roving hungrily over Emma’s exposed skin. “Stand up,” he asked, rising to his feet himself as he held out his hands for Emma to take.

She stood up slowly, letting her robe slip off completely and pool around her feet, before slipping her hands into his.

Emma looked like a goddess standing before Killian, covered in red lace with her hair spilling down, across her breasts.

“I wish I could take a picture of you like this,” he sighed, making sure to memorise every inch of her.

“I’ll buy you a polaroid camera,” she joked.

“I’m holding you to that.”

Unable to resist any longer, Killian pulled Emma back into his arms, his lips already finding their way back to hers, to nip and tease. Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulders, content to hang on for the ride, as his kisses became wetter, and started trailing down over her neck. She sighed as his mouth found her left breast, teasing her nipple through the thin lace that covered it.

Killian was a many of many talents, and he definitely proved that whenever they were alone.

She weaved her fingers through his hair, her head dropping back, as he switched to the right breast. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her up, while the other began making it’s way slowly down to the bottom of her gown.

When he finally pulled away, it was with a devious grin spreading across his lips. Emma was left confused for just as moment, as she watched him shed his own clothing, and then climb onto her bed.

“Are you coming?” he teased, winking at her.

“I certainly hope so,” she shot back, climbing up beside him. Killian pulled on her arm slightly, until she rose up and over him, straddling his chest.

It wasn’t until he began wiggling under her, shifting down the bed slightly, that she finally realised what he had planned for her that morning.

“Really?” she asked, her blush deepening to match the bright red of the lace covering her body.

“Really!” His answering grin was equal parts wicked and salacious, and Emma felt her heart kick up a notch.

“I’ve never done this before,” she told him, shyness creeping in a little to claw at the usually confident personality she exuded.

“Then you might want to hold on to something.”

Before Emma could respond, he tightened his grip on her thighs, pulling her down to meet his hungry mouth.

“Holy fuck,” was all Emma could gasp out, her hands flying up to grip her headboard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	106. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LZOD!!!!! I hope you have a wonderful day!

“Wake up, Baby.” Emma ran her fingers through Killian’s hair, gently pulling it back off his forehead.

“What time is it,” he mumbled, grabbing her hand to bring it to his lips.

“It’s four. We need to start getting ready for the party.” She gave him a few moments to wake himself up properly before rising from the bed. “Shower’s all yours if you need it?”

Killian caught her arm before she could turn away, pulling her back down to sit on the bed and into a deep kiss. “Sorry I fell asleep on you,” he told her, tangling his fingers in her damp hair.

“Don’t be. You were exhausted. I have people coming soon to help me get ready though, so you might wanna put some pants on,” she teased, a devious smile lighting up her face.

“Okay,” he murmured. “But next time, wake me so I can shower with you.”

“Deal,” she promised, sliding off the bed. “Now move that fine arse into the shower.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

* * *

Killian emerged from the bathroom feeling rested and refreshed. As much as he hated falling asleep on Emma, he had to admit, it was the best nap he’d had since leaving Ireland last month.

He made his way down stairs and into the lounge, where he found Emma sat in the centre of the room, in front of a large mirror.

“Does it really take this many people?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe as he watched at least half a dozen women rush around the room, fetching different items of makeup and hair care.

Emma looked up from where her focus had been on the woman curling her hair to look over at her fiancé.

“It takes an army, Killian, surely you know that?”

“You don’t need an army to make you look beautiful, Emma. You already are.”

She waited for her hairdresser to finish curling the last piece of her hair before tipping her head back to kiss her favourite spot on Killian’s neck.

“Than you. Flattery gets you _everywhere_ ,” she promised, with a salacious eyebrow wiggle. “I’m almost done though.”

Killian made himself scarce while Emma’s team finished up, opting to make himself a quick sandwich. When they left, he followed her back up to the bedroom to begin getting dressed.

“So, what did you finally settle on?” he asked, stretching out leisurely across the bed as he watched her pull a large black garment bag out of the wardrobe.

“As this one is more for schmoozing than family and friends I went more conservative. But first…” she made her way slowly over to the large dresser and pulled out a white box from the top draw.

“What’s in there?” he asked, craning his neck to see.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Before he could ask any more questions, she shut the bathroom door behind herself.

“Tease,” he muttered, getting up to start dressing himself. He’d picked a black pinstriped suit for the evening, which he paired with a white dress shirt. He was just shrugging into the shirt when Emma left the bathroom, her body encased in a black vintage-style corset, matching panties and towering black heels.

“Wow,” he gasped, his eyes roving her body hungrily. “You might be a little underdressed, though.”

“Ha ha,” she chuckled, stopping to pull her gown out of the garment bag. “Zip me up?”

“Of course.”

Killian watched as she slid the dress over her head effortlessly, the layers of champagne coloured silk, black lace, and sequins flowing effortlessly down her body. He took his time sliding the zip up her back, watching as the dress pulled closed around her figure, fitting her curves effortlessly and flatteringly.

“Pop this on for me too, while you’re there?” she asked, handing over the necklace he’d bought for her all those months ago.

“My pleasure.” Emma pulled her hair away from her neck, allowing Killian to fasten the intricate clasp. He pressed a kiss to the spot just above where it rested, before she allowed her hair to fall back into place.

“I just have a couple more things to do,” she promised, heading for the bathroom once more.

Killian used the time to finish buttoning up his shirt and slide on his jacket. He was just brushing himself down, making sure there weren’t any creases or lint on it, when she left the room.

“So, what do you think?” she asked, spinning round, to show off the entire look. Although Emma had only added two items to the look, Killian could barely pull his eyes away from one of them. The black and white diamond earrings were not a surprise. He knew she liked to accessorise her looks.

But the diamond encrusted tiara that now glistened on top of her head, like it was always meant to be there, he was definitely not expecting.

“I think you’ll be the most beautiful woman in the room tonight,” he complimented, honestly. “I also think I’m the _luckiest_ guy in the world to have you.” He reached out a gentle hand to trace the lines of the gemstones, resting on Emma’s head.

“Sorry. I don’t usually like wearing them, but it will be expected of me this evening.” She had seen the look of surprise cross Killian’s face when she left the bathroom. He’d never seen this official side of her before, and she just hoped that it wouldn’t scare him off.

“It suits you. I guess I keep forgetting you’re a princess when we’re alone together. This was one _hell_ of a reminder.”

“I can take it off, if it bothers you too much?” she offered, her hands already coming up to her head, but Killian’s fingers covered them before she could remove the tiara.

“I don’t want you to take it off,” he assured her. “I love you, Princess. _All of you_.”

“I love you too.” She allowed him to draw her in for a kiss, keeping it as chaste as possible so her lipstick wouldn’t end up smudged or all over his face. “You know, you _really_ fill out a suit.” Killian chuckled at the slight groan that coloured Emma’s voice. “It’s not really fair to the rest of the male population.” Killian couldn’t help himself and pulled Emma back in for a much more passionate kiss, allowing his tongue to tease gently along her bottom lip.

_God he’d missed her._

“Are you almost ready to go?” he asked, breaking away breathlessly. He didn’t want to ruin the moment, but knew that if they didn’t leave now, they never would.

“Almost.” Emma took a moment to open the first two buttons on Killian’s shirt, making it look less constricting and more _him_ , before she slid her hands down his chest. “There. Now you look perfect.”

“Thank you.” He watched as she made her way back to the closet one final time for her clutch bag and checked her makeup in the mirror, reapplying her lipstick.

“Are those new shoes?” he asked curiously.

“Yep. Aren’t they pretty?” Emma lifted the skirt of her dress to show them off a little.

“They look _really_ uncomfortable,” he answered honestly, taking her hand as she guided them out of the room, and down the stairs.

“Oh they are. That’s what I have you for.”

 

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it probably goes without saying but here, Emma and Killian's looks are based on Jen and Colin's for the Once Upon A Time Season 4 Screening After Party. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	107. Chapter 106

Killian almost wanted to pinch himself the moment Anton pulled the Range Rover to a stop. A silver carpet had been laid out to lead the way to the ballroom, and the Palace was lit up for the festive season. It looked like an actual fairy tale. He turned back to help Emma slide out of the car, and take her arm, before they began their walk into the party.

“So, we’re one of the last to arrive, right?” he asked, bending down slightly so Emma would hear him.

“Yeah. Royal family are usually the last to arrive to any event.”

“But you organised it? How does that work?” Killian was genuinely curious, and Emma loved him for it. She could tell that he was making an effort to fit into her world, the way she had into his. And so far, he wasn’t doing too badly.

“The party planner I hired will make sure it all runs properly this evening so I can enjoy the night. It’s a little odd, but it’s tradition. My grandmother already makes so many allowances so I like to stick to a few for her.”

“Just a few?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Not too many. I’m a rebel at heart. What with my Irish actor boyfriend and my too-high heels.”

Killian dropped his arm for a second to pull Emma into his side and press a sweet kiss into her hair, just as they turned the corner into the ballroom. He froze a little when every eye in the room turned to look their way, but Emma shrugged it off. She took his hand into her own and led him over to where her mother was stood waiting for them.

“Killian, you look very handsome,” Mary greeted, pulling him in for a kiss to the cheek. “How was your flight home?”

“Relaxing, thank you. I managed to get some rest in. How have you been? Emma said you were in France recently?”

Emma stood back and watched as the man she loved bonded effortlessly with her mother, the two of them talking about their travels around France and each recommending the different places they thought the other would enjoy.

Killian tensed slightly when Ruth joined them, but soon relaxed back into the conversation when he realised that the older woman was not excluding him. Instead she was asking plenty of questions about his show and his plans for the holidays.

When Ruth excused herself to speak with some of the other guests in attendance, Emma figured it was time she started to do the same.

“Do you wanna stay with my mother or come mingle?” she asked Killian, knowing this was a part of her life he often felt uncomfortable with.

“I’ll come with you, if that’s okay?” he asked. She didn’t offer a reply, just her hand for him to take.

Emma noticed a huge difference this time when she began speaking with the other guests in attendance. Unlike their first date, people seemed more willing to include Killian in their conversations, greeting him warmly and enquiring about things he loved like his job and sports. It warmed her heart to see that even if he didn’t know it, these people were beginning to accept Killian as part of her family now.

He was particularly in his element when he realised that Emma had invited celebrities as well as businessmen and politicians.

“You didn’t tell me David Beckham would be here,” he whispered, as they approached the couple, who were currently surrounded by a group of their own.

“I didn’t realise you needed a copy of the guest list,” she shot back, winking for effect. She knew that Killian would fanboy a little at the sports personalities that had been invited, so she had deliberately forgotten to mention them.

“It’s _Becks_ , Emma. How would I _not_ want to know about this?” She watched as he plastered on a nervous smile, before turning to greet one of his own sporting heroes.

His, “hi,” came out a lot higher pitched than she’d ever heard before.

* * *

“So, how are you feeling so far?” Emma asked, when they finally had a moment to themselves.

“I think I’m doing okay? This is definitely an entirely different world to the one I’m used to, but I think I’m getting used to it.” His hand came up to fiddle with Emma’s hair a little, gently grazing over the tiara on top of her head. It had been a constant reminder all evening that the Emma he knew and loved was also royalty. And yet, Killian had found himself assuming the pseudo-role much more easily than he’d imagined he would.

“You’re doing really well,” she praised. “I mean, you had an entire conversation with David and Victoria Beckham. I was sure it would mostly consist of squeaks and grunts.” She dodged his hand when it came up to tickle her, his own sweet revenge for her teasing, but sobered quickly after. “You fit in well here, Killian. Even if you don’t see it, everyone out there does.”

Lost for words, Killian brought his forehead down to rest against Emma’s before dropping a sweet and quick kiss to her lips, conscious of the people who were still watching them.

“In that case… would you like to dance with me, Your Highness?” he asked, bowing for effect. It never failed to make Emma giggle, and she hoped it was something he’d never stop doing.

“I would love to, Sir.” She curtsied for him, before allowing him to lead them both onto the empty dance floor.

Emma didn’t care that they were the only ones dancing for a while. She just enjoyed the comfort of being held in the arms of the man she loved. Killian, for his part, kept his eyes focused on the beautiful woman he held, and not on the crowd that was slowly gathering to watch them.

He only looked up when a hulking figure joined them on the floor.

“Is _Anton_ dancing?” he whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the music.

“Yeah. Jackie’s been bugging him to dance with her all night.” Emma looked up just in time to watch the man she trusted, _almost_ as much as Killian, twirl his own partner across the floor.

“Who’s Jackie?”

“Anton’s wife,” she replied.

“ _She’s real_?” Killian gasped, his own head now fully following Anton’s movements. “I thought she was some kind of mythical creature. Like unicorns and dragons.”

Emma buried her head back into Killian’s jacket to smother her giggles.

 

                                                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	108. Chapter 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday dinner will actually upload on Sunday!

When Killian woke the next morning, it was to find the bed beside him cold and empty. A glance at the clock showed that he’d slept most of the morning away. He stretched out his muscles, groaning a little as they protested, before sliding out of bed and into his jeans.

He found Emma in the kitchen, bent over a pile of letters with her laptop open beside her.

“Hey, Beautiful,” he greeted, leaning down to give her a sweet kiss. “Sorry I slept so late.”

“I did too,” Emma reassured him, leaning her head back against his naked chest. She was happy to soak up the warmth of his body as he wrapped his arms around her. “I just have a few things I need to get finished up before this evening.”

“What’s happening this evening?” he asked.

“Oh, I forgot. My grandmother invited us to dinner. I thought it might be a good time to talk with her.” She tilted her head up a little, so she could lock eyes with Killian. “You know… about this.” She tugged lightly on the chain that still hung around his neck, her ring glistening as it caught the daylight streaming in through the windows.

She watched as Killian swallowed heavily before he replied. “Yeah… Yeah we should do that.”

“She still makes you nervous, huh?” Emma asked, chuckling.

“ _You_ still make me nervous, Baby. _She_ terrifies me.”

* * *

“This is like the fifth proposal I’ve read today,” Killian groaned, setting the letter into the pile that Emma certainly _would not_ be personally responding to. “How many of these do you get?”

“In an average week… Twenty… Maybe thirty?” Emma shrugged, continuing to scan through the one in her hand.

“Do they not realise you _have_ a boyfriend?”

She finally set down the letter she’d been perusing, placing it on top of one of the piles she had carefully made in front of herself.

“Are you jealous?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow in his direction.

“Of course not,” Killian lied. “I just think it’s _highly_ inappropriate to write to the heiress apparent of one’s country requesting her hand in marriage. Especially when they’ve never met you before.”

“Some have. Some follow my life closely. Some write and offer me a way to escape the ‘oppression of life that’s been forced upon me.’ But they mean no harm.” Emma reached around the table to squeeze Killian’s hand gently. “They’ve clearly not got the memo that I _only_ respond to proposals via Twitter.” Killian cracked a little at that one, flipping his hand over to lace his fingers with Emma’s. “Have you asked Anton for yours?”

“Mine?” he questioned, not quite following Emma’s line of thought.

“Yeah. Anton and his team aren’t just concerned with my physical safety. They read all the correspondence addressed to me before I do, filtering out anything that resembles a threat, or with graphic images, or propositions.” Killian choked on the small sip of Cola he’d just taken at the thought of that last one.

“What kind of graphic images and propositions do people send to you?”

“But recently we’ve been getting some for you, addressed via me,” Emma continued, completely ignoring his question.

“Why would people write to me? And why not use the studio’s address?”

“Some people don’t know how to get it. Some probably don’t even know about the show. Most people in the UK do know how to contact a member of the royal family. And, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but people know we’re together,” she teased. “Even if we haven’t made our engagement official yet, they’re not stupid. People are expecting us to get to that stage at some point, Killian. They’re writing to the person they assume will become the newest member of the royal family.”

“Huh.” Killian wasn’t really sure what to say about that. He knew his fanmail had taken an interesting turn since he’d started dating Emma, but he didn’t realise she’d also be getting it. “Have you read any of those letters?” he asked, cringing a little. He’d already received more than one threat to harm him if he didn’t stay away from the princess.

“Nope. They’re addressed to you, why would I?”

Killian seemed lost in thought for a moment, and Emma went back to the modest pile of letters she still had to get through. After a moment, he did the same, his mind quickly distracted by the words of a seven year old boy, who’d written to thank Emma’s foundation for the lifesaving treatment it had provided to his “annoying” little brother. That one would _definitely_ be getting a personal response.

* * *

“Okay I have no idea what to wear,” Killian moaned, looking through the small selection of item’s he’d unpacked into the space Emma had made for him in her closet. “What screams please-let-me-marry-your-granddaughter-I-promise-I-love-her?”

Emma laughed at his dramatic flare, sliding up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. “I don’t think fashion designers have yet cornered that market. Wear anything, Baby, she’s not going to judge you on what colour your shirt is.”

“She might,” he mumbled, thumbing through the different options before him.

“Here, wear this.” Emma pulled out one of Killian’s light blue shirts, handing it to him with a soft smile. “The blue makes your eyes pop.” She waited for Killian to shrug the shirt on, and button it up, before she took his hands into her own. “Relax. She likes you, remember? What’s the worst that can happen?”

“She says no!” Killian looked so distraught at the idea of it, Emma’s heart ached for him a little.

“She won’t say no. If she didn’t want us together, she’d have kept us apart long ago. You have nothing to worry about. I promise.”

Killian leaned forward to capture Emma’s lips with his own.

“I love you,” he whispered, tenderly stroking the side of her face with the backs of his knuckles.

“I love you too… but I _really_ need to get dressed now, or we’ll be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	109. Chapter 108

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday Dinner time!

Killian was starting to think that uncontrollable shaking was a prerequisite for visits to Buckingham Palace. Even though Emma had her right hand entwined with his, he still couldn’t shake his nerves. While it was true that Ruth had seemed to warm to him during their last dinner together, he knew that the real reason for them being there that evening could have him never returning again.

“Relax,” Emma whispered, running her free hand down his arm in a soothing motion.

Killian didn’t have time to reply as Ruth’s voice was suddenly calling out in greeting.

“Emma, Killian, it’s wonderful to see you both again.” Emma let go of his hand to embrace her grandmother. “You look beautiful, Darling,” Ruth complimented, pulling back to take in her granddaughter’s appearance. “Is this the dress I bought you for your birthday?”

“It is. I’ve been looking for a good excuse to break it out, and I felt like tonight was it.” The dress in question was a sleeveless, navy blue shift dress, that Killian had spent far too much time admiring already that evening. It hung off each of Emma’s curves like it had been painted onto her body, and he was pretty sure she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. The right shoulder of the dress was a pure white that Emma had matched with her shoes and clutch bag for the evening. She’d finished the whole look off with her usual red lipstick; pulled her hair back into a bun; and added some long, diamond earrings and a cocktail ring, that matched the necklace she always wore perfectly.

“Well, I hate to toot my own horn, but it looks beautiful on you. Don’t you think, Killian?” Ruth asked, finally turning her attention to him.

“Absolutely,” he hurried to agree. Discussing Emma was a safe subject. He could spend all night talking about her. “She looks beautiful.” Emma squeezed his bicep softly in thanks, before turning to her grandmother.

“It seems like we decided to subconsciously match this evening,” she joked, gesturing to Ruth’s matching teal blue skirt and shirt, her own dress, and Killian’s shirt.

“I’m sure it’s an indication of what a wonderful evening we will have. Shall we?” Ruth gestured in the direction of the dinning room, and Emma took Killian’s hand once more as they followed the Queen.

* * *

Ruth made polite conversation while the entrees were served, asking Killian about how his show (she’d been binge watching in her spare time), and his family. Emma sat back and allowed the two to talk, only contributing a little when necessary. She knew Killian needed time to relax, given what they were there to ask, and she could see the tension easing from his shoulders with each kind word Ruth offered him.

She could also tell that Killian had absolutely no idea how to go about bringing up the subject of their relationship, so when there was a slight lull in the conversation, she decided to do it for him.

“Grandmother, there was something Killian and I wished to speak with you about.”

Killian choked on his wine, spluttering inelegantly into his napkin.

“Of course, Dear. You can talk with me about anything.” Ruth set her own glass aside and instead trained her focus on the two of them.

Killian was still trying to come up with words… _any words_ … at that moment.

“We have been thinking recently about our relationship,” Emma began, sensing that he was going to need her help to get through this. “Obviously, we believe that our future as a couple is together, and we’d like to take the next step in our relationship to make that happen.”

Ruth was silent for a moment and Killian’s heart began to race.

This was the moment he was sure she’d tell him to stay the hell away from Emma.

“You’d like my blessing to marry,” Ruth finally said. It wasn’t a question. She had suspected the reason behind Emma’s request from the moment she’d asked for them to meet. “You know what you’re asking?” Ruth questioned, turning her eyes to Killian.

She’d never looked more regal before and Killian found himself shrinking slightly, under her gaze.

“Excuse me, Ma’am?”

“I know you love my granddaughter. I can see that just as well as the rest of the world can. And your nationality, your upbringing, your choice of job and your family tree mean nothing to me. As long as you care for Emma, and respect her position in life, I don’t care who you are, what you do, or where you come from.”

Killian nodded his head to show that he’d at least heard her words, even if he didn’t fully understand them.

“What I _do_ care about is knowing if you’re truly ready for what this life entails. Because once you marry my granddaughter, there is _no_ going back. Your life _will_ change and it will change far more than it already has. You’ll officially be a member of the royal family. You’ll be expected to work for the people of this country. I will demand your time to carry out royal duties, no matter what your day job requires. You will be expected to take a security team with you wherever you go. No exceptions. You will have a title of your own. I don’t care if you don’t use it for work, but you _will_ it for royal functions. I know members of our family have turned them down in the past but Emma will be queen one day. Her husband needs to have a title of his own to be respected. At the time of my passing, you _will_ be expected to quit your job and relocated _here_ , to London. Immediately. A husband of the queen will be a huge target for any attacks. I can’t have you off in Canada, while Emma is here, ruling this country. Any children you father with my granddaughter will have a claim to the throne too. Your child will never have a normal life. The eldest will be trained, from a very young age, on what is to happen upon the death of his mother.”

Ruth paused in her speech and Killian reached for his glass of wine, quickly downing what was left in it.

“So, Mr. Jones, I’m asking you one final time… Have you truly thought about what you’re asking me for?”

Emma turned her head ever so slightly, keeping her gaze fixed on Ruth but so she could see Killian out of the corner of her eye. And when his own gaze found hers, his heart dropped.

He could see the tears in her eyes that she was fighting to hold back. He could see the doubt her grandmother’s words had filled her with.

“Your Majesty,” Killian began, his hand reaching out under the table to find Emma’s and grip it tight. “I don’t think it is possible for me to fully comprehend what my life will become upon marrying Emma. I’ve had a taste of it since we began dating, but I’m well aware that it will change upon our marriage, and that it will continue to change upon each significant event in our lives. I’m not sure I’ve entirely wrapped my head around the idea that one day, the woman I love will be ruler of this country. But I love her so intensely; I can’t imagine my future being anything other than by her side. So, I’m prepared to do whatever is necessary to make sure that happens.”

Ruth sat in silence for a moment and Killian was sure that she’d say no. That even after everything said that evening, she’d refuse. So, when she called for champagne, his heart almost burst from his chest.

“You can’t have a good celebration without champagne,” she winked.

 

                                                                               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for Michigan Avenue Magazine Cover Celebration March 2012. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	110. Chapter 109

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful response to yesterday's update.

“So, have you already popped the question, or are you going to wait for the right moment?” Ruth asked, as the desert plates were cleared and a tray containing coffee and brandy was sat down in the centre of the table.

Killian looked to Emma, a little unsure about how to answer the question without offending Ruth, but he needn’t have bothered. Ruth already had her answer.

“Ahh… so you have. I have to confess, that does seem slightly more romantic than doing things the other way around. Do you have a ring?”

Emma smiled over the lip of her coffee cup as she watched Killian pull the chain out from under his shirt and over his head. He handed it to the older woman carefully, a little worried that she wouldn’t approve of the unique design he’d picked.

“Perfect. It just screams _Emma_ , does it not?” Ruth asked, turning the ring in her hands to watch as it caught the light.

“That’s why I picked it,” he admitted, sliding his hand into Emma’s on top of the table.

“It’s lovely,” Ruth complimented, handing it back over. “Make sure you have it appraised and insured,” she added, ever the monarch.

“We will do, Grandma,” Emma assured her, sliding the chain back round Killian’s neck, for him to tuck safely away.

“You don’t want to wear it? Now that I know, you don’t need to hide it.”

Emma exchanged a quick look with Killian, torn between the idea of finally putting her ring back on, before she answer her grandmother’s question. “We assumed you’d wish for us to keep it quiet for a while. I figured that it was best my mother not catch me wearing it if that were the case. You know she can never keep a secret.”

“That’s true,” Ruth chuckled. “Your father told me to have a statement ready for issue the day he proposed, because he knew it would never stay quiet.”

Ruth allowed the silence to hang for a little while, her mind full of memories of her beloved son on the day he’d planned to propose. She’d never seen him look so excited before. His happiness had been so contagious.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say the majority of the people of this country are expecting a proposal at some point in the future,” she finally replied, shaking her head to clear it. “It’s completely up to the two of you when you make your announcement. If you’d like to keep it quiet for a little longer then I am happy with that. But I’ll have my assistant draft a press release for you both to be safe.”

Emma turned to look at Killian and the wide smile that had broken out across his face at Ruth’s words.

“Thank you, Grandma.”

* * *

“Well, that went better than I thought,” Killian admitted, dropping down onto the edge of the bed to unlace his shoes.

“I told you not to worry,” Emma called back from the bathroom. “My grandmother does love you, even if she has a tough time showing it. She wouldn’t be so welcoming if she didn’t.”

“To be honest, Baby, you can say that for the rest of my life and I’ll probably never really believe it,” he admitted, pulling off his shirt, before he reached for his belt. “Do you know when you want to make the announcement?”

Emma flicked off the light in the bathroom before padding out, slowly pulling off her jewellery. Killian sucked in a deep breath at the sight of her. She’d cleaned off all her makeup from the night, and left her hair loose to spill down over her back. Instead of her usual shorts and tank top, she’d opted for a silk and lace baby pink concoction that had his heart racing. While it wasn’t overtly sexy, Emma looked so stunningly beautiful in it that Killian found himself hardening in his boxers.

“I’m not too fussed,” she said, pulling his attention back to the question he’d first asked. “Maybe get Christmas and New Year out of the way first? I mean, we should _definitely_ tell our families about it before making it public.”

“Yeah,” he paused to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat before he tried again, “Yeah, you’re right. Do you think we could tell them when they’re all together and ask them to keep it quiet until we’re ready to make the announcement?”

“We could try. At least if someone lets it slip early, there’s a press release waiting to be issued.” Emma slid softly into her side of the bed before raising a brow at Killian in question. “Are you coming?”

“Sure,” he shook his head to clear it, before joining her in the large king-sized bed. “You’re beautiful,” he told her, pulling Emma into his arms as he flicked off the lights.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she replied, leaning up to meet his lips for a soft and sweet kiss.

* * *

Emma woke the next morning feeling safe and content in the arms of the man she loved. Killian always looked so much younger when he slept. His features were relaxed and his restful nights had finally banished away the dark circles he’d been covering up since his return from Canada.

She slipped out of the bed as lightly as she could, wrapping herself up in a matching robe, before heading downstairs to start some coffee. While she waited for the machine to do it’s thing, she made her way quietly into the lounge and to her father’s piano.

She’d been playing more and more in the last few weeks and that morning she’d woken with the beginnings of something new dancing through her mind.

Killian found her an hour later.

The coffee had long since been forgotten, as Emma lost herself in the new music she’d been composing, humming along softly to a tune only she knew.

He watched on in awe, from his position leaning against the doorframe, careful not to disturb her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	111. Chapter 110

“So, what do you wanna do today?” Emma asked, stacking their dishes into the dishwasher. Killian had made breakfast so Emma had offered to clean up.

“Do you have any plans for us?”

“Nope. Nothing official planned now until the New Year.” Emma washed her hands off and made her way back to the table, dropping down into Killian’s lap.

“That’s good to know.” He moved her hair away from the side of her neck closest to him so he could lay gentle kisses across it. “We’re doing gifts _after_ Christmas, right?”

“Yeah. When everyone’s together. Why? Did you wanna do some now? I have yours.”

“You do?” he wasn’t sure why he was surprised. Emma had always been the most organised one of the two of them.

“What do you think that huge pile under my tree is?” she giggled.

“I sincerely hope it’s not all for me.” Emma’s tree was big enough - the pile of gifts under it was staggering.

“Not all of it,” she agreed. “There’s a few for your bother, your parents, one for my mother, my grandmother, Anton, Robin, Regina and Belle.”

“Holy crap. I might need to go shopping today,” he mumbled. “But I was thinking that maybe I could give you one before I leave? Anton would prefer it if I did.”

“Why?” she asked, quirking a brow and rising from Killian’s lap. She took his hand to pull him up too.

“You’ll see.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Anton a quick message, before sliding it back away. Emma didn’t hesitate to skip over to her tree and dig through the huge pile of neatly wrapped gifts under it.

“What kind of gift are we talking about here? I need to know so I can match the effort.”

“Emma, anything you give me is probably going to far outweigh what I can give you. So… surprise me.”

She fussed for a moment looking over the different shaped packages, picking them up and shaking a few, before she set them back down and moved on to the next. Killian left her to it when Anton messaged to say he was at the door. When he returned, Emma was kneeling excitedly in the middle of the floor, a small box in front of her.

“Here.” He didn’t even get the chance to set his own down before Emma was thrusting his gift at him. “It’s the one you’ll love most. But I wasn’t going to give it to you in front of your family anyway. Just in case you didn’t like it.”

Killian took the box from her a little cautiously, giving it a shake and smiling as whatever was inside rattled around. “Did you wrap all of these yourself?” he asked curiously, peeling the tape away to pull the paper off as calmly as he could. Normally he’d just tear into it, but he didn’t want to look like an idiot.

“Yep. I love it. Makes me feel really Christmas-y,” she smiled, watching as he turned the black leather box over in his hand before opening the lid.

It took Killian a moment to realise what was inside it and why he was being given it. But when he did, the biggest smile broke across his face.

“I um… I was a little crafty with those,” Emma explained. “When my grandmother asked why I wanted them, I gave her some crap excuse that I’m sure she saw right through. In hindsight, it’s no wonder she guessed what we wanted to speak with her about.”

Killian pulled out the papers inside that had been carefully folded and began flicking through them.

“What’s wrong with this place?” he teased.

“Nothing. It’s been a good home to me,” she replied, casting a look around her lounge. “And this will still be our official residence.” She took a moment to organiser her thoughts before continuing. “My parents moved to Highgrove House when they got married. It was a royal residence but it was more private than Clarence House can be. Mum couldn’t stand being there when Dad passed, so we came back to London. I thought… maybe we could make it our home when we’re married? We don’t _have_ to, if you don’t want to.”

Killian moved before Emma could say anything else, pressing his lips to hers to silence the inevitable backtracking he knew was coming. When he pulled away, he kept his hand tangled in her hair, gently scratching at her scalp.

“I love the idea of that. Thank you.”

“The keys and stuff are actually for my apartment, though,” she added. “Figured it was time you had access to this place too.”

He leaned back into to give Emma another sweet kiss, but pulled away before he could get carried away.

He still had his own gift to give.

“Here.” He picked up the large box he’d set to one side, and moved it between them both. “I also went with a shared kind of theme for your gift,” he explained.

Emma looked at the box a little curiously. It hadn’t been wrapped. It was just a normal, brown, cardboard box with hand holes. At Killian’s nod of encouragement she lifted the lid off and peered inside.

“Oh my god,” she gasped, her hands diving in to pull out what lay inside.

 

                                                                                  

 

Highgrove House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Any guesses on the gift?


	112. Chapter 111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thank you for you incredible comments on the last chapter.

Killian watched as the little puppy yawned in Emma’s hands, stretching before settling back down to nap.

“How did you do this?” she asked, shifting to lean back against the couch and stretching her legs out in front of her, so the puppy could sleep on them.

“I know that when I brought up the whole dog thing in Ireland it was mostly a joke. But I couldn’t stop thinking about it after. I know dogs aren’t exactly the same as kids, but it was the thought of us sharing responsibility for a little life that I loved.” Killian shuffled round so he was sat besides Emma, his arm coming up to wrap around her as she allowed her head to drop back onto his shoulder. “So, I spoke with Anton, told him what I wanted to do, and he said that if I could find a dog he’d take care of picking him up and looking after him until I was back in the country.”

“He’s perfect. Thank you, Killian.” Emma leaned up to press a quick kiss to Killian jaw before a thought struck her. “Did you intentionally chose a red Irish setter so I’d have another ginger-bearded Irish man to keep me company while you were away?”

Killian’s blush said everything.

“So… what are we gonna call him?” she asked, running a gentle finger down the puppy’s back as he slept.

“Whatever you’d like. He’s yours, Emma.”

“No, he’s _ours_. And surely our little Irish puppy should have an Irish name. So I think _you_ should pick it.”

Killian’s mind froze for a moment, instead stuck on a vision of Emma saying the same thing but with a baby sleeping in her arms, instead of a puppy on her lap.

“Any ideas?” she prompted, bringing him out of his fantasy.

“Um…” he pulled his phone back out of his pocket and tapped away for a moment before asking, “How about Rogan? It’s of Irish origins and it means red-headed.”

Emma picked the little puppy up and turned him round to face them both.

“What do you think, Little One? Are you a Rogan?”

The puppy nuzzled further into her hands and Emma took that as his sign of approval.

“Rogan it is.”

As she let his settle back down to sleep on her lap, she pulled out her own phone to take a quick picture of the three of them together, before she tapped out a tweet to accompany it.

**Meet the newest member of the Jones-Cambridge family @KillianJones1**

* * *

“Your Highness, I have that file you requested.”

Emma had been expecting Anton’s arrival but she still jumped a little, from her place in Killian’s arms on the sofa.

“Thank you, Ant.” She stuck her arm out for it and Anton left as quietly as he had arrived.

“What’s that?” Killian asked, one hand stroking Rogan’s back, and the other up and down Emma’s left arm.

“Helen’s background check.”

Killian sat up a little, jostling both Rogan and Emma at the same time. “What does it say?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t opened it yet,” she joked, swinging her legs round carefully so as not to disturb the sleeping puppy on her lap.

She took a moment to flick through the file Anton had put together. It contained details about where she was born, her close family and anything of importance there, distant family and anything Anton thought might be useful. There were sections on her school records and achievements. But it was her major in journalism that caught Emma’s eye (thanks in part to Anton highlighting the text in neon yellow).

The next section was a list of Helen’s past employment, and Emma’s heart sank at the sections Anton had highlighted for her. Finally, he had included screenshots of bank transactions for Helen’s accounts, along with some surveillance pictures his team had taken.

“ _Shit_ ,” she sighed, raking a hand through her hair. “Shit, shit, shit. Liam’s gonna hate me.”

“It was her?” Killian had a feeling it would be, but he’d prayed, for his brother’s sake, that he would be wrong.

“Yeah. She works for _The Sun. The Sun!_ She couldn’t at least pick a less-trashy tabloid to sell our stories to?” Emma huffed, moving Rogan off her lap and onto a free piece of sofa. “Liam is going to hate me.”

Emma began to pace the length of her lounge, worrying that her soon-to-be-brother-in-law would never speak to her again.

Killian threw a quick look at Rogan, who had lifted his head to watch Emma pace, before turning his attention back to his fiancée. “Emma,” he grabbed her hands, and linked their fingers together to stop her pacing. “Liam is _not_ going to hate you. My brother loves you. And if he does… well I’m pretty sure Ma will knock some sense into him. _You_ have nothing to worry about. In the long run, he’s going to be better off knowing the truth.”

“The truth sucks,” she muttered petulantly.

Killian pulled her into his arms, sweeping his hands up and down Emma’s back in a comforting motion. “Yeah, it does. But that’s _not_ your fault. I’ll take the file with me when I go home, and show it to him in private. It will be up to Liam what he does with that information then.”

“I’m sorry I’ve brought all of this down on you.”

“Don’t ever apologise for the actions of other, Emma. You didn’t force Helen to date my brother to further her career, or to sell those pictures of us. And yeah, pictures are harmless right now. But there will come a time when they’re not. It’s better to act now than to leave it to fester.”

“When did you get so insightful?” Emma asked, pulling back a little to look Killian in the eye.

“I’ve been taking lessons from Robin.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Sensible parent moment here but please don't gift pets unless you know you have the necessary time and love to give to them.
> 
> I should also add that the author's views on The Sun Newspaper may not reflect those of the Royal Family (although, they probably do!)


	113. Chapter 112

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of your wonderful comments.

“Right, that’s the last of it. Just need to go and grab Rogan.”

Anton made a show out of struggling to shut the boot of the car, but Emma simply rolled her eyes at his dramatics. She wasn’t in the right mood for joking around. Having Killian leave that morning to fly back to Ireland had left a sour taste in her mouth. Especially as she knew he was taking back the file on Helen to show to Liam.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna leave the dog here?” Anton asked. “I can take care of him for the holidays.”

“I’m already leaving one Irish boy behind for the holidays, I’m not leaving another. I’ll be right back.”

Killian had helped her to pack up Rogan’s things that morning before he left. She knew it would be a much longer drive with the puppy, having to stop frequently for him to relieve himself, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave him behind.

Rogan, for his part, seemed incredibly excited at the idea of a road trip. Instead of the traditional pet carrier, Emma had set up a small box for him with some toys to keep him occupied, and a cushion for him to sleep on. Although, she was pretty certain he’d do most of his sleeping on her lap.

“Okay, now I’m ready,” she told Anton, sliding Rogan’s box onto the back seat of the car before she followed.

* * *

Killian hadn’t exactly been lying when he’d said that Liam wouldn’t hate Emma for what she’d found out about his girlfriend. He was positive that Liam’s own crush on his girlfriend would keep him from that. He wasn’t so sure that Liam wouldn’t turn his anger onto him, though.

It was for that reason alone that Killian pulled aside his father moments after he pulled into the driveway of his parents’ home.

“What’s up?” Brennan asked, a knowing smile taking over his face. “Is this the proposal warning?” he whispered, keeping his voice low so Ailene wouldn’t hear.

“What? No,” Killian mumbled, willing his face not to flush and give him away. “It’s about Helen. I need some advice.”

Brennan gave his son the most curious of looks, before pulling him into the bedroom and closing the door behind the two of them.

“Please tell me you’re not developing feelings for your brother’s girlfriend, because… let’s be honest… you’re _never_ gonna do any better than Emma.”

Killian almost laughed at the absurdity of his father’s comments.

_Although, he was definitely right about Emma._

“No, Dad. I’m very much in love with Emma and don’t expect that to change any time soon.” Brennan looked relieved at that reassurance and dropped down onto the edge of the bed.

“Then what about Helen?” he asked.

“When Emma returned home after Thomas and Ashley’s wedding, her mother had some pictures printed for her. Of the two of us. Taken _here_ , while we were together. They weren’t anything damaging but they did point to someone close to us having taken and sold those images.”

Killian watched as his father put the pieces of the puzzle together, his hand coming up to scrub roughly at his face.

“Fuck,” he cursed. “It was definitely her?”

“Yeah.” Killian took a moment to handover the file Anton had put together for Emma. “What do I do, Dad?”

Brennan flicked through the file quickly, his own expression darkening as he read the damning evidence of Helen’s betrayal.

“There’s nothing you can do. You have to tell your brother.”

“He’s gonna be devastated. And over Christmas too? That just seems cruel.”

Brennan nodded his understanding. “He will. But it’s better that he finds out now than when he’s in too deep. The longer you leave it, the more it’s gonna hurt him.”

Killian sighed his agreement. Logically, he knew his father was right. But that didn’t mean he was ready to ruin the fragile relationship he currently had with his big brother. “Before or after Christmas?”

“Are you Kidding me?” Brennan snapped. “Before! Your mother would flip knowing she invited Helen to spend Christmas with us after hearing about all of this.”

“Thanks Dad,” he mumbled, accepting the pat on the shoulder his father gave him, before leaving the room.

* * *

Killian wasn’t sure when to bring up the news to his brother, but he knew it had to happen soon. He’d been on edge since Liam and Helen had arrived that evening, and his mother was starting to pick up on it.

He slipped away when the tension became a little too much for him to bear, instead opting to call Emma. Hearing her voice always managed to calm him down, no matter what.

“Hey, Sexy,” she greeted, not even letting the phone finish it’s first ring. “How is everyone?”

“Doing well. Very much looking forward to your party next week. How are you?” He was right. He could already feel his tension draining away as he pictured Emma on the other end of the line.

“Bored beyond belief. My mother isn’t feeling well, so she’s going to be late getting here. And I’m trying to avoid my Aunt. So Rogan and I have spent most of the day in my room, playing fetch.”

“Is Mary okay?” Killian asked quickly, thoughts of his own dilemma flying out of his head.

“Yeah. She thinks she just has a touch of stomach flu. She’ll be fine.” Killian smiled to himself as he heard Rogan’s small yips of excitement on the other end of the line. “So… tell me about your afternoon.”

Killian knew that he needed to get back to his family and confront them with the evidence of Helen’s betrayal. But right then, all he could think about was spending the rest of his night talking with Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	114. Chapter 113

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for any mistakes in this chapter. I couldn't stop tinkering with it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Killian woke the next morning to a picture from Emma, of herself and Rogan resting in her bed at Sandringham, and a new determination to confront his brother.

Over breakfast, his father gave him a number of looks that Killian interpreted mainly as _hurry it the fuck up_ which only helped to resolve his nerve. So, when Liam arrived a little later that morning, expecting to head over to his grandparent’s house for the day, Killian decided to seize the moment.

“Liam, I um… There’s something I need to talk to you about,” he explained softly, willing his hands not to fiddle with the file in them.

“Sure. What’s up?”

Killian took a moment to steel his nerves before he barrelled on. “When I was last here with Emma, someone close to us had taken some pictures of the two of us together and sold them on to the tabloids with a story about us. It wasn’t a big deal at the time but it was an invasion of privacy nonetheless.”

Liam turned to face his little brother, confusion written into every line of his posture.

“Anton and his team did some digging. The guests that had already RSVP’d to the party had already consented to a background search but Emma had Helen’s run too. She thought you’d want to bring her along, and without one, she wouldn’t be let into the building. Plus… the way she seemed offended by the idea of needing one, just didn’t sit right with us.”

Killian could see Liam’s posture shifting from the corner of his eye. His brother was already getting defensive.

“We _did not_ do this to hurt you, Liam. We did it to protect everyone. Here,” he held out the file to his brother, but Liam made no move to take it. “This is everything Anton found on Helen. I’m sorry, brother.”

“Sorry?” Liam yelled, springing up from the sofa. “You’ve had your little bodyguards spying on my girlfriend and all you can say is _sorry_?”

Liam’s outrage drew their mother into the room, who shot a look between the two of them but said nothing at the shake of the head that came from her husband.

“We didn’t do this to hurt you, Liam. If anything, this protects you.”

“ _Protects me_?” Liam continued to scream. “You did this to protect your little girlfriend because she’s so much more important than the rest of us.”

“Hey!” Killian found himself rising to his feet at that one. “You know what, you’re damned right she is. My _‘little girlfriend’_ is a future queen. So yeah, we did this to protect her. If you cared about Emma at all, you’d understand that.”

Killian tossed the file on Helen onto the sofa before storming out of the room.

He could just make out his father’s whispered explanation of what had happened to his mother, and his mother’s answering scream of, “I’m gonna gut that little bitch,” before he shut the front door behind himself.

* * *

Emma had been out walking through the gardens with Rogan, in an attempt to avoid her family, when her phone started ringing. She pulled it out, glancing quickly at the screen to see who was calling, before she hit accept.

“Hey, Sexy. Whatcha wearing?” she purred into the device.

The muffled choking sound from the other end of the line was not what she expected. Nor was the voice that followed.

“Um… it’s Liam. It’s not Killian.”

“Liam,” she gasped. “Sorry. I was clearly expecting your brother. Is everything okay?” She stopped to sit on a stone bench, pulling out a small ball to throw for Rogan.

“Yeah.” There was silence for a moment before Liam continued, “Actually… no. I don’t think everything is okay.”

“What’s happened?” Emma asked, already alert and ready to move.

“Killian and I kinda got into a fight and he stormed off. I said some things I probably shouldn’t have and I um… I wanted to apologise for that.”

“Oh.” The realisation of what had happened hit Emma like a tonne of bricks, and she’d never felt so guilty before. “Liam… for what it’s worth… I really am sorry. I didn’t set out to hurt you.”

“I know you didn’t. Kinda sucks, though. I really though she liked me.”

Emma wished she were in Ireland at that moment to hug her future brother-in-law. She’d never heard him sound so lost before.

“She’s not worthy of your time, Liam. You’ll find someone else. Someone better who loves you. _Truly_ loves you.”

“Yeah… maybe. You don’t happen to have any hot cousins or anything, do ya?” he asked, a little bitterly.

“Plenty. But they’re all stuck up, snobby bitches. You can _definitely_ do better than them.”

Liam chuckled into the phone and Emma felt herself relax a little. She hoped that she was helping and not making things worse for the brothers. Killian had told her before that their relationship could be rocky. She certainly didn’t want to become the obstacle between the two of them.

“I should probably go and find my brother,” Liam finally admitted. “We’re supposed to visit Dad’s parents today.”

“If you need help finding him, his team will know where he is. Ask them.“

“Thanks, Emma. Sorry again for being a jerk. And for my girlfriend being a backstabbing bitch.”

Emma laughed despite herself. “Nothing to be sorry for. Have fun this afternoon.”

“Thanks. You too.” Liam ended the call before Emma could say anything else.

She sat in silence for a moment longer, the only noise Rogan’s excited yips every time she threw his ball for him to fetch.

“I really need to find Liam a girlfriend,” she mumbled to herself, before firing off a few quick messages of her own.

* * *

Liam found Killian in one of his brother’s favourite hiding spots as a kid. It was a little more cramped now that both men were over six feet tall, but he managed to make it into the small stone building. Just.

“I’m sorry for what I said about Emma,” he mumbled. Killian still hadn’t looked his way. “I know that she needs to be protected and I know how much she means to you too. I just… I really thought Helen liked me, you know? That things were finally looking up for me.”

“This doesn’t mean they’re not,” Killian finally said. “Helen might not have been everything she said she was, but she didn’t make all those changes to your life. _You_ did that.”

“Yeah, but my life is still nowhere near close to being as organised as yours,” Liam sighed. “I know Ma would never say anything, but I’m definitely the disappointing child.”

“You’re _not_ a disappointment, Liam. Nobody sees you that way. You’re just finding your way in life. You’ll get there eventually.”

“Maybe some day I’ll find someone like Emma. I’m glad you have her, Man. She seems to really love you.” Liam fiddled with his phone for something to do. He and Killian didn’t often do the heart-to-heart thing and it was making him uncomfortable.

“Hey, can you keep a secret?” Killian asked suddenly. At the confused look on Liam’s face he simply reached into his shirt, and pulled out the chain hidden underneath it. “I asked Emma to marry me last month.”

“ _Dude_.” Liam’s eyes widened in shock as he watched the ring swing back and forth in the dull light. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“You’re gonna be a king one day!” he gasped. “My brother. A king.”

“Not a king,” Killian explained patiently. “Husband of a future queen. Which… is still kinda scary.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Liam sat in stunned silence for a moment before he asked, “Does Ma know yet?”

“What do you think?” Killian chuckled. “And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell her. Emma and I are gonna tell everyone when we’re together.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Liam promised, clapping his brother on the back. “Guess I should go breakup with my girlfriend.”

“You could just block her number and deal with it after the holidays,” Killian suggested.

“Savage!” his brother laughed. “How many girls’ hearts have you broken that way before?”

“Surprisingly none.”

Liam stood up as awkwardly as he could before he extended a hand to pull his brother to his feet.

“Okay, how about we go sneak in a pint or two before Ma catches us? To celebrate?”


	115. Chapter 114

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. There will be more this week as I have a poorly middle child, all three off for half-term and 2 papers due!

Emma was so happy to see her mother at breakfast on Christmas Eve. It was the first year Mary hadn’t travelled to Sandringham with her daughter, and Emma had certainly missed her. Instead of having Mary act as a buffer between her father’s obnoxious sisters, and their spoiled children, Emma had spent most of her time camped out in her room, putting a few plans into action for the following year.

“Emma!” Mary greeted her daughter with such enthusiasm that Emma couldn’t contain the smile on her face. “How are you doing, baby girl?” Rogan gave an excited little yip from his place between her legs and Mary looked down in surprise. “Who’s this little guy?” she asked.

Emma bent down to scoop him up into her arms, scratching behind his ears. “This is Rogan.” She beamed down at the little dog that had been her constant companion all weekend. “He was an early Christmas gift from Killian.”

“Welcome to the family, little man,” Mary cooed, scratching behind Rogan’s ears as he waggled his tail for her.

“Disgusting creature,” Anne hissed, as she passed.

When Mary’s head shot up, a retort already on the tip of her tongue, Emma’s hand came out to hold her mother back, both physically and verbally. “Don’t,” she cautioned. “She’s not worth it.”

“You’re too nice for your own good,” Mary cautioned her daughter, before heading back over to the breakfast table. Emma followed behind her, making sure to take the seat Mary had left open for her at the opposite end of the table, and depositing Rogan onto the floor with his ball to keep him occupied. “How have things been so far?” she asked, pitching her voice low so it wouldn’t be heard at the other end of the table.

“Not too bad. A few snide comments here and there, so… no different from last year. How are you feeling?” Emma took a sip from the fresh coffee that had been poured for her.

“Much better. I wanted to rest up a little to make sure I wouldn’t miss our time with Killian’s family. I’m so excited to meet them all.” Mary was almost bouncing in her seat at the thought of it.

“Calm down, Mum. You’re gonna scare them away if you keep that up,” she chuckled.

* * *

“Hey Baby, happy Christmas Eve,” Emma greeted, as soon as the Skype call connected.

“Happy Christmas Eve,” Killian beamed back at her. “I have some people who wanted to say hi, is that okay?”

“Of course.” Emma watched as he tilted the screen of his laptop slightly, showing his parents; Liam; and the only set of grandparents she’d never met before, all sat round the small device. “Hi Joneses,” she greeted, waving for her camera.

“Hi Emma,” came the stuttered replies.

“Emma, these are my grandparents, Siobhan and Steve,” Killian introduced. The older couple waved a little awkwardly at the screen, in a move Emma recognised well. They’d probably heard their grandson was dating a princess, but hadn’t quite believed it until that moment.

“It’s nice to meet you both. Hopefully next time it will be in person,” Emma complimented.

“How’s your day going?” Killian asked, pulling her attention away from the slightly awkward encounter and back to himself. She watched as he folded his long frame down to sit on the floor, putting himself back in the centre of the screen.

“Much better. Mum’s here… finally! Should make this evening more tolerable at any rate.”

“What’s happening tonight?” he questioned. Killian knew the royal family had their own traditions, he just didn’t know what they were.

“We have a formal dinner on Christmas Eve and then open gifts as a family. Christmas Day is spent at church and then bonding time, before everyone scatters again to visit other family and friends.”

“Send me some pictures when you’re ready tonight?” Killian winked for effect, sending Emma into a small giggling fit as she watched the different faces of his family react to his statement.

“Yes, Baby,” she finally agreed. “What are you doing this evening?”

“Well, Mum is making dinner for us all tonight,” Killian paused to look at his mother, who nodded her agreement, “then we’ll probably play cards for a while before Mass.”

“Honestly sounds much better than my night.” While Emma didn’t expand on her comment, Killian knew exactly what she was implying.

“Still not my biggest fan, huh?” he asked.

“Who told you that?”

“Oh… um… your mother?” At the quirk of Emma’s brow, Killian rushed on, “She text me once a few months back about something and we’ve been in touch since.”

“You didn’t tell me that.” Emma looked a little hurt that he’d hidden the information from her, and that was the last thing Killian wanted.

“She sent me a video… of you, Emma. I didn’t tell you because you didn’t know she was there when she recorded it and I didn’t want you to feel awkward about it.”

“That sounds bad, Dude,” Liam threw in, rather unhelpfully.

“It’s not like that,” Killian snapped back at him. “You were at your father’s piano,” he supplied, more for Emma’s benefit than anyone else.

“She showed you that?”

“Yeah. You _have_ been kinda secretive about it.” He smiled softly, hoping Emma would see the quiet encouragement behind his words.

“You know… if you wanted to hear me play, you could have just asked?”

“I believe I did once before,” Killian teased. “I just didn’t wanna push you.”

“I know. And I love you for it.” Emma took a moment to compose her thoughts before she added, “I’ll play for you when you come home.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	116. Chapter 115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little look at Royal tradition over Christmas for you.

Emma thanked her stylist for her help, before showing her out of the room. Christmas Eve dinner was always a formal affair for the royal family. The men would put on their finest dinner suits and shiniest shoes, while the women would wear their most elegant gowns and expensive jewels. Normally, Emma loved any occasion that would allow her to dress up. But she really couldn’t see the point when it came to Christmas Eve dinner. It wasn’t like they would actually be leaving the grounds. And the only people who ever saw the portraits taken that evening were the ones in the room. But, she knew it was a tradition her grandmother loved, so, she had dutifully picked out a gown for the evening and asked her hairstylist to help her with her look for the night.

She had to admit, knowing that Killian was eagerly awaiting pictures for her finished look _definitely_ made the two and half hours it took for her stylist to finally finish her hair worth it.

Emma had chosen a modest gown for the evening. She had far fancier in her wardrobe, but she knew that she’d much rather wear those for events where she would be leaving the house. The nude coloured, velvet-look dress was long sleeved, chasing away the slight chill that always lingered in the huge house. It dipped low enough to give a peek at her cleavage, but not so low that her grandmother would find it unacceptable. The slit at the front of the gown only came to knee-height, and it had a matching belt that cinched around her waist, helping to define her figure. While the gown itself didn’t hold much of a wow factor, her hair certainly did. Her stylist had pulled it back, into a number of messy twists and braids, giving a slightly elevated front for her tiara to rest against. She’d also weaved a few of Emma’s best diamond encrusted pins into the back, adding to the look. Emma had finished the look with a pair of nude pumps, long pear-drop diamond earrings, and a selection of her favourite rings.

She knew she wouldn’t be the most elaborately dressed member of the family that evening, nor would she be wearing the most expensive jewels. She was actually pretty certain her aunt would fill both those requirements. But she did know that she looked good, and she felt comfortable.

Emma took a quick picture of herself in the bathroom mirror, and decided that instead of sending it straight to Killian, she would tweet it to him. At least that way, people outside of the house would see all the effort she’d put into the evening.

**Heading down for family dinner. Missing you, @KillianJones1**

Killian didn’t disappoint. Emma hadn’t even made it down the first flight of stairs before her phone vibrated in her hand.

_Well now I feel incredibly underdressed for mine, @PrincessEmma._

He’d attached a picture of himself, sat at his family’s dinner table, wearing a white t-shirt under a dark button-down and a pair of dark jeans, to the message. Emma would be lying if she said his slightly longer hair and fuller beard didn't make her shiver a little in anticipation of seeing him again. She could also see Liam and Ailene either side of her fiancé.

**@KillianJones1 You know you look good. Stop teasing me! Say hi to everyone for me. X**

_@PrincessEmma I will do. Pass my regards on to everyone your end and call me when you can. Love you. X_

Emma slid her phone into her clutch before plastering her best fake-smile onto her face and making her way into the dinning room, where her family had already begun gathering for the evening.

* * *

“What are you doing?” his grandmother asked, watching as Killian held his phone up to take a picture of the table they were sat round. The flash left her blinking away bright spots for a moment.

“He’s texting Emma,” Ailene explained.

“Tweeting,” Liam corrected, his own phone in hand. “Did you see that she’d updated her header picture?” he asked, leaning over to show Killian the picture Emma had chosen to replace her old one.

It was one that had been taken of the two of them together at the Christmas party. They had been stood in front of one of the large Christmas trees that had been brought in for the party and Killian had Emma wrapped up tightly in his arms. But his favourite part of the image was the wide and genuine smile that lit up her face. Emma only ever seemed to smile like that for him.

“Huh. Emma must have seen the official portraits that were taken at the party,” he noted.

“Portraits? What portraits?” Ailene questioned, leaning forward to take a look at the picture Liam held out to her on his phone. “Oh that’s beautiful, Killian,” she praised. “Do you think Emma can get me a copy of that?”

“I’m sure she can,” he chuckled.

Things between the Jones brothers had been better since Liam’s call to Emma, and subsequent apology. It had taken some time, but they had talked through the Helen fiasco at length, on the drive to their grandparent’s home. Liam’s anger had quickly switched from Killian to Helen, and he’d cut all contact with her. He knew the honourable thing to do would be to see her and explain why. However, he figured that after what she’d done to their family, she didn’t exactly deserve honourable treatment.

So, when Siobhan innocently asked, “Liam, I heard you had a girlfriend too. Why didn’t you bring her?” the tension in the room skyrocketed.

Liam took a moment to push what was left of his dinner around his plate before he simply replied, “She wasn’t right for me, Grandma.”

Killian resolved in that moment to help his big brother find someone who _was_ right for him.

 

                                                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the Art of Elysium Heaven Gala 2014. 
> 
> Killian's is based on Colin's look for Storybrooke1 (and photo is curtesy of a friend of mine). 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	117. Chapter 116

“So, Emma, would you mind if I joined you for your gathering on Wednesday?” Ruth asked suddenly, breaking the tense silence that had settled around the dinner table. Formal family meals had always been that way.

“Of course not,” Emma didn’t hesitate to reply. “I wasn’t sure if you’d want to join us or not, but the invitation always stands.”

“Then I would love to. Is there anything I should bring with me?”

Emma was painfully aware that all eyes were on her, but she carried on regardless. Seeing how much Ruth had accepted Killian always warmed her heart. “No, I think I have it all covered, Grandma. We’re going to eat, and then open some gifts together.”

“Excellent. I’ll bring some tipples with me for the evening.” The room fell silent once more as Ruth returned her attention to her food. Mary shot Emma a sly wink from the other side of the table before Ruth once again spoke up, startling everyone. “Now, I have to ask… I finished watching the episode the other evening where Hook gets his heart back. Is that it? Or is there another episode this weekend?”

Mary began coughing wildly from the opposite side of the table and Emma did her best to smother her own giggles before answering her grandmother. “It’s the midseason break. You have to wait until March for new episodes.”

“March?” Ruth questioned, slightly outraged. “Tell that boy to get back to work. How is one supposed to wait until March for more new episodes?”

“Welcome to my world, Grandma,” Emma sniggered.

When Ruth turned back to her food once more, Emma pulled out her phone to fire off another message for Killian, under the table.

**Direct quote from my grandmother this evening - “Tell @KillianJones1 to get back to work. How is one supposed to wait until March for new episodes?”**

* * *

After dinner, everyone gathered in the drawing room to exchange gifts. Most were gag gifts, as it was hard to buy something meaningful for a family that really did have everything they could want for. Emma had left her serious gifts for her mother and grandmother at home, knowing that she could exchange those in private at a later date.

Instead, she sat dutifully in the corner, laughing when it was expected and complimenting the few serious gifts that had been thrown in. She’d been messaging Killian since she sat down, using a fold of her dress to keep her phone covered. But it was becoming harder to stop from drawing attention to herself. Killian’s grandparents had given their gifts to the family too, and he was currently busy sending her shots of everyone in the _hideous_ sweaters his grandmother had knitted for them all.

“This is for you, Emma.” She was pulled back to the room when Anne tossed a gift in her direction. Emma knew better than to expect anything nice, so she tore the paper open carefully, a gracious smile already on her face. When she finally pulled the last of it away, and turned over the box, her face fell.

“What the hell is this?” she asked, trying to control the rage bubbling inside of her.

Mary stood up from her own seat to make her way over to her daughter’s side for a better look at what she’d been given. She needn’t have bothered. Anne didn’t seem ashamed of it at all.

“It’s a new boyfriend for you, Emma. Can’t be any less worthy of you than your current one.” Anne laughed at her own joke but everybody else in the room seemed to have the sense not to.

“You think it’s funny that I have a boyfriend who loves me?” Emma asked, taking a step forward. She wasn’t the tallest of people, but she did tower over her aunt in her heels. Mary took her own step forward, laying a comforting hand on her daughter’s arm. “Just what is it about Killian that you dislike so much? Is it because he loves me? Because he’s a successful actor who’s just been offered a role in a movie that has Oscar-worthy written all over it? The fact that he’s a sweet Irish boy who treats me right? Maybe it’s because he’s Catholic? How about the fact that’s he absolutely gorgeous? Or is it because the _moment_ he marries me, the sweet, Catholic, Irish boy who wasn’t born into royalty becomes more important than you _ever_ will be?”

“He’s not worthy of that title,” Anne spat back.

“Oh _please_. When are you going to drop this shit?” Emma took another step forward, watching as her aunt seemed to shrink under her gaze. “I didn’t ask to be born into this, you know? I didn’t ask for everything that’s going to be put on _my_ shoulders the moment _your_ mother dies. I’m _sorry_ that the change in law didn’t happen before _you_ were born. I’m _sorry_ that _my_ birth messed up _your_ plans to be queen. I _really_ am. But it happened. Get over it. Because the way you’re treating me right now, the _first_ thing I’ll do when I become queen is strip you of _all_ your titles and property for disrespecting _my_ husband.”

Emma stormed out of the room, slipping off her heels to run up the stairs, before anything else could be said.

She’d had enough family bonding for the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	118. Chapter 117

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the week from me. I'm running on so little sleep that I'm planning to hibernate this weekend. 
> 
> I will also update Fairytales though.

“I’m sorry, Beautiful. Do you want me to fly back and keep you company?” Emma had been Skyping with Killian since she woke that morning. She’d reluctantly told him all about the night before, after he’d seen the downcast look on her face, and then about her plans to leave Sandringham that afternoon, after she’d joined her family at church.

“No, you should enjoy the holidays with your family. I’ll be fine. I have Rogan for company,” Emma assured him, rolling up her tights as carefully as possible, to avoid snagging them. “Tell me you had a better night?”

“Yeah, we did. Helen tried to call Liam at one point, so Ma flushed his phone down Grandma’s loo. That was fun.” Emma snorted at the mental image that brought to mind. “And Grandma has already started making you one of her famous winter sweaters. So, be prepared for that! I recommend long sleeves to stop the itching.” Emma laughed once more, grateful that Killian always seemed to know what she needed.

“Thank you,” she told him genuinely. “I needed that this morning.”

“Grandma’s sweater? _Nobody_ needs that, Emma. It’s like some form of torture.” He waited for her giggles to die down before he switched back to the more serious topic of conversation. “I just wish I could hold you right now.”

“Me too. But it won’t be much longer until you can.” Emma moved then, walking out of frame to slide on the red dress she’d chosen for church. It was a deep wine-coloured red that had a wide navy sash tied around her waist, and was trimmed in the same colour around her neck. “What do you think?” she asked, moving back into frame once more. “Respectable enough?”

“You look stunning,” Killian offered. “You always do.”

Emma ended the call just before her mother knocked on her door, letting her know that the family were preparing to leave. Emma, as the most senior member of the family after her grandmother, was always expected to lead the family on the walk to church.

“I’ll be down in a second,” she told Mary, sliding on the new black ankle boots her mother had bought her for Christmas, before easing on the thick white trench coat she had bought for the occasion. It would be prefect for keeping her warm on a winter’s day, but also looked smart enough for a trip to Church. All that was left to grab was her black leather gloves and bag. She gave Rogan an affectionate scratch behind the ears, and plaster on the smile that told the rest of the world that they were all one big happy family, before closing her bedroom door behind herself.

* * *

Anton already had the car waiting when Emma and her family arrived back at Sandringham House.

“Are you sure I can’t talk you into staying?” Ruth asked, pulling Emma aside.

“Not this time, Grandma. Besides, I have some final touches to put together before the New Year party, so I’ll stay busy.”

Ruth pulled her granddaughter in for one more hug before releasing her. “Have a safe trip home.”

“I will, Grandma. Thank you.”

“Sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Mary asked, escorting Emma to the waiting car.

“I’m sure, Mum. I’ll be fine. I have a few things I need to do anyway.” She leaned in to press a kiss to her mother’s cheek. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

Mary simply nodded her head and watched as her daughter slid into the back of the car. Rogan was already in his box, his little head peeking over the top to see what was going on.

* * *

“Are you positive this will be okay?” Ailene asked, for the second time in less than an hour.

“I’m sure, Ma. Will you stop worrying, please?” Killian rolled his eyes at his mother’s antics, but said nothing more. He knew how much this meant to her.

“Isn’t this a form of trespassing, though?”

“No, Ma. It’s not trespassing. I have a key,” he sighed, trying his hardest to focus on the roads and not his mother in the backseat of the car. He’d never actually made the drive himself. He’d always been driven.

“You have a key?” Killian wasn’t the only one who cringed at his mother’s high-pitched tone.

“Yes, Ma. I have a key. It’s really not a big deal. Now can I please concentrate on where we’re going so we don’t end up lost on Christmas Day?” That finally seemed to do the trick and the interior of the car fell silent.

Until he rolled it to a stop outside of Clarence House.

Killian had visited enough in the past to know the process of getting into the building.

“Good evening, Mr. Jones.”

“Evening Sam. How’s things?” he asked, handing over his own passport, along with those of his parents and brother, for the security checks.

“Not bad,” Sam replied, sorting through the documents. “Here.” He handed Killian’s back to him without a second glance. “You’re now listed as an official resident, you won’t be required to present identification anymore.”

Sam’s words were met with an excited squeal from the back of the car, and Killian prayed that he was already far enough away not to hear it. Sam returned ten minutes later, with the rest of the passports in his hands. “Merry Christmas, Mr. Jones.”

“Merry Christmas, Sam.”

Although Killian had never driven himself to Clarence House before, he found Emma’s reserved parking spots quite easily and pulled the rental car into the one next to her Audi.

Ailene was out of the car before he could remove the key from the ignition.

“Calm down, Ma,” he placated. “It’s really not _that_ exciting.”

“Not for you, maybe,” she shot back.

Brennan and Liam grabbed the suitcases from the trunk of the car, before turning to follow Killian into the building. It didn’t take him long to work out how to get through the doors, having watched Anton do it so often himself, and they were soon inside the private elevator up to Emma’s floor.

“Do you think it will be okay to take pictures?” Ailene asked, pulling out the new camera her sons had bought her for Christmas.

“If you must,” Killian sighed. “Just nothing too personal.”

As the elevator came to a stop, his heart rate kicked up a little. He hoped that Emma wouldn’t be angry at him for bringing his parents by.

_Maybe he should have just dropped them off at a hotel for the night?_

He didn’t have time to worry too long. He slid his key into the lock, for the very first time, and watched as it turned effortlessly, leaving the door to swing open.

The apartment was dark and silent at first glance, and Killian wondered if maybe Emma had gone out. He knew she liked to walk around the grounds to clear her head, and having Rogan gave her the perfect excuse to do so. It was only when he heard Rogan’s yips of joy that he relaxed a little more. The puppy was already rushing towards him, his little legs carrying him as fast as he could, while his tail wiggled behind him.

“Hey, Boy,” he greeted, bending down to scratch behind the dog’s ears. “Where’s Emma?” Rogan took off almost instantly, heading straight for the lounge. Killian followed behind him, not bothering to check and see if his parents were following him. He knew they would be.

When his eyes finally landed on Emma’s small form, his heart sank. She was curled up in the corner of her sofa, fast asleep, with a fleece blanket thrown over her legs. She’d changed into a pair of leggings and a vest top, and pulled her hair back into a braid. But it was her red, puffy eyes that caught his attention most.

She’d been crying.

Killian dropped down to his knees in front of her, running the backs of his knuckles gently down her face.

“Wake up, Beautiful,” he whispered softly, not wanting to scare her.

Emma came back to consciousness slowly, before sitting up suddenly, glancing around her dark lounge.

“Killian?” she asked, a little confused. “What are you doing here?”

“We didn’t want you to be alone on Christmas night.”

“We?” Emma didn’t need a physical answer from Killian. A quick glance behind her showed the rest of the Jones family, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

 

                                                                                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's church look is based on Jen's look for the Opening Night of 'Dracula' at the Little Shubert Theatre in New York City 2011.
> 
> Thanks for reading and all of your sweet comments on the last chapter. 
> 
> Btw - the gift was an inflatable boyfriend! (My Uncle gets 1 every year for Christmas because he's an eternal bachelor).


	119. Chapter 118

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed your weekend.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Emma gasped. “You didn’t need to come all this way for me.”

“Of course we did, Beautiful.” Killian reached out a gentle hand to cup the side of her face. He used his thumb to brush away the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheek. “You’re family. We love you.”

Emma didn’t care about the audience that was watching them not far away. She threw her arms around Killian’s neck, pulling him in to a tight hug. He was more than happy to reciprocate, squeezing her to his chest. Emma let herself be held by him for a long moment, his presence already chasing away the bad memories of the previous day. When she pulled back, her smile was firmly fixed in place as she turned to face the rest of the Jones family.

Ailene pulled her in for another hug before she could say anything. “I’m so sorry you had a bad Christmas, Honey,” she whispered.

“It’s definitely looking up now.” Emma gave Brennan a slightly awkward hug before she paused in front of Liam, a little unsure of where they stood now, after the Helen fiasco.

“Come here,” he told her, pulling her into his arms. Emma went with a small smile on her face, happy to know that her future-brother-in-law didn’t hate her. “Congratulations,” he whispered when she was close enough that his parents wouldn’t hear. She pulled back slightly, a confused look in her eyes. Liam’s own flicked over to Killian, down to his chest, and back again before Emma finally put it together.

“Thank you,” she murmured back. “Now, how about I get you guys some drinks? Killian, did you wanna show your parents and brother where to put their bags?” she asked, a little louder.

“Of course.”

“Can we get a full tour while we’re at it?” Ailene was bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. Her excitement spilling out into the room.

“Of course, Ma,” Killian sighed, gesturing for them to leave the room. He paused to drop a kiss to Emma’s forehead before showing his family upstairs and to the spare rooms, Rogan running after him.

Emma busied herself with turning on the Christmas lights, and starting a fire, before she went to grab some drinks. When she’d first returned home, all she’d wanted to do was curl up in a ball and forget the past few days. But now, surrounded by people she loved, she’d never felt more like celebrating Christmas.

Killian and Liam returned fairly quickly, both dropping down onto the sofa.

“Where are your parents?” she asked, handing each of them a bottle of beer.

“Ma got distracted with your picture frames on the wall going up the stairs,” Killian explained.

“ _Oh my god, my picture is in a frame labelled ‘family’ next to a picture of the Queen of England_.” Liam raised his voice to mock his mother and Emma found herself laughing, feeling a little guilty for it. “Give her half an hour and she’ll be back. She’s probably taking pictures of _everything_.”

Emma sat down next to Killian, happy to curl up in his arms as they waited for Ailene and Brennan to join them again. “So, um… you know?” she asked Liam, breaking the comfortable silence.

“I told him. I didn’t think you’d mind,” Killian explained. “He won’t say anything to Ma until we’re ready. I promise.”

“I won’t,” Liam assured her. “Your secret is safe with me. But I’m glad he did tell me. I’m gonna need all the time I can get to write my best-man speech. Assuming I _am_ your best-man?”

“Of course you are,” Killian scoffed. “But… now that I think about it… maybe I should ask Robin. I’m not sure _your_ stories would be appropriate for a royal audience.”

“Oh, and you think Robin’s would be?”

* * *

Brennan and Ailene returned not long after, taking their own seats in the lounge.

“Emma, your home is beautiful,” Ailene complimented. “I love your holiday decorations too.”

“Emma loves decorating for the holidays,” Killian added, remembering their own Christmas tree back at his home. He’d stopped by every day since he’d flown back, to tend to the tree and escape for a while.

“Well, who doesn’t?” Ailene gratefully accepted the glass of wine that Emma had poured for her, before she left to fetch Brennan a beer.

“Well, as it’s Christmas, how about we open some gifts?” Emma asked, gesturing to the tree that was still stacked pretty high. “As long as we promise to save a few for when my mum returns, she won’t mind.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. Brennan go and fetch our gifts for Emma.” Brennan left to do as his wife asked, while Liam and Killian both excused themselves to grab their own gifts.

“Would you mind helping me with some of these?” Emma asked Ailene.

“Of course not, Dear.” She waited as Emma handed a number of gifts over, before stacking them into small piles in front of where everyone had been sat. “How are you feeling?” she asked quietly. “Killian wouldn’t say much about what had happened, but I gather you were rather upset.”

“It’s stupid really,” Emma waved away her concern. “My aunt has always hated that I ousted her as first in line to the throne. Not really something I can control.”

“That sounds a little petty.”

“Oh it is. The Succession To The Crown Act was revised when my mother was pregnant with me. Before then, it was always the first-born male that was first in line to the throne. Now, it’s the first-born child. Anne was the first-born child. She was three years older than my father. I think she’s a little bitter that the law wasn’t changed before her birth.” Ailene nodded her understanding. She knew what sibling rivalry could look like. She’d seen it in her own sons often enough. “I think me dating Killian has just added insult to injury. Before the law change, marrying him would have meant I’d have to abdicate my right to the throne.”

Ailene gasped in shock. “Because he’s not royal?”

“No. My mum’s not either. It’s because he’s a Catholic. But after the law change, I can now marry him without giving up my claim to the throne. I just can’t convert to Catholicism.”

“Wow. I had no idea the laws were so strict,” Ailene admitted.

“Yeah. I’m just endlessly grateful that my grandmother made the changes she did before I was born. I can’t imagine my life now without Killian in it.”

Emma’s eyes drifted over to where her fiancé was walking through the door, a large bag of gifts in both hands, and Rogan weaving in and out of his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Succession To The Crown Act was actually changed for the birth of Prince George, when the royal family were unsure if the Duchess was expecting a Prince or Princess. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	120. Chapter 119

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I caught the bug! :-(

“Oh Emma, this is really too much,” Ailene protested, looking at the small pile of neatly wrapped gifts before her. “You bought my dress for the party. That was more than enough.”

“It’s not much,” Emma assured her. “I just wanted you to have a few things to open.”

“Okay, how are we doing this?” Liam asked, his hands already fiddling with his own gifts. “Can we just tear into them?”

“No,” Ailene protested at the same time Emma said, “Yes.”

“Princess’ vote rules, Ma.” Liam didn’t bother waiting for his mother’s response before he started tearing the wrapping off his first gift. Emma simply laughed at his excitement, Rogan already chasing down the stray pieces of paper, before she nodded to the pile in front of Killian.

Emma was too caught up watching Killian’s family open their gifts to unwrap her own. She watched as Liam squealed with delight at the signed Vinyl she’d managed to locate for him, as Brennan nodded his thanks for the bottle of Whiskey she’d purchased for him and as Ailene’s eyes watered at the photo album she’d put together for her.

But it was Killian’s reactions she’d been most interested in.

The first gift he’d opened was the small cross pendant she’s purchased to replace the one he’d lost on set earlier in the year. Killian sent Emma a small smile of thanks before turning his attention back to the next gift in his pile. She watched on as he open a number of jackets, jeans and shirts that she’d bought for him, before he finally started making his way to the ones she was most nervous about.

“I can’t believe you found one,” he cried, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room. He pulled out the Polaroid camera, with a childlike glee, already digging into the box to see how the machine would work. Emma was grateful she’d had the forethought to set it up ready to go. He snapped a few pictures of her first, waving the small print outs in front of his face to develop them, before turning the camera to his family.

“Why a Polaroid camera?” Brennan asked, blinking away the bright spots left behind by the flash.

“Um…” Killian’s face flushed bright red and both his father and brother dissolved into giggles as they realised why he’d asked for one. Ailene, thankfully, looked clueless.

“You’re such a perv,” Liam joked, pulling the camera out of his hands to snap a few pictures of his brother.

Killian finally sat the camera aside, turning his attention back to the last gift in front of him, hoping that his family would drop the subject.

It seemed to work when he lifted the lid on a black leather _Mont Blanc_ watch. Ailene gasped as she pulled the box out of his hand, turning it under the tree lights to get a better look at the piece.

“This is gorgeous,” she complimented.

“It really is.” Killian leaned over to brush his lips against Emma’s, before dropping his forehead down to rest against hers. “Thank you, Baby. I love them.”

Emma brought her lips up to meet his once more, before she pulled away to look down at the pile of gifts waiting for her.

“Go on,” Killian nudged her gently and Emma suddenly realised that by watching everyone else open their gifts first, she now had their full attention.

The first present she opened was from Liam, and she giggled as she pulled out the neatly folded football shirt and rugby jersey in the Republic of Ireland’s colours. “Thanks, Liam,” she chuckled, holding them up to judge the sizing.

“I figured they’d come in handy for your next bet.” He winked cheekily and Emma leaned over to give him a hug. “Check the back,” he whispered, just low enough for her to hear.

She picked up the football shirt once more and turned it over slightly, her heart leaping a little when she saw the name JONES had been printed on the back of it.

The next gift she opened was from Ailene and Brennan. They had both been unsure what to get for a princess, so Ailene had called Belle for some help one afternoon. The small clutch bag and pair of knee-high boots nestled inside the box were not only the perfect size, but also the right style too. “Thank you so much for these. I already know what I want to wear them with.”

The rest of Emma’s pile was all from Killian. She tore into them a little more eagerly than she had the others, knowing Killian knew her better than anyone else did.

She was not disappointed.

He’d picked coats that he knew would be warm enough for functions, and still respectful enough for a princess to wear. There were shoes from her favourite designers, in colours she didn’t currently own (which was quite a feat in itself. Emma did love pretty shoes). She gasped in delight at some of the dresses he’d chosen for her. Some clearly more suited to slightly fancier events and others that would be perfect for her royal duties. He’d even included a jumpsuit, that Emma instantly fell in love with. “This will be perfect for the BAFTA’s next year,” she commented, offhandedly.

“Excuse me?” Killian asked, a little confused.

“I’ve been attending the BAFTA’s since I was twenty-one. Did you not know?”

“Not at all,” Killian replied honestly. “Does this mean I get to accompany you?”

“I was thinking of asking your brother,” she deadpanned. “Of course you get to come with me. Idiot.”

The last few items on her pile were much smaller and Emma sighed with delight as she saw the tickets to a play she’d wanted to see nestled inside one box. She’d been desperate to attend for years but it wasn’t her mother’s kind of show, and she wasn’t interested in going alone.

The last box rattled a little as she picked it up, and Emma sent a sly smile Killian’s way. She knew that rattle well. As she pulled the gift-wrap off and lifted the lid, her heart stopped a little.

“Jesus, Killian,” she gasped.

“You don’t like it?”

Emma could barely pull her eyes away from the bracelet nestled inside the velvet box, to look at the man she loved.

“It’s fucking stunning,” she answered honestly, not caring about the way her future in-laws chuckled at her cursing. “It must have cost a small fortune.”

“Well, you’re worth it.”

Unsure of what else to say, Emma threw herself into Killian arms, hoping to show him how much she loved him instead.

 

                                                                              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I think you all know what's coming. 
> 
> Killian's new watch is the Mont Blanc Heritage Spirit Perpetual Calendar watch. 
> 
> The real Helen (she's much nicer than the character I named after her) and I are having a debate and we'd love your input. How many photo ops is TOO many photo ops with one person?


	121. Chapter 120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be admitted to hospital on Monday for surgery, so I shall try and post up until then, but I have some stuff I must get done before then (as I won't be able to do it after).

Emma was already sat in bed, waiting for Killian, when he switched off the bathroom light.

“Another new one?” he asked, fingering the blue lace rose that currently rested between Emma’s breasts.

“Yes,” she told him, slapping away his hand. “Here.”

Killian hadn’t noticed the package that was sat in her lap, on the bed, until she picked it up and held it out to him. He’d been far too preoccupied with Emma’s new choice of nightwear.

“What’s this?” he asked, turning it over in his hands. It felt like a book. A _really_ thin book.

“One last gift. I didn’t want to give it to you while your family were there. It’s kind of personal.”

Killian’s eyes lit up with a devious glint and Emma shook her head before he could voice his opinions. “Not _that_ kind of gift. Just… open it?”

He did so carefully, not wanting to risk tearing whatever was inside. When he got the gift-wrap off, Killian was left with a leather-bound folder in his hands, inscribed with his initials.

“Thanks?”

“Open it, you idiot,” Emma sighed, seeing the confusion light up his face.

Inside, Killian found a handful of the thickest, most luxurious pages he’d ever seen before. He turned the first over and gasped in surprise as he finally worked out what Emma was giving him. It helped that the first page had been titled _For Killian_.

“Is this what I think it is?” he asked, leafing through the rest of them.

“Yeah. I was gonna play it for you, but I don’t really want the first time you hear it to be with your family in the same room.”

“It’s perfect, Emma. Thank you.” He pulled her in for a sweet kiss, using his lips to show her just how much he loved Emma’s final gift for him. It wasn’t just that she had composed a piece of music _for_ him. It was that she had given him a small piece of herself, in the form of that music. Killian understood that better than anyone else.

Emma pulled away with a slight groan when he started to slip the straps of her gown down her arms, for better access.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, not pulling back far enough to see the look on her face.

“We can’t,” she told him, her voice reflecting her inner conflict as he began sucking a mark into her collarbone.

“Why not?”

“You parents are on the next floor down. What if they hear us?”

Killian let out a delighted giggle at her comment and Emma gave him a playful shove. “Sweetheart, I’m pretty sure my parents assume we’re having sex. They know we share a room. And I’m also pretty sure this building is soundproofed well. You have nothing to worry about.”

Emma didn’t look fully convinced but she soon melted under Killian’s playful hands and skilled tongue.

“Just don’t scream too loudly.” He gave her a devious wink before he dived under her gown.

* * *

 

Emma woke the next morning before Killian, her desire to make the day perfect, for his family, driving her up and out of bed. She showered quickly, leaving her hair down naturally, before slipping on a black dress, with white lace cuff and collar detailing, and a pair of black ankle boots, that Killian had bought her for Christmas, before heading down to begin making coffee.

She stopped short of her kitchen door when she saw Liam was already sat at her breakfast bar, nursing his own drink.

“Morning,” she offered gently, in an attempt not to startle him.

“Good morning,” he replied, finally lifting his eyes from his mug. “Do you always look so good at this time of the morning?”

“Nah, ask Killian. I _detest_ this time of the morning. It should be banned.” She made herself busy starting a fresh pot of coffee, with enough to keep everyone going should they wake, before turning her full attention back to Liam.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, taking in appearance. He had only thrown on a pair of lounge pants before he left his room, so Liam was shirtless. But Emma was more focused on his posture than his lack of clothing. Everything about him just screamed _defeated_ and she hated seeing that look on someone she’d come to care so deeply for.

“You don’t need to hear my problems,” he told her, smiling bitterly at his almost empty mug.

“You’re right. I don’t _need_ to. But I’d like to.” Emma pulled up a stool of her own, careful not to sit too close, so he wouldn’t feel suffocated by her presence. This way, he had a clear out if he wanted it. “I know we haven’t known each other long, but you can talk to me, Liam. If I can help, I will.”

“I’m not sure you can. You have your whole life worked out. I really don’t. I’m the wrong side of thirty-five and I don’t even own my own home. I don’t know what I want to do with my life.”

Emma took a moment to think about what Liam had said before she spoke. The last thing she wanted to do was offend him. Especially so soon after the Helen-shaped bomb she’d dropped. “I’m not really sure I’m the best person you should be comparing yourself to here,” she began, as tactfully as she could. “I might have my own home but it’s not _really_ mine. It belongs to the state and my family. I haven’t paid for it with my own earnings, like your brother has his home. And while my life might be worked out, I really contributed very little to that. My whole life has been preparing me to takeover for my grandmother. I have _no_ say in that at all. Okay, well I have a little say, but it’s basically a question of, ‘Do you want to be Queen? Yes or no?’ There are no other options. I don’t get to choose my own career. While I’m happy running my father’s foundation and charities _now_ , I only fell into that because of _who_ I am. Because it’s expected of me. I can’t say that if I were born into a different life that I’d have mine worked out right now.”

Neither of them said anything for a long moment before Emma finally said, “Let’s start with the things we can change. Your job. Killian said you hated it, right?” At Liam’s slight nod, she carried on. “So, what do you think you’d like doing?”

“I always wanted to join the navy,” he sighed. “Kinda missed that call though.”

“You haven’t. I happen to know for a fact that you need to be under thirty-seven before you begin basic training. You fit that profile.”

“I’m not so sure they’d want me,” he sighed, getting up to pour himself another mug of coffee. “And if they did, I’m not sure I could get to basic training before I hit thirty-seven.”

“I could get you there,” Emma offered.

Liam turned to look at her for a moment, assessing how genuine her offer was. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. My grandfather was a navy man all his life. It wouldn’t be hard to pull a few strings if that’s what you _really_ wanted.”

Liam didn’t bother answering. Instead, he just swept Emma up into a tight hug, not caring about how inappropriate it might be.

At least… not until he heard the slightly started voice behind him.

“Oh my. Emma, why is there a half naked man in your kitchen?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for Fairytales 3. 
> 
> Thank you for your feedback on my debate with Helen. I shall feel less ashamed of the number of photo ops I have booked with Colin and Sean now :-P 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	122. Chapter 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last one for about a week (if all goes well) just so I don't leave you hanging.

“Mum,” Emma gasped letting go of Liam, who had suddenly gone rigid in her arms. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to see Nana and Grandad before coming home?”

“I was, but your Nana wants to come here instead, so I was going to pick her up tomorrow.” Mary waved a dismissive hand before turning her attention back to Liam. “Who is this? Does Killian know about this?”

“Yes, Mother.” Emma stepped forward a little, tugging on Liam’s arm to make him move. “This is Liam Jones. Killian’s older brother.”

“Oh.” Mary looked stunned for a moment before she extended her hand for him to shake. “It’s nice to meet you, Liam.”

“You too,” he mumbled. “I should, um… I should go… shower, and dress.” He headed out of the room before Emma could say anything else, but she did catch his muttered, “and thrown myself from the balcony,” before he hit the stairs.

Mary cocked a single brow at her daughter and Emma raised one of her own in retaliation. “What?” she asked.

“His brother, Emma? Really? Killian’s a nice guy. He doesn’t deserve that. I expected better from you.”

Emma was too shocked to reply to her mother’s accusations. Thankfully, Killian chose that moment to make his own presence known, sauntering into the kitchen, already fully dressed, asking, “Why is my brother contemplating throwing himself off a balcony?”

“Because my mother seems to think we’re having an affair,” Emma replied, tilting forward slightly to kiss him as he made his way past her.

Killian turned his head to see Mary stood awkwardly to one side, before looking back at Emma. “Don’t ask,” she told him. “I’ll explain it all later.” He nodded his agreement before turning back to Mary.

“Merry Christmas, Mary. How are you feeling?”

Mary seemed to brighten a little, realising she had completely misunderstood the situation. It didn’t take long for her to slide into the open seat next to Killian, the two of them nursing mugs of coffee as they spoke about their Christmases and the gifts they had received so far.

Liam returned about an hour later, this time, fully dressed and with his parents behind him. He avoided the looks Killian and Mary were throwing his way, instead taking a seat at the far end of Emma’s kitchen.

He needn’t have worried, though. Mary’s attention was fully fixed on Killian’s parents.

“Emma. Why didn’t you tell me Mr. and Mrs. Jones were here?”

“I thought you’d already worked that out, given that Liam and Killian are both here too,” she replied. “Would you like some coffee?” she asked, turning her attention to Ailene and Brennan. While Brennan nodded his agreement, Ailene looked like she was torn between wanting to throw herself at Mary, and holding herself back to avoid embarrassment.

Mary took the decision out of her hands, pulling Ailene into the tightest of hugs. “It’s so good to finally meet you,” she gushed. “I can’t begin to tell you what a wonderful young man your son is. You raised him so well.”

“Me? Look at your daughter. She’s so kind and sensitive and gorgeous…”

“Maybe we should take this into the lounge,” Emma suggested, handing over a mug of coffee to Brennan, and sitting Ailene’s on the counter. “I’d hate to interrupt their bonding moment.”

The men, and Emma, retired to the lounge, where Rogan had been busy trying to attack the baubles at the bottom of Emma’s tree. She scooped him up, into her arms, and deposited him next to Liam, on the sofa.

“Is there anything you wanted to do today?” she asked, taking her own seat next to Killian.

“As long as I can watch the game this afternoon, I am _all_ good.”

Emma wasn’t the slightest bit surprised. She knew how much Killian and his family loved sports.

“It’s a good job that in this case, _your_ team is also _my_ team,” she chuckled, leaning over to give him a sweet kiss.

“Ugh. Whatever we do today, I vote less of _that_ ,” Liam scoffed, tossing a cushion in their direction.

* * *

When Ailene and Mary finally left the kitchen, it was to find Emma curled into Killian’s chest, and Rogan stretched out across his legs, both fast asleep. Killian had his hands running softly through Emma’s hair as he chatted quietly with his brother and father, trying hard not to wake either of the beings currently using him as a pillow.

“She was so angry the other night,” Mary commented suddenly, moving round to sit on the floor in front of her daughter. “I don’t blame her for leaving early.”

“I’m sorry,” Killian offered quietly. “I’m sorry for causing all this tension.”

“Don’t be,” Mary scoffed, louder than she intended. “Anne’s been causing problems since the moment Ruth announced the changes to the law. It’s not you. She’s the one with the problem. I’m just sorry you’re finally going to meet her next week.”

“Not looking forward to that,” Killian admitted softly.

“Don’t worry too much,” she reassured him. “Ruth pulled Anne aside after Emma left the room Christmas Eve night. We could all hear her yelling three rooms away. It was rather awkward, actually. Anne knows she’s treading a fine line right now. She won’t risk upsetting her mother and being cut off. She likes her money and her title too much for that.”

Killian looked down at Emma in his arms, before Mary pulled his attention back to her.

“Now, how about I make everyone some lunch?”

“No,” came Emma’s muffled response. “Nobody’s ready for _that_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your well wishes.


	123. Chapter 122

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me while I was gone. I did a lot of writing during that time but unfortunately, under the influence of heavy pain meds, it also needed a lot of editing.

To absolutely nobody’s surprise, Ailene and Mary hit it off instantly and spent most of their day chatting away about anything and everything they could think of. While they bonded over a few bottles of wine, Emma joined the men of the family to watch Boxing Day football, before they decided a round of poker was in order.

It was a relatively quiet day, but it was one of the best Emma had ever had. Being surrounded by the people she loved most, doing nothing special, was more than she could have asked for over the Christmas holidays.

“So, that went well,” Killian commented, sliding into bed, next to Emma. This time, she was wearing a teal blue satin and black lace gown. He definitely approved of these new additions to her wardrobe.

“Did you expect any different?” she asked, cocking a brow in his direction, as she continued to massage lotion into her bare arms.

“Not really, but there’s always a first time for everything. I was so worried Ma would say something to offend your mum.”

“Have you not learned yet that mum is pretty relaxed? She’s not easy to offend.” Emma set the lotion back on the bedside table and switched off her light, before she let Killian pull her into his arms.

“I know. But I’m still waiting for that other shoe to drop, you know? _I_ know you can do much better than me, so I guess I’m waiting for the day _you’ll_ work it out too.”

Emma pressed a gentle kiss to the space where Killian’s heart was beating, right next to where her engagement ring rested, before looking up at him. “Never gonna happen,” she assured him.

Killian pulled her in for a sweet kiss, allowing his fingers to tangle in her hair and hold her close, while her hands explored his naked chest. He pulled away when she stifled a yawn, painfully aware that she’d had a few rough days.

“Get some sleep, Beautiful,” he told her, easing her back down into his arms. He flicked off the last of the lights before she could say anything in protest.

“Night Baby,” she whispered back, before raising her voice to call out, “Night Rogan.” The little dog gave a small whine of acknowledgement from his bed at the foot of theirs, before the room fell silent.

* * *

 

Emma wasn’t at all surprised to find Ailene, Brennan and Mary already sat in her kitchen the next morning, chatting away over coffee. She’d had a feeling that her mother and Killian’s would be hard to separate.

“Morning Emma,” Mary teased, her eyes flicking to the clock on the wall.

“Yeah, yeah. Save it,” she snapped, heading straight for the coffee machine.

“What are your plans for today?”

Emma leaned back against the counter as she thought about the day ahead. “I was actually thinking I’d take everyone over to the palace for the day. Show them around a little. I need to check on some of the things in the ballroom too, so kill two birds with one stone?”

“Oh, I’d love that.” Ailene bounced a little in her seat. “Would your grandmother mind?”

“She’s still at Sandringham.” Emma watched as Ailene’s face fell a little, before she added, “but she’ll be back for Wednesday. She’s going to join us here for dinner.”

“She is? I might need to go shopping before then.”

“Oh, I could take you,” Mary offered, her own excitement building.

Emma tried to hide her chuckles by busying herself in the fridge, while Brennan rolled his eyes at his wife’s antics.

“What about you, Mum?”

Mary looked up at the sound of her daughter’s voice. “Me? Today?” At Emma’s nod she replied, “I have to go and pick up your grandparents, remember? I’ll bring them round when we get back so you can introduce Killian to them.”

“Introduce me to who?” he asked, sliding effortlessly into the conversation. His hair was still slightly damp from the shower, and the thin t-shirt he’d thrown on was doing nothing to help Emma’s libido at that moment. “Emma?” he teased, when he realised that her eyes were fixed firmly on his abs.

“Sorry. My, um… Mum’s picking her parents up this morning… to come visit.”

Killian cringed a little at the thought of yet more royalty to impress.

“Don’t worry,” Mary hurried to assure him. “My parents are nothing like David’s side of the family. They’ll love you. At least… my mother will.” She winked in Emma’s direction, which caused the princess to dissolve into a flood of giggles.

“Oh God. I forgot all about that,” Emma sighed.

“Forgot about what?” Killian still wasn’t sure he was reassured by their behaviour.

“My mother loves an Irish man,” Mary told him, patting him on the shoulder before she called out, “I’ll see you all later,” and let herself out of the apartment.

* * *

“Oh wow,” Ailene gasped, as Emma lead the way through the maze of corridors, down to the ballroom. “Is it okay to take pictures?”

“Of course,” she replied. “I just need to make sure everything for the party is still standing, and then we’ll slow down so you can see everything properly.”

Killian watched his mother as they continued through the palace. He knew that she was loving every moment of it, even if all they saw were corridors and closed doors. Emma might not have known it, but he was pretty sure she’d made his mother’s year.

Ailene’s shocked, “wow,” was the first thing that alerted him to the fact that they had arrived at the ballroom. He watched as his mother made her way cautiously into the room, taking in the wide space and the decorations that had been hung.

There hadn’t been many changed to the room since the last time he’d seen it. The small stage that the band had been set up on last time was gone, replaced instead by a set for a DJ. A large clock had been hung behind it, presumably to count down to the New Year. The many tables that had been used for dining had been cleared away, instead leaving just a few smaller ones set up around the perimeter of the dance floor. There was even a small section of the room that had been cordoned off and looked to be set up ready for a photographer. But, the biggest change was the noticeable entrance points to the balconies. Those had been sealed over for the last party, but Emma had wanted them opening for New Year, so that the guests could enjoy the fireworks she had arranged.

He made his way slowly over to where Emma was inspecting one of the balcony doors, making sure that the usual colouring of the room was covered by the decorations.

He pulled her back into his arms, so they wouldn’t be overheard, before whispering, “I want to tell them before New Year,” into her ear.

“Huh?” Emma tilted her head slightly so she could get a better look at Killian’s face.

“Our family and friends. I want to be able to kiss you at midnight, with everyone knowing that we’re getting married that year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for all of your kind messages.


	124. Chapter 123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Once Day! 
> 
> I am eagerly counting down the hours. 
> 
> This one is a little royal heavy, so I apologise for that.

“Okay, I’ve never done this before,” Emma announced, as she led the way out of the large ballroom. “But we have seven-hundred-and-fifty-five rooms in the palace, so I’m not going to show you them all.” Killian choked a little, before Emma continued, “We also have nineteen State Rooms, the ballroom being one of them, so I thought those might be the best place to start.”

Emma lead the way out of the ballroom, through a door Killian had never used before, and paused in another room, full of artwork. “This is known as the Cross Gallery. My grandmother has a huge collection of artwork that she keeps here, and this is open to visitors during the spring and summer months.” As Emma lead the way through the East Gallery, and out through the courtyard, to enter the State Dining Room, Liam pulled Killian back.

“Dude. This is gonna be your home one day,” he whispered, not even attempting to conceal the awe in his tone.

“I try not to think about it,” Killian admitted, as his mother snapped pictures of the room they were in, running her hands reverently along the furniture. “If I do, I think my head might implode.” He stayed quiet for a long moment, as Emma showed them to the Blue Drawing Room, before he admitted, “Sometimes, I still think I’m going to wake up and this has all been an epic dream.”

“I can keep pinching you, if you think it would help?” Liam offered.

Emma paused the tour to point out the Grand Staircase, that was opposite the room they were in, before carrying through to the Music Room.

“Do you think you’ll ever get used to it?” he finally asked. “Not just dating a princess, but, you know, having someone to share the rest of your life with? Having this huge future all planned out for you?”

“No,” Killian didn’t hesitate to reply. “Never. But that doesn’t mean that I’ll ever stop being grateful for it. Even if Emma were just a regular girl, I don’t think I’d ever get used to knowing that a time will come where I’m gonna wake up next to her every morning.”

They paused their conversation to cross the corridor, into the Green Drawing Room. Emma took a moment to hang back and squeeze Killian’s hand tightly, offering him a sweet smile.

While their parents were distracted with the new splendour of the room, Liam whispered, “Emma’s offered to help get me a job.”

“Really?” Killian asked, a little louder than he’d intended. Liam shushed him, while waving away his mother’s questioning looks. He waited for Emma to lead them across the hall again, and back to the White Drawing Room, before he continued the conversation.

“Yeah. She’s gonna get me enrolled for basic training with the navy.”

“The navy? You sure that’s really what you want?” Killian could remember his brother talking about joining the navy when he was a teenager, but as Liam never followed through, he had always assumed it was just a phase.

“Yeah. It’s the only thing I’ve ever really wanted to do with my life. I know I’ve left it a little late, but Emma says she can get me through under all their rules.”

Emma showed the family out of the room, leading them back across the hall once more, before she paused in front of the great doors that lead to yet another room in the palace. “I don’t think I need to tell you what this one is,” she smirked, pushing the doors wide open.

Ailene wasn’t the only one whose jaw dropped in surprise at what sat before them.

“Shit, Bro. I don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to you dating a princess.”

* * *

 

After Ailene had spent a good hour inside the Throne Room, taking pictures of _everything_ she could think of, Emma showed the family around the rest of the floor, which included the Chinese Luncheon Room and the Yellow Drawing Room, before leading them back to the Centre Balcony Room.

“You know, this is where we should have our first kiss as husband and wife,” she whispered, pulling Killian back as his family made their way out onto the balcony to take in the view it offered of The Mall.

“So I can’t kiss you in the church?” he asked, a little confused.

“Abbey,” Emma corrected, “And no. You might be able to sneak one or two in when we get back here though.”

“Oh, Princess,” he teased, “You’re such a naughty girl.”

Liam made gagging noises from behind the two of them but Killian didn’t care. Instead he leaned in to press his lips sweetly to Emma’s.

“Maybe we should start practicing. Don’t want our first kiss to be disappointing with so many people watching.”

Emma laughed into the next kiss he gave her.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” she sighed, pulling away to rest her head on his shoulder.

“I can’t wait to be your husband,” Killian confessed. “Although the whole, televised wedding thing terrifies me. Not gonna lie about that.”

“You won’t know they’re there,” she assured him.

“How do you know that?” he asked, pulling back. “Been publicly married before, have ya?”

Emma pulled him back to her, this time wrapping his arms around her waist so they could stand and watch his family together. “I plan on doing this just once, Mr. Jones. So remember _that_ when you say, ‘I do.’ Because you’re stuck with me then.”

“Oh trust me, being stuck with you will not be a problem for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the warm welcome back.


	125. Chapter 124

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday. Something came up at home.

When they made it back to Clarence House, Emma sent Anton ahead for Rogan, before walking the Jones family around the grounds. She knew the little puppy would have some energy to expend, after being cooped up in the apartment all afternoon, and given how Ailene had enjoyed the tour of the palace, she figured one of Clarence House wouldn’t hurt either.

Thankfully the rain had stayed away all day, so apart from a slightly chilly breeze, the walk was quite pleasant. Ailene took pictures of everything from the public gardens, to the more private ones, and all of the places Emma had pointed out as being notable moments in her childhood. Brennan seemed to love watching his wife enjoy herself, while Liam entertained himself throwing a ball for Rogan to fetch.

“You know, maybe we should get your brother a dog,” Emma suggested, watching the two play together. She leaned into Killian’s side for the warmth he provided. He didn’t need any more encouragement to wrap his arms around her.

“We could have, if he wasn’t set on joining the navy.”

“He told you about that?” Emma couldn’t work out from his tone if Killian was angry about her involvement in Liam’s decision.

“He did, yeah. Ma’s not gonna like it. She’ll have every worst-case scenario planned out before he leaves. But I think it’ll be good for him. Give him that push to stand on his own two feet.”

“So you’re not mad at me for offering to set this up?” she asked cautiously.

“How could I ever be mad at you, Babe?” He leaned down, intending to give her just a quick, reassuring kiss but quickly got lost in the moment. They finally pulled apart when Liam started yelling for them both.

When they finished their tour of Clarence House, Emma was shivering slightly from the drop in temperature.

“I was gonna suggest St James’s Palace next but I think it might have to wait until tomorrow,” she laughed. “I can’t feel my feet at the moment.”

“We have plenty of time,” Brennan assured her, sending a sympathetic smile her way. “Now, let’s get you back inside and warmed up so we can’t be accused of being the reason the princess froze to death.”

* * *

Killian was quick to start a fire when they got back to the apartment, while Emma changed into a comfortable pair of leggings and the Irish Rugby shirt Liam had gifted her. Ailene made some hot chocolate in the kitchen, while Liam fidgeted with the remote until he found some Christmas television that looked mildly interesting.

It was so incredibly normal and domestic that Emma loved every second of it.

Mary found them all an hour later, enjoying the episode of Doctor Who that Emma had recorded from Christmas day.

“This looks cosy,” she noted, taking in Emma’s position stretched across one side of the sofa, her head resting in Killian’s lap, and Rogan curled up beside her.

“It is,” Emma replied, not lifting her head. “Wanna join us?”

“You might have to move to fit us all in,” Mary chuckled.

Emma sprung up from her position when she realised what her mother was hinting at, to find both of her grandparents, and her uncle, looking down at her with varying shades of fondness and amusement colouring their features.

“Nana, Grandad, how are you?” she asked, shifting Rogan on to Killian’s lap so she could embrace them both.

“Clearly not doing as well as you are,” her nana winked, before letting her move on to hug her uncle.

“It’s good to see you again, Uncle George.”

“You too. You’ve been so busy with balls and travelling the world I feel like I’ve barely seen you these last few months.” George’s eyes flicked down to where Killian was looking up at them, before settling back on his niece.

“Well, I’m not sure we can class Ireland as travelling the world, but I have been busy,” Emma chuckled.

“Ireland?” her nana asked.

“You didn’t know about Killian and his family?”

“Mum still doesn’t know how to use the Internet,” George stage-whispered. “She probably has no clue you’re even dating someone.”

“I know she’s dating someone. I listen to what Mary tells me when she calls. I just don’t feel the need to read every piece of incorrect gossip the press write about my granddaughter. _Like some people do_.”

Killian and Liam snorted a little to contain their laughter, but only managed to succeed in drawing the older woman’s attention their way.

“Oh my,” she gasped. “There’s two of them. And they’re Irish, you say?”

“Yes, Nana. This is Killian and Liam Jones,” Emma pointed to each in turn, before she gestured to where their parents had been cuddled up on their own small sofa, “And Ailene and Brennan Jones.”

“It’s lovely to meet you. I’m Eva, this is my husband Leo, and our son George,” she introduced, extended her hand to Killian first to shake.

Killian took it, like the gentleman he always was, and placed a small kiss to the back of it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ma’am.”

“Oh, it’s even nicer than that lad from Boyzone’s was,” Eva gasped.

Mary chuckled, pushing her way into the lounge to take a seat on the sofa and scratch gently behind Rogan’s ears. “Ask Emma to tell you the story about how Ronan Keating almost issued my mother with a restraining order,” she giggled.

Killian’s eyes bulged a little at the thought behind it, but Eva sat herself down next to him before he could say anything. “Nobody’s interested in hearing that old story, Mary. Tell me about yourself?” she asked him instead.

When he floundered for words for a moment, she reached behind her for the first book on Emma’s shelf and handed that over instead. “Or you could just read this to me. Either way, I’m not fussed.”

Killian could have chosen any words in that moment to make the situation better. But when came out instead was, “So that’s where you get the accent kink from, Emma?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> As an aside - My BBF is the one you need to ask about Ronan Keating and the restraining order ;-)


	126. Chapter 125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I might be a little unreliable at the moment with updates. I'm still not doing well.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur of good food and pleasant conversation. Killian was surprised to find that getting to know Mary’s family actually helped him relax more. He’d been worrying about not fitting in to Emma’s lifestyle ever since she’d told him about what had happened on Christmas Eve. But seeing how normal and unaffected Mary’s brother and parents were gave him hope that his own family would fit in to Emma’s life just fine.

They might never be true royalty, but at least they could be one big, somewhat-dysfunctional family.

The next morning was a rather lazy one for everyone involved. Killian woke before Emma, but spent most of his morning in bed, reading through his scripts for upcoming episodes, while he waited for her to wake.

His parents and brother seemed to have had the same idea, as Killian was the first into the kitchen, and quickly started the coffee while he waited for Emma to join him. By the time everyone else had woken, it was closer to lunchtime than it was to breakfast.

“Plans still the same for today?” Brennan asked, as he took his seat at the table. He picked up one of Rogan’s toys and the little puppy soon trotted over for a small game of tug-of-war.

“I was thinking we can hit St. James’s Palace first, and then maybe dinner this evening with my mother’s family?” Emma offered, picking up her phone to text Anton, to let him in on her plan. He’d be able to make all the necessary arrangements for her.

“That’s a lovely idea. Your grandparents seem like wonderful people,” Ailene noted.

“Then I shall message all the necessary people and make it happen.”

* * *

St James’s Palace ended up becoming somewhat of a tense tour when Emma pointed out that it was home to a number of her aunts and uncles. Killian already knew what most of them thought of him, so he had no desire to run into one of them in the corridors. Thankfully, they were all too busy with their own plans to realise that Emma was giving guided tours to her future in-laws.

She did linger a little longer over the rooms that were often used to host formal receptions, pointing out to Killian, in a much lower tone, that once they were married he would be seeing a lot more of the interior of the building.

Her last stop for their tour was for the Queen’s Chapel. She _hated_ the building with a passion, but she knew it would be a place of interest to her Catholic in-laws. Ailene was so grateful for the history that Emma recited about the building that she completely missed that the princess was not following them inside.

“Emma? Aren’t you coming?” Killian, was not that unobservant when it came to the woman he loved.

“No. You go ahead.” She tried to offer him a smile, but even she knew it would end up resembling more of a grimace.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, taking both of her hands into his own, to run his thumbs soothingly over her knuckles.

“You’re gonna think I’m stupid,” she protested, trying to pull away.

Killian simply tightened his grip on her hands.

“I’ve been inside that building three times in my entire life,” Emma began, a little shakily. “The first was when my great-grandmother passed. Her body was laid here, during preparation for her lying-in-state ahead of her funeral. The next time, it was my grandfather’s body. And the third time…”

“Your father,” Killian finished for her.

“I don’t like that place. Every time I enter it, it’s because someone I’ve loved is dead. I know it’s stupid. I know that it’s not the building causing their deaths. I just can’t think of it and not think about the people I’ve lost.”

“It’s not stupid at all,” he soothed, pulling Emma into his arms and burying his nose in her hair. “We can wait out here for the others to finish.”

“Thank you.”

If the others noticed that Emma hadn’t joined them inside the chapel, they said nothing of it. Instead, they happily changed the subject to the upcoming party.

* * *

“So, that’s all the Royal Residences in London, right?” Ailene asked, on the walk back to Clarence House.

“Almost,” Emma hedged. “The last is Kensington Palace, and it’s probably one of the most beautiful residences here. I thought that, maybe, we could pack an overnight bag and head up there tonight? I’ve spoken to Anton and he’s going to have dinner prepared for us, and then we can spend a night relaxing there. Tomorrow, we can explore the grounds. The gardens are spectacular and Rogan will love all the free space to play.”

“Oh Emma, that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Ailene praised. “You really are spoiling us.”

“Not at all. I just want you guys to have fun.”

“We are definitely doing that.”

Emma felt Killian’s arms wrap around her waist before she heard him.

“Thank you,” he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of her neck.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what for?” she asked.

“For everything you’re doing for my mother. Touring the residences can’t be fun for you, given that you grew up in most of them. But my mother is honestly having the time of her life. You should see her Facebook page right now.”

“Your mother uses Facebook?” she asked, twisting slightly in his arms.

“Yeah. I’ll link you to her page,” he chuckled, burying his nose back in her hair.

“I’m sorry it’s not been more exciting,” Emma sighed. “I’d have loved to have taken you all out but we don’t run a full security team over the holidays so that people can spend time with their families.”

“None of us care about that, Emma. We just wanted to be here for you. To make _your_ holidays more enjoyable.”

Emma turned fully that time, bringing her hands up to frame Killian’s face. “You have made this the best holiday season I’ve ever had, Killian. I couldn’t ask for more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> St James's Palace doesn't get enough love! It's the place where Prince William and Catherine Middleton announced their engagement in 2010 and is the current London residence to the Princess Royal, Princess Beatrice of York, Princess Eugenie of York, and Princess Alexandra. The Queen's Chapel was used to lay The Queen Mother's body during preparations for her funeral in 2002.


	127. Chapter 126

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those asking, the timestamp for this chapter is 28th December 2015. I typed THE END on the chapter that was timestamped 01st January 2016.

Emma was happy to see a message light up her phone just before they entered the gates to Kensington Palace. She’d had no doubts that Anton would be able to put her plan into action, and she made a mental note to make sure he was given a pay rise soon, for all the work he did for her.

She kept the exploration of the building to a minimum, just escorting the family up to the rooms that had been prepared for their arrivals, promising a more in-depth tour the next morning. Ailene didn’t seem too fussed. She was excited at the prospect of being able to dine at a palace, and Emma heard the distinct sounds of the shower switching on before the door to their room was even fully closed.

Killian was grateful to note that their room was far away from the ones Emma had offered to his parents and Liam.

“So, is this another of _your_ designated rooms, or one we’re just borrowing?” he asked, noting that while the ones his family had been shown to were nice, the one Emma had steered him into was more like an apartment than a bedroom.

“This is mine.” Emma’s answer was perhaps a little unnecessary. Now that he was really looking, Killian could see the little spots of her personality throughout it. “Well, _ours_ , when we get married.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had so much property before,” he quipped, pulling her into his arms.

Emma took a large step back before he could lean in for the kiss he’d been intending to give her. “Nuh uh, Mister. We need to get ready for dinner.”

“My parents won’t mind if we’re a little late and I highly doubt your mother and grandparents will either.”

Emma’s smile turned slightly wicked and Killian knew what was coming before she said it. “They might not, but Grandma Ruth will.”

“Fuck. How long do we have?” he asked, heading straight for the bathroom, with Emma’s giggles following behind him.

* * *

“Emma? Are you almost ready to go? We’re going to be late,” Killian called out, sitting down on the plush sofa in their suite to tie his shoelaces.

“Just a second,” she replied.

His foot tapped away anxiously on the floor as the seconds ticked by. Killian never wanted to be late for dinner with Ruth, especially when that dinner would involve introducing her to his parents.

“Okay, just let me slip these on and we can go grab your parents.”

He looked up at the sound of Emma’s voice, to watch as she stepped into favourite pair of leopard-print heels.

“You look beautiful,” he told her. “I always think of our first date when you wear red.”

Emma had chosen a knee-length, scoop neck-dress that was cinched at the waist with a thin matching belt. The leopard-print heels and Emma’s usual assortment of jewellery added the playful touch she loved for her looks, but Killian’s eyes were focused on two pieces in particular. Emma had wrapped the ruby bracelet he’d bought her for Christmas around her left wrist. The stones caught the light in the room from every angle, almost making it glow. The second piece was the small tiara that once again rested on Emma’s head. It was different to the last one Killian had seen, this time, studded with rubies like the ones in her bracelet. It was sat snugly against the crown-braid Emma had used to pull her hair back, making her look every inch the princess she was.

“How do you achieve all of _that_ in so little time?” he teased playfully, pulling her into a hug.

“Magic,” was her muffled reply, before she leaned up to press a sweet, lingering kiss to her favourite spot on his neck. “Now, let’s go and introduce your mother to a queen.”

* * *

They stopped for Liam first, who frowned a little when he took in Killian’s white dress shirt, grey pants and matching jacket, before his eyes flicked over to Emma. When they landed on the tiara resting atop her head, he let out a high-pitched whistle.

“You might wanna put on a jacket.” Killian winked in Liam’s direction, before heading down the hall to knock on the door of the room his parents were staying in.

Brennan pulled it open wearing his best suit, thankfully. “Your mother’s just faffing with her hair,” he explained, before calling out, “Ailene? You ready yet?”

“I’m coming. Stop rushing me,” she yelled back.

Brennan left the door to the room open, but decided to wait for his wife in the hall. When he saw Emma, stood off to the side straightening Liam’s newly chosen tie for him, his jaw dropped slightly.

“You okay, Dad?” Killian asked, watching his father’s reaction with a barely concealed smile.

“Yeah. Just kinda hit me, you know? She’s an _actual_ princess.” Killian laughed a little at his father’s words.

“I know exactly how you feel. Sometimes, it’s easy to forget she has this destiny and responsibility on her head. Until she puts a tiara on it and then it kinda smacks you in the face.”

“And that doesn’t scare you?” his father asked, genuinely curious.

“Terrifies the hell out of me,” Killian answered honestly, watching as Emma laughed at something his brother was saying to her. “But, at the same time, I feel like… with her… I can _be_ that person. The one with responsibilities and a destiny of my own.”

“Of course you can,” Brennan assured him. “Your mother and I have always known you were destined for greatness. We just didn’t quite imagine it would be _this_ way.”

“Okay. I think I’m ready for dinner,” Ailene announced, breaking the somewhat tense atmosphere that had settled in the hall.

 

                                                                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for San Diego Comic Con 2014. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	128. Chapter 127

Ailene had dressed well for the evening, in a conservative black dress that she’d bought just before Christmas. She’d asked for some gift vouchers for some of the fancier stores in town, and Killian had happily obliged, knowing his mother would spend a fair bit of her future surrounded by royalty. He couldn’t fault her for wanting to dress to impress.

However, even her own fancy dress and shiny shoes could not have prepared her for the sight of Emma, dressed for dinner with all of her jewels. Killian chuckled a little as he watched his mother’s eyes bulge at the sight of them.

“I suddenly feel under-dressed,” she noted.

“You look beautiful,” Emma rushed to assure her. “Don’t worry about all of this.” She waved a vague hand in the direction of her head, where her tiara sat. “I get so used to wearing them when I dine here, that it comes as second nature now.”

Ailene seemed happy with the explanation, and quickly turned to take her husband’s arm, as Emma slid her hand into Killian’s, to lead the way to the dinning room.

“Do you think we should tell her?” Emma whispered.

“Tell her what?” came Liam’s voice, from her other side.

Emma and Killian exchanged a quick look before he leaned in slightly to whisper, “Queen Ruth is here to meet Ma and Dad.”

“Holy shit,” Liam whisper-yelled. “Thanks for making me put on a jacket and tie.”

Killian stifled a snort at the look on his brother’s face, before Emma asked once more, “Do you think we should tell your mother?”

“Hell no. It would just freak her out. Let her be surprised,” Liam argued.

Killian just hoped this wouldn’t be a surprise that would end up killing his mother.

* * *

Kensington Palace turned out to be as much of a maze to navigate as Buckingham Palace was.

“How do you get used to this?” Liam asked, watching as Emma effortlessly navigated what looked like the same corridor all the way down from the bedroom suites.

“It helps if you grow up around palaces. Growing up as a royal can be kind of isolating at times. We’re not supposed to leave the premises without an escort, and that doesn’t help when you want time to yourself. So I often found myself walking the corridors. It helps you learn all the quickest routes and hidden passageways,” she explained.

“Guess I hadn’t really thought of that before.”

Emma could tell from the look on his face that Liam was lingering on the first part of her confession, remembering their conversation in her kitchen that first morning. So, she tried to brighten his mood. “Did you miss the hidden passageways comment?” she teased.

“Hell no! We are definitely exploring those before I leave,” he chuckled. “Any good ghost stories to go with them?”

“I am certain Google could help us find some.”

“Or we could invent some,” Killian added. “Our own legacy to pass down to future royal generations.”

Liam stopped walking and turned to face his brother. “Is that your way of plotting to murder me and give it a good cover story?”

Emma couldn’t contain her laughter at the look of horror on Killian’s face, before he realised his brother was messing with him.

* * *

When she finally pushed open the doors to one of the reception rooms on the ground floor, Killian was relieved to see that Mary, George and her parents, were the only people in the room.

“Emma, you look beautiful,” her Nana offered, standing up to embrace her.

He was also relieved to see that while Mary had clearly dressed up for the evening, she hadn’t gone for anything as elaborate as her daughter had, and her parents had opted for much the same looks as his. Although, he didn’t know if that was due to status in the family, or personal taste. He made a mental note to ask Emma when they returned to their suite for the evening.

“Thank you, Nana. You look fantastic. I love the cut of your dress.” Eva waved away her granddaughter’s praise, looking a little uncomfortable at receiving it, before Emma turned to her mother.

“I don’t like the dress,” Mary commented, frowning slight.

“It’s a good job you’re not wearing it then,” Emma sassed back.

“I do like this, though.” Mary’s fingers found the bracelet Killian had given Emma.

“Was this one of your Christmas gifts to Emma?” Eva asked Killian, moving forward to examine the piece more closely.

“Yeah, it was.” He brought his hand up to scratch behind his right ear, a little nervous at the attention being paid to it.

“Wow. Pretty _and_ he knows how to buy jewellery. Marry that man, Emma.”

Emma laughed nervously at her Nana’s words, her eyes darting up to the place on Killian’s chest where she knew her ring was currently resting, under his shirt.

The light atmosphere came crashing down around them all at the sound of the voice behind them, in the open doorway. Ruth had been so quiet, nobody had realised she was there.

“Oh good! I’m so glad we’re no longer keeping that a secret. This is _definitely_ something to celebrate now we’re all together.”

All eyes in the room moved slowly from Ruth, dressed impeccably in a red dress and matching hat, to Emma and Killian, as her words slowly started to sink in through the haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	129. Chapter 128

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ONCE DAY! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments on the last chapter.

Ruth seemed to realise that she’d said the wrong thing when nobody spoke for a long second.

“We’re still keeping it a secret, aren’t we?” she asked, looking more sheepish than Emma had ever seen her look before.

“We _were_ ,” Emma hedged, sliding a little closer to Killian.

“What… what were you keeping a secret?” Mary finally asked, turning to face her daughter. She looked so betrayed, that Emma’s heart sank for a moment.

Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling Emma in close. He hadn’t expected this moment to be so hard on her. “I asked Emma to marry me last month,” he explained softly.

“You did what?” Ailene yelled, her voice even more hysterical than he’d heard it before.

“I asked her to marry me,” he repeated. “It wasn’t exactly planned, and I didn’t quite follow tradition. But we did speak with Her Majesty after, and she’s given us her blessing. We just wanted to wait until you’d all had a chance to meet before we made the news public.”

The silence in the room felt even heavier after Killian’s confession and he shared a quick look with Emma. Neither of them could quite believe how their mothers were reacting.

“Well, I for one think this is excellent news,” Liam offered, breaking the heavy silence.

“I agree,” Brennan added. “Congratulations to you both.” He pulled Killian in for a manly hug, before releasing him to offer Emma a much more gentle one. “Welcome to the family,” he whispered to her, before letting go.

Mary and Ailene still hadn’t said anything.

“Mum?” Emma tried. “Are you angry with me?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mary asked.

Emma moved forward, taking her mother’s hands into her own. “I wanted to. Every day. But… and please don’t take this the wrong way… but you _suck_ at keeping secrets, Mum. Killian’s parents would have read about it in the newspapers before we had a chance to tell them.”

“I _do not_ suck at keeping secrets,” Mary protested.

“Uh, yeah you do,” George threw in helpfully, while his parents nodded behind his back.

“Okay, maybe I do,” she admitted reluctantly. “But I would have kept this one. You could have trusted me with this, Emma.”

“I’m sorry, Mum. I was just doing what I thought was best.” Emma hadn’t meant to hurt her mother. That was the last thing she wanted. “That’s all you’re upset about though, right?” she asked. “I mean, _this_  isn’t because you don’t want me to marry Killian?”

“Oh hell no,” Mary hurried to assure her daughter. “I’m so happy for you Baby.” She threw herself into Emma’s arms, sobbing slightly on her shoulder, while Emma held her tightly. “My baby’s getting married,” she announced, pulling back to unleash a smile Emma hadn’t seen on her mother’s face in years. Mary threw herself at Killian next, who caught her with a grunt. “My son-in-law’s so handsome,” she babbled, as Killian awkwardly patted her back.

“Ailene?” Emma asked, cautiously. “You’re not upset are you?”

Mary stepped away a little reluctantly, so Killian could move over to his mother.

She still hadn’t said a word and she was barely moving.

“Ma?”

“You’re marrying Emma,” she whispered.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Emma’s a princess,” Ailene continued, slightly louder.

Emma shot her a confused look, which Liam answered with, “Give her time. She’s processing it,” and a cheeky wink.

“You’re marrying a princess.”

“Yeah, Ma. I’m marrying a princess,” Killian answered proudly.

Ailene was silent for another long moment, before she reached up to cup Killian’s face. “My boy’s marrying a princess,” she cried, before dissolving into a flood of tears on his shirt.

“Yeah, Ma. I am,” he chuckled, holding her tight.

When she’d finished with Killian, Ailene didn’t hesitate to pull Mary into her arms to sob a little more. The two women stood for a moment, sobbing together about how handsome and beautiful their children would look at their wedding, leaving the others in the room to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

“Excellent.” Ruth clapped her hands together and rocked back on her heels, drawing everyone’s attention effortlessly. “Now we’ve gotten that out of the way, let’s eat and celebrate.”

Ailene finally let go of Mary, to pull Emma into a bone-crushing hug of her own, as the rest of the family filtered out of the room, and through to the dinning room.

“You’re really okay with this?” Emma asked, still worried about her future mother-in-law’s reaction.

“I’m more than okay with this,” Ailene assured her. “I’m just stunned and so happy for you both. You’re going to make such a beautiful bride.”

“Thank you.” Emma gave her hands a squeeze before she released Ailene. “Now, how about we introduce you to my grandmother?”

“Oh my God, I completely forgot she was here,” Ailene gasped. “Do I look okay? I’ve been crying. My makeup’s probably a mess. Is there a bathroom close by?”

“You look fine,” Emma assured her. “But if you’d like to freshen up, there’s a bathroom just through _that_ door.” She pointed in the direction of the restroom and Ailene quickly excused herself to freshen up.

Killian had been lingering by the doorway, waiting for his mother and Emma to finish, so he quickly made his way over when Emma was alone once more.

“I think that went well,” she commented, leaning back into his embrace, as he wrapped her up in his arms.

“It did. I think people were more stunned at how it was revealed than anything else. As much as they’ve been joking about us getting married, I don’t think they were expecting it.”

Emma hummed as she dropped her head back on his chest. Killian was swaying them ever so slightly to a tune that had worked its way into his head.

The door clicking shut behind Ailene drew them both out of their bubble, as they looked over to watch her smiling at them, tears once more gathering in the corners of her eyes.

“You’re going to make such beautiful babies,” she cried.

Emma could feel Killian’s laughter as it built in his chest, and she struggled to conceal her own.

“Wedding first, Ma. Then we’ll think about babies.”


	130. Chapter 129

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing. Thank you for all of your feedback.

The sound of a champagne cork popping made Ailene jump slightly, as they made their way through to the dinning room. One of the regular servers was busy pouring healthy glugs of the liquid into the finest champagne flutes while the others chatted excitedly amongst themselves.

Ailene was surprised to find her husband and eldest son already deep in conversation with the Queen of England. She may have pinched the inside of her own arm a few times just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“Ah, there you both are,” Ruth exclaimed, spotting Killian and Emma as they made their way over to her. “And you must be Ailene,” she greeted, extending her hand to Killian’s mother.

It took her a few seconds to shake herself out of her haze, but Ailene took it, squeezing gently before she let go. “It’s an honour to meet you, Your Majesty.”

“Please, call me Ruth. We’re all about to become family.” The older woman beamed. “Emma has told me so much about you. And Mary was just telling me the other day that you flew out on Christmas evening so that Emma wouldn’t have to spend the night alone. That was very sweet of you.”

Ruth turned her attention to Emma for a moment, taking Emma’s hands into her own. “I’m so sorry about what happened that day, Emma. I should have spoken up for you, but you were handling yourself pretty well. I can assure you that your Aunt will no longer speak out of turn, though.”

Emma squeezed her grandmother’s hands gently. “Thank you, Grandma. I appreciate that.”

Ruth turned Emma’s left hand over in her own, before frowning down at it. “You’re not wearing it?” she asked.

Emma frowned a little of her own, until she realised what Ruth was getting at. “We weren’t exactly planning to tell everyone tonight,” she teased, well aware that once more, all eyes in the room seemed to be focused on her.

“I was under the impression that Killian wore it everywhere. Does he not?”

“Oh, yes. I do,” he interjected, fishing under his white dress shirt, to pull out the chain beneath it. Emma smiled as she watched him fumble slightly over the clasp, before he was able to slide the ring off. “May I?” he asked, holding out his left hand for Emma to slide her own into.

“You may,” she replied smiling up at him. She heard the twin gasps from both her mother and Ailene as Killian gently slid the ring back onto her finger, and into the place it would occupy, for the rest of her life.

“Oh Emma,” Mary gushed, “It’s beautiful.” Emma allowed her mother to take her hand into her own, to examine the ring more closely, before Ailene, and then her Nana, did the same.

“He’s definitely a keeper,” her Nana announced, with a sly wink in Killian’s direction.

* * *

When the family had finally finished passing Emma’s hand between them all, they sat down to eat. Ruth had arranged a formal five-course meal for them all and the champagne continued to flow while they dined.

When there was a lull in conversation before the entrées were served, Ruth asked, “Have you given any more thought to how you’d like to handle everything?”

“I don’t think we have,” Emma confessed. “At least, not past the initial plan to tell everyone tomorrow.”

“Would you like me to arrange for a formal statement to be issued in the afternoon?”

Emma shared a look with Killian, before she replied. “I think that would be a good idea.” Neither one of them really trusted their mothers to keep it quiet for long. “But would you mind if we put it out there this evening?”

“Not at all. I can ensure the press are contacted tomorrow with a formal statement and we can even have your engagement portraits taken here. If you’re both up to it, maybe you could sit down with a journalist of your choice to talk about the engagement?”

Killian downed what was left in his glass before signalling for a refill. He hadn’t expected so much work to go into his engagement announcement. Emma slid her hand onto his thigh to give it a gentle squeeze when she sensed his unease.

“That would be wonderful. Thank you, Grandma.”

The room fell silent while the entrées were served, before Ruth carried on. “If we’re announcing tomorrow, I’d like to give the press a rough idea of when you plan to marry. How does April sound?”

“April?” Killian asked, a little hysterically. “That’s like four months away. How the hell will we plan a wedding in four months?”

“You’d be surprised how fast I can achieve anything,” Ruth admitted, ominously.

“I don’t think April would work,” Emma replied honestly. “You’re going to be busy filming,” she pointed out to Killian.

“The summer, maybe?” Ruth suggested.

“Killian’s gonna be busy filming the movie he signed on for,” Emma sighed.

“Unless I can get something worked out between the two schedules?” he added.

“No. That’s not fair on you. You’d have all the stress of finishing filming this season on time, then the stress of a wedding, and then go straight on to filming. You’d probably give yourself a heart attack.” Emma fiddled a little despondently with her fork and this time, Killian was the one to offer her thigh a gentle squeeze of support.

“What about November time?” Liam tried. “You’ve already scheduled a slightly lighter workload to promote the film, attend the premiers and whatnot. Surely we could squeeze a wedding in to that?”

“I’m not sure I want my _wedding_ squeezing in to anything,” Emma muttered.

“How about Easter?” Mary added.

“We don’t need another bank holiday over Easter,” Ruth sighed.

“What if I try and finish filming my scenes early before the Easter break? Could we do it then?” Killian asked, looking a little dejected. “I don’t want to wait another year to marry the woman I love.”

“That might work,” Ruth confirmed. “We’ll give the press a tentative date of late spring, summer time, and say it’s dependant upon Killian’s working schedule. After all, he’s very busy and very successful.” Ruth waved her hand dismissively before she changed the subject, to ask Ailene and Brennan what they had been doing so far with their time together in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	131. Chapter 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're moving on to the 29th December!

When the last of the dessert plates were cleared away, Emma stopped one of their servers. “Gwen, would you mind just taking a quick picture of us all for me, please?” she asked sweetly.

Killian shot her a strange look, but didn’t protest. Instead, he pulled her into his side, while the server took Emma’s phone from her. She handed it back a few moments later saying, “I took a few for you so you can choose the ones you like best, Your Highness.”

“Thank you, Gwen.”

Emma pulled up the pictures and began flicking through them, while Killian peered down over her shoulder.

“What are you up to?” he asked, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

“You’ll see,” she winked cheekily. “Liam, would you mind doing me a favour?” she asked a little louder.

“Of course not. What do you need me to do?”

“Just take a picture of me and your brother?” She handed her phone over to Liam, who looked just as confused as Killian felt. Killian allowed her to pull him to his feet and followed Emma to one of the Christmas trees that had been placed in the drawing room. “Now smile,” she told him, curling into his side and bringing her hand up to rest over his chest.

Killian didn’t need to be told twice. Having Emma in his arms was always a reason for him to smile. He pulled her in a little tighter before turning to face Liam. Liam took a few more shots of his own before handing the phone back to Emma.

“Making memories?” he asked her.

“Something like that.”

Both boys followed Emma back to the dinning table, watching as she tapped away on her phone before locking the screen and sliding it back into her bag. It wasn’t long after that both Killian and Liam’s phones vibrated with a notification of a tweet.

**Family dinnertime with @KillianJones1 (photo credit for pic 2 goes to @LiamJones78).**

Emma had attached one of the pictures Gwen had taken of them all to the tweet, all of their family looking up at the camera and smiling widely. The second picture was one of the ones Liam had just taken in the other room.

Killian didn’t notice at first why Emma had included it until Liam remarked, “Holy shit, that didn’t take them long.”

“What didn’t take long?” Mary asked, from her position a little further down the table.

“Emma tweeted a picture of us all together, and then one of herself and Killian, and they’re already noticing her engagement ring.”

Killian pulled the tweet back up and zoomed in on the second picture. Emma’s left hand was resting possessively over his heart, her engagement ring catching the light from the tree behind them and making it sparkle.

“Huh. That was your plan?” he wondered.

“Well, I figured it all started on Twitter.”

Killian smiled back at his fiancé before retweeting her with his own caption.

_Family bonding at it’s finest._

* * *

“I don’t know what to wear,” Emma sighed, dropping down next to Killian on the sofa. It was only seven am, but they’d been up early ready to prepare for their engagement portraits. Ruth wanted to make the one o’clock lunchtime news with them. He was shocked to see that as late as Emma’s tweet had been sent, the tabloids were already running stories about the “rumoured” engagement.

“Pick anything, Sweetheart. You’ll outshine me no matter what,” he pointed out, reaching for her hand.

“How are you so calm about all of this?” she pouted, dropping down into his lap.

“How are you not? You’re the one with all the experience in this department,” he teased. When Emma still didn’t look completely relaxed he sobered a little. “I guess I’m just eager for the rest of the world to know that soon, you’re going to be my wife.”

Emma leaned in so her forehead was resting against his, and brought her hands up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“You’re right. What I’m wearing won’t matter at the end of the day. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

With the help of a team of stylists and makeup artists, Emma finally settled on the two looks she’d need for the portraits. Per usual tradition, she’d settled on a pair of dark-wash, skinny jeans and a black sweater with horizontal white stripes for the more relaxed of the images. Her stylists had kept her hair and makeup as natural as possible, wanting to give the images a feel of casual relaxation. Killian had been handed his own jeans, a white t-shirt and a black and white stripped cardigan to slip into.

“This part must be familiar to you,” Emma chuckled, as she watched a makeup artist guide him into a chair of his own, and begin working on his face.

“Ha ha. Very funny,” he snarked, trying his hardest to glance over to where she was sitting. “See, told ya you’d outshine me, no matter what.”

Emma giggled slightly at his comment. “I don’t know. I’m pretty sure princesses don’t get fanboys, unlike your army of fangirls.”

“Emma, I’m pretty sure _I_ used to be your fanboy,” he argued, cocking a brow in her direction.

When Killian was finished, they were led down yet more corridors to one of the private drawing rooms, usually only used by Ruth. The photographer had already set up all of his equipment and everything was ready to go for them.

Emma had to admit, she was a little nervous about the whole thing. While she wasn’t exactly new to the idea of having her picture taken, most of those were for formal events. And while she and Killian had taken plenty in the style that was expected for the first set, they had always been taken by themselves, or their friends and family. Never by a professional, who was barking orders at them about, “finding your light,” and for Emma to keep her engagement ring in focus.

It took them an hour to finally satisfy the photographer enough for him to release them to go and change. The next set of pictures would be the more sophisticated ones. Killian would be put into a suit, and Emma into a beautiful dress.

With more help from the team of stylists Ruth had hired, Killian was quickly changed into a Charcoal coloured suit, with the finest white dress shirt, skinny red tie, and matching pocket square. He had his own makeup touched up and then relaxed for a while as Emma’s team went to town with her look.

When she emerged once more, they’d completely transformed her from relaxed and casual to the princess she truly was. In the end, they’d settled on a pale peach coloured dress, decorated with red and brown leaves, which made him think of the autumn months in Vancouver. All of her usual heavy accessories were missing and instead, she simply wore her engagement ring, the necklace Killian had bought for her all those months ago, and a pair of long earrings that her grandmother had gifted her for Christmas. Her hair had been pulled back this time, into a somewhat messy bun, and the look had been finished with a pair of her favourite nude pumps.

“Wow,” he complimented, as she made her way over to him. “You look absolutely stunning.”

“You don’t scrub up too badly yourself,” she teased, fingering the tie he had tucked into his jacket. “Let’s go take these pictures so I can enjoy taking you _out_ of this suit,” she sighed.

“Lead on, Your Highness.”

                                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's first look is based on images I don't have a reference for. So if you know that, please let me know. Killian's is based on Colin's look for the 53rd Monte Carlo TV Festival in 2013. Emma's second look is based on Jen's look for the Disney ABC Television Group Host Summer Press Tour 2011. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	132. Chapter 131

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official announcement!

Emma made good on her promise to strip Killian out of his suit the moment the photographer announced that he was finished. She already had his trousers unzipped, and his shirt unbuttoned by the time she’d finished pushing him through the door to their suite.

Unfortunately, they didn’t have the time they would have liked to spend in bed. Emma’s phone beeped constantly at them with alerts for everything from the photographer’s final edits, to the confirmation of their interview with the BBC later that day.

While Killian lounged in bed beside her, texting his friends about their engagement, she flicked through the images that her grandmother had selected to accompany the press release. Ruth had promised Emma and Killian final say, but she’d already been through the batch to remove the ones she didn’t like.

Emma wanted to keep a few of them for herself. She knew that the portraits would be circulated wide, and printed onto everything from the front pages of tomorrow’s papers to t-shirts and commemorative plates. But a few of the shots the photographer had captured seemed far too intimate to share with that many people.

“What do you think of these?” she finally asked, sliding the tablet over so Killian could see what she was looking at. She’d picked one from each of the different sessions. The first was a shot very similar to the one that had been released to celebrate her parent’s engagement. She was held tightly in Killian’s arms, both of them smiling widely, with Emma’s left hand resting on his right shoulder, her engagement ring full focus. The second was a much more formal shot of the two of them together. Killian stood proud and tall, his arm wrapped tightly around Emma’s waist, a little more possessive than strictly necessary. Emma had curled herself into his chest, her left hand once again resting over his heart, with her engagement ring sparkling brightly against his suit jacket.

“They look beautiful,” Killian noted. “My mother’s gonna love these.”

“I saved a few of them for our own personal collection, but these are the ones I think I want to release. What do you think?”

Killian took the tablet from her hands and began scrolling through the other shots she had been sent. “I think you’re right. I love these ones,” he stopped to point to the ones Emma had saved to the device a few moments earlier, “But I don’t think I want to share them with the rest of the world.”

Emma leaned over to give him a sweet kiss, lingering longer than she should have. “I love that you think like me.”

Killian ran his free hand down the side of Emma’s body, gently teasing his shirt back up.

“Nope. We do not have time for that again right now,” she scolded, slapping away his hand. “We’re gonna go meet our families for lunch, watch the news, and then you have to meet with one of our interview coaches to go over prep for tonight.”

Killian sighed a little, falling back into the bed and putting on the best pout he could manage.

“I promise though, as soon as all of this is over, you and I are escaping for a few days to somewhere quiet before you have to fly back to Canada. Then you can keep me in bed all day.”

“I’m holding you to that,” he vowed, slipping out of bed to hunt down his underwear.

* * *

When they made it down to the drawing room, most of the family were already there, happily drinking tea and talking amongst themselves.

“There you are,” Ailene greeted. “Mary was telling us you probably have a busy day ahead of you, so we didn’t think we’d get the chance to see you at all.”

“We slipped away for lunch,” Emma told her. “I’m so sorry we’ve been neglecting you all day.”

“Oh don’t be. Mary took us for a tour of the grounds, with her parents. And we’ve been looking at bridal magazines since we got back.”

“You have?” Killian asked, a little stunned. “Shouldn’t Emma be looking at bridal magazines? You know, as she is _the bride_.”

“Oh don’t be silly,” Ailene protested. “We’re just getting a feel for all of the latest trends at the moment. Things were so different when we got married. But Mary said there will be traditions you’ll need to follow too, so we’re trying to balance those.”

Killian looked around his mother to the table she, Mary and Eva were sat around. It was stacked high with all of the latest wedding magazines they could find, a laptop was open to what was clearly some bridal boutique, and there were hand-written notes scattered all over.

“Okay,” he mumbled, backing away slowly. “I’m gonna go join the men of the family and leave you to _all of this_.”

Emma chuckled as she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, before shooing him off and taking a seat between Ailene and her Nana.

* * *

 

When the time hit twelve fifty-five, Emma opened up the hidden cabinet in the wall so she could access the television and flick on the news. Ruth’s team had been sending her updates all day and she knew that the press release had been timed perfectly to hit the lunchtime news slot. She also knew it was something both her mother, and Killian’s would want to see.

The BBC did not disappoint.

_“Good afternoon. Our top story today – Kensington Palace have confirmed that Her Royal Highness, The Princess of Cambridge, is engaged to her long-term partner, Killian Jones.”_

Ailene squealed in delight, as the news presenter’s words caught her attention and she quickly dropped the magazine she was holding.

_“The Princess created a storm last night, when she took to the social media site Twitter to share two pictures. The first clearly showed herself and Jones, dinning with their respective families including, Her Majesty, the Queen, at Kensington Palace. The second,” the screen flashed the image Emma had tweeted into the top left corner, next to the presenter’s head, “was of just herself with Jones. However, it was the ring clearly visible on the princess’s left hand that immediately sparked talk of an engagement amongst her followers. While no official statement was made following the tweet, one has been issued this morning, from the Palace, confirming that Her Royal Highness accepted Jones’s proposal last month and that the couple were expected to be married sometime between late spring and early autumn next year, Jones’s filming schedule permitting.”_

Liam leaned in closer to his brother to whisper, “Okay is that not weird? They’re talking _about_ you. The _BBC_ are talking about _you_.”

“Yeah, it is,” Killian admitted. “But I’m kinda happy about what they’re saying.”

“Well of course you are,” Liam scoffed. “I would be too if I were announcing my intentions to marry Emma.”

The news presenter went on to offer a brief history of Emma and Killian’s relationship, sharing a few of the pictures they had posted to Twitter, or that had been snapped of them by the press, as they did so.

_“Jones is, of course, not the first person of non-royal blood to marry into the family. That honour goes to the Duchess of Cambridge. However, he will become the first non-royal, non-British, Roman Catholic to do so. Before the Princess’s birth in 1986, marrying a Roman Catholic would have resulted in her needing to abdicate her right to the throne. Thanks to the passing of the Succession to the Crown Act, at the time of her birth, Princess Emma is free to marry a person who chooses to practice any religion. However, as she will assume the position of Head of the Church of England upon her ascension to the throne, she may not convert to her future husband’s religion.”_

“Wow. I had no idea the rules were so strict,” Brennan noted.

“Yeah, but my grandmother has been slowly working on bringing them into line with the modern era.”

_“Kensington Palace have released two portraits of the Princess and her new fiancé, in honour of their engagement, and have confirmed that the couple will sit down to an exclusive interview later today with our Royal Correspondent.”_

As the two images Emma had chosen covered the screen, her mother, Nana, and Ailene gasped from their positions at the table.

“Oh Emma, I’m so proud of you,” Mary sobbed, pulling her daughter in for a tight hug.

“Those are beautiful,” Ailene commented, dabbing at her own damp eyes. “I’m very happy for you both. And I’d love a copy of those.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Succession of the Crown Act does indeed allow Prince George to marry a Roman Catholic without forfeiting his right to the throne. It also abolished the need for the members of the royal family outside of the top six in the line of succession to require permission from the monarch to marry. This part wouldn't affect Emma as she is first in line of succession so she would require her grandmother's permission to marry Killian no matter what. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	133. Chapter 132

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more press time!

Killian and Emma stayed long enough for lunch, before Anton was suddenly in the room, dragging Killian away to meet with an interview coach for later that day. Emma decided to stay behind for a little longer, listening to Ailene and Mary preach about the new on-trend colour schemes for weddings and flicking through the bridal magazines they had somehow acquired.

“Do you know what kind of dress you want?” Ailene asked, as Emma lingered over one set of images.

“A vague idea,” she replied, a little distractedly. “It will need to conform with royal conventions, but I think there are ways to get around those and still look great.”

“What kind of conventions?”

“Oh, usually white gowns, we don’t tend to do off-white or ivory,” Mary explained. “And it’s generally frowned upon to have your shoulders bare too, so strapless gowns are out of the window. And it helps if your designer is British.”

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to this,” Ailene worried.

“Nonsense. I did,” Mary reassured her friend, reaching out to cover her hand. “I’ll help guide you through it. I promise.”

Emma was called away an hour later, to shower and begin getting ready for the interview, that would be aired live later that evening.

Killian finally found her just as her team were finishing styling her hair. She was sitting in a chair in their suite, bundled up in the fluffiest looking robe he’d ever seen. Her long blonde hair had been blown out into soft looking waves that had been gathered over her left shoulder. Two diamond-encrusted clips had been used to pull back her hair on the right side, and she was wearing matching earrings. But it was her lips that his attention lingered on. They’d been painted a bold and beautiful shade of red. Killian had never wanted to kiss her more than he did right then.

“Your suit’s in the closet,” she told him, smirking at the reflection she could see of him in the mirror before her.

“You look stunning,” he replied.

“Go get changed before we end up giving these lovely people a show they’d rather not see.”

Killian sighed in defeat but did as he was asked, knowing that once this interview was out of the way, he’d have Emma to himself for the rest of the day. (Even if it meant hiding from their parents).

When he emerged, showered and fully dressed, it was to find Emma’s last stylist helping zip up her dress, before she showed herself out of the room.

“Look at you, Handsome. You know, we should announce our engagement more often,” Emma teased, making her way over to Killian to run her hands up his chest. “I do love seeing you in a suit.”

“You… Um… You,” Killian didn’t think he’d ever been speechless before in his life. “Wow,” was all he managed to croak out.

“You like it? It’s not a bit over the top?” Emma asked, looking down at herself. She’d chosen a pure white dress for the interview. It was conservative enough, with its short sleeves and high neckline. But the way the hemline rose slightly in the middle of her body, and the nude cut outs at each side of the dress, kept it feeling young and fresh. She’d added to the look with a pair of white heels and nothing else, wanting to make sure that nothing took away from the glamour of her engagement ring.

“Fuck no,” he rushed to reassure her. “You’ve never looked more beautiful. Jesus what is it about seeing you in a white dress that always renders me a useless mess?” he asked, scratching a rough hand over his face.

Emma chuckled a little before she leaned up to press a kiss to his jawbone. “I think it’s safe to say this is a good sign for our future,” she told him.

* * *

Before the live interview, a number of journalists had been invited to the palace for a photo call. Killian was familiar with photo calls, having done many of them in the past, for the show. However, he knew this one would be unlike any he’d ever done before.

“Are they gonna be asking questions?” he whispered to Emma, as they were guided through the palace corridors to the Cupola Room.

“Yeah, there will be questions. But don’t go in to too much detail. Save that for the interview. Keep it brief. They won’t stop taking pictures while they’re asking the questions, so you don’t wanna get caught up in a really long story while that’s happening.”

Killian gulped back his fear but resolved to put on a brave face for Emma. After all, being her husband was going to mean doing this kind of thing on a regular basis.

When they stopped before the closed doors, he could already hear the commotion waiting for them inside.

“You can do this,” Emma told him, leaning up to press a delicate kiss to his lips, so as not to leave traces of her lipstick behind. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he told her, squeezing her hand tightly.

Anton pulled open the door for them and Killian took a deep breath, before walking into the room full of gathered photographers with his head held high, and Emma’s hand clutched tightly in his.

As she had predicted, the moment they were spotted, the flashes from the cameras began and didn’t stop. It took Killian’s eyes a moment to adjust before he stopped in front of the X that had been placed on the floor for them. He turned with a wide smile as Emma looped her arm through his, her left hand and engagement ring resting against his forearm, while the photographers took their pictures.

The camera shutters were the only noises in the room for a moment, until someone called out, “Your Highness, can you tell us about the proposal?”

 

                                                                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for St. Jude Against All Odds Celebrity Poker Tournament in Las Vegas 2011 (and it's possibly my favourite!) 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	134. Chapter 133

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late one and a long one.

Emma looked up to Killian before she turned her attention back to the gather press. “It was a little spontaneous and a lot romantic,” she replied, smiling at the memory of that moment.

“Did he get down on one knee?” another called out.

“Wait and see,” was all Emma said.

“Tell us about the ring, Killian? Did you design it yourself?”

“I wish,” he chuckled.

“Who did design it?” the journalist pressed.

“It was designed by a small, independent store in Victoria.” The interview coach he’d sat down with earlier had told him there would be questions about the ring. Killian hadn’t thought to ask the owner of the store he had purchased it from if they’d want it publicised, so the coach had told him to keep it vague until they could confirm the details.

“Do you love it, Princess Emma?”

“How could I not?” she scoffed. “It’s beautiful.”

One of Emma’s handlers called out ‘final question’ and Killian wanted to let out a sigh of relief.

Until that final question was turned on him.

“Killian, how does it feel to be marrying into the royal family?”

He looked down to Emma, who was already beaming up at him, before turning his attention back to the journalist who had spoken. “It’s a little terrifying,” he admitted, and the gather press laughed at his candid confession. “I’m not gonna lie, it’s a huge responsibility and a lot to live up to. However, I have Emma by my side and she’s been a fantastic teacher, so I’m sure with her guidance I’ll make her proud.”

Emma and Killian stood for a moment longer to allow for final pictures to be taken in silence.

“Thank you for coming,” she called out, before Anton led the way out of the room and into a private suite to wait for their interview.

“Wow, I think I’m blind,” Killian sighed, bringing his hand up to rub at his eyes. “Did they need to be _that_ bright?”

“You’ll get used to it,” Emma soothed. “You did so well, Baby. I’m already really proud of you.”

She pulled him down for a sweet kiss that they only broke from when Anton returned and cleared his throat awkwardly to get their attention.

* * *

“I’m so nervous for them.” Ailene was picking at lint on her trousers, as she waited for the interview to begin.

“They’ll be fine,” Mary assured her, reaching over to take her friend’s hand into her own. “Emma knows what she’s doing and the BBC won’t be out to trip them up in anyway.”

“Have I missed it?” Ruth called out, breaking the tension as she slid into the room.

“Not yet,” Mary replied. “I’m so glad television wasn’t a big deal when I was dating David.”

The room fell deadly silent as the Royal Correspondent, Jenny, introduced the interview, giving details once more of Emma’s engagement to Killian, and offering a brief history of their relationship, before the camera panned out a little to show them entering the room.

“Wow, Emma looks _amazing_ ,” Liam remarked, drawing all of the eyes in the room. “What?” he asked, a little defensively. “I have eyes.”

“She does look beautiful,” Mary agreed, the pride she had for her daughter radiating off of her.

“White suits her,” Ailene gushed.

Emma and Killian accepted the congratulations of the Correspondent before sinking gracefully down onto the sofa that had been placed across from the cameras.

_“First of all, thank you so much for agreeing to this interview,” Jenny began. “I’ll come to the engagement in a moment, but, if it’s okay with you both, I wanted to start by asking about how you met. We’ve seen a little of your relationship through what you’ve shared with us, but I’m wondering how much of that is carefully chosen and how much is genuine?”_

“What a bitch,” Ailene snapped. “They’re not faking it for publicity. It’s not like either of them are desperate for attention.”

Mary chuckled a little at her passion, but didn’t correct her assumptions.

_“None of it has been carefully chosen in the way you’re insinuating,” Emma began, once again oozing calm and professionalism. “We obviously don’t post the blurry pictures, or ones that are overly revealing either physically, emotionally, or geographically.” Killian chuckled beside her, but otherwise remained silent. “I think it’s fair to say neither of us ever really intended to share as much as we have. It’s just that social media was such a huge part of our early relationship that it feels natural to do so now.”_

_Emma turned to look up at Killian and he nodded his agreement. “Yeah. Like Emma said, when she told me after that first meeting to tag her in any pictures I posted, I never once expected her to see the posts, let alone reply to them. And then once she did, we kind of fell into that routine, and it’s been one we’ve enjoyed sharing together.”_

_“We’ve enjoyed being able to see those little moments of your relationship,” Jenny added. “Your Highness, sticking with the Twitter theme, we’ve noticed you regularly tweet along with the new episodes of Fairytales, interacting with fans of the show who ask you questions. Is that something you make a conscious effort to do, to support your man?”_

_“Not at all,” Emma replied, smiling brightly. “I was a huge fan of the show before I met Killian. It’s how I recognised him that first time we ran into each other.” The two shared a shy smile as they remembered that first meeting, all those months ago, before Emma continued. “I never used to tweet along with it because I had no reason to do so, from an official account. I can now, because everyone knows we’re together. They’re not gonna start asking why I choose to tweet about that and not last night’s episode of Eastenders.”_

_“And how does it feel for you, Killian? Watching someone you love interact so well with your fans?”_

_“It’s wonderful,” he admitted truthfully. “I get so many sweet messages either online, or from fans on set, who say that they love how Emma interacts with the fandom and how down-to-earth she comes across as. I don’t tend to follow the gossip pages or anything like that, but from what I’m told, most of my fans adore her the same way I do.”_

“Well who wouldn’t love Emma?” Ailene huffed. “Stupid question to ask.”

Liam shared a look of amusement with his father, but nobody said anything else, eager to hear the rest of the interview.

_“And how does it feel for you, Emma? I doubt your family ever expected that you’d be here with me one day, announcing your engagement to **an actor** of all people.”_

“Well now, _that’s_ rude,” Mary exclaimed. “We wouldn’t care _what_ Killian did for a living, just as long as he loved Emma.”

_“I think while it might have initially been a slight shock, that would be more due to that fact that, when I first met Killian, I wasn’t looking for a relationship. They were more surprised to hear I **was** dating than **who** I was dating.” Emma slid her hand into Killian’s and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. “My mother wouldn’t care what his profession was, just as long as he loved me.”_

_Killian sent her a look that Emma knew screamed I do love you and she hoped hers said the same._

_“Your grandmother, she feels the same way?” Jenny pushed._

_“Yes. She does. In fact, she started watching Fairytales after she first met Killian and now she’s just as hooked on the show as the rest of us are.”_

_Killian laughed a little nervously at the thought of Ruth watching him on-screen as Hook, and brought his hand up to scratch behind his ear._

_Jenny turned her attention back to Killian. “How does it feel knowing you have so many powerful fans?”_

_“A little intimidating,” he confessed. “But I try not to think about it too much. Especially on-set. I just sink back into Hook’s frame of mind. If I spend too long dwelling on it, I know my acting style and choices for him will change as a result of that, and none of us want that. Hook’s changes are happening because of the plot, not because of what’s happening in my personal life.”_

“He’s doing well,” Ruth noted. She seemed to be the only person in the entire room who looked truly relaxed.

_“And how does it feel to watch the man you love kiss other women, Your Highness?”_

_Emma knew the question was coming, but she felt Killian’s grip on her hand tighten with it._

_“It doesn’t bother me,” she confessed. “I can separate Killian Jones from Captain Hook. Captain Hook is the one kissing other women. Killian’s just doing his job.”_

_The answer didn’t seem to provoke the reaction the reporter was looking for, so she moved on._

_“Killian, I hear you’ve been cast for an upcoming film role this summer. One that’s tipped to be an OSCAR contender. Do you feel like you’ve been offered that role as a result of your relationship with the princess?”_

_Killian watched as Emma straightened her back, her head snapping up, ready to jump in to defend him. So he rushed ahead of her._

_“Honestly – yes I think I have.” Emma’s head whipped round to look at him, and he squeezed her hand tighter. “But, I also think it’s a fantastic opportunity to broaden my acting skills and credentials. It’s one I intend to make the most of.”_

_If they hadn’t been live on television at the moment, Emma would have leaned in to kiss him. He was handling the entire day so well._

_“If you don’t mind me asking, I’d like to talk a little about the distance you quite often spend apart. Is that difficult?”_

_“Of course it is,” Emma sighed, losing her cool just a little. “I think it would be difficult for anybody, no matter what their position or job title.” Emma felt Killian’s hand leave hers to slide across her back and rub gentle circles into her spine. “But, when you love someone, you find a way to make it work, no matter what. And we’ve done just that.”_

_“I think we have it a little easier than some people do,” Killian added. “Both of us have the means to **be** together as much as possible. We can fly back and forth much easier than some people in long distance relationships can.”_

_“Do you see that situation changing any time soon?” Jenny pried._

_“Yes,” Emma admitted. “I can’t say how or why, but yes, we do.” She spoke with such finality that nobody dared question her answer. Instead, Jenny moved on to her next topic._

_“Of course, I’d like to ask about your engagement. Can you tell me a little about the proposal, Your Highness?”_

_Emma looked to Killian, a smile once again curling her lips. “It was rather spontaneous,” she admitted. “But you’d have to ask Killian about why. All I can say is that it was incredibly romantic, and that I didn’t hesitate to say yes.”_

_Killian brought his hand up to scratch behind his ear, chuckling nervously. “We’d spent the day before picking out a Christmas tree for the house I have in Ireland and it was due to be delivered that day. Unfortunately, it didn’t arrive until late in the afternoon, and we were headed to my cousin’s wedding rehearsal.”_

_“Killian made sure the tree was in place, and the lights were on it while I was getting dressed,” Emma added, turning to smile up at him. “He wanted us to be able to decorate it when we got back.”_

_“And that’s when you proposed?” Jenny asked._

_“Yeah. I just kind of stood there, watching the woman I loved, in this beautiful dress and sky-high shoes, carefully placing ornaments on our very first Christmas tree, and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. That this was a moment I wanted to relive every year, for the rest of my life.”_

_“And he was on one-knee?” Jenny teased._

_“Of course I was,” Killian scoffed playfully. “It might have been spontaneous but I wanted to do it right.”_

_“The ring?” Jenny asked, reaching for Emma’s left hand. “Did you have this specially designed for Princess Emma?”_

_“I wish I could claim I did,” Killian sighed. “But the truth is, I wasn’t intending to buy it on the day that I did. I’d been searching through **all** the Jewellery stores in Vancouver when I had a day off from filming, trying to find a Christmas gift for Emma. When I couldn’t find anything I liked, my friend Robin, who’d come with me, told me to just take a break and try again another day. So, I did some searching online and found a place in Victoria that sold hand-made, one-of-a-kind pieces of jewellery. When I had some free time in between shoots, I took a drive out there and found the perfect gift for her.” Emma beamed up at him, wishing she’d added the ruby bracelet to her look. “As the owner of the store was gift-wrapping it for me, I spotted the ring. I just couldn’t bring myself to leave the store without it.”_

“It’s a beautiful ring,” Mary told Ailene. “So very Emma. He did well.”

_“Have you managed to talk much about the wedding itself? Any plans already in motion?” Jenny enquired._

_“Not much yet,” Emma admitted. “We’ve been keeping everything a secret so we’ve not really had the time to plan.”_

_“Even from your families?” Jenny interrupted._

_“Yeah. Neither of our mothers are great at keeping secrets,” Killian chuckled._

_“Did Her Majesty know?”_

_“Yes. She, Robin, and Killian’s brother, were the only ones who did,” Emma confirmed, pausing to take a sip from her glass of water._

The atmosphere in the room dropped as Ailene turned slowly to look at her eldest son.

“You knew?” she asked, her voice verging on high-pitched.

“Not for long, Ma. He told me over Christmas.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it wasn’t my secret to tell,” Liam protested.

Thankfully, he was spared from more death-glares as Emma continued speaking.

_“And now that everyone knows, we can start making some plans. We just need to work around this one’s hectic schedule,” she teased, rubbing Killian’s arm fondly._

_“Does the thought of a televised wedding put you off at all, Killian?” Jenny wondered, thumbing through the last of the question cards she’d used for the interview._

_“Not at all,” he stated, honestly. “It’s a little scary, sure, but not enough to put me off wanting to marry the woman I love.”_

_“How about your religion? You’re a Catholic, are you not?” At Killian’s nod of agreement, Jenny continued, “Are you not a little disappointed you won’t be able to have a Catholic service?”_

_“I guess I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little disappointed,” he admitted, squeezing Emma’s hand gently to make sure she didn’t take his confession the wrong way. “However, I am more than happy to make that sacrifice for Emma. She’s already sacrificed so much for me, it’s only fair I should sacrifice a little too.”_

_“And finally, before we let you go, Killian, once you marry Princess Emma you’ll become a member of the royal family. How do you feel about that?”_

_Killian took a deep breath before answering. This was one of the questions he’d been coached on, but he was still scared to say the wrong thing. “I think it’s an enormous responsibility and I hope to do it justice. I won’t confess to know the correct etiquette or procedures that should be followed in all situations. I’ve been lucky enough that Emma’s broken a few of the more traditional roles and allowed me to tag along with her to events this past year, so I have a rough understanding of what will be expected of me. However, I also know that Emma is a very kind and patient person and there is nobody better to teach me how to fit into her world or how best to serve the people of this country. So I trust her trust in me.”_

“Good answer,” Ruth beamed at the television.

_“Well, thank you both for your time,” Jenny stated, wrapping up the interview. “From all of us here at the BBC, we want to once again congratulate you on your engagement and wish you all the best for your future.”_

Ruth switched off the television as Jenny handed the interview back to the studios, and excused herself from the room. She was off to study the analysis her team would surely be providing from the day so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	135. Chapter 134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving on to the 30th December!

Killian groaned as he stretched in bed, reaching across for Emma, only to find the sheets cool to the touch. When he cast a look over his shoulder at the alarm clock on the bedside table he saw that it was only nine and his curiosity was peaked.

Emma did hate her early mornings.

After taking a quick shower and throwing on some jeans and a shirt, he headed out of their suite in search of his fiancée. He spent the next ten minutes aimless wandering through the corridors before he finally gave up and pulled out his phone to call for help.

“Hey, Baby,” she greeted him, “When are you coming down for breakfast?”

“Um, when I can find my way down,” he admitted ruefully. “I think I’m lost.”

“Where are you?” Killian could hear the sound of Emma’s muffled laughter before the sounds of her moving around in the background found his ears. She was clearly already making her way to him.

“Um, a long corridor? Hardwood flooring, red wallpaper and lots of paintings on the wall.”

“That sounds like a lot of corridors in the palace,” Emma chuckled. “Stay put, I think I know where you are.”

She found him a few moments later, smiling widely as she made her way over to him. Emma had dressed casually for the day, opting for a long red checked shirt, over black leggings and a pair of black boots. But it was her engagement ring that never failed to catch Killian’s eyes as it glistened on her left hand.

“Good morning,” she beamed, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

“Morning.” Killian couldn’t help but smile back when Emma looked so happy. “What are you doing up so early?”

“We’re headed back to Clarence House today,” she told him, “Regina and Belle are flying in from LA this afternoon, remember?”

“I completely forgot,” he admitted. “Do we have plans with them?”

“Nope. But I figured we could probably make plans,” Emma suggested. “I mean, the press are gonna want their money shots sooner or later. Why not give it to them sooner?”

“Are you sure?” he asked, pulling her in close as if he could shield her from the world. “I don’t want to put you into a dangerous position.”

“I’m sure. Anton and his team know what they’re doing. We’ll just double check with the others first and make sure they’re okay with that much exposure.”

“Then it’s a deal,” Killian agreed. “Now, you were talking about breakfast earlier?”

* * *

“So, Killian and I are planning to head back today,” Emma began, stirring sugar into her coffee. “We have friends flying in from LA and we want to take them out for the evening.”

“Can I join you?” Liam asked, between bites of his omelette.

“Of course. We kinda already had you counted in,” Killian assured his brother. He knew the last thing Liam would want was to spend his day with just their parents for company.

“Did you guys wanna remain here for another day or come back with us?” Emma asked Brennan and Ailene.

She saw the indecision flash in Ailene’s eyes the moment she realised the question was directed at her.

“You can stay here with us,” Mary was quick to offer.

“You really wouldn’t mind?” Ailene reached for Mary’s hand to give it a gentle squeeze. The two women had fast become friends and Emma was so happy to see it. Ailene and Brennan would need help fitting into her world and she could think of nobody better to give them that guidance.

“Of course not. We still have so much to talk about - like what colour we’re going to wear for the wedding. Some themes would be nice here, Emma,” Mary added.

“I’ll work on that,” Emma assured her mum, before turning to Killian and Liam.

“Robin and Will are going to meet us on location, so we should probably get going, if we’re gonna make our first event of the day.”

“And where are we going?” Liam asked, pushing out his chair and downing what was left of his coffee.

“Hell if I know,” was Killian’s only response.

* * *

“Holy crap, Emma. A helicopter? Seriously?” Liam asked, taking in the huge machine sat before them.

“Well, if we’re gonna get to the north of the country on time, we need something a little faster than a car,” she explained, yelling a little to be heard over the sound of the engine.

“Why are we going to the north of the country?”

“You’ll see,” was her cryptic reply, before gesturing for Killian to climb in ahead of her.

When they were settled into the back with Emma sandwiched between the two Jones brothers, the chopper took off.

* * *

“How the hell did you manage this?” Killian asked as they were escorted into the building.

“I have a private box here. Didn’t take much to organise,” Emma assured him.

“Think I could use that box when you’re out of the country?” Liam teased.

“I don’t see why not,” was her surprising reply, as they pushed their way through the door and into said box.

Robin and Will were already there, tucking into the buffet that had been set out along one side of the room, a bottle of beer already in their hands.

“Hey,” Robin greeted. “If it isn’t the couple everyone’s currently talking about. Congratulations,” he offered, pulling Emma in for a hug.

“I know you knew,” she told him, drawing back. “Killian called me in a panic the day you saw the ring.”

“I figured he might have,” Robin chuckled, moving aside so Will could pull her in for a hug of his own.

“You look beautiful, Emma. And thank you for organising all of this.”

“No need to thank me,” she assured them. “Now, let’s make ourselves comfortable and watch some football.”

“I think we’re missing an important tradition here.” Emma paused at Robin’s words, waiting for him to elaborate. “Picture time,” he explained, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Emma giggled into Killian’s jacket but allowed herself to be squished between the four men in the room as Robin took the picture of all of them together.

It wasn’t long after that her phone lit up with his tweet.

Last game of 2015 with @PrincessEmma @ScarletWill @KillianJones1 and @LiamJones78

 

                                                                                                              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look in paparazzi photos taken on 21st December 2013. 
> 
> For the record - Manchester United did not actually play a game on the 30th December 205 - the only premier league game was Sunderland v Liverpool. But I figured as this is fiction I could bend those rules slightly. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	136. Chapter 135

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished for Easter now, so my focus will be on finishing posting this story for you all.
> 
> I have a date night with my husband tomorrow, and then I'll be back to regular schedule.

Robin and Will were just as impressed by the sight of the helicopter, waiting to fly them back to London, as they had been by the private box.

“Good day?” Emma asked, as they climbed inside. She was once again sandwiched between the two Jones brothers.

“Fab day,” Will chuckled. “It’s always nice to see United have their arses handed to them.”

Emma and Killian groaned. They were the only United fans in the box that day, so Liam, Robin and Will had enjoyed taunting them for the lacklustre display that had been put on by their team.

“Never should have let Fergie leave us,” she mumbled, just as their pilot began his final safety checks.

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart, we’ll be back at the top soon enough,” Killian consoled her, wrapping his arm around Emma’s shoulders.

“Or you could switch to a _winning_ team, like mine,” Robin teased.

“My grandfather’s a Tottenham fan,” Emma offered. “I’m sure you guys will have _hours_ of fun reminiscing about all those trophies you’ve won recently. How many is that again?”

Robin grumbled under his breath while Emma and Killian shared a smug smile.

* * *

Robin and Will were gobsmacked at the grandeur of Clarence House when they finally made it back.

“This is much nicer than I remember it being on a school trip as a kid,” Robin joked, as Emma took them the slightly longer way round the building, so they could see more of it.

“That’s because this is the private part of the building,” she replied, pulling her keys out of her bag. “The parts open to the public are nice, but with hundreds of thousands of visitors a year, they tend to get worn and dated quite quickly.”

“Makes sense.”

Robin’s jaw dropped once more when Emma pushed open her front door and gestured for the others to follow her through. He didn’t miss the ease with which Liam and Killian navigated the apartment, pulling drinks out of the fridge, and turning on Christmas lights without a word from Emma.

“So when are the girls getting here?” Will asked, sitting down gingerly on the edge of Emma’s couch. For some reason, being inside a royal residence was making him a little uneasy. He had no idea how Killian managed it every time.

“They’ll be here in about an hour,” Emma assured him. “And you can make yourself comfortable, you know. The sofa doesn’t bite. Rogan might, but he’s still going through that puppy phase.”

The dog in question lifted his head from Killian’s lap at the sound of his name, before dropping it back down. He hadn’t enjoyed spending so little time with his humans over the last few days, so he was doing all he could to make sure Killian stayed put that afternoon.

“I don’t wanna break anything,” Will admitted, a little reluctantly. “It all looks so expensive.”

“Emma won’t mind,” Liam assured him.

“I really won’t,” she called out, before reappearing again with snacks for everyone. She took a seat next to Killian, curling into his side and petting Rogan’s head. “Is there anything you guys wanna do when they get here?”

“Didn’t really have much planned,” Robin admitted, a little sheepishly. “Although, I do have Regina’s gift with me.”

“I’ve got Belle’s too,” Will chimed in.

“That’s good. We can exchange gifts first, then… how would you feel about heading out for dinner?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Robin smirked, sinking back into the sofa to make himself comfortable.

* * *

Before the girls arrived, Emma used the time to show Robin and Will to the empty apartment she’d arranged for their stay. There were a handful of empty lots in the building that were often used for accommodating foreign visitors or housing new members of staff. They weren’t quite as swanky as the one Emma called home, but Robin and Will seemed happy enough with it. She’d also arranged for another empty apartment to be readied for Regina and Belle to share, when they arrived in the country.

All four had been more than happy to book a hotel for their stay, but Emma wouldn’t hear of it. She wanted to be able to make her friends as comfortable as possible.

Regina and Belle arrived as Liam and Killian were helping to make their friends comfortable. Emma excused herself to run downstairs and greet her friends.

Killian had been right all those many months ago. While Regina and Belle had been his friends at first, they were now two people Emma firmly counted as part of her own friendship circle. And she had an offer she’d been itching to make to them both.

“Holy fuck this is fancy,” Regina greeted her, as Belle pulled Emma in for a tight hug. “Do you ever get lost?”

“Nope. But Killian did at Kensington earlier this week,” Emma chuckled, releasing Belle and pulling Regina in for a slightly more awkward embrace. Regina was not really the hugging type.

When Regina let her go, she didn’t hesitate to grab for Emma’s left hand. “Wow, that’s even prettier in person than it is in pictures,” she gushed, tilting Emma’s hand back and forth to allow the stones to catch the light. “I can’t believe Robin knew all this time and never said anything to me.”

“Don’t be too harsh on him. Killian kinda swore him to secrecy,” Emma defended. “I’m sure he wanted to tell you all.”

“Congratulations again, Emma,” Belle offered, taking Emma’s hand into her own to get a good look at the ring now resting there. “You guys are going to be so happy together.”

“Well, maybe we won’t be the only ones to get hitched next year,” Emma teased, waggling her brows suggestively as she grabbed one of Regina’s bags to help show the girls up to her apartment.

“HA! I doubt I’ll be anywhere near an aisle next year,” Regina scoffed. “Did you not see how long it took Robin to ask me out?”

“That’s not true,” Emma argued. “You’ll have to walk up an aisle if you’re going to be one of my bridesmaids.”

Regina stopped dead but it took Emma and Belle a few paces to realise it.

“Are you serious?” she asked slowly.

“Of course. Who else am I gonna ask? It’s not like I have an abundance of sisters or other friends. I’ll ask my little cousins but I wanted you guys to be my bridesmaids,” Emma explained.

“Well, I think I speak for both of us when I say that we are honoured and we accept your offer,” Belle grinned, dropping her bags and throwing herself back into Emma’s arms.

It was the most excited Emma had ever seen her before.

It was also the first time she’d ever seen Regina speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	137. Chapter 136

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, there's now a final number for how long this story will be.

Emma made a stop at the apartment she’d readied for the girls first, given that they’d brought far more luggage with them than the boys had, before leading the way back to her own place. She knew that Killian would return there after showing Will and Robin around, and she wasn’t at all surprised to hear the noise already coming from inside when she pushed open the door.

Liam and Robin were sat on her living room floor, rolling a ball between the two of them and watching Rogan chase after it, while Killian and Will appeared to be deep in conversation over the topic of which coloured tie would be more suitable to wear to the party.

“You know it’s not a strictly formal event, right?” Emma asked, alerting them all to her presence. “You don’t have to wear a tie. Killian rarely wears them around my grandmother.”

“True,” he agreed, tilting his head back for Emma to give him a sweet kiss, before she escaped to fetch some drinks for Regina and Belle.

Will stood the moment his eyes landed on Belle, hovering shyly in the doorway like she too was afraid to touch and break anything.

“You look beautiful,” he told her, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

“Ugh. I need a girlfriend,” Liam sighed, from his position on the floor. “Or friends without girlfriends.”

Will pulled back a little ruefully but didn’t release his hold on Belle’s hand as he guided her over to the sofa and down into the spot next to him.

Regina and Robin weren’t quite as emotional in their greeting, but Emma could still see the affection they held for each other, buried in their gazes.

“So, Emma just asked us to be her bridesmaids,” Belle noted, allowing herself to sink back into the sofa and Will’s arms.

“She did? That’s fantastic news.” Killian could barely contain his glee at just how well his fiancée and friends got along.

“Already called best-man,” Liam gloated, from his position on the floor.

“Damn. I was working on some cracking jokes for the reception.” Robin dropped down into his own seat with a faux pout plastered over his lips. “Guess I’ll save them for his birthday instead.”

“As long as my future in-laws aren’t anywhere near us, I have no problem with that,” Killian agreed, taking the bottle Emma offered to him, before passing more round their group of friends. “So, Emma was thinking that maybe we could all head out for dinner this evening? We just wanted to check you guys would be okay with that as we’re expecting a big show to be made of it by the press.”

“Cool with me,” Regina replied and Belle nodded her agreement.

“Great. I think Anton’s already made reservations so that saves us some work.” Killian clapped his hands together and watched as Emma made her way back into the room and dove straight under the Christmas tree for the rest of the packages still resting below it.

“That means it’s present time,” she teased, throwing a handful of boxes in the direction of their recipients.

* * *

After the room was once again littered with scraps of paper, Rogan having tired himself out chasing it around, and stacked high with shoe boxes, Will; Robin; Regina and Belle excused themselves to shower and dress for dinner. Liam headed up to his own room not long after, leaving Emma and Killian alone in the lounge.

“Are you having fun?” he asked, pulling her hair out of it’s messy bun and running his fingers soothingly through the strands.

“I am. This has been a wonderful Christmas. Thank you for all these memories, Killian.” She leaned up to press her lips to his, teasing gently along the seam before she nipped at his lower-lip.

“Ugh. Do we have time for shower sex?” he asked, his hands already roaming down to the hem of her oversized shirt.

“If you’re quick.” Emma winked, dancing out of his reach, before running for the stairs.

Killian caught her before she got past the first turn.

* * *

“Okay, now I feel underdressed,” he groaned, as Emma made her way into the lounge, slipping in her earrings. The restaurant they had booked for the evening was one with a more relaxed feel to it, so Killian had opted for a pair of dark-wash jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt and the black blazer Emma had gifted him.

Emma, on the other hand, had chosen a long-sleeved red body-con dress. There was nothing overly special about it. The neckline was high enough to just give a peek at her collarbone, the sleeves long enough to finish at her wrists, and the hemline low enough to sit just above her knees. There were no fancy embellishments and it was only made of a simple cotton material. But, paired with the new, black, leather pumps Killian had given her for Christmas, black diamond earrings, and black nail polish, Emma looked incredible. She’d finished her look by pulling her hair back into a poker-straight ponytail, just leaving enough of her bangs to rest over her left eye.

“This is literally the _least_ fancy dress I own,” Emma chuckled, looking down at herself.

“I’m realising it’s not the clothes, but you, Sweetheart,” Killian told her, pulling her gently into his arms. Emma moved her own up to wrap around his neck. “You could make a bin liner look sexy.”

She pulled his face down for a sweet kiss, teasing gently along his lips, before she stepped back slightly, allowing the haze of lust to clear. “I have something for you. I wanted to do something with the chain you used to wear my ring on. You don’t have to wear this, but I thought it would be nice to keep. My grandmother did all the leg work for it though.” Emma opened Killian’s hand and dropped the small piece of jewellery into it, before closing her fingers around his. While she turned back to the mirror to check her makeup hadn’t smudged, Killian used his time to carefully examine the gift she’d given him.

“I’m not sure I understand what it is,” he admitted, running his thumb over the engraving on the tag.

“It’s um… it’s a coat of arms. Everyone in my family has one. I got my own when I turned eighteen. It’s usually based on your heritage. My grandmother traced yours back as far as she could to get it. It will be officially granted to you on the day of our marriage.”

“Wow… Emma… that’s amazing. My parents are going to love this.” Killian turned the tag over in his hands and frowned once more, before he turned it back to the side he’d originally studied.

“I had a copy made for them. You’d need your own coat of arms when we married, so I figured they’d like one to display.”

“I think the engraving might be wrong,” he admitted, ruefully. “The one on the back doesn’t quite match the one on the front.”

“It’s not supposed to,” she admitted, shyly. Emma moved over to one of the sideboards in the room, and came back with a sheet of paper in her hands. “This is my coat of arms. It’s based on my father’s, but with small elements from my mother’s family. However, when we marry, my coat of arms will change to show that I am my father’s daughter, _and_ your wife.” She flipped the tag over to show the different design. “This part here, is from my father’s coat, this part here, is from yours. This is what mine will become.”

Killian looked up from the engraved metal in his hands to Emma’s face when realisation struck him. Although many would argue the gift wasn’t much, to him, it showed just how much faith Emma was already putting into their relationship.

“Just, make sure if you wear it, you wear it your side up,” she chuckled. “Or things could get a little awkward.”

“Oh, I’m definitely gonna wear it,” he assured her, slipping the chain over his head to rest against his shirt. “Thank you, Beautiful.”

Killian pulled her back in for a much more passionate kiss this time, backing her towards the fireplace, as his hands began wandering the curves of her body. He only pulled away when Liam announced his presence with the words, “Dude, get your hands off her arse and show some class.”

 

                                                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian's looks here are based on Jen and Colin's for a GMA interview in 2014. 
> 
> Royal Coats of Arms are a thing (albeit very confusing). The Duchess of Cambridge was given her own upon her marriage to Prince William and much like the one Emma described hers would become, it is based on the Middleton family's coat of arms, and Prince William's. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	138. Chapter 137

Even though they hadn’t made it public, Emma wasn’t surprised to see the photographers when they exited the Range Rover to head into the restaurant. She knew they’d been followed from Clarence House, but thankfully, the British press still kept a respectable distance. She wrapped her black trench coat tighter around herself, and allowed Killian to pull her into his side, as they were guided into the building.

Once inside, the relaxed atmosphere hit them all instantly and the group drew a collective sigh of relief. The manager was already there, waiting to greet them, and offer his congratulations to Emma and Killian, before showing the group to their table.

Killian pulled Emma’s chair out for her with a flourish, which once more made her giggle, before helping her slide it back in. It was only then that the rest of the table took their own seats, per royal tradition.

After their drinks orders had been placed, Regina took control of the conversation.

“So, have you two thought about any wedding plans yet?” she asked, watching as Emma and Killian moved their chairs slightly closer together, so Killian could rest his arm around the back of hers, his fingers lightly teasing through her ponytail.

“A few,” Emma admitted, turning to look at Killian. They’d spoken a little about what they wanted whilst curled around each other in bed the night before. “We haven’t really had much time to hammer out details though.”

“You’re aiming for an April date?” Regina pushed, taking a sip from the drink that was placed before her.

“If we can make it work with my schedule,” Killian sighed. That had been one of the first things they’d done. After sitting down to compare his schedule to Emma’s for the New Year, they were both disappointed to see that they had very few free days coming up, let alone together.

“Are you planning to invite the majority of the cast and crew?”

“Sure,” Killian admitted, “I spend so much time with them they’re practically family anyway.”

“So why not pick a date during filming anyway?” Regina asked. “If we’re all invited, I can’t see them denying it. Those people are _never_ gonna be invited to the wedding of a future queen again. There’s no way they’re going to RSVP no. And the network can’t pitch a fit anyway,” she continued. “Since your relationship with Emma was made public, ratings have more than doubled. They’ll do whatever they can to keep you happy.”

“You really think so?” Killian asked, hopefully.

“I do. Call after the holidays and tell them. I can guarantee you they won’t say no.” Belle nodded her agreement and Killian and Emma shared a look amongst themselves.

“Wanna pick a provisional date?” he asked, fishing out his phone.

“How about the fourteenth of April?” Emma asked. “It’s a few weeks after Easter, and a few before you’re due to start working on your movie.”

“Fourteenth it is,” Killian announced, tapping away until the words MY WEDDING DAY rested under the date on the screen.

He shared a quick kiss with Emma, conscious of the people watching them, and the men with cameras outside of the building. When they both looked up, it was to find the rest of their friends tapping away on their own phones.

“Now, have you thought about colour schemes?” Belle asked excitedly, while the men around the table let out a groan.

* * *

Over the course of their meal, a few brave patrons approached Emma and Killian, wanting to congratulate the princess on her engagement. They accepted each with a wide smile and wished everyone a Happy New Year before they left.

“So, I have to ask,” Liam sat down his empty glass and turned his attention to his brother and Emma. “You said during that BBC interview that the long-distance thing was about to change. Are you quitting your job?”

Killian nearly dropped his dessertspoon at his brother’s comment. “What? No. Why would you ask that?”

“Well, how else are you going to avoid a long-distance relationship?” Liam wondered.

“I’m gonna move to Canada part-time,” Emma explained, dropping her voice so that only the people around the table would hear her.

“You are?” Robin asked. “Can you do that?”

“I can. As long as I make my royal engagements, and return for important meetings and such, for my father’s foundation, I can move out there during filming season.”

It was another conversation Killian and Emma had late at night, wrapped around each other. This one had come not long after Emma had agreed to his proposal, when Killian had suggested making the current season his last, to spend more time with her. Emma had been horrified at the idea of him giving up something he loved so much for her, so she’d gone to Ruth as soon as she could, to come up with an arrangement that would benefit them all. Ruth wasn’t thrilled at the idea of Emma spending so much time in Canada, but she had agreed, knowing that it wouldn’t be too long in the future that her granddaughter would be called back to England for good, to take her place on the throne.

“Wow. When are you gonna make the move?” Robin probed.

“After the wedding,” Killian explained. “While we can spend time at each other’s homes, as we are right now, we really shouldn’t move in with each other until we’re husband and wife. It would be _scandalous_ ,” he teased, burying his head into Emma’s neck to make her giggle.

* * *

After the dessert plates were cleared away, Robin stopped one of the servers to take a few pictures of the group for them. He waited until they were in their cars, on their way back to Clarence House, before finally taking to Twitter.

Great penultimate evening of the year with some wonderful people. (Two of which may or may not have just set a date for their wedding). @PrincessEmma @KillianJones1 @BelleFrench @QueenRegina @ScarletWill @LiamJones78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> As some of you have asked, I do have some key moments from Emma and Killian's future written out, that don't fit this timeline. However, I'm not sure how to post them. So let me know if you'd like a sequel or just future-shots of specific moments. And also, I'd love to know what you'd like to see in their future.


	139. Chapter 138

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. You guys voted rather unanimously last chapter for a sequel. I'm quite surprised by that. 
> 
> Anyway... this is the beginning of my plans for Liam's happily ever after.

Emma woke the next morning at the sound of her alarm, and groaned into Killian’s chest.

“I don’t wanna get up,” she mumbled.

“So don’t,” was his simple reply. He buried his face in her hair and pulled her in tighter, not yet ready to lose her warmth.

“I have so much to do,” she sighed, but snuggled further into his embrace.

“An hour longer won’t hurt.”

The next time her alarm went off, she pulled away from Killian reluctantly and headed straight for the shower. When she emerged, dressed in jeans and a simple white sweater with black stripes, Killian was still snoring softly into his pillow, with Rogan curled up across his feet. She set his own alarm for a more normal time before pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead and sneaking out of the room.

Liam was nowhere to be seen in the apartment so she made herself some coffee quietly before heading out of the door.

Anton already had the car waiting for her, and Emma handed him a travel-mug of his own, before sliding into the back seat.

“What can I do to help you today?” he asked.

“You don’t need to do anything to help,” Emma protested. “You already go above and beyond for me.”

“I’m happy to help you out, Emma. I know how much tonight means to you.”

“Thank you, Ant.” She sank back into the plush leather of the seat, taking a sip from her coffee before opening her file full of chores remaining for the day. “Fancy helping with some paperwork to begin with?”

* * *

When Killian woke, he wasn’t surprised to find the bed empty. He knew Emma would spend most of her morning at the palace, making sure the finishing touches were put on the party. He’d have loved to have been able to help her with some of the work, but he knew she hated the idea of leaving their friends alone all day.

Liam slouched into the kitchen not long after he did. “Ugh, how much did I drink yesterday?” he grumbled, sinking down onto a stool.

Killian started the coffee machine before opening the balcony door for Rogan to go outside and do his business. “I think between the seven of us we went through about twenty bottles,” he chuckled.

Liam had just opened his mouth to reply when there was a sharp knock on the front door.

“I’ll get it, shall I?” Killian moaned, when Liam made no move to answer it.

“Dude, this is _your_ future-wife’s home. Not mine.”

Killian wasn’t surprised to find his parents and Mary stood on the other side of the door. However, Ruby was a new addition to the group.

“Hey guys. Come in,” he told them, pulling the door open wider. “Ruby, it’s good to see you again.”

“Congratulations, Killian,” she greeted, pulling him in for a quick hug. “You’re gonna make Emma a very happy woman.”

“I sure as hell hope so,” he chuckled. “I see you’ve met my parents already.”

“I have indeed. They’re just as lovely as I imagined they would be. Now, just your brother to go now, right?”

As if sensing he was being spoken about, Liam made his way down the hall, absentmindedly scratching at his head.

“My brother, Liam,” Killian announced.

The man in question looked up, a little surprised by the pomp Killian had used in his introduction, and quickly dropped his hand when his eyes landed on Ruby.

“It’s nice to meet you, Liam,” she offered, extending a hand for him to shake. Liam did so gently, slightly worried he’d get too carried away and hurt her.

“Um, you too,” he mumbled.

“Go make yourselves comfortable,” Killian instructed. “I’ve just started coffee.” He made his way back to the kitchen while his parents, Ruby, and Mary made themselves at home in the lounge.

“Dude, who the hell is that?” Liam asked, pushing the kitchen door closed so that their conversation wouldn’t be overheard.

“Ruby?” Killian asked, taking out some mugs and settling them on a tray. “She’s Mary’s best friend. Why?”

“Mary’s best friend?” At Killian’s nod of agreement he continued, “Strange question but… how old is she?” Liam was looking anywhere but at his brother.

“I don’t know. I’ve never asked. Why?” Killian looked his brother up and down, lingering over the bright pink patches of colour filling the tips of his ears and his cheeks. “Oh my God, you think she’s hot,” he whisper-yelled, as the realisation hit him.

“Keep your bloody voice down,” Liam hissed. “She’s an attractive woman. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing,” Killian scoffed. “Nothing at all. But I have to warn you, I don't even know if she’s in a relationship, so tread lightly.”

“Please, I’m not stupid,” Liam sighed. Killian gave him a look that clearly screamed _aren’t you?_ before he went back to setting out everything needed for coffee. “Okay, maybe I am… at times. But I’m not gonna go in there and propose we shag over the sofa. If she’s friends with Mary she’s probably already married with kids anyway.”

Killian didn’t look overly convinced but he didn’t say anything else either. Instead, he picked up the tray full of goodies to carry through to the lounge, which was already buzzing with activity.

And if he fired off a quick message to Emma, asking for some more details on her mother’s friend, nobody else needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been deliberately withholding certain information about Ruby, which will be revealed.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	140. Chapter 139

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. I got carried away working on Fairytales.

When Emma made it back to the apartment it was already close to three pm. Pushing open the front door, she’d never felt a greater sense of home before in her entire life. The apartment was warm and lit with Christmas lights. She could pick out the scents of coffee and pizza lingering in the air, and she’d certainly never heard it sound so lively before.

Stepping into her lounge, her eyes took in the people gathered around it. Her mother, Ruby, Ailene, Regina and Belle were sat on the sofas, talking about what they were planning to wear that evening, by the sounds of the snippets of conversation she caught.

Liam, Killian, Robin, Will and Brennan were sat around the island in her kitchen, a heated game of poker already in full flow. There were boxes of half-eaten pizza scattered around, and Rogan was curled up in his bed, fast asleep.

Her heart had never felt so full before.

Unsurprisingly, Killian was the first to sense her presence, tilting his head back and down for the kiss she had waiting for him.

“How was your day?” he asked, as Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulders and took a quick glance down at his hand, and then the cards on the table.

“Long and boring, but everything’s done now. You should fold,” she told him, nudging his hip slightly with her own as she made her way round to the fridge for a drink.

“Damnit,” he cursed, throwing his cards on the table. “I was gonna try and bluff that one.”

“Your poker face leaves a lot to be desired,” she noted, and his friends laughed their agreement.

Killian grumbled good-naturedly, before pulling her down to sit in his lap. “How long do I have you before you run off to start getting ready for the party?”

“Until I finish this can of Pepsi,” she told him, wiggling it in front of his face. “But you guys can continue playing for as long as you want, as long as you’re ready for seven.”

* * *

It wasn’t long after that Mary and Ruby announced they were heading back to Mary’s apartment to begin getting ready for the party. They had offered to take Ailene with them, but as Emma had been kind enough to purchase her outfit for the evening, Ailene refused. She knew with Regina and Belle also opting to get dressed at Emma’s, she would be in safe hands.

Thankfully, Emma had enough bathrooms in her home for each of the remaining women to split up and shower ready for the night. Ailene was surprised to find that out of them all, she was the last to make it back to the Emma and Killian’s bedroom. Regina and Belle were already sat on Emma’s plush sofa, both wrapped up in fluffy bathrobes, and their hair freshly washed.

“I hope you girls have some ideas for what to do with _this_ tonight,” Ailene chuckled, waving a hand over her face. She could do the basics when it came to her makeup, but she was nowhere near as talented as the three younger women in the room.

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Jones,” Belle assured her, “You’re in the safest of hands.”

Emma took her future mother-in-law’s hand and guided her down to sit in one of the chairs in her large dressing room. “How about we get you started?” she asked.

Ailene found herself relaxing into the chair as Emma ran a gentle towel through her damp hair, before she began fumbling through a cabinet next to the mirror, for whatever she was looking for.

While Ailene had been pampered before, it was absolutely nothing like what happened that afternoon. She watched as Emma ran product after product through her hair, occasionally throwing other bottles at either Regina or Belle, as they helped each other with their looks. The three younger women kept up a steady stream of conversation throughout the entire process, always including Ailene in whatever topic they settled on.

“Am I keeping you from getting ready?” she asked, as Emma finished running a pair of straighteners through her hair.

“Not at all. I’m going for an easy look tonight. I’ll switch out with Regina or Belle when they’re finished.”

“Thank you so much for this, Emma.” Ailene might never have been much for pampering on a regular basis, but she was enjoying herself. She had been worried that spending so much time with women half her age would leave her feeling like one of their mothers, but they had gone out of their way to make sure she truly felt like one of the girls.

“No need to thank me,” Emma assured her, “besides, it’s good practice for my wedding day.”

Ailene found it difficult to swallow down the lump in her throat at the love she felt for her future daughter-in-law, so instead she simply reached up to cover one of Emma’s hands with her own, squeezing it tightly where it rested on her shoulder.

“Okay, go do your hair and I’ll work on Mrs. Jones’s makeup,” Belle told Emma, making her way over with her hair already pulled back into an artfully messy bun.

Emma did as she was asked, and made her way over to where the other two girls had set up a portable vanity unit to begin drying and straightening her own hair.

“Curls?” she asked, turning to watch as Regina plugged in a curling iron.

“Waves,” she corrected. “I figured it was time to try something new.”

Emma had to admit, working side by side with Regina was oddly relaxing. She was so used to preparing for big events with either a team of paid stylists, that she wasn’t entirely comfortable opening up to, or on her own. Even Killian usually gave her a wide berth when she was getting ready for their nights out, knowing that she’d prefer not to be distracted by him as she did her hair and makeup. Having other women in the room, doing the same things she was, made her enjoy the afternoon just that little bit more.

“We should do this more often,” Regina noted, her entire focus on the mirror and the curling iron in her hand.

“Yes we should,” Emma agreed.

She’d just finished straightening her hair when there was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

“Are you all decent?” Killian called out. He waited for the chorus of yeses that came back before pushing the door open. “Just thought I’d drop this in for you all.” He sat a tray down on the bed with four empty champagne glasses, and a bottle already open and chilling in an ice bucket. “It’s a gift from all the men downstairs, eagerly looking forward to seeing the New Year in with you all. You look beautiful already,” he assured the gathered women, before pulling the door closed behind himself.

“Is he always that sweet?” Regina asked, cocking a perfectly plucked and styled brow in Emma’s direction.

“Always,” Emma and Ailene assured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	141. Chapter 140

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter for you all.

“You look stunning, Mrs. Jones,” Belle complimented, taking in Ailene’s figure as she span back and forth in the floor-length mirrors of Emma’s closet. “That’s a wonderful dress.”

“You really think so?” she asked, brushing her hands down the navy fabric. Ailene had to admit, while she’d been sceptical about the look when Emma first told her to try on the dress, she was now excited to show her husband.  
She’d never felt sexier.

“Absolutely,” Regina agreed, exiting the bathroom, her own dress now flowing over the curves of her frame. “Your husband’s not gonna know what’s hit him.”

Belle excused herself to change, as Regina came to stand next to Ailene.

Emma had chosen a navy blue, floor-length dress for her future mother-in-law. The arms and sides consisted of nude cut-outs, intricately decorated with matching navy sequins. The look was sophisticated enough for a woman of Ailene’s age, but playful enough for Emma’s usual taste in fashion.

Regina, however, had opted for a much more playful look. She’d left her hair down in dark, dramatic waves, that offered the perfect contrast to her teal blue, silk gown. The dress was sleeveless and an almost halter-neck style as it flowed down into a long, dramatic cape over her back. The front of it had a small cut-out to give a teasing peek at her cleavage, while a slit at the front rose to just about her knees, allowing a good look at her peep-toe heels.

“You look fantastic, Regina,” Emma complimented, watching as the cape of her dress billowed out slightly with every movement she made. “Robin will be drooling over you all night.”

“God I hope not,” Regina deadpanned. “Drool on this dress would look awful.”

It didn’t take Belle long to step back out of the bathroom, asking if Ailene would zip her up. When she turned back round she looked beautiful in a teal blue, sleeveless dress, printed with black and silver flowers. She too had opted for a pair of black peep-toe heels.

“Does this look fancy enough?” she asked, twirling slightly for each of the women to see.

“You look beautiful,” Emma assured her. The dress was definitely one that screamed _Belle_.

“Your turn,” Regina announced, clapping her hands in Emma’s direction.

“Ahh, now I’m gonna be a spoil sport,” she protested. “I promised Killian first look at what I’d chosen.”

The three other women in the room groaned in disappointment.

“Sorry ladies.”

“Can’t we just get a sneak peek at the dress?” Belle protested, doing her best to give Killian a run for his money in the pouting department.

“Who said it was a dress?” Emma teased, just as there came another knock on the bedroom door.

“Decent?” Killian called out once more, to another chorus of yeses.

He pushed the door open slowly, his jaw dropping a little as he took in first Regina, and then Belle, before his eyes finally landed on his mother. “Holy shit, Ma. You look beautiful,” he complimented, as Ailene flushed bright red. “You should take Emma shopping more often.”

“If your father gives me the same response, I will,” she assured him, with a cheeky wink.

Killian groaned a little, trying not to imagine _that_ going any further, before his eyes drifted over to Emma, where she was still sat in her robe. This time her hair had been pulled back, into a long, sleek ponytail. She’d kept her makeup look as natural possible, but had added a pair of long diamond earrings to enhance it all.

“Well ladies, I am here to tell you that your men, and your cars, are waiting for you.”

“Are you not coming with us?” Belle asked, turning back to Emma.

“No, Killian and I will come separately and a little later. We’re going to meet with my grandmother first.” At Belle’s confused look Emma simply replied, “Royal tradition.”

“Okay then. Best not keep everyone waiting,” Regina announced, grabbing her clutch bag and giving it one final look through before she left the room with Belle and Ailene hot on her heels.

“Aren’t you going to show them out?” Emma wondered, as Killian stalked his way into the room, closing the door behind himself.

“They know how to work a door,” he replied, making his way over to where Emma was now stood. “I wonder what’s under this robe,” he teased, his hands already loosening the belt on it.

“Nothing,” Emma whispered back, shooting him a wicked grin as she stepped back and out of his reach. “Underwear won’t really work with what I’m wearing tonight.”

Before he could say anything further, she grabbed for her own garment bag before shutting herself in the bathroom.

“Tease,” Killian called out, loud enough for her to hear, before grabbing his own garment bag from the closet. By the time Emma had finished getting dressed, Killian had managed to slip into his trousers and shirt for the evening.

“What do you think?” she asked, stepping back into their room for him to get a good look.

“You, um… you should wear those more often,” he croaked, his throat suddenly feeling dry. Emma had chosen a baby blue, sleeveless jumpsuit for the evening, that was covered from top to bottom in sequins, making it look like it glowed. He could definitely see why she wasn’t planning to wear any underwear with it. The jumpsuit was so light, anything would have shown through.

“You haven’t seen the best part,” she teased, turning to look at him over her shoulder. Her entire upper back was bare, the jumpsuit cutting down to finish a respectable distance above her incredibly pert arse.

“I am not gonna last all night with you looking that enticing,” he groaned, reaching out for her.

“Good thing this isn’t a strictly formal party,” she countered, making her way over to her fiancé. “By the way, you look very handsome in this suit.”

Killian smirked wickedly at her before taking a slight step back. “Oh you haven’t seen anything yet,” he goaded. “There’s a vest too.”

“Holy fuck,” Emma sighed, as she watched him shrug it on. “We might need to find a deserted room later tonight.”

                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of looks here tonight. 
> 
> Belle's is based on Emily's look for Talent Managers Association Heller Awards in Los Angeles in 2015.  
> Regina's look is based on Lana's for re-ALMA Awards dinner hosted by The Eva Longoria Foundation in 2012.  
> Ailene's look is based on Helen Mirren's look for Roundabout Theatre Company Spring Gala in 2015.


	142. Chapter 141

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. I'm not gonna lie, pressing the post button has not been easy. But I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As before, I apologise for any mistakes. This was hard to leave alone.

Emma and Killian finally made it down to the Range Rover, where Anton had been waiting for them.

“You’re late,” he chided, shutting the car door behind them before climbing in.

“I’d love to give you a plausible excuse, but we both know it would be a lie,” Killian chuckled, pulling a giggling Emma into his arms.

“Well, if my wife gives me hell for being late, I’m sending her _your_ way,” Anton laughed, pulling out of Clarence House.

The drive to the palace didn’t take long, but Emma spent all of it wrapped in Killian’s arms, trading sweet kisses with him. She couldn’t seem to keep her hands off her man and Killian certainly wasn’t complaining.

Anton was quick to escort them both into the building when they arrived, the sound of loud music already filling the halls of Buckingham Palace. He walked with them both as far as the drawing room they had agreed to meet Ruth inside of, before taking off for the ballroom to find his wife.

Ruth was already inside and waiting when Emma pushed open the door, and Killian stopped dead in his tracks, remembering how much the queen disliked tardiness.

“I’m sorry we’re a little late, Grandma,” Emma greeted, rushing over to kiss the older woman’s cheek.

“No need to apologise,” Ruth assured her, reaching for Killian and placing a kiss to his left cheek too. It was the first time she’d ever done something so bold and Killian was a little shocked by her actions. “I hear we have a date for the wedding,” she beamed.

“Yeah, we think so,” Emma agreed. “We’re gonna go for the fourteenth of April.”

“Can we confirm it, or are we holding back a little longer?” Ruth asked, looking as excited at the idea of a wedding as Emma felt.

“We’re just gonna double check Killian can get away from filming for it, but we’re pretty confident.”

“Excellent news,” Ruth announced. “A wonderful way to finish the year. Now, let’s go and party.”

* * *

Killian was once again painfully aware that all of the eyes in the room had turned to focus on himself and Emma, as the entered the ballroom. But unlikely last time, the number of familiar faces he spotted in the crowd made him relax at their attention.

Emma immediately steered them towards the tables their friends and family had pushed together, two seats conveniently left open and waiting for them.

“Look at you two, making a grand entrance,” Liam teased.

“Look how well you scrub up,” Emma countered, taking in his sharp suit and styled hair.

Ruth made her own grand entrance moments later, per royal tradition. She would be the last to enter the room and the first to leave after the party.

“I love the jumpsuit,” Regina complimented. “What made you choose it?”

“Honestly?” Emma asked, “Everyone seemed to take the coloured theme of the event and run with it for their choice of clothing for the night, so I thought I should too. And I simply couldn’t find a dress I loved in the right colours.”

Killian pulled out a chair for Emma to sit in, before dragging his own much closer to hers. He gladly accepted the two glasses of champagne handed to him by a lingering server, and passed one over to Emma.

“This entire place is amazing,” Belle sighed, her gaze sweeping over the ballroom, full of people mingling, and out into the open corridor. “Like something out of a fairy tale.”

“Wait until you get the full tour,” Liam chuckled.

Killian was about to say something in reply, but was distracted by the sound of someone else calling out his name. He turned just in time to watch David Beckham make his way over to the table.

“He knows David Beckham?” Liam whispered at Emma, as he watched his brother exchange pleasantries with the living legend.

Emma chuckled at Liam’s tone before standing up to make further introductions.

* * *

For the first ninety minutes of the evening, Emma and Killian spent most of their time with their friends and family, talking and joking amongst themselves. Plenty of people approached them during that time, wanting to congratulate the princess on her engagement. She accepted each one with a huge smile and quickly introduced the people around her, who had become such an important part of her life over the year.

At one point during the evening, Anton and his wife pulled up a few chairs to join the fun, and Killian was finally formally introduced to Jackie. He’d been surprised to learn that Anton had met his wife while they were both in basic training. While Ant had accepted the job offered to him by the palace in security, Jackie still worked for the army and had reached the rank of Major General.

When there was a slight dip in the conversation, Regina pulled Emma and Belle to their feet and pushed them in the direction of the photographer, who had been kept busy all evening. She wanted to make memories that night, and apparently it involved lots of pictures of their friendship group. Emma even managed to convince Killian’s parents to join them for a number of family shots.

“So, what are you thinking for your colour theme?” Belle asked, as they made their way back to their tables, small plates of food stacked high in their hands.

“Red,” Killian mumbled, around what was arguably one of the best sausage rolls he’d ever tasted.

Emma shot his a surprised look while Ailene leaned over to smack him upside his head. “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” she snapped. “Especially not when we’re at Buckingham Palace.”

“Red, huh?” Emma teased.

“Makes sense,” was Killian’s only reply, as he picked up her left hand and placed a sweet kiss just above her engagement ring.

“Oh I look good in red,” Regina sighed. “I was worried for a moment there you’d put me in something awful like orange.”

Emma and Belle chuckled at her dramatic flare.

“You do realise that the themes will only go as far as the wedding reception and possible accents, right?” Emma asked, accepting another glass of champagne, and moving over to slide down on to Killian’s lap. She’d already had more glasses of bubbly that evening than she’d intended to, so her royal decorum was slowly slipping. Thankfully, they were surrounded by friends and family - who really didn’t seem all that scandalised.

“Huh?” Regina exchanged a confused look with Belle but Mary was the one to lean over and fill them in.

“Royal tradition requires the bridal party to wear white.”

“What? So I’m expected to wear white, on the same day,  _she_ does?” She sat back in her seat and folded her arms over her chest. “I’m starting to regret agreeing to this bridesmaid thing now,” she teased.

* * *

“Right, are you ready to do this?” Emma asked, as the last of the food was polished off, and the plates were cleared from their tables.

“Do what?” Killian asked, looking adorably confused.

“You’re gonna be my husband by this time next year. Don’t you think it’s time you met the rest of the family?”

Killian glanced over to the other side of the room, where the rest of Emma’s family sat distanced from everyone else.

“Do I have to?” he whined. “We know they hate me, let’s just leave it at that and be one of _those_ families that rarely speaks to each other.”

“Man up,” Liam laughed.

“You heard the man.” Emma rose to her feet, still somehow steady on her nude pumps, despite all of the alcohol she had already consumed that evening, and pulled Killian up to stand too. “We’re just gonna go and say hi, make some introductions, accept their congratulations, and then come right back.”

Killian groaned once more, but put on a smile as Emma pulled him in the direction of the rest of her family. He could tell the moment they spotted him coming, their faces dipping a little before fake smiles were plastered on.

“Emma, it’s so wonderful to see you again.”

“You too Aunt Anne.” Emma allowed herself to be pulled in for a small hug, before pulling back to stand next to Killian. “I just wanted to introduce you all to my fiancé, Killian.”

“Yes, we’d heard the good news. It’s a shame we had to find out from the newspapers though,” Anne sniped.

Killian had honestly never seen someone look so displeased at what she was calling good news.

“Grandmother spilled the news a little earlier than we had intended, so we had to move fast,” Emma explained. “You know how excitable she can get.”

Killian masked his snort with a cough.

“Of course.” Anne waved away the comment before turning to look at Killian. If Emma hadn’t been stood besides him, holding his hand tightly, Killian would not be ashamed to admit, he’d probably have chickened out. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Killian.”

“You too. Emma’s told me so much about you all.” He left that statement hanging in the air between them. He knew all too well how this side of the family treated the woman he loved, and he wasn’t ashamed to let them know.

“Well, this is all very awkward,” Emma exclaimed brightly. “But you’ve met. Wedding invitations will be in the post. Let’s go back to our friends.”

Killian needed no more encouragement to do just that.

“That was quick,” Ailene noted, as they made their way back over to their own tables, snagging another drink as they went.

“As all good interactions with David’s siblings should be,” Mary supplied, helpfully.

* * *

With five minutes to go until midnight, Emma found herself in Killian’s arms on the dance floor, and her energy lagging. Unlike the formal engagements they had attended together all year, they weren’t the first couple to make it out there. People had been on and off all night, making the most of their evening and letting their hair down. Emma herself had been dragged on to it by Regina and Belle, when the DJ began playing a number of their favourite songs. She’d waltzed around the room with Robin and Will, as their girlfriends took turns dancing with the Jones brothers, and even David Beckham himself had span her around for one dance, while Killian awkwardly manoeuvred his wife around the floor.

“Just a few more minutes, Princess, then we’ll get you into bed,” Killian whispered into her ear, pulling her in a little closer. “I wanna kiss the most beautiful woman in the room at midnight.”

Emma chuckled into his collarbone. “You’re a little biased,” she scolded, but didn’t bother to lift her head. She was right where she wanted to be to see in the New Year.

Killian glanced around the dance floor; taking in the people he loved most. Brennan had finally convinced Ailene to dance and the two were swaying softly to the music. Will and Belle were wrapped up in their own little world, moving back and forth but not actually going anywhere. Regina and Robin were sat at their table, exchanging sweet glances and tender touches. Anton had managed to sweet-talk Mary into a dance, and the two were waltzing effortlessly. But perhaps the most surprising sight was seeing Ruby in his brother’s arms, laughing at something he was saying to her.

“Did you know my brother has a thing for Ruby?” Killian asked, leaning down to brush his lips against the shell of Emma’s ear.

“You were serious about that?” she asked, lifting her head a little. He nodded in the direction they were dancing and Emma’s eyes followed his. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “Tell me she’s not married or something awful like that?”

“Nope. Ruby’s not married,” Emma assured him.

“Is she weirdly older than she looks?” he asked, still completely unsure his brother stood any chance with the woman in his arms.

“She’s twelve years younger than my mother, if that’s what you’re asking,” Emma sighed, dropping her head back down to his chest. “They’re technically cousins, but Mum prefers the term best friend.”

“Huh.” Killian remained silent for a while, watching his brother and Ruby interact on the other side of the room. “So this isn’t necessarily a bad thing for him then?”

“Nope,” Emma assured him, reaching up to brush a sweet kiss over his lips.

* * *

As the room began counting down the final minute of the year, Emma and Killian, like the others, moved over to one of the many balconies that had been opened, ready to showcase the fireworks display.

“Thank you for a wonderful night, Emma.” Belle pulled her in for a tight hug, before releasing her back into Killian’s arms. “If the next year is anything like how this year has ended, it’s going to be fantastic.”

“It really is,” Emma agreed, tilting her head back to look up at the man who had changed her life so dramatically.

Killian smiled down at her, just as the crowd hit the final ten-second countdown. Emma turned gently in his arms, her back to the open doors, and brought her own up to loop around his neck.

“You’re gonna miss the view,” he teased.

“I’m pretty happy with the one I have. I love you,” she told him, pulling his head down to hers.

“I love you more,” he whispered back, his lips meeting hers just as a cheer went up around them.

Emma deepened their kiss slightly, allowing her tongue to tease along his with light brushes, before she pulled back to rest her forehead against Killian’s. “Happy wedding year, Baby.”

“Happy wedding year,” he whispered before pulling her back down for yet another kiss.

* * *

When Princess Emma of Cambridge had started the year, she honestly never thought she’d end it, surrounded by more family and friends than she’d ever had before, in her adult life, kissing the man she was about to start the rest of her life with.

                                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't work it out, Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the Star Trek Into Darkness Premier May 2013.  
> Killian's look is based on Colin's look for the 100th Episode party February 2016. 
> 
> THANK YOU all so much for coming on this wonderful journey with me. I never thought it would get this far when I started writing. 
> 
> There will be a sequel, as you requested, but I can't say just yet when it will start posting.


	143. Note.

This is just a quick note to say that the sequel to this story, Rule The World, is currently posting both here and on Fanfiction.net. You can find it under my profile. 

A friend dropped me a message on Twitter to say they had no idea and to leave a message here for others so I hope it helps you find it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
